


Secret World of Cultivation

by platinumtongue



Series: Unrestrained [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, grand master of demonic cultivation - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU happy ending, Aftercare, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, BDSM, BL, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Brothers, Cheating, Consensual Possession, Cultivation Partners, Deepthroating, Dom Jin Guangyao, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Edo Period, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gender Bender, Host Clubs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Jiang Yanli, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omegaverse, One-Sided Attraction, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Resurrection, Reversible Couple, Role Reversal, Scissoring, Self-cest, Selfcest, Seme Wei Wuxian, Sex Lessons, Sex competition, Sheep, Sibling Incest, Sub Lan Wangji, Sub Lan Xichen, Sumata, Switching, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Lan Wangji, Uke Lan Zhan, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, Yuri, bottomxbottom, bunny - Freeform, courtesan - Freeform, dom Yiling Patriarch, dragon - Freeform, female Jiang cheng, gay married couple, geisha Lan Wangji, geisha Wei Wuxian, lesbian love, male Wen Qing, rabbit - Freeform, soft dom, soft dom Jin Guangyao, uke jiang cheng, uke lan xichen, ukexuke, yoshiwara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 116,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumtongue/pseuds/platinumtongue
Summary: 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao3: Jiang Cheng comforts LXC after losing A-Yao4: WWX (in LXC's body) x LWJ5: LXC realizes JC's feelings6: LX x JC and LWJ x WWX (foursome)7: LWJ loses his memory of WWX8: JGY saves Nie Huaisang from NMJ9: LWJ x WWX, LXC x JC in the Cold Pond,10: WWX gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and JC,12: Gender bender Jin Zixuan x Jiang Yanli (m),13: Gender bender JC (f) x WQ,14: Alpha LWJ (dragon) x Omega WWX (bunny),15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)16: Customer LWJ x host WWX in Kabukicho,17: Alpha dragon LXC in heat (foursom).18: Wen Ning/LWJ/LXC/JC x WWX (cheating, light bdsm foursome).19: LXC loses his virginity to JGY.20: LXC/WWX/JC x drugged LWJ21: Alpha WWX x alpha LWJ22: Courtesans LWJ + WWX in Edo Period Japan23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu24: Jin Guangyao dominates Lan Xichen25: Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxian
Relationships: Alpha Lan Wangji/Alpha Lan Xichen, Alpha Lan Wangji/Omega Wei Wuxian, Alpha Lan Xichen/Beta Jiang Cheng, Dragon Lan Wangji/Rabbit Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng(f)/Wen Qing, Jiang Cheng/Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng/Wei Wuxian, Jin GuangYao/Lan XiChen, Jin Zixuan/Jiang Yanli(m), Lan Wangji/Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji/Jiang Cheng/Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan XiChen/Jin GuangYao, Lan XiChen/Lan WangJi, Lan XiChen/Meng Yao, Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Lan xichen/wei wuxian, Meng Yao/Nie Huaisang, Nie MingJue/Jin GuangYao, Nie Mingjue/Lan Xichen/Jin Guangyao, Omega Wei Wuxian/Beta Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian/Lan XiChen, Wen Ning/Wei Wuxian, Wen Qing/Jiang Cheng, Yiling Patriarch/Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Zidian/Wei Wuxian
Series: Unrestrained [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814245
Comments: 209
Kudos: 2401





	1. Incense Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Первый урок Сичэня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511489) by [NotyourLucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy)



“Lan Zhan,” said Wei Wuxian, meandering into their bedroom that evening. Lan Wangji had been tuning his guqin, but without a word exchanged between them, he moved his hands out of the way as Wei Wuxian naturally took a seat in his lap. 

Though he felt a flutter of excitement and happiness in his chest, as he always did when Wei Ying touched him, his sensibilities forced him to say, “Wei Ying. Manners.”

He was somewhat grateful when Wei Wuxian completely ignored him. “I saw Nie Huaisang in town,” said his precocious lover. “He gave me this. What do you think he means by it?”

Wangji observed the object in Wei Wuxian’s palm. It seemed to be a packet of medicine. Lan Wangji was deeply suspicious of Nie Huaisang as a person, but at the same time even now – after knowing everything that he had done – didn’t view him as much of a threat. Apart from the fact that Huaisang admired both him and Wei Ying, he was too much of a coward to actually want them dead. Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t good, but neither anything serious.

“He didn’t tell you?” he asked Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian shrugged. “He just said ‘try it.’ He said I’d especially like it.” He turned his face up cutely to rest on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. “He said you’d be embarrassed.”

Wangji sighed. It was just the sort of answer he expected. 

“Hey. Hey. Lan Zhan.” Wangji ignored him. “Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian wiggled around in the circle of Lan Wangji’s arms as he tried to resume his tuning. When Wangji ignored his pleas, he tried different poses and faces to appeal to him, and eventually turned himself around so he had wrapped his whole body around Wangji’s torso like a cat stuck in a tree. He grinned up at him with the mischievous face that Wangji both feared and found irresistible. “Let’s try it. Mm?”

Wangji sighed. In the end, unless he had a good reason, it was very hard for him to deny a request of Wei Wuxian. Especially one that might lead to intimacy with him, which Wangji was still sometimes too embarrassed to initiate himself. 

“Mm,” he said. 

Wei Wuxian let out a delighted little giggle and jumped up to bring the incense burner over to where Wangji was. He cutely bit his lip as he poured the substance into the burner and watched for a reaction. In the meantime, Wangji patiently put away his guqin, settling down to observe beside Wei Wuxian. 

Wangji’s eyes drifted from the younger man’s delicate wrists resting on the table, to his slim waist and ample backside beneath it, to the slightly visible muscles of his neck and outline of his collarbone, with unruly locks of hair falling down around it. Even now, he was almost nervous to look at Wei Wuxian’s face directly for too long. It made his chest ache uncomfortably. But as he inhaled the pleasant scent given off by the powder, his eyes grew heavy and he indulged in tracing the lines of Wei Wuxian’s lips with his eyes.

Wei Ying grinned sweetly as he noticed his gaze. “Lan Zhan…I knew it. You are a lecher,” he teased, crawling over to Wangji and slipping his arms around his neck. 

“I’m not,” Wangji said flatly, looking away from him.

“Mm…are you sure?” Wei Ying murmured softly, his lips approaching Wangji’s ear. Wangji’s lips parted and a thrill ran up his spine as he felt Wei Ying’s breath against his neck. “Lan Qiren would have a heart attack if he saw your face right now, Hanguang Jun. You really look like you could mount a passerby, you’re so turned on.”

Wangji’s jaw tightened. “Don’t just make up stories.”

“Hm? Don’t you know that’s what I’m best at?” Wei Wuxian punctuated this statement with an affectionate lick of the smooth edge of Wangji’s jaw. Wangji’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to control the urge to throw Wei Wuxian down on the ground and mount him just as he accused. “Mmm…Lan Zhan…you’re so warm…”

He was surprised when, rather than continue his erotic advances, Wei Ying curled up contentedly against him. Even though his heart was pounding at Wei Ying’s sweetness, Wangji looked down at him curiously. Amazingly, he seemed to already be asleep. 

Wangji sighed. This was what came of staying up half the night, he thought. He would normally have carried Wei Ying to bed, but when he even thought of it, his own eyes suddenly felt heavy. He encircled Wei Ying in his arms, but slowly his consciousness faded, and they lay asleep in each other’s arms on the floor.

…

He woke what seemed to be only moments later, but to a completely different sensation than the one he had fallen asleep to. Rather than the comfortable weight of the slender Wei Wuxian in his arms, he felt suffocated by a huge body wrapped around his own. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he shifted to view the one holding him. He blinked in shock to be met with his own face.

He inhaled a gasp and immediately whirled away, snatching up Bichen from the table. But before he could even think of drawing it, his arms felt heavy and he had to put it down on the ground. It was only then that he looked at his own hands. Rather than the wide and strong ones he was used to, he was currently looking down at the slender wrists he had been admiring just moments ago. 

“Wow.”

He gasped and looked up at the “Lan Wangji” in front of him who was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow in a perfectly Wei Wuxian posture. 

This Lan Wangji scratched the back of his neck in an uncouth manner. “Now I see what Nie Huaisang meant. You wouldn’t much like this would you?” He stifled a chuckle, utterly ruining the grace of Lan Wangji’s facial expression. “Lan Zhan…that is you, right? Are you okay?”

“Wei…Ying…?” Wanji murmured in shock. 

Wei Wuxian, who was currently inhabiting Lan Wangji’s body as he was Wei Wuxian’s, let loose a stream of low-voiced, uncontrollable laughter that shook the actual Wangji to his core. He shuddered to see his own face nearly in tears with laughter.

As his laughter faded, Wei Ying sighed and sat up, folded his legs crassly and placed a contemplative hand under his chin. “Well jokes aside, this is really an interesting proposition. Self-cest, huh…I’ve never thought about it, but I guess I’ll try anything once. After all, when you’ve been an existence of pure soul, bodies do start to seem sort of arbitrary. Lan Zhan…? Are you all right?”

Lan Wangji’s breath was coming hard as he panicked simply about his inability to hold his own sword. It didn’t help seeing Wei Wuxian acting like an animal with his body, but this all contributed to make him feel incredibly vulnerable and worried about what would happen if this were permanent. He wouldn’t be able to protect Wei Wuxian. He felt a sudden surge of fear at the thought that, if that were the case, Wei Wuxian might not need him anymore. 

“This…we have to reverse it,” he said, leaving Bichen on the floor and moving to take the heat off the incense. 

His own hand reached out to stop him. “Oh, come now,” said Wei Wuxian, using Wangji’s low voice for his coquettish flirting. “It’s clearly just a shared dream we’re both having like before. Come here.”

Long fingers reached out and tilted up his chin. Wei Wuxian smirked at him suggestively with his own face. “Look. Isn’t it a nice view? I’m always telling you how handsome you are. Aren’t you jealous I get to look at you all the time?”

To Wangji’s shock, Wei Wuxian grasped the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. He jolted and struggled, but currently he was completely outmatched by the strength of the body he himself had cultivated. Fighting disgust at being kissed by himself, he also couldn’t help the thrill inside him at being forcefully held by Wei Wuxian, which was an utterly new experience. But this was too humiliating and he pulled away as soon as he could. 

“Wei Ying!” he shouted, though Wei Wuxian still grasped his wrists and prevented him from getting fully away. 

Wei Wuxian chuckled. “I wonder which way would be more fun. Role play as each other? Or be ourselves as we are? Either seems exciting to me. Ahh…” he sighed in Wangji’s own deep voice, rumbling through his now slender and fragile body. “…Lan Zhan this is rough…you’re so big down there it hurts to get hard. Look.”

Wei Wuxian cast his eyes down and, against his better judgement, Wangji followed his gaze to the noticeable tent he was making in his chang. He looked away as his face felt hot with shame. This whole new body of his felt far too warm. Heat and electricity was running up his spine and the center of his body was aching with every little move of Wei Wuxian’s. Was this normal?

“Oh…so this is how I look when I’m turned on. I’m really cute,” Wei Wuxian said, pulling him close again and this time devotedly kissing his neck. Wangji still struggled in vain, but his own arms gripped him like iron bars, and he could barely move. 

“Stop…Wei Ying…!” he protested, pushing at his own rock-hard chest with shaking hands. 

“Lan Zhan…this is bad, you’re really cute…do you really hate it that much?” he asked pitifully. 

Even though it was his own face making such a shameful expression, Wangji’s heart softened as he thought about how much Wei Wuxian wanted him, even in the wrong body. “It’s…bizarre…who would like this?” he muttered in embarrassment.

“You’ve never wondered what I feel when you hold me?”

Wangji’s face suddenly felt far too hot. His head was filled with memories of the way, when he did it well, Wei Wuxian completely lost his composure as Wangji moved inside him. Just thinking of this made all sorts of places ache in Wei Wuxian’s slender body, sending waves of excitement through Wangji’s mind. He let out shuddering breaths as he tried to calm down, but found it difficult. This body wasn’t used to holding back its impulses.

As he was struggling with this barrage of erotic thoughts, suddenly a large and powerful hand curved around his ass. He yelped, again trying to get away but to no avail. “Wei Ying…you shameless…!” he accused.

But Wei Wuxian ignored him, heedlessly using Wangji’s long, dexterous fingers to seek out all the sensitive places in that part of his body. Wangji’s breath came in ragged pants. 

“This…I don’t…” he struggled to protest. “Why…this way…?!”

Wei Wuxian chuckled as he realized Wangji’s objection. “You mean why are you on the bottom? Well, basically, because my body is used to it, and yours isn’t. I’d be fine the other way too, but trust me. Your ass will thank me tomorrow.”

“No…I can’t…”

“Mm? But you’re making awfully sweet faces for someone who ‘can’t,’” Wei Ying said, nuzzling against his neck and further robbing him of sentient thought. “I’ll tell you something good. You always dive right in, you know, and I love it. But sometimes I like to be teased. Like this…”

He used Wangji’s finger to trace a circle around an area that shouldn’t be touched by another human being. He gasped and strained against the grasp of his own hands. But after only two strokes like this, his back arched and one after another, shameless moans began to escape his mouth. He panted, trying to control himself, but each stroke of Wei Wuxian’s fingers around the sensitive hole filled his body with heat and desire that seemed ready to swallow him.

“N-…no…” he growled, but only able to cling harder to Wei Wuxian’s robes by way of protest. 

“Hm? You want more already?” Even while keeping him grasped firmly against him with one hand, Wei Wuxian inserted two fingers into his mouth, drew them out and fumbled with his chang. “Naughty little Wei Ying,” he teased.

The next thing Wangji knew, all his mind was taken up by the sensation of a long, moist finger entering his body. He froze and unconsciously held his breath. This was wrong. It must be. And yet…only a moment after entering, Wei Ying’s finger pressed down on the spot that Wangji always aimed for when he thrust inside him.

“Ngh!”

The strength left his body and he collapsed against his own hard shoulder, struggling to catch his breath. Again and again Wei Ying ruthlessly attacked that magic spot which seemed to be a direct line to pleasure throughout his body. Far from just there, Wangji now felt his whole body was alive with sensation and he feared what would happen if Wei Wuxian touched him anywhere else.

“Wei Ying…” he gasped, trembling against him. “Take it…out…”

“Already? Nah, it’s a bit too soon, even for me,” Wei Wuxian joked, clearly purposefully misunderstanding Lan Wangji. “Here, try another finger first.”

With that, he doubled the harrowing sensation in Wangji’s body by adding another finger. While Wangji was still in shock, he began thrusting his fingers hard inside him. 

“Ahh!” Wangji cried, beside himself with sensation and embarrassment. “You can’t…don’t…I’ll remember this…Wei Ying!”

“Ohoho, that’s scary for sure,” Wei Wuxian admitted, but didn’t stop what he was doing. Instead, he kissed Wangji all down his neck, even burying his face in his hair. “Sorry, Lan Zhan. Forgive me for embarrassing you like this. I just love you so much, I can’t help wanting to see every part of you.”

Wangji’s breath came raggedly as he clung to Wei Wuxian. He let his face fall against his shoulder, made utterly helpless by love for him. “You…don’t even know…how to do it well…” he protested softly.

Wei Wuxian gave a loud laugh with his mouth hanging open, utterly delighted. Wangji had to admit that even if it wasn’t the face he was used to, he loved that childish, enthusiastic laugh of his. “You said it, Lan Zhan. Now I have my pride as a man to consider too. So, how about it? Are you willing to be my Wei Ying, just this once?”

“…” Wangji felt his face flush as he considered his options. He swallowed, finally unable to deny the desire that Wei Wuxian had built inside him. He let his head rest on the larger and harder shoulder before him. “There’s only one Wei Ying,” he said softly. “I’ll remind you as soon as we wake up.”

“Ha ha! I don’t doubt it. And until then?”

“……you talk too much.”

Wei Wuxian grinned impishly at him, and wordlessly continued his teasing with fingers until Wangji’s knees gave out and he crumpled on top of him. At first it was unnerving, but as he got used to it, he realized there was a sweet and warm feeling to be held by someone larger. And frankly it was hard to think of anything but the fingers ruthlessly dragging moans out of him. 

“Is it good? Tell me, Lan Zhan. Are my fingers hitting the good spot?”

“…shut up…” Wangji grunted.

“Don’t be like that. I’m getting so hard imagining what you’re feeling. I want to know. Am I opening up a new door for you? Do you want to make this a regular thing? Lan Zhan…” he breathed raggedly against his ear, sending even more pleasure shuddering through his body. “…don’t ignore me. If you do, I’ll kiss you.”

Saying this, and without even giving Wangji sufficient time to reply, he pressed his lips to Wangji’s and caressed and bit at them hungrily. Wangji – who normally liked to be in control when they kissed as well – was really starting to lose his composure. He had stopped struggling, but realized his hips were moving all on their own, echoing the movements of Wei Wuxian’s fingers. His back arched and muscles tensed as he tried to hold back from crying out, and more often failed. Was it always this overwhelming for Wei Wuxian?

“Ah…I can’t wait anymore…Lan Zhan, lay down on your stomach on the bed.”

“What?” Wangji demanded, his flush increasing at the thought of such a shameful posture. 

“I promise, just trust me, you’ll prefer it that way. Come on. Up you get.”

He helped Wangji onto the bed and with barely a moment to spare, pulled down just enough of both their clothing to press his firm member against Wangji’s thoroughly teased hole. 

“W-…wait…” he mumbled helplessly.

But as Wei Wuxian pressed his shoulder down against the bed with overwhelming forced, he slowly slid inch after inch of the hot meat inside him. Wangji couldn’t stop the odd noises of shock and pleasure from the feeling of being slowly impaled. Despite his objection, Wei Wuxian skillfully let him get used to each new sensation and paused again once the whole length was inside him.

“Whew,” he sighed, collapsing on top of him. “This is bad, Lan Zhan…I’m shaking…Can you feel? It’s so good inside you I can barely think. Ah…I’m going to cum if I move. Can you hang on for a minute while I think of something else?”

Wangji buried his face in the bed, at least agreeing with Wei Ying that this posture was probably the least embarrassing for him. “I told you. You don’t know how.”

“Well, chalk it up to lack of experience,” Wei Wuxian quipped back. But then he used the tips of his fingers to sexily cast Wangji’s hair out of the way of his neck in order to place soft kisses there. Wangji gasped and flinched, again burying his face. “But you’re going to give me lots of that right now, right? How does it feel taking the virginity of everyone’s darling, Wei Wuxian?”

Wangji flushed again as he realized that was true. It might be somewhat more shameful this way around, but this meant there was yet another thing that only he and Wei Ying shared. With this thought, he unconsciously twitched deep inside.

“Ah!” Wei Wuxian gasped. He took a moment to restore his breath, and Wangji could tell the hand holding him down was indeed shaking. “Lan Zhan…give me a break, huh? You’ve got to be a little less sexy or I won’t last. Ahh…but it’s a shame not to enjoy you acting so cute like this. Hey, let out more moans for me. Ok?”

In between these lascivious phrases, Wei Wuxian placed kisses everywhere he could reach on Wangji’s face and the back of his neck. Wangji’s breathing steadily rose, even though he wasn’t moving yet. After only a few moments of this, he was starting to become frustrated. Wei Wuxian’s body, after all, was used to much rougher treatment.

“Then…move,” he commanded irritably.

Wei Wuxian grinned down at him, affection plainly visible in his eyes. “Tell me more of what you want, Hanguang Jun,” he whispered in his ear, as indeed he began slowly drawing out and pushing back inside him. Only two or three slow strokes like this and Wangji’s voice started rising up all on its own again.

He twisted his fingers in the sheets in desperation as fireworks seemed to explode in his mind whenever Wei Wuxian’s cock pressed deep inside him, or pressed against that good spot on the way out. And soon the precocious devil started increasing the pace. 

“Ah…Wei…Ying…” he panted. “Wei Ying…Wei Ying…!”

He didn’t even notice as his own voice grew sweeter, utterly enveloped in pleasure from the man he loved most desperately thrusting inside him. He forgot his shame as his hips started bucking against the bed to stimulate the front part of his body. That part too seemed more sensitive than Wangji’s real body, so much so that just rubbing against the bed seemed it would be enough for him.

“Oh, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian moaned, clasping him around his chest and thrusting even harder. “What should I do? I feel like I’m melting…you feel so good…I want to do this with your real body…”

“Shut…up…!” Wangji gasped, pleasure flooding his mind but his embarrassment returning at such a shameful thought.

“Can you feel me hitting the deepest part? Right…there!” Wei Wuxian slammed his cock against the inner walls of Wangji’s insides. Wangji threw back his head with a strained cry. “Too bad I can’t do this to you…but you can take mine easy. I’d show you all the pleasures you’re feeling right now, and you can wrap your legs around me and look at my cute face too. Then I’d really have all of you. Don’t you want that? Say something…Lan Zhan…mgh…Lan Zhan!”

His teeth sank down into the fleshy part of Wangji’s ear. “Ahh!” Wangji cried, unable to help himself. He even realized a moment later, as the peak of his pleasure approached, that he had clasped both hands around Wei Wuxian’s wrists behind him and was jolting against the bed with every thrust. At hearing Wei Wuxian’s desire to have “all of him,” the dam holding back his pleasure broke, and he cried out as his whole body was flooded with heat.

“Ngh!” Wei Wuxian grunted as he held Wangji so tight it was hard to breathe. 

Wangji shuddered as he felt yet more warmth fill his belly. Wei Wuxian was so slender, he thought, even just cumming inside him was enough to warm him up. His eyes fluttered as the pleasure washed over him in waves before finally beginning to fade.

They both lay panting and sweating for some time, even twitching now and again. The experience had been overwhelming for both, yet neither showed any desire to break apart. Eventually Wei Wuxian began bestowing yet more loving kisses down Wangji’s neck and back, stroking his skin affectionately.

“I felt like I was going to lose my mind,” he whispered with a grin.

Wangji flicked a bitter glance up at him. “You’re still inside.”

“Mm…mhm? I mean, you never let me off with just one time, do you?”

“Wei Ying…” he growled.

Wei Wuxian chuckled, nuzzling his neck in spite of his obvious anger. “How about you get on top this time? Wouldn’t you like to ride me like a big old stallion?”

Wangji’s jaw tightened with rage. “…shameless!”

Though Wei Wuxian apparently had a lot planned for them that evening, after the second time they were both thoroughly exhausted by the range of pleasure they had just experienced, and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

…

This time, Wangji woke to a more familiar sensation. He was naked in bed with the smaller Wei Wuxian snuggled up in his arms. He raised a hand before his face just to make sure it was his own. Then, before Wei Ying was even properly awake, he turned the smaller man over onto his stomach, and thrust his cock inside him.

“…mmnahh!” Wei Wuxian cried in shock as he came to his senses. “Ah! Oh…Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…didn’t you get enough?”

“Not inside you. Not enough,” Wangji grunted before biting down on his ear and mercilessly pounding him down into the bed.

“Ahh! Ah…ah…ah…oh, yes…this is really best…after all…” Wei Wuxian agreed, bucking his hips back in harmony with Wangji’s thrusts. But at one point he tilted his head cutely and panted, “But still…someday…I want to know…what the proud Lan Wangji looks like…with me inside him…”

Wangji’s brows crossed angrily. “You talk too much.”

“Ahhh…ah…ah! Yes…Lan Zhan, sorry…I was wrong, go easy on me!”

But as usual, Lan Wangji had little desire to give in to Wei Wuxian’s requests after even slightest amount of teasing. He would not find out for some time how Wei Wuxian had secretly set aside the remainder of the powder to be used the next time Wangji needed to be taught a lesson.


	2. Three Worthies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen use a special technique for keeping Jin Guangyao in line.

A trembling breath escaped Jin Guangyao’s lips. 

His wrists ached from being tied together and strung up above his head. His knees were being rubbed raw against the floor mats. He shivered as the slightest movement from the other two occupants in the room brought a chill to his naked body, but with the black fabric veiling his eyes he could see nothing. This must be a dream. 

Just a few hours earlier, he, Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue had taken an oath as eternal brothers. That night, the drinking started. Zewu Jun drank only a little, and from what he had told Guangyao before, he dissolved that with his golden core. Nie Mingjue meanwhile was so large and muscular, not to mention a regular drinker, that he drank down rice wine like water until long after most of their myrmidons were asleep. Guangyao never normally over-indulged in anything, but on this occasion politeness had required him to continuously share drinks with those who had supported him or his family, or those who wanted to congratulate him. The result was that by only nine in the evening, he was struggling to stay awake.

He had noticed some heated discussion taking place between Zewu Jun and Chi Fengzun across from him, but couldn’t quite make it out. He saw Zewu Jun shake his head several times, and once or twice casting worried glances vaguely in Guangyao’s direction. But eventually, in a moment that seemed shockingly intimate to Guangyao, Nie Mingjue had placed a knuckle under Lan Xichen’s chin to tilt up his face and give him a hard gaze. His lips moved but Guangyao still couldn’t hear. Xichen sighed, and finally nodded.

The beautiful Lan Clan leader approached Guangyao a few minutes later, smiling warmly down at him. “A-Yao. Are you tired? Let’s go and rest.”

Guangyao would have obeyed Zewu Jun regardless, but was especially pliable at the moment. He got to his feet and allowed Lan Xichen to guide him toward his own sleeping chamber. He noticed Nie Mingjue following like a great and terrible wraith behind them, but wasn’t in much of a state to comment on it. 

When they arrived in his room, he wordlessly went about his normal nighttime routine: untying and setting aside his hat, loosening and untangling his hair, washing his face and then peeling off his clothes, though each with somewhat less dignity than he usually did. 

“A-Yao!” Xichen stopped him when he realized what he was doing. “Da-ge and I are still here…did you forget?”

“I think he knows full well what he’s doing,” said Nie Mingjue, though perhaps with slightly less malice than usual. He approached Guangyao, who stood only in a thin undergarment, and glowered down at him. “Nh? You’re an expert at looking innocent. Isn’t that right? But in reality…”

Suddenly, he grasped Guangyao around his waist and slammed their bodies together with such force it almost knocked the wind out of him. Guangyao barely had a moment of to recover from shock before he instinctively spread his hands over Mingjue’s chest to steady himself. When he did, he felt a flutter of heat pass through his body. Even with several layers of clothing between his fingers and Mingjue’s skin, his chest felt like iron to the touch. He flushed, and was lost in imagining how he looked undressed for a while.

“…see?” Mingjue pronounced with a cruel grin. “This is who he really is.”

Guangyao would normally try to think of something to protest, but Mingjue’s hand was roaming up his back, causing him to shudder with pleasant sensations. 

“A-Yao…”

He gasped as he realized Xichen was watching all of this. He turned to look at him pitifully, not wanting this perfect person to know how shameful he really was. “Er-ge…” he murmured. “Don’t look at me…”

“A-Yao…do you really…feel that way about Da-ge?” Xichen asked softly, and to Guangyao’s surprise, rather than show disgust, he approached. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently stroked Guangyao’s hair.

Guangyao watched him longingly. He had no idea Xichen had such tender feelings about him, and cursed himself for never reaching out for him before. “…Er-ge!” he cried, turning away from Nie Mingjue and wrapping his arms around Xichen’s neck. 

“A-Yao…” Xichen whispered, but then Guangyao stopped his lips with a clumsy, drunken kiss. If Xichen or Mingjue had done the same thing to him, Guangyao knew he would have been very turned off to be handled so unskillfully. But on the contrary, both Xichen’s hands surrounded his face and deepened the kiss with a few innocent moans from his low, husky voice.

As the two shared a rather awkward and hesitant kiss, Guangyao shuddered as he felt Mingjue’s huge, calloused hands slip inside the shoulders of his undergarment and pull it down and away from him. He now stood naked in between the two people in the world most important to him, and despite this, couldn’t stop indulging in kisses. Even when Nie Mingjue’s hands began exploring the curves of his body. 

He moaned into Xichen’s mouth, who realized what Mingjue was doing and stopped. “Da-ge…” he protested, looking pained. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Mingjue said, casting glare at Xichen, even as he slid a hand across Guangyao’s belly possessively, pulling him back against him. “We agreed, didn’t we? This is the only way to manage him.”

Xichen looked down at Guangyao with pity even as the smaller man’s hands reached out for him again. He closed his eyes as Guangyao’s fingertips reverently caressed his face. 

“But Da-ge…do we have to…attack him both, at once? If we were to hurt him…”

Mingjue’s hand reached up from Guangyao’s chest to grasp his neck and hold his arm back, displaying his naked body for Xichen like a meal for the taking. Guangyao shuddered as his breath came raggedly, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to be roughly handled by Chi Fengzun. 

“Does he look like he dislikes it?” Mingjue asked harshly of Lan Xichen. “Keep your head, Xichen. This little devil’s humiliation hasn’t even begun yet.”

With that, he pulled off one of the thin wraps of fabric around his own wrist, then the other. He reached around in front of Guangyao’s face and covered his eyes, tying the fabric securely at the back of his head. Next, he grasped both Guangyao’s wrists over his head and tied them together with the other strip. Guangyao had begun to shiver, but not with fear. He couldn’t explain what was happening, but especially now that he couldn’t see, excitement was coursing through his body. 

“Kneel.”

Mingjue’s harsh voice rumbling against his back sent yet more tremors through him. He could only obey. He dropped rather clumsily to his knees, at which point Mingjue seemed to use a small binding talisman to string Guangyao’s wrists up toward the ceiling so he could barely move, and was trapped in a humiliating posture beneath both the men he had secretly loved for so long. 

He could feel his cock was already painfully hard just from being treated this way. His lips parted and he resisted the urge to hungrily extend his tongue. He swallowed at the thought that they were looking at him in this shameful position, and the excitement in his body seemed only to increase.

His ears became hyper sensitive to any movement. He could feel Mingjue’s massive presence behind him, seeming even bigger now that he was kneeling. In front, Xichen bent down and his long, graceful fingers caressed his cheek in an expression that felt like pity. Clearly this had not been his idea. But Guangyao wanted to reassure him that there was nothing he could do to hurt or disillusion him.

“Er-ge…” Guangyao whispered, tilting his chin up toward him and hoping Xichen would take pity on him and indulge him with more kisses.

Xichen took in a shaking breath. “A-Yao…”

Guangyao felt the impact of Xichen’s knees reaching the ground in front of him. Both his hands again enveloped his face. Xichen seemed to hesitate for just a moment, most likely feeling guilty, but then Guangyao let out a desperate moan as he felt Xichen’s lips on his again. 

Guangyao was shaking from head to foot. He couldn’t stop the moans against Xichen’s mouth, or his hips from shifting impatiently beneath him. He shivered at the thought of what they might do to him next, while he was so entirely at their mercy.

“Xichen. What is the point of making him kneel if you’re only going to reward him?” Mingjue criticized. He reached down to grasp the hair at the base of Guangyao’s neck and pull his head back, away from Xichen’s kiss. “Tonight, your body belongs to us. Put it to use.”

With that, Guangyao felt something huge and hot press against his lips. He gasped and the apex of his body felt on fire with excitement. This was Mingue’s…

Just as he had begun to drool with excitement, Mingjue pinched Guangyao’s chin to open his mouth wide. Guangyao let out a miniscule whimper before Mingjue’s cock slowly filled his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. Guangyao twitched and gurgled helplessly as, even as it began to invade his throat, Mingjue’s cock pressed relentlessly deeper inside him. 

Though he had never tried this kind of thing before and had no basis for comparison, Guangyao was shocked by how large Mingjue was. It took a moment to even get the whole thing inside. And once there, Guangyao could only take it for a moment before throwing his head back and coughing in panic. He took in shaking gasps once it was free of his throat, but Mingjue mercilessly pressed it back down. 

“Da-ge…it looks painful…” Xichen said quickly, getting up and addressing Mingjue worriedly. 

“Nh. Yours might be easier for him. Try it, if you like.”

“I…” Xichen seemed dreadfully embarrassed and guilty, but even half choked by Mingjue’s cock, Guangyao could hear his heightened breathing. Guanyao’s eyes fluttered with desire as he thought that Xichen was watching him being so lascivious, and again imagining how Xichen tasted.

“Hmph,” Mingjue scoffed at Xichen’s hesitation. “Well then, come here. I’ll make you feel better.”

To Guangyao’s disbelief, he heard Xichen’s feet stumble toward Mingjue as the larger man grabbed him and brought him close. Then both their voices were muffled, even as Xichen let out a moan of surprise. Guangyao’s cock was aching painfully. There was no mistaking that sound; his two most important people were kissing above his head, even as one of them continued violating his mouth.

“Mm…nah…Da-ge…!” Xichen gasped desperately, struggling even as Mingjue kept kissing him. 

There was a rustle of fabric and Xichen yelped. 

“Why so passive?” Mingjue purred, still casually filling Guangyao’s throat with easy thrusts against him as he apparently grasped some sensitive part of Xichen’s body. “Do I have to service both of you?”

Though he let out another shuddering gasp, Xichen eventually managed, “N-…no…I’ll help you…”

“Nh,” Mingjue grunted, and with that he slowly pulled his cock from Guangyao’s mouth.

Guangyao gasped in breaths, trying to restore the oxygen in his body, but found it hard to calm down as he craved the taste of Lan Xichen to join Nie Mingjue’s in his mouth. There was more rustling of fabric above him, and now and then a moan from Xichen. Guangyao realized Mingjue was undressing him. His breathing heightened again as he obediently opened his mouth and even held out his tongue hungrily to be filled again, impatient and jealous at the other two playing without him.

But finally, he breathed in an unfamiliar scent, and felt heat in front of him. His mouth watering, he leaned forward to greet Xichen’s cock with his tongue. 

“Nnnh!” Xichen let out an adorable noise. Guangyao wondered if he’d possibly never had this done for him before. Drowning in excitement at the thought, he licked and sucked even more fervently.

“Good, A-Yao,” came Mingjue’s voice, with uncharacteristic tenderness. Guangyao flushed as he realized it had been years since Mingjue called him that. Was he finally earning back his trust? Was he doing well? He couldn’t help swallowing Xichen’s cock deeply at the thought of earning Nie Mingjue’s approval.

Heedless of now and then cutting off his own air supply, he pumped Xichen’s cock with enthusiasm, forcing it deeply down his throat and attempting to fit the whole length inside. It was difficult; though not as thick, Xichen’s cock was nearly as long as Mingjue’s and slightly curved upward, threatening to engage Guangyao’s gag reflex with every thrust inside. 

Even so, Guangyao could not stop moaning against it, his hips shaking as he craved stimulation there. But he really didn’t need it. If the calm and gentle Xichen thrust hard inside his throat even once, he thought, he would surely cum.

“Xichen, are you still being so gentle with him? Here.”

As Xichen let out another gasp, Guangyao felt Mingjue’s huge hand grasp the back of his head so firmly he could barely move. And then he frankly blacked out for a moment as his face was repeatedly slammed forward, his breathing blocked until he started to see spots, and his mouth used as a tool for Nie Mingjue to pleasure Lan Xichen. 

Though it was painful and rough, after only a few moments of this, Guangyao’s own cock burst with pleasure even as hot liquid filled his mouth, further hampering his breathing. His nose stung as some of it even traveled back the wrong way, while the majority went straight to his stomach. He shivered in bliss as Xichen let out every drop inside him.

When Mingjue finally released him, his head fell back and cum dripped from either side of his mouth and even a little from his nose, as he knelt there twitching and gasping. He’d never even imagined pleasure so intense. It rolled over his body in waves as he trembled and tried to recover his senses. After sticking his ravaged tongue out hungrily, Guangyao choked and helplessly leaned forward to cough up enough so he could breathe.

“A-Yao…” Xichen said, kneeling before him and stroking his face worriedly again. “Cough it up. Don’t swallow it. Can you breathe? Does it hurt?”

“Er-ge…” Guangyao murmured, shuddering with love for both of them. “Hold me…”

Xichen did not hesitate. He snapped the talisman away to free Guangyao, then gathered him into his arms and brought him to the bed. He lay down beside him, starting to remove the bind on his wrists, when Mingjue stopped him. 

“Later. He hasn’t earned his reward yet. His punishment isn’t done.” 

Mingjue’s large hands took hold of Guangyao’s legs and spread his thighs wide. “Give me that lamp oil there,” he grunted to Xichen.

There was a moment of silent hesitation, and then Xichen let out a soft reluctant breath. He reached over and seemed to set the requested lamp oil on the bed beside Mingjue’s leg. 

A moment later, Guangyao felt cold liquid against a part of his body that had never been touched by another human being. He shied away from Mingjue’s fingers at first, but with each teasing stroke over his entrance, yet more electricity ran up his spine. His breathing slowed and he let out a moan of agonized pleasure as the first one slipped inside.

“A-Yao…” Xichen whispered, seeming to think he was in pain.

“Hmph,” Mingjue scoffed, though he heartlessly continued moving his finger inside Guangyao and searching for his sensitive spots. “Instead of sitting there looking so guilty, you could just give him what he wants.”

“Er-ge…” Guangyao murmured in agreement, leaned his face up toward where he thought Xichen was. “Da-ge is right…I want a kiss…”

“A-Yao,” Xichen whispered against his lips, before deeply tearing away his sanity with a kiss. 

After only a moment of feeling Xichen’s tongue inside his mouth and Mingjue’s finger ruthlessly seeking out his prostate, Guangyao let out a cry of overwhelming pleasure. He bucked his hips upward again and again, swallowing his own and Xichen’s saliva hungrily as he used his bound hands to cling to Xichen’s now bare shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Mingjue was surprisingly patient opening up Guangyao’s entrance with one finger at a time. Once he had three in, he wordlessly pulled them all out. “Xichen,” he said with a note of seriousness. Guangyao whimpered as Xichen’s lips left him to face Mingjue. “It’s his first time so it’ll hurt at least a little. Distract him.”

“Oh…yes…” Xichen murmured somewhat dreamily. He seemed nearly as excited as Guangyao himself, despite having already cum. 

He felt both men shift on the bed around him, Xichen moving down his body and Mingjue lining up his hips underneath Guangyao’s. Just as he felt a hard, hot pressure against his entrance, he arched back and let out a strangled moan as heat surrounded his cock.

Xichen’s mouth… Guangyao shuddered and moaned, overjoyed to be treated so well by someone he loved so deeply. But just as he felt he could cum the moment Xichen started moving, his insides had to bear a large invasion. Inch after inch of Mingjue’s cock was slowly forced inside him. It was frightening feeling as if his organs had to shift to make room. 

“D-…Da-ge…!” he gasped. 

“Nh? What do you want?”

“I think…I’m broken…” Guangyao whispered, a little too drunk still to fully realize what he was saying. “It hurts, but…I want it…it’s so good…Da-ge…!”

“A-Yao!” With that, Xichen ignored Mingjue’s directions and heedlessly returned to kissing Guangyao. But he did keep conscientiously stroking him as Mingjue’s hips created more and more havoc in Guangyao’s mind.

“Mmm! Mn…nah…Er-ge…” he whimpered against Xichen’s lips. 

“Ah?!” Mingjue demanded. “Have you forgotten who’s the one fucking you?” He grasped both of Guangyao’s hips and slid in all the way, only to hammer his deepest point in short, deep thrusts.

“Ahhh, Da-ge…!” Guangyao cried as fireworks seemed to burst through his body over and over as Mingjue’s hot member filled him up so much there was nowhere to escape from the stimulation. “Da-ge…Da-ge…!”

Xichen stroked his hair with his closer hand, still stroking him with the other, seemingly watching Guangyao affectionately as he came undone. 

“Ngh…little devil…” Mingjue panted above them both. “Xichen. Come here.”

“Eh…?” Xichen seemed surprised again as Mingjue once again seemed to pull him close. And then that tantalizing sound of Xichen’s moan being swallowed up inside Mingjue’s mouth. Guangyao shuddered, despite his jealousy, and wished he could be giving Xichen pleasure at the same time that Mingjue was.

But soon his consciousness was taken up by the huge cock driving over and over deep inside him, until finally, and while doing something that made Xichen gasp against his mouth, Mingjue let out a manly roar and Guangyao’s belly filled up with heat.

“Ahh…” Guangyao moaned in deep satisfaction. 

But as good as it felt to be filled by Nie Mingjue, it had not quite been enough for him. His hole squeezed down on Mingjue repeatedly, his cock twitching on his belly, lonely after Xichen had been distracted from touching him. Mingjue let out a masculine grunt. 

“Xichen,” he growled softly. “Come here. Look at this. It’s his first time but he’s twitching around me. Being filled once wasn’t enough. Help him out.”

Though Xichen made the odd noise of distress, Mingjue pulled out of Guangyao, making him whimper at feeling suddenly bereft, and then he felt a different and softer set of hands holding his legs. He felt another hard cock just barely kiss against his hungry entrance. Guangyao gasped. 

“A-Yao…can I…?”

Guangyao’s breathing grew out of control as his body was flooded with desire for Lan Xichen. “Er-ge…!” he practically screamed.

“A-Yao!”

Finally, the moment he had been craving honestly since he first set eyes on Lan Xichen. His cock slid easily inside thanks to Mingjue’s preparation, and instantly both men were left gasping and trembling by the overwhelming sensation. 

“How is it, Xichen?” Mingjue asked, almost sweetly.

Xichen could not control his breathing. “Da-ge…” he gasped. “I’m scared…”

“Because it’s new. You’ll get used to it. Look, you’re still better off than somebody.”

Indeed, Guangyao was trembling head to foot, his back arched high over the bed and helpless gasps slipped from his lips. “Er…ge…” he whimpered. “Don’t move…don’t move…I’m going to die…”

“Wh-…A-Yao!” Xichen said worriedly, leaning over him and quickly removing his blindfold. He caressed his face and Guangyao was utterly entranced by the sight of him looking so concerned. “Does it hurt?”

“Er-ge…” Guangyao whispered sweetly, not in complete control of his faculties at this moment. “…kiss…”

Xichen’s eyes seemed to grow darker as his pupils enlarged with affection and desire, looking at Guangyao as he came undone beneath him. He gathered Guangyao’s slender body in his arms and kissed him desperately into the bed. With his whole body enclosed tightly in Xichen’s arms and his hands still bound, he could only moan into his mouth. But after barely a moment kissing so hard, Xichen’s hips began shifting inside Guangyao.

Both men cried out at the sensation, and suddenly Xichen couldn’t stop. “A-Yao…” he whispered, twitching as he pumped inside him.

Mingjue was smirking slightly down at Guangyao as he cried out repeatedly under Xichen’s assault. But he shifted his attention back to Xichen and kissed the corner of his jaw possessively. “Good, Xichen. Just relax.”

As if to encourage him to relax, Mingjue tugged his chin to turn his face toward him, and gave his upper lip a probing lick to get him to open his mouth. Xichen gasped but instinctively opened his mouth, allowing Mingjue’s tongue to glide inside and give him something else to think about besides the overwhelming pleasure.

Guangyao watched the two of them with the core of his body on fire with pleasure and desire, and equally with jealousy. “Da-ge…!” he demanded impatiently. 

Mingjue released Xichen’s mouth to turn and look down at him with a disdainful eyebrow raised. 

Guangyao shuddered at the cruelty of his gaze, which secretly was one of his favorite things about Nie Mingjue, and extended his tongue invitingly. “Me too…”

Mingjue scoffed arrogantly. “That’s more like it. You should always be this obedient, A-Yao.”

But he did indulge him, pressing Guangyao’s bound hands over his head with one hand, grasping his chin with the other, and filling his mouth with a large and powerful tongue that robbed him even more of sentient thought. 

Xichen, like Guangyao, seemed equal parts jealous and excited by this display, and once again began moving roughly inside Guangyao. The dual attacks at his mouth and lower hole filled him with an indescribable feeling of contentment, but were quickly too much for him. Just as he was letting out screaming moans against Mingjue’s mouth, he was shocked as Xichen’s arms roughly pulled him away from Mingjue and grasped him in a hug so tight he thought his ribs would crack.

“Ahhh!” Guangyao cried, as Xichen’s cock twitched and pumped him full of yet more cum. 

His fingers spread out wide in desperation and then gripped down onto the sheets he could reach. Xichen was still holding him so tightly he could barely breathe. Yet this too was more pleasurable than he could bear. Only a moment after Xichen, his cock spurted a thin stream of cum against the almost nonexistent gap between his and Xichen’s stomachs. Xichen gasped and twitched over him until long after he had cum, and didn’t seem likely to let him go.

“Xichen,” Mingjue growled, the sweetness from earlier suddenly gone. “Did you misunderstand something? He’s not yours.”

With that, he grasped the back of Xichen’s hair and yanked him up so their lips were inches apart. Xichen shuddered and looked longingly at him. 

“You’re both mine,” Mingjue concluded, forcing a hungry and possessive kiss on Xichen’s lips. 

Xichen’s long eyelashes fluttered against his high cheekbones and he let out yet more soft moans against Mingjue’s mouth. Despite Mingjue’s rough treatment, he soon raised a hand to cradle Mingjue’s strong jaw in his graceful hand and encourage more kissing. Mingjue finally released him only after turning him into an obedient kitten.

“Understand?”

Xichen nodded, though looked somewhat disappointed. To reinforce the point, Mingjue leaned over Guangyao again and gave him the same treatment, ravaging his mouth until he could barely move. 

“You’re going to be our little pet from now on, A-Yao,” Mingjue told him harshly against his mouth. “Got that?”

Guangyao nodded. “Da-ge…Er-ge…love you…”

Xichen shuddered, his cock twitching inside Guanguyao. “A-Yao…”

Mingjue sighed. “You two. How many times do you need it?”

His hand curved around Xichen’s ass as his tongue slipped inside his ear. “Go on. Until you’re satisfied. I’ll give it to you after, until you’re sick of it. Believe me.”

Xichen trembled, but nodded as Guangyao gasped in desperation and love for both of them. They indulged in each other’s bodies until Guangyao’s drunkenness had long worn off and he started to become desperately embarrassed. Especially one time when Mingjue grasped him over his lap, arching his back behind him so Xichen could see his desperate face as Mingjue’s cock robbed him of sanity. By the time they all completely ran out of energy, the sun was beginning to cast a pale whitish blue over the pre-dawn sky.

Xichen had collapsed with Guangyao grasped tightly against him, Mingjue behind Guangyao and surrounding both of them in his broad and muscular arms. It was hot and uncomfortable and he was starting to get a hangover already, but Guangyao was too contented to move. When he happened to open his eyes, he could see a sleepy Xichen watching him with fascination. Xichen brushed some stray locks of hair from Guangyao’s somewhat sweaty face, and continued stroking his face after. Eventually he seemed to give in to his desire and began kissing Guangyao sweetly. Guangyao could have gladly made this moment last an eternity.

A shadow passed over his eyes and he opened them to see Mingjue’s hand stroking Xichen’s hair even as they kissed. Xichen obediently lifted his head to allow Mingjue to kiss him too. Finally, though he couldn’t reach his lips from this angle, Mingjue placed a surprisingly affectionate kiss on Guangyao’s hair line, then finally seemed exhausted and his breathing slowed as he held both of them. 

Despite his overwhelming happiness at being held by both of them, this moment confirmed what Guangyao had thought several times during this incredible night. Though he truly felt he loved both of them, there was a particular flare of jealousy when Mingjue took Xichen’s attention away from him, but not the other way around. That was the moment that Guangyao’s desire first emerged to keep Lan Xichen all to himself. But that was a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	3. A Small Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng works to overcome his guilt and heartbreak toward Lan Xichen, only to find himself in a unique position to comfort him after losing Jin Guangyao. (Mostly a mix of angst and fluff in this chapter but little lemony bit at the end. :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story relies on events in my Lan Xichen/Jin Guangyao fanfic, Jade in the Moonlight.

It seemed as if everything that Jiang Cheng wanted in the world, Wei Wuxian got handed to him. Talent, bravery, strength, good humor, friendship, even love. His handsome face, with its ever-present smile, seemed to cast out all darkness and draw others toward him like moths to a flame. When Jiang Cheng stood beside him, no one would even spare him a second glance. 

But then, suddenly that light was gone from this world. Jiang Cheng was alone. 

For a time, he truly felt he was kept alive by anger. He relied on it to give him strength to keep going when the sadness was too much to bear. Anger became his main method of communication. Even as the hole left by his grief was gradually filled with more people who became important to him, his first instinct to show how he cared was still anger. 

The first time he realized it was after the death of Jin Guangshan. Jiang Cheng visited Carp Tower frequently out of concern for his nephew. But after the Jin lord’s death, the glittering city also became graced by the presence of a certain calm, pristine cloud. A rather thin and ethereal-looking Lan Xichen became a wraith to be frequently seen haunting after Jin Guangyao’s footsteps, though he seemed to be trying to make his presence unnoticed. 

On one such occasion, as Jiang Cheng was on his way to leave Carp Tower after visiting the young Jin Ling, he spotted the great Lan lord occupying himself by taking cuttings of medicinal plants, gathering them into a small basket dangling from his wrist. With deep disdain furrowing his brow, Jiang Cheng watched one of the most powerful cultivators and clan leaders, crouched over shiral bushes, trimming one leaf at a time with a pair of tiny scissors and placing them in his little basket. But as he watched, Lan Xichen cut a little carelessly and a drop of blood from his finger fell on the pale slate beneath his feet.

Jiang Cheng’s jaw twitched. “Lan Xichen,” he said sharply across the courtyard.

Zewu Jun flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, but gracefully rose to standing and turned to face him. Jiang Cheng definitely thought he looked extraordinarily thin these days, his eyes somewhat tired and sunken as well. 

“Clan Leader Jiang…” said Xichen softly with an air of innocence. He possessed this quality naturally and thus someone like Jiang Cheng – who struggled to read people anyway – found his expressions extremely difficult to interpret. 

Jiang Cheng looked hard at the open wound on his finger, which as he watched dripped another drop of blood onto the stone. He gritted his teeth. “A fine state for a clan leader,” he grumbled, though he respected Zewu Jun too much to put it any more strongly than that.

Without asking permission, he dug around in the pouch at his waist for a vial of ginseng powder, yanked Xichen’s hand toward him by his wrist and unceremoniously stopped the bleeding. Xichen seemed surprised but did not fight or even comment on the behavior. Jiang Cheng’s anger only grew at his continued passiveness, since by now he – as well as everyone else in Carp Tower – had guessed the cause of Lan Xichen’s prolonged ill health.

Between clenched teeth, Jiang Cheng told him, “You know you’ll get nothing from staying here.”

A tiny flicker of pain crossed Xichen’s eyes as he slowly looked up toward Jiang Cheng’s face. “Clan Leader Jiang…what do you mean by that?”

Jiang Cheng finished what he was doing and roughly released Xichen’s hand. “Don’t play dumb, Zewu Jun. Forget being a cut-sleeve. Or what Wei Wuxian did to your brother. You think that grinning son of a whore actually cares about you? You think you’re anything more than a trophy to him? Call it ‘Cloud Recesses’ all you like but you can’t cut yourself off from the world so much that you’re naïve enough to believe that.”

The expression on Lan Xichen’s face at that moment was one Jiang Cheng had never seen on anyone before. His eyes were wide but the space inside them looked empty. Gradually the shock seemed to be overtaken by pain and confusion. He looked at Jiang Cheng as if he had struck him. He clearly couldn’t understand why he was saying these things. And with a horrible stab of guilt, Jiang Cheng realized that even if they were true, on the contrary especially if they were true, these were not words that should ever be said to anyone. Much less a sensitive soul like Zewu Jun.

Zewu Jun’s eyes lowered to the stone beneath Jiang Cheng’s feet and stayed there. He seemed frozen where he stood, unable to react anymore. By now Jiang Cheng’s guilt had completely overwhelmed his anger. But his pride, and worry that Lan Xichen would become just as hopeless as Lan Wangji, prevented him from retracting what he had said.

He turned without a word, even as his stomach twisted at the thought of how much pain his words might have caused, and left a broken man behind him in his wake. 

…

Not long after that incident, Xichen started looking healthier again. Not only that, but a softness had returned to the atmosphere between he and Jin Guangyao. Both were too controlled and discreet to let on whatever had happened between them, but it became an unspoken understanding among those who knew, that their bond was stronger than ordinary friendship. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t hate Jin Guangyao. He didn’t trust anyone who smiled that much, but the impression he left was always so meek and fragile, it was hard to really dislike him. Even so, the thought of the two of them together sent a hot rage boiling through his chest. At first, he attributed this to his hatred of Wei Wuxian, which had caused him to hate all sorts of little things that stirred his memory. Dizi flutes. Red and black motifs. The word “whatever.” But gradually he came to realize this feeling was different from those things.

Lan Xichen had begun subtly avoiding the possibility of talking to him alone. In fact, even looking directly at him. On the surface he seemed as polite as before, but on one occasion even Jiang Cheng couldn’t fail to notice. 

During a small party in honor of Jin Ling’s third birthday, Jiang Cheng had at one point reached down, intending to pat little Jin Ling on the head. He approached Zewu Jun from behind to do so, barely noticing he was there in quite a natural gesture. He hadn’t even thought about it as he reached over Lan Xichen’s shoulder.

Xichen saw his purple wrist band in the corner of his eye and, though he had been kneeling to play with Jin Ling alongside Jin Guangyao, he swept to his feet and took two steps back. The movement hadn’t been especially hurried, and the others nearby didn’t seem to notice. But Jiang Cheng got a look at his profile as he looked away. 

He couldn’t be certain, but Jiang Cheng thought he looked scared. Maybe even hurt. Jiang Cheng’s thoughts turned to what he had said to him that day. As soon as they did, he was struck by a feeling of worthlessness. But still, he couldn’t bring himself to apologize. Somehow, perhaps by being his mother’s son, in Jiang Cheng’s mind, apologizing just made the initial wounds worse, gave others more opportunities to hate him. He couldn’t bear to think of Zewu Jun hating him any more than he did. He just hoped he would forget.

He had almost determined to leave things as they were when, that evening, as he was about to leave, he saw something he wasn’t supposed to. He should have gone straight back out the front gate as he had come, but he had left a book he brought with him in his guest room at Carp Tower and went back to get it. The path that way would lead him past Zewu Jun’s room too. In the corridor between two buildings which led there, he saw two figures ahead of him and stopped.

The two were standing very close, as if they had just been in an embrace. Jin Guangyao’s arm was stroking Lan Xichen’s. He even reached up his fingertips to straighten the taller man’s hair at the back of his neck in an incredibly intimate gesture of comfort. 

“Brother…don’t hold it all in. Talk to me.”

“A-Yao…” Xichen murmured his name in a soft sigh, as if in relief. 

Jiang Cheng realized at that moment that Lan Xichen’s hands were resting on Jin Guangyao’s waist. He clapped a hand over his mouth to hold back a shout of shock and felt the heat on his own cheeks. He slowly backed away to make sure he wasn’t seen. And then, even though he was nearly in tears with anger and disbelief, somehow with a morbid sense of curiosity he couldn’t stop himself from staying to watch what was happening between them.

“Hm?” Guangyao pressed. “What’s troubling you?”

Xichen hesitated but eventually supplied softly, “…Jiang Wanyin…”

Jin Guangyao recoiled at the same time Jiang Cheng did. “…Clan Leader Jiang?” Guangyao repeated, and even at this distance Jiang Cheng could detect a danger in his voice that he had never heard from the meek Jin clan leader. “Why…has he done something to you?”

Xichen sighed and quickly shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s nothing, A-Yao. I only took offense when he gave me some advice once. It was kindly meant, I’m sure. I want to stop thinking about it…my body just reacts on its own.”

“What kind of advice?” Guangyao asked with ill-concealed suspicion.

Apart from anything else, Jiang Cheng was shocked that, in private, and perhaps only with Zewu Jun, Jin Guangyao seemed to be a completely different person. He was clearly right not to trust that smile.

Xichen didn’t seem inclined to answer. But eventually he managed, “Something similar to what my uncle said. It struck a chord I suppose.” Jiang Cheng of course had no idea what Lan Qiren might have said, but his stomach lurched at the thought that whatever it was had made his own words doubly painful.

Guangyao sighed. “I’m sure you are right that he means well. Perhaps the issue is difficult for him, and Lan Qiren, for the same reason.”

Xichen nodded. “It seems so,” he agreed softly. Jiang Cheng frowned as he tried to imagine what this exchange meant, but couldn’t reach it. In the meantime Xichen continued, “What do you think I should do, A-Yao?”

“In the long term,” Guangyao said after a moment of thought, during which time he smoothed the stray locks of lustrous black hair over Xichen’s shoulder, so naturally and unconsciously that it seemed he did this all the time. “If a friendship with Jiang Wanyin is important to you, then he should know how you feel. If not, then close your heart to him, do not spare him another thought, since his prejudice makes him beneath you. I think you know I will say I recommend the latter.”

Jiang Cheng felt his fists tighten at his sides, disbelieving that Guangyao could be so duplicitous and monopolizing of Zewu Jun. But he did not yet realize why the latter crime was so infuriating to him.

“And in the short term?”

“In the short term,” Guangyao said sweetly, standing up on his tip toes and circling his arms around Xichen’s neck. “Let me hold you until you forget every unpleasant feeling in the world.”

Xichen chuckled, sliding both arms behind the small of Guangyao’s back and holding most of his bodyweight against him. “What a fine recommendation of treatment, Doctor,” he teased gently. “But I fear it may take some time. What if I can’t afford to have something so precious beside me all the time?”

Despite the sea of sickness and negative emotions swirling through Jiang Cheng at this moment, he was stunned once again as it seemed Jin Guangyao had started crying a little. 

He sniffed pitifully, thumping his head against Xichen’s chest. “I’ll sell Carp Tower to pay for your treatment,” he whined, sounding quite seriously upset, even though this exchange was clearly the subject of a joke.

Xichen laughed in surprise, stroking his back comfortingly. “A-Yao! What’s the matter?”

“You’re spoiling me. You should be more mean to me,” came the bitter and muffled reply from his chest.

“Why would I do such a thing?” Xichen asked gently, stroking his hair.

“So I’ll believe you’re real.”

Xichen let out a genuine laugh and held Guangyao tightly to him in joy. “I’ll think of something. The point is to develop some more flaws, isn’t it? In that case…if you must know, I try very hard but can’t dance at all.”

“…no, Brother, that’s just cute.”

By now Jiang Cheng frankly couldn’t stomach any more of this shameless flirting, doubly stung by not only Jin Guangyao’s two-facedness, but also learning that someone he considered a model for upright behavior – and therefore assumed he was just as inexperienced as Jiang Cheng himself – actually had such an intimate relationship all this time. Jiang Cheng only realized after he was far out of hearing distance of the two that there were hot tears on his cheeks and he had been sniffling like a child for some time. He left Carp Tower that day convinced, if he still needed to be, that he wasn’t suitable for loving anyone.

…

Thirteen years later, in the aftermath of Jin Guangyao’s dramatic and tragic self-destruction, Lan Xichen had once again confined himself. But this time Jiang Cheng feared no one would be able to reach him. Certainly, if anyone did, it wouldn’t be him. He knew better than almost anyone apart from Lan Wangji how deep the bond had been between those two, and how easily broken Lan Xichen’s heart was on the subject of Jin Guangyao. 

But after finally learning what Wei Wuxian had done for him, and whose presence had perhaps even more so than his own anger been keeping him alive and sane all these years, Jiang Cheng made a rare decision to change his mind about something. Though fully prepared that doing such a thing might only cause more resentment toward him, and thinking he deserved it, he took a journey on his own to the Cloud Recesses.

He was admitted in, but then told that – even though the incident took place almost a month ago – Lan Xichen was in isolation. But there was something worrying even about this. He had not entered formal isolation, as his father had done. Rather, from what a disciple confided to Jiang Cheng, he had given over the duties of daily life in the sect to Lan Qiren and Lan Wangji, and if he could not be found in the meditation hall, it seemed he often disappeared.

“How can a sect leader just disappear?” Jiang Cheng growled to the innocent disciple, who shrank back from him.

“Th-…that is…normally the senior disciples and above follow a strict schedule, so they are easily found at all times,” said the nervous disciple. “But the Cloud Recesses are quite large, and Zewu Jun has been sealing his own qi, so most of the time we simply don’t know where he is.”

Jiang Cheng sighed heavily and rubbed the furrow between his brows to stave off a headache. “Fine. There’s no rule against me looking for him, is there?”

“W-well no, but…”

“Run along then. Tell Lan Qiren and Lan Wangji that I am here so they don’t send a bunch of attack rabbits after me.”

While the reluctant disciple returned to her duties, Jiang Cheng did as he had once done sixteen years ago, and took to the footpaths of the hills surrounding the Cloud Recesses. At the back of his mind he assumed there was no reason Xichen would actually be out here, more likely he was just secluding himself in a quiet room, perhaps in the library, not wanting to be disturbed. But with too much nervous energy in his body, and fear about Xichen’s inevitable reaction to what he had to say, he needed something to occupy him.

The atmosphere around the Cloud Recesses was truly extraordinary. The familiar smells of moss, tree bark and water over stone brought back memories of when he first came here. Back then, Wei Wuxian’s presence did seem to drown out all others. When he first met Zewu Jun, like all others he was utterly intimidated by his beauty, power and grace, and in a way even more so by his kindness and sincerity. But since he didn’t really consider someone so perfect to be human in the same way he was, Jiang Cheng’s interest in the young lord ended there.

During the Sunshot Campaign, when he suddenly found himself a clan leader in the middle of a war, he was forced to treat Zewu Jun as an equal, and during that time his feelings for him became warmer and softer than almost anyone else in Jiang Cheng’s acquaintance. Not only was he graceful and kind at all times, not only extremely reliable and simply glorious to watch in battle, but at times he caught Zewu Jun watching him with empathy, which at the time he badly needed. He knew that it was just Lan Xichen’s nature to extend his heart toward anyone who needed it. He did not know this himself, but it was during this time that Jiang Cheng started to feel a small burst of excitement and nervousness whenever Zewu Jun was in the same room. 

And now, after Jiang Cheng had been alone for so long, and had lost so much, for once he felt he was in a position to be of help to the perfect creature who had long occupied his thoughts. But even consciously having this thought made him blush with shame; who was he kidding? No matter how low he fell, as if he really had anything to offer one of the Twin Jades of Lan.

He had been walking in silent thought, his spirit gradually calming just being in this serene landscape, for only half an hour or so when he spotted a flash of white and ice blue on a rocky outcropping above him. He stayed where he was for a time, trapped in the sight. Lan Xichen was facing away from him, toward the distant mountains, with one graceful hand resting against a tree. His hair was loose, the lustrous black only marred by the gently swaying ends of his headband. He was like a living sculpture of jade, and Jiang Cheng felt it would be a waste to look away.

But as he watched, Xichen’s graceful body crumpled to the ground. His heart flew into his throat. Without thinking, he grasped Sandu and flew up to where Xichen was, grasping him by the shoulders.

“Zewu Jun!” he cried. “Are you hurt?!”

Lan Xichen blinked at him in bewilderment. It was then that Jiang Cheng looked down and saw his legs folded neatly beneath him with his hands resting on his knees, in quite clearly an intended posture, not a fall.

“No…I thought the view was very nice, and…sat down to take it in.” But even as Jiang Cheng was about to die of embarrassment, Xichen himself looked quite mortified and gave a self-deprecating smile. “I’ve really made people worry quite a lot, haven’t I…” he muttered, unable to hide how much it hurt him.

“I…no. It was my mist-…look.” Jiang Cheng took a breath to reorder his thoughts and pretend that hadn’t just happened. “You sure you’re all right?”

“Yes,” Xichen said with a soft smile.

Jiang Cheng took this in with a nod. He glanced behind him to examine the sight that had caused Zewu Jun to pause here, and had to agree that the way the mist was folding in among the peaks of smaller mountains was indeed breathtaking. Guilt struck him again at having interrupted what might have been one of Lan Xichen’s few enjoyments these days. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he muttered as a reflex, though in reality that was exactly what he had come here to do. “Just…checking in.”

“Mm,” Xichen said politely, as if this were perfectly natural. “Your concern is very kind, Clan Leader Jiang.”

“…it’s not.”

Zewu Jun blinked up at him, waiting for him to explain. But could he? Or would he just make it worse again?

“I don’t do kindness. At least not with any skill,” Jiang Cheng muttered bitterly. “You know that already, Zewu Jun.”

Normally, he would expect a polite denial from the genteel clan leader. But Xichen watched the forest floor before him silently, his memories clearly drawn back as Jiang Cheng had feared to the worst things he had ever said to him. His lips parted as if he would speak, but whatever it was, Jiang Cheng was sure he couldn’t bear to hear it.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, and a little too loudly.

If possible, Xichen seemed even more shocked by this than he had been by Jiang Cheng’s sudden appearance here in the first place. Jiang Cheng felt heat rising over his own cheeks and he desperately wanted to run. But he had to try to ease Lan Xichen’s suffering, if it were in his power, and now might be his only chance.

He realized it was awkward to continue the conversation in this posture and knelt in front of Lan Xichen, who watched him patiently as he gathered his words. “For what has happened to you and…if my words that day…made it worse. I’m sure I’m the last person you want to see now. But…I thought you should know. I didn’t mean them then, and I don’t think them now.”

At first he couldn’t bring himself to look Zewu Jun in the eye after he finished speaking. When he did, Lan Xichen’s beautiful face was contemplative, his eyes cast off in the distance. “Thank you,” he said eventually. “But it wasn’t necessary. I don’t expect everyone…anyone to understand. Even I don’t understand.”

“…you loved him. What else is there to understand?”

Though Xichen didn’t look at him and his facial expression barely changed, the corners of his eyes began to grow red before Jiang Cheng’s eyes. One by one, tears dripped down his porcelain cheeks. He lowered his head, appearing ashamed. “You always seem to catch me at my worst, Clan Leader Jiang.”

“You…you don’t have a ‘worst’!” Jiang Cheng shouted.

Though still crying, Xichen smiled at him in amusement. “I don’t?”

Flustered, Jiang Cheng backtracked and tried to think of a less embarrassing way to put it. “I just mean…you don’t need to worry about anything. Your uncle and brother are perfectly capable. And if it seems like no one understands…they didn’t lose someone they love. That’s just how it is.”

Even though his tears continued to fall, Xichen wiped them away with his sleeve with a slightly shaking hand. “Is it? I suppose I was too young to really understand when my mother died. I tried to help my brother.” He sniffed and tried to smile again, but his face remained streaked with sadness. “I must not have been much help.”

Jiang Cheng clenched his jaw, still thinking he was making things worse, but now unable to leave poor Lan Xichen in this state. He pulled out a periwinkle blue silk handkerchief, shifted his stance to sit directly beside Xichen and tilted his chin up slightly to dry his tears a little better than Xichen could do with his sleeves. Xichen’s lips parted as he watched this tender behavior with wonder. 

“No one really understands, until it happens to them,” Jiang Cheng said, trying to speak more softly to match Xichen’s volume. “And…nothing anyone says can prepare you for what it feels like. And nothing can make it go away.”

“…nothing?” 

Jiang Cheng sighed as he had to wipe away new tears now, though Lan Xichen closed his eyes and seemed to be comforted by it. “Just time. That’s all.”

“How much?”

Jiang Cheng shook his head. “Don’t ask me.” He rapped lightly on Lan Xichen’s chest with the back of his knuckles. “It’s all up to that. Just don’t let yourself be like me, pretending I’m fine and then lashing out at everyone because I can’t cope.”

Xichen watched him with a vague look of confusion before his expression softened. When Jiang Cheng happened to meet his gaze again, he was reminded of the deep pity in Xichen’s eyes that had brought him such comfort after the deaths of his parents. He had a sudden urge to hold him, but he would never dare.

Then, Jiang Cheng’s whole world was rattled. As he gazed at him with deep emotion, Xichen sat forward slightly and brought Jiang Cheng’s face nearer with both hands gently wrapped on either side. Already, this was more intimacy than Jiang Cheng had ever had with another human being, not to mention one he felt so deeply for, and his heart threatened to explode out of his chest. Then Xichen drew closer, until Jiang Cheng could feel his breath and the heat of his skin. As he was frozen in shock, Xichen finally leaned slightly against him in order to press a soft kiss against his cheek.

Jiang Cheng’s breath came in ragged, shaking gasps. His vision seemed to go blurry. His face was so hot he almost thought he would melt Xichen’s hands. But after doing this, Xichen remained close to him and observed his face with fascination. 

“Jiang Wanyin…” he said softly.

Jiang Cheng couldn’t help meeting his eyes again. Despite his nervousness and fear, his whole body felt alive with desire. He felt drawn like a magnet back toward Lan Xichen. Before he realized what was happening, Xichen’s breath mingled with his own, and his lips were claimed by another person’s for the first time in his life.

He had clenched both fists at his sides instinctively and couldn’t move his body an inch. The sensation against his lips was sending waves of extraordinary feelings down his whole body, filling his head with nothing but that sensation. Xichen only kissed him for a moment before drawing back and looking between his eyes for reassurance.

Jiang Cheng couldn’t form words. Small noises escaped him, but he could neither return Xichen’s embrace nor push him away. Eventually, Xichen pushed him back against the forest floor, covering his body with his own, and as he resumed a much deeper kiss this time, pressed his leg between Jiang Cheng’s.

“Ah!” Jiang Cheng cried, grasping him by the shoulders and pushing him back. “N-…no…” he said frantically.

Unfortunately he looked up at Lan Xichen’s face at that moment. Surprise quickly turned to horrible guilt and pain. Covering his eyes in self-disgust, Xichen quickly sat back away from him. “I’m so sorry…” he whispered. “I don’t know what I was thinking…I’m so sorry…”

“Wh…” Perplexed, Jiang Cheng quickly tried to understand what was happening in Xichen’s mind. 

But of course, given not only what Jiang Cheng had said to him on that day, but also the entirety of the image he presented to the world, he had only ever been someone who despised cut-sleeves. In fact, he had always believed that about himself too. But the fact was that he wasn’t disgusted now. And the reason he had pushed him away was not because he didn’t want his touch, but rather because he was so embarrassed and inexperienced he didn’t know what to do. Why wasn’t he disgusted?

Before he thought about that, he had to stop the spiral of shame and hurt that Xichen was clearly about to hurl himself into. But what would that mean? He could never have a relationship with this man, certainly not like the one he had had with Guangyao. In the first place, Xichen still undoubtedly loved Jin Guangyao, in spite of everything. There was no place for Jiang Cheng in his heart, even if he could have felt anything for him to begin with. Was he just setting himself up to be hurt?

“Don’t…stop…” Jiang Cheng whispered. 

Though he could barely feel his own hands due to nerves, he hesitantly reached out and grasped Xichen’s. A bloom of relief and happiness crossed the beautiful face before him, instantly melting Jiang Cheng’s heart and causing him to throw away all thoughts of getting hurt. 

“I just…don’t know anything. So…don’t be disappointed. That’s all.”

Xichen watched him in wonder, yet another pristine tear dripping down his cheek. A very subtle yet divine smile graced his face. “You’re not disgusted?”

Jiang Cheng frowned hard in embarrassment and self-hatred. “Stop beating yourself up. No one’s straight enough to say no to Zewu Jun anyway.”

“Wanyin…” Xichen murmured sweetly, caressing his face. “Are you sure?”

“…that’s what I should be asking you. If this will help you, then…yes. P-…please,” he struggled, trying to strike a balance between wanting Xichen to know he was not doing this out of obligation and not wanting to burden him with his own feelings. “I’m…not skilled, or pretty like Jin Guangyao was, and I have a trash personality…but I like you. And…I’m happy now.”

Xichen’s lips parted as he took in a quick breath. There was a lot of pressure being under such close scrutiny by Zewu Jun, but Jiang Cheng knew there was only compassion in those dark eyes. Soon he felt Xichen’s cold, beautiful face drawing closer again. 

“I don’t want to think about him,” Xichen whispered, seeming as if he would cry again. “It hurts.”

“I know,” Jiang Cheng murmured, and despite his anxiety, grasped Xichen’s shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. “But trying not to hurts even worse.” Xichen nodded. “So don’t try. Let him come and go. And you just be yourself.”

Xichen gazed at Jiang Cheng’s eyes with longing, and somehow Jiang Cheng could feel his desire to kiss him again. He swallowed. Gathering up his courage, because he knew he needed to restore Xichen’s confidence, he very hesitantly drew him closer. He wanted to kiss him properly, but in the end could only place a hesitant kiss on his cheek. 

Nevertheless, Xichen closed his eyes appreciatively, even tilting his face up toward Jiang Cheng so it took longer for his lips to leave his skin. Jiang Cheng was trembling with affection for this person. When their eyes met again, he let go of the last restraints on his desire and almost collapsed into his arms.

Xichen pulled Jiang Cheng back with him to the ground, cupping both hands around his face in an extremely affectionate way. Whether or not he cared for him in that way, Jiang Cheng’s heart melted at how sweetly he kissed, even letting out unconscious moans against his lips every time they parted. The more they kissed, the less nervous he became, and the more he wanted.

He barely realized what he was doing as his hands roamed up Xichen’s chest. Xichen gasped and let out soft moans when his fingers brushed a sensitive spot. Each little reaction like this made the apex of Jiang Cheng’s body feel painfully excited. He could feel his own hips shifting with desire, but he was too hesitant to know what to do.

At one point, Xichen looked down and seemed to realize the problem. “Wanyin,” he said gently. “Is it too much? Should we stop?”

Jiang Cheng’s heart ached painfully at the suggestion, but his pride would hardly permit him to ask for more. Fortunately Xichen seemed able to read this in his expression, and stroked the side of his face to calm him.

“Then…why don’t you rest your hips here?”

Jiang Cheng looked down to see Xichen resting his fingers on his own hips. Jiang Cheng swallowed with a blush. But his desire was now overpowering his embarrassment. He did as Xichen instructed, spreading his legs across the older man’s waist and sliding his hips up to match his. Both men shuddered as the sensitive parts of their bodies touched, even over their clothes. 

Though his breath was shaking slightly, Xichen stroked his face again and said softly, “We don’t have to touch directly. We don’t even have to undress. It’s all right.”

Jiang Cheng’s heart swelled again at how considerate this person was. Though his body was desperate for release, he couldn’t resist claiming Xichen’s lips again. Xichen’s arms wrapped tightly around his back, while his hips twitched up against Jiang Cheng’s. Jiang Cheng released his lips with a gasp, his back arching and his own hips bucking against his will. And suddenly it felt so good he couldn’t stop.

“Ah…hah…Lan…Xichen…” he gasped against his lips. He kissed him hungrily, and despite his awkwardness, both their desire grew. 

“Wanyin…” Xichen whispered, pulling him back again and again whenever their lips were parted.

But at some point the pleasure in the center of their bodies overpowered all other thought and the air of the forest was filled with gasps as they clung to each other and Jiang Cheng thrust his hips achingly hard against Xichen’s. Jiang Cheng’s pleasure was further amplified by the low, husky voice of this perfect person panting in his ear, now and then whispering his name. 

And then, just at the sound of Xichen’s pleasure starting to peak, Jiang Cheng’s whole body jolted several times. He let out soft, shocked sounds, almost passing out. There was heat pooling in the center of their bodies, not just from his own member or the cum being loosed inside his undergarments, but Xichen’s twitching up against him. It felt so good he had to lift his hips back to save himself from over-stimulation, though couldn’t help shifting against him once or twice more as the feeling slowly faded.

When he finally collapsed, trembling against Xichen’s larger body, he could not have given his own name. He clung to the soft silk and sandalwood scent of the beautiful creature beneath him, thinking he must have used a lifetime’s worth of luck to have found even this brief happiness with him. 

To his amazement, though Lan Xichen was still holding him tightly, his breath soon became softer and more regular. Jiang Cheng turned his head to look at him, to discover he was indeed fast asleep, with a serene look on his face. Normally he was sure he would have been quite offended. Even he could not explain the gentle feeling of warmth and almost amusement as he let his weight rest on top of him again, and began idly fiddling with some beads on Xichen’s clothing while waiting for him to wake up. Even if he was bound to get hurt, he decided, there were worse ways of doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	4. Broken Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian possesses Lan Xichen's body in order to finally have the upper hand on Lan Wangji. Also, Jiang Cheng has a very compromising misunderstanding about Lan Xichen.

Lan Wangji had just returned to his room from a bath and sat down to practice the guqin before bed. He folded his legs beneath him and took a calming breath as he spread out his fingers over the strings. With damp fingers, the strings were slightly more painful to pluck, but with the greater sensitivity he often felt he was able to draw out more precise interpretations of his own emotions. 

Unfortunately, this evening he had barely completed a single phrase before he became aware of a presence approaching his rooms from the courtyard outside. He stopped playing and half smiled as he recognized the presence as that of Wei Wuxian. But his pleasant expression quickly faded.

The figure closed the outer door to the chamber and came in to stand in the doorway between the outer room and Wangji’s sitting room. Rather than Wei Wuxian, it was Lan Xichen standing in his doorway, smiling rather unsettlingly.

“Xiong-zhang…” Wangji murmured, politeness forcing him to keep the suspicion from his voice. But coming into his brother’s room unannounced at this hour was unusual to the point of being an invasion. “…what’s the matter?”

To his shock, his dignified elder brother tilted his head coquettishly and rested his chin on his fingertips. “What do you think?”

Wangji’s heart flew into his throat as shock and outrage filled his body. He slammed a hand on the table as he tried to control his rage. 

“Wei…Ying…”

Xichen let out a delighted chuckle but then made a pouty face in disappointment. “You figured it out so soon. You’re no fun.”

The next thing he knew, his elegant and demure brother got down on his hands and knees and crawled up to him. Wangji scrambled backward but slammed his back into the wall, dislodging several books which fluttered to the ground beside him as his brother’s face drew closer to his own, wearing Wei Wuxian’s characteristic devilish grin.

“What are you thinking?!” Wangji struggled. “You…how?!”

“Oh a little bit of spiritual possession never hurt anyone,” said Wei Wuxian dismissively, but it was extremely difficult to believe while he contorted the serene face of Lan Xichen into a mischievous grin. To make matters worse, at this distance he was sure he could smell alcohol on his breath. “I’ll give his body back, right as rain tomorrow morning. Would you relax?”

“Where is your body?!”

“Sleeping comfortably at the foot of Zewu Jun’s bed, where I left it after performing the spell,” Wei Wuxian said with utterly untrustworthy innocence, twirling a finger in Xichen’s hair even though, unlike his own, the hair was so straight and neat that the gesture was a little awkward. “It’s a new technique! Pretty good, right? But never mind that. I brought something else for us to play with.”

He reached into Xichen’s robes and drew out a small bottle of Emperor’s Smile, grinning as he dangled it before Wangji’s eyes. 

“I’m determined, I won’t be leaving until you play with me. Wangji,” he added playfully, referring to Wangji as his brother did. 

With that, he took a swig of the wine, and just as Wangji gasped, about to berate him, he dove in toward him and thrust his wine-soaked tongue inside his mouth.

“MGH!” Wangji cried out in an uncharacteristic show of panic.

He raised his arms to shove his brother’s larger body away, but the next moment he found both wrists slammed back behind him against the wall, sending another book thudding to the ground beside them. He shut his eyes tight against the warm sensation sweeping his body, doubly aided by the alcohol. His brother’s tongue swept inside his mouth in the way that Wei Ying’s often did, but his was much larger and nearly reached the back of his throat. He struggled, but he knew he was no match in strength to Xichen.

When Wei Wuxian finally released him, Wangji’s breath came in panicked gasps as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. It was impossible. Immoral. It didn’t matter that it was really his husband doing these things, this was utterly wrong. So why was there pleasure extending all the way to his fingertips?

Wei Wuxian licked his lips hungrily while watching him. “You’re so incredibly sexy when you’re flustered,” he murmured sweetly, yet in Xichen’s low, husky voice, it sent shivers up Wangji’s spine. 

“Let go!” Wangji shouted angrily. 

“Why?”

“You’re…he’s…my blood!”

Wei Ying chuckled warmly, though Xichen’s face as he wore it was still clearly suffused in lust, and already half-drunk with only two small sips due to Xichen’s low tolerance. 

“By the way…Wangji,” he said, again provoking Lan Zhan’s rage by referring to him as Xichen did. “Aren’t you curious how I’m avoiding poisoning my body with yin energy during a spirit possession?”

Wangji started to shout at him that he wasn’t, but that would have been a lie. Even as distressed as he was, he was still concerned about Wei Wuxian devolving into demonic possession and hurting himself again. He closed his mouth and waited, though kept alert for an opportunity to gain the upper hand and restrain the precocious Wei Wuxian.

“He he,” Wei Ying giggled, and now Xichen’s cheeks were starting to flush with drunkenness. “It’s simple, really. It’s sort of like hypnosis. As long as the other party is willing and the bond is temporary, there’s no unbalance of energy.”

“…meaning…”

Wei Ying grinned devilishly. “Don’t worry. He’s not aware of it either. I asked his subconscious. But one thing is true, Lan Wangji: your brother thinks you’re handsome too.”

Wangji took in panicked breaths, unable to cope with this idea. 

“And if he were really opposed, he could break the connection at any time. So whether he’s ever thought about it before, he doesn’t seem to mind this.”

As Wangji was about to swallow his own tongue with shock, once again his lips were trapped by his elder brother’s. He kissed him so hard it was painful, pressing the back of his head to the wall. When he released him, Wangji tore his lips away and faced the other direction, trying to think of a way out of this. Wei Ying ignored his distress and placed one loving kiss after another down the line of his neck, then back up to slide his tongue inside his ear.

“Ngah!” Wangji cried, doubly upset because his ears were actually quite sensitive. 

“Your brother cares about you so much…” Wei Ying whispered in his ear, Xichen’s low voice casting yet more turmoil through Wangji’s soul as it stirred desires he never wanted to acknowledge. “He wants so badly for you to be happy. I bet if you asked him, he would have taught you all about sex when you were young. Maybe he could have tutored both of us. Wouldn’t that have been fun?”

“Ngh…he…wouldn’t know!” Wangji gasped, trying to kick Wei Wuxian away but then finding his brother’s knees thrust between his own and spreading his legs apart suggestively, heightening his terrible embarrassment. “Let me go!”

“Mm? Maybe not at first. But his body is used to this. Look here.”

Wei Ying knelt with one knee on either side of Wangji’s waist and sat down in his lap. This was his usual posture when they were together, but Xichen’s weight made it a pinning hold. He released one of Wangji’s hands in order to tug a finger down his own robes, slowly pulling them apart and revealing Xichen’s broad and surprisingly muscular chest. 

Wangji’s heart pounded in his ears, but he couldn’t look away. He had seen his brother naked before, many times since they were young, and had never once contemplated it. But Wei Wuxian’s movements were so lascivious, not to mention the sip of alcohol was clouding his judgement, so that his eyes began tracing the elegant lines of his elder brother’s body, similar to his own but even more formidable.

He realized Wei Wuxian was trying to show him a mark on Xichen’s shoulder, one that Wangji had never noticed before. He was frowning at it and trying to discern what it was when Wei Ying grasped his hand and brought it to rest over the mark, encouraging him to feel it. Wangji’s breathing raced at the somewhat cool touch of Xichen’s smooth skin under his fingers.

“You see? It’s a scar. What would you say would make a scar like that?”

As he was considering, suddenly Xichen drew close again and instead of a kiss, bit his top lip lightly with his teeth. Wangji quickly drew away, but his heart pounded as he met his brother’s eyes, saw the lascivious grin in his expression and realized what he was trying to tell him. 

“Wh…what…?” he mumbled. “Teeth? A person’s…but Xiong-zhang…when…”

“Mm,” Wei Ying considered, shifting Xichen’s bare shoulder to get a look at it himself. “Looks years old at least. But that works out with what I saw in Chi Fengzun’s head. You know part of the reason he was so angry with Jin Guangyao? Because he chose Zewu Jun.”

“Jin…Guang…yao…” Wangji repeated in shock. He clapped his free hand over his mouth. “I…”

“You what?”

Wangji’s jaw tightened against his will. “I should have killed him myself.”

Wei Wuxian laughed hysterically, utterly ruining Xichen’s elegant and genteel image. But he stroked Wangji’s hair affectionately soon after. “You pair of pretty jades, you. So protective of each other. You know what? If he had to choose between himself or me, I think he’d take you for himself.”

“Wei Ying!” Wangji cried, struggling to free himself in his rage.

“Shh, shh,” Wei Ying soothed him with a finger over his lips. “Look in my eyes, Wangji. What do you think? Is it a lie?”

Primarily out of devotion to Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji reluctantly raised his eyes to look deeply into his brother’s cool, brown ones. He had never been this close to Xichen for so long. He realized his handsomeness was almost oppressive, it drew the eye but then pained it with beauty once there. He had grown up admiring his brother more than anyone else in the world. He was sure that Wei Wuxian was somehow lying, that as much as Lan Xichen cared about him, he would never think about him this way. But seeing his face with Wei Wuxian’s gaze behind it was extremely confusing. For a moment it really felt like he was trapped in the affectionate and lustful gaze of his own kind, soft elder brother.

He weakly shook his head. “No…” he murmured, intending to deny what he was seeing.

“No, it’s not a lie?” Wei Wuxian asked him, grasping his chin and forcing him to look back up at him, his lips so close Wangji could feel his brother’s breath on his face.

“N-…no…I mean you can’t…Wei Ying…” Wangji mumbled, twisting his face away but with less force this time. 

“Hm. All right then. If you won’t play with Zewu Jun, I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Wangji’s eyes went wide. He took a breath to demand what Wei Wuxian meant by that, but his meaning was immediately clear as he shrugged off his outer layer of clothing so he was just in a single white undergarment, licked his own long, slender fingers, and slid them inside the gap of fabric at his waist. 

As Wangji sat in stunned silence, his elder brother closed his eyes and tilted his head just as Wei Wuxian did while doing this to himself. Wangji was further aggravated by the fact that, from this angle, he couldn’t see exactly what Wei Wuxian was doing with his hand, only that Xichen’s cheeks grew a darker pink and his breath became more ragged.

“Wangji…” said Wei Wuxian, though suddenly in a much calmer and more mature tone, emulating Xichen himself. He grasped Wangji’s chin and tilted it up again to face him. “I want you.”

Wangji panted hard, wanting to do some violence to Wei Wuxian but unable to hate the face of his sweet elder brother. Neither could he deny the sweeping heat throughout his body at this moment, or the way his eyes kept darting between Xichen’s face and his hand. 

“Kiss me.”

Wangji tried to control his breathing, but he was too angry and equally too excited. “No,” he said sharply.

“Wangji,” he said more sweetly, pleading, as Xichen would do.

“N-…no…”

“Wangji…”

But before Wangji could answer, Xichen’s lips had already trapped his own once again. He drew in desperate breaths through his nose, fully aware that Wei Wuxian was still stroking Xichen’s cock because his knuckles were moving against his stomach. Just as he began to feel faint from hyperventilating, Xichen’s mouth opened against his and his tongue swept inside his mouth once again. Wei Wuxian tasted deeply of Lan Wangji’s mouth this time, seeming to be thrilled by how much control he had over him. 

Finally the two parted in a shared gasp. “X-…xiong-zhang…” Wangji found himself mumbling in confusion.

“Wangji…” Xichen whispered. His eyes darkened with desire. “…turn over.”

Wangji’s eyes widened. “No!” he shouted out of reflex, but hearing these words sent a thrill up his spine. He couldn’t be serious could he? 

But Xichen’s face only showed a subtle smile. “Oh? Still so disobedient to your big brother? I’ll have to discipline you.”

“Wei-!”

Before he could even finish saying his name, Wei Wuxian grasped Lan Wangji’s forearm and twisted it behind his back as he pushed his shoulder in the opposite direction. Suddenly, Wangji found himself facedown on the floor mat with one arm behind his back and his buttocks exposed. 

“Wei Ying!” he shouted in fury, but then a large hand whose touch was still unfamiliar to him grasped him in a very sensitive area. “Ngh!” he cried, his whole body tensing.

“My sweet little brother,” said Wei Wuxian, stroking him just where he knew he was sensitive and causing him to twitch. He leaned over him and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Ngh…get off!” Wangji managed to shout at him, but then Xichen’s hand found the drawstring to his chang and pulled it loose.

The garment fluttered away, and Wei Wuxian pushed the others away so Wangji’s rear was on full display before him. Wangji tried to control breaths raised half in panic and half in rage. After a moment of seemingly admiring it, suddenly Xichen leaned in close, and Wangji felt an indescribable sensation in a place no one should ever touch another person.

“Ahh…!” he cried in shock, briefly frozen into inaction. With the soft breath against the bare skin of his back, there was no doubt what part of his brother’s body was touching him. 

Much though he had done this for Wei Wuxian on multiple occasions, he never imagined he would ever feel a tongue against his most private place. On top of that, his own brother’s. But Wei Wuxian seemed utterly entranced by the process of slowly caressing and relaxing Wangji’s hole with his tongue. As proof, copious saliva flowed down Wangji’s taint from his mouth. 

“Xiong-zhang…” Wangji whispered desperately. “…it’s wrong…stop…!”

“Mm?” Wei Wuxian asked innocently, but the next moment he pushed Xichen’s tongue all the way inside Wangji’s hole.

“Ahhh!” Wangji cried, slamming his free hand on the table beside him, sending out a breath of dust from its joints. And for a few moments, he was lost to words as both overpowering shame and desperate pleasure surged inside his inexperienced body.

“Heh heh,” Wei Wuxian chuckled, sliding his tongue in and out of Wangji’s hole and causing him yet further distress. Finally he relented and drew it out to say, “I knew you’d like this if you tried it. But you’d never let me.”

“Ngh…” Wangji cried as Xichen’s tongue slid back inside him. “No…Xiong-zhang…xiong-zhang…!”

But at that point Xichen’s movements stopped. He drew back with a very Wei Wuxian-like pouty face. “It was fun at first but now I’m starting to get upset. Say my proper name, Lan Zhan.”

Though still very annoyed with him at causing him such confusion, Wangji turned his head slightly to look up, though he still felt odd as he saw his brother’s face with Wei Wuxian’s expression. With a strange flutter in his heart, he said softly, “Wei Ying.”

Xichen smiled warmly down at him. He picked up something from the table which he seemed to have brought in with him, and suddenly Wangji felt something cold and viscous where Xichen’s tongue had just been. 

“What….?!” he demanded, trying to shift out of Xichen’s grasp but unable to break his grip on his forearm. 

“It’s just the same stuff you always use with me. I know, it’s cold at first. Here’s how you’ll get used to it.”

With that, suddenly Xichen’s long and elegant finger slid inside Wangji’s hole. Wangji gritted his teeth. His fingers tore up the reed mat beneath him. While the sensation was at first uncomfortable, the worst part was how excited he was at the thought of Wei Wuxian taking his virginity, (almost) properly this time. 

Just a few strokes of his brother’s dexterous finger inside him had Wangji shaking. He had tried to avoid thinking about it until now, but his cock was so hard it was bouncing against his own stomach and dripping onto the mat beneath him. Xichen’s finger drove in and out of him, each time bringing with it more pleasure, and leaving behind more desire. By the time Wei Wuxian inserted a second finger, Wangji was sweating slightly from the confusion of all the sensations in his body. 

“Wei…Ying…” he gasped.

“Nh. Just wait,” said Wei Wuxian reassuringly. “Ah wow, Lan Zhan, it’s going to be a little rough on you. I think he may be even bigger than you.”

Though he kept up his teasing with fingers, Xichen lined up his hips behind Wangji’s, and Wangji gasped as he felt something hot and hard slap against his ass. 

He again tried to twist around out of Wei Wuxian’s grasp, but at least managed to confirm what it was he felt. He blushed so hard he felt faint as he realized Wei Wuxian had slapped Xichen’s cock against his brother’s exposed ass, and it was still resting there. Wangji swallowed nervously.

“You can’t…you won’t, Wei Ying…really…” he mumbled in disbelief.

“Nnhh…not yet,” Wei Wuxian agreed, observing Wangji’s hole as his fingers drove in and out. But as they spoke he added a third, causing Wangji to choke out a gasp. Wei Ying added, “Almost.”

“No…Wei Ying…” Wangji murmured, but at this point he wasn’t quite sure of what he was saying. “You can’t…”

“Why not?”

Wangji realized with shame that his hips had started involuntarily thrusting in rhythm with Wei Wuxian’s fingers, and he couldn’t think of a reason. “Wei Ying…” he murmured pitifully against the floor mat.

“Ahh…Lan Zhan…you’re making me so hard it really hurts,” Wei Wuxian complained in Xichen’s rich, husky voice. He mounted his body on top of Wangji’s and began sucking and biting on his ear. “Relax,” he whispered. “It only hurts a little.”

“No…” Wangji whispered.

But as Xichen’s fingers slowly drew away, he could feel the hardness pressed against his entrance. He shivered as Wei Wuxian slowly pressed his hips forward.

“Ngh…agh!” Wangji cried in distress, slamming his hand down on the table once again. This time it shattered into its assembled parts and was a table no more. His guqin made an odd noise of distress as it fell, but he had other concerns.

“Oh…ah…” Wei Wuxian sighed deeply, wrapping Xichen’s broad arms around Wangji’s chest. Into his ear he whispered sweetly, “It’s heaven inside you. I wonder if I’ve really died again.”

“Shut up!” Wangji cried, but shuddered as his own voice seemed to send vibrations through his stretched hole. Indeed, though he hadn’t seen it properly, he was inclined to agree that Xichen was bigger than he was. He gritted his teeth through the discomfort and humiliation.

“Relax. Just relax,” Wei Wuxian soothed him softly. “You’re safe. Your brother’s arms are wrapped around you. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“…shut up…” Wangji muttered again, turning away from him.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian said softly, and suddenly he sounded just like himself again. “…are you really angry?”

Wangji sighed in irritation that Wei Wuxian only just seemed to be figuring that out now, but then he turned to look to discover that his brother’s face, with Wei Ying’s expression, looked quite adorable when remorseful. He blushed and quickly looked away. 

“You’re noisy,” he accused softly.

After a moment, he heard Xichen chuckle sweetly. “I knew it. Lan Zhan loves me. Okay then.” He once again wrapped his arms tight around Wangji and said into his ear, “Now let the two people who love you most in the world show you how precious you are.”

“Wei Ying…” Wangji said in a warning tone.

But despite his warning, the huge cock pulled out and thrust deep inside him again. “Ngh!” Wangji cried, arching his back. 

Wei Wuxian panted in Xichen’s sexy voice. “Oh no…I’m losing it…it’s so good inside you, Lan Zhan!”

Wangji quickly shook his head to rid it of the erotic voice echoing all down his body. This was utterly unfair. He was already practically defenseless against Wei Wuxian’s sexual advances, but Xichen’s body was both inhumanly strong and ethereally beautiful. Only a few thrusts like this had robbed Lan Wangji of any sense of who he was.

It felt as if Xichen’s cock were thrusting right against the back of his own, so strangely he felt the pleasure all the way to the tip of his cock. He barely noticed as a small trail of saliva leaked out the corner of his mouth as he tried to control his voice from making unmanly noises. But truly each time Wei Wuxian thrust inside him, the sensation was so overpowering it felt like being constantly on the edge of cumming. 

At one point, a strangely quiet Wei Wuxian, who by now had dissolved into only panting and grunting, grasped Wangji’s hair from behind and pulled it back as he thrust even harder inside him. Wangji couldn’t hold back a moan as a strange new sensation sent yet more pleasure rushing through his body. He realized he liked being roughly handled. 

But he didn’t have long to come to terms with this realization as both he and Wei Wuxian were beyond the normal bounds of sexual excitement and unable to hold on. Even as he kept a hold on his hair, Xichen’s hand reached up his chest and possessively grasped Wangji by his neck as he pounded into him.

“Lan Zhan!” he gasped.

Wangji wanted to say his name, but in a moment of confusion, struggling between his and Xichen’s names, he couldn’t speak at all and produced a low moan as fire seemed to flood his whole body. 

“Ngh!” Wei Ying grunted, biting down on Wangji’s neck.

Wangji’s vision blurred and he thought he might have briefly lost consciousness as pain and pleasure, humiliation and aching desire rushed through him. He shuddered from head to toe at least twice. Finally, Wei Wuxian helped him to the ground as they both collapsed on top of one another in blissful agony. 

“Ah…ah!” Wei Wuxian gasped, as he tried to pull out but found he was still so hard that this small motion was extremely exciting. He grabbed a handful of Lan Wangji’s buttocks in his large hand, causing Wangji to gasp. “Lan Zhan…hands and knees. One more.”

Normally, at a time like this, Wangji was sure he would have thrown Wei Wuxian down to show him who was boss. But these words spoken in Lan Xichen’s voice were somehow soothing to him. That, and most likely similar to Wei Wuxian, the first round had only sparked his desire. Though it was still quite embarrassing, he obediently got on his hands and knees to await his brother’s cock driving inside him again. He gasped as Xichen’s arms pulled his shoulders back while impaling him even deeper than before.

“Really, Lan Wangji,” Wei Wuxian told him sweetly, even as he was coming undone. “There’s nobody better than you in the whole world.”

Wangji still felt slightly annoyed with him, but when Xichen’s lips trapped his own in a hungry kiss with his head bent back toward him, he felt so filled with pleasure he almost came again.

The next morning, Wangji woke up alone. His backside ached, but he also took this as a learning moment to realize what days living with him must be like for Wei Wuxian. Although waking up this way was at least better than waking up next to his brother, he became immediately worried about where Wei Wuxian might be, and in what sort of compromising position.

He dressed quickly and efficiently, and went out into the gathering light of the courtyard. But as he approached Wei Wuxian’s private sleeping quarters – which he rarely used but Wangji insisted they keep – he was surprised to find a purple-robed figure already standing it the doorway. 

“Clan Leader Jiang,” Wangji said, attempting to conceal his surprise.

Jiang Cheng looked back toward him as he approached. “Oh…Hanguang Jun,” he mumbled. “Uh…I came looking for Wei Wuxian.”

Wangji nodded. “As did I.”

“He’s not here…”

“I see.”

“But if he’s not with you…where would he be?”

Wangji was not certain, but had a very bad feeling about what would happen if Jiang Cheng found out exactly why Wei Wuxian was not in his room now. And even worse if he found out where he actually was. But in the end, he knew he had no skills whatsoever in concealing the truth, and could not have pulled off a lie even if he had thought of one.

“Perhaps in my brother’s room.”

“What?” Jiang Cheng said sharply. “Why would he be there?”

“I wonder,” Wangji said noncommittally, before turning away and hoping but not expecting for Jiang Cheng not to follow him.

Indeed, he eventually heard the shocked clan leader jog up behind him just as he was reaching his brother’s quarters. He raised Bichen and knocked lightly twice. 

“Master Wei…please get down from there…” came Xichen’s slightly panicked voice from inside.

“Everything’s fine, Zewu Jun, just keep lookout!” came Wei Wuxian’s voice.

Jiang Cheng’s rage, at Wangji’s side, was so palpable he could have sworn a small volcano had just erupted in his close vicinity. “Wei…Wu….xian!!!” Jiang Cheng roared.

He slammed open the doors to Xichen’s chamber to reveal a very odd scene. Zewu Jun appeared to be trying to convince Wei Wuxian’s behind – which was currently dangling from a high window as he seemed to be trying to escape through it and had gotten stuck – to come down.

Though he had been struggling to get the rest of the way through as they came in, Jiang Cheng’s voice had frozen Wei Wuxian in mid-wiggle. With a sigh, he relaxed rather pitifully in the window frame. 

“Lan Zhan,” he whined. “I’m stuck.”

“Mm.”

Wangji bowed to Xichen by way of excusing himself for entering his bedroom unannounced, easily pulled Wei Wuxian free and left carrying him in his arms. As they left, they heard another explosion of rage from Jiang Cheng, but surprisingly instead of Wei Wuxian, this one seemed directed at Lan Xichen, who in all reality was the most confused of all.

Wei Wuxian looked back over Lan Wangji’s shoulder as they went. “Hm?” he pondered, tilting his head curiously. “Why is Jiang Cheng mad at Zewu Jun?”

“…he may be jealous.”

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	5. Halo of Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen is finally made aware of Jiang Cheng's feelings. In order to apologize for his actions, Wei Wuxian proposes a shocking way to make up for them, involving Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji.

“You…” Jiang Cheng was clearly struggling to speak through his rage and disbelief. Xichen wanted to calm him down, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he was angry about, so silence continued between them. After a moment with the anger seeming to build inside him, Jiang Cheng looked straight at him and shouted at full volume, “To hell with you!”

Jiang Cheng was accustomed to shouting. The Cloud Recesses were not. Xichen’s head felt rattled, so he almost didn’t notice as Jiang Cheng turned and left his bedroom. With Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji just gone as well, truly, he thought, Wei Wuxian’s presence was like a storm. He still didn’t know what his incorrigible brother in law had been doing in his bedroom in the first place.

“Wanyin!” he called after Jiang Cheng’s swiftly retreating back, surprised at his anger and worried about him.

Jiang Cheng ignored him as he strode off toward the entrance to the Cloud Recesses, apparently intending to leave on his own. Xichen walked hurriedly after him but was hesitant to physically stop him. At the sight of Jiang Wanyin, he couldn’t help but think of the time he had comforted him after losing Jin Guangyao. True, that had been months ago, but he still thought about it a lot. He had not properly thanked him out of fear of Jiang Cheng’s prejudice against cut-sleeves, not wanting to remind him of what they had done.

Jiang Cheng did indeed seem to be intent on leaving the Cloud Recesses. Xichen followed him out the gate, even as he started down the mountain, feeling worse and worse about intruding on his privacy but not wanting him to leave angry. 

“Zewu Jun…?” said the gate attendant in confusion as they passed.

Xichen offered an apologetic smile but didn’t think it appropriate to explain. 

Jiang Cheng glanced back over his shoulder at this exchange but said nothing, and barely even slowed down. 

Almost halfway down the mountain, with not a word yet exchanged between them, he finally stopped in his tracks. Xichen did too. “Are you going to follow me all the way back to Yunmeng?” he demanded with his back still to Xichen.

Xichen considered. “If I have to. Yes.”

“Well you don’t ‘have to,’” Jiang Cheng shot back bitterly. He finally turned back to Xichen to continue shouting at him, “You have everything you need in your little cloud haven back there! I’m the one that’s not needed here! I’m the…” he paused as he calculated. “…fourth wheel!”

Xichen very kindly tried to avoid making an incredulous expression while he waited for Jiang Cheng to realize what was wrong with his metaphor.

Gradually the Jiang clan leader’s cheeks grew bright red. “You know what I mean!”

“I honestly do not,” Xichen said gently. “Please tell me what was upset you. I will do what I can rectify it.”

“Why bother?” Jiang Cheng muttered, but Xichen was sure there was hurt in his expression. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. It never has. No one would choose me over him. I don’t need to be hit over the head with it all the time.”

Xichen took in a breath of shock, truly failing to understand what was causing him to think this way but disbelieving at the extent to which Jiang Cheng seemed to feel unwanted. Of course, it was understandable he felt inferior around Wei Wuxian with their history together, but… 

And then suddenly it occurred to him what Jiang Cheng must have thought to find Wei Wuxian in Xichen’s bedroom. In the morning. Apparently trying to sneak out unnoticed. Xichen suddenly blushed so hard that his eyes almost started tearing up. 

“Oh no…” he murmured, covering his eyes with his hand in dreadful embarrassment. “…Wanyin…did you think that Wei Wuxian and I…?”

“…what? You want to tell me you didn’t?” Jiang Cheng barked.

Mortified, Xichen buried his face in both hands. “This is a nightmare…” he mumbled into his hands.

Jiang Cheng didn’t seem to think anything of this reaction at first. But eventually he just shook his head. “What are you looking like a sad dog for? I said it’s fine. Go back.”

“Wanyin, we didn’t.”

“I don’t care,” Jiang Cheng growled, before whirling away and starting down the mountain again.

“Please listen to me!” Xichen called after him, hurrying to catch up. “I would never! Even if he weren’t married to my brother, I…Wanyin, I couldn’t!”

“Don’t try to tell me he’s not your type,” Jiang Cheng muttered, not bothering to slow down even a little. “I can’t believe your taste would really be that different from your brother’s. Not to mention everyone loves him anyway.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Xichen sighed. “Wanyin, please stop. I don’t want you to think that of me.”

“Why not?” Jiang Cheng finally stopped at this in order to glare at Xichen. “You Gusu Lan have never bothered worrying much about other sects’ opinions.”

“I…I’m not worried about rumors,” Xichen said, not sure why he was bringing up their sects. 

“Why then?”

Xichen felt suddenly unsure. He certainly did care what Jiang Cheng thought of him, but it was true that there were other, less dramatic ways of clearing up such an understanding than chasing after someone. Even if Jiang Wanyin did believe it, it shouldn’t change anything. Xichen knew he was not the type to spread rumors, even though he did have a problem with cut-sleeves. Was it strange that he had come after him in this way?

“I…don’t know,” he was forced to admit.

“Hmph,” Jiang Cheng scoffed. “Relax. If you’re worried about that time, it was nothing. It’s forgotten.”

“Oh…” Xichen murmured. 

He didn’t know why, but a sudden emptiness filled his chest. His eyes stung a little. He hadn’t thought Jiang Cheng had really forgotten, though at the back of his mind he suspected he wanted to. So the memory really was a burden on him. Xichen was right not to bring it up. His stomach lurched with guilt at the way he had initiated the contact that time, and how awful it must have felt for Jiang Cheng.

“Just…find happiness already,” Jiang Cheng said, with a softness that surprised Xichen. “And stop taking on everyone else’s burden as your own.”

“Burden…?” Xichen murmured in confusion. “I never thought-“

“Fine. Good for you,” Jiang Cheng interrupted, clearly having had no intention to hear him out from the start. “You listen to me now, Lan Xichen. Drop it. I’m going home. And don’t follow me.”

Xichen remained frozen in place as Jiang Wanyin turned away from him and walked down the mountain. He felt as if all the strength had left his body, leaving only heaviness and pain. He had felt like this once before. When Jiang Chang had warned him about Jin Guangyao, in the worst way possible. He was trapped for a precious few moments in that terrible, sunken feeling and could not escape.

Even worse, that time the one who had comforted him was A-Yao. Still, months after the fact, day by day he had to cope with the knowledge that he would never see him again. Or hold him again. It was just like Jiang Cheng had said; whatever the reason, he had loved him. His betrayal didn’t change that at all. 

And yet precisely because Jiang Cheng had been one of the few people who was able to comfort him, one of the few people to understand, the thought of being rejected by him was unbearable. But what could he possibly do? In a deep part of his soul, he felt that all the things Jin Guangyao had done to the Jiang family were partly his fault. Though Jiang Cheng had never said so, if he hated him on top of that guilt Xichen already felt…he was filled with despair at the thought.

He realized he couldn’t take another step without harming his spirit. He took a deep breath and sat down with his legs crossed on the leaf-strewn ground. 

…

Lan Xichen spent the afternoon in meditation exactly where he was in the middle of the Gusu mountains, until he could not feel his extremities and halo of dew had formed on his hair and eyelashes. When he opened his eyes, he got a shock.

Jiang Cheng was crouched down before him. His head was propped on his fist, his eyes straining against letting tears fall down his deeply frustrated face. He let out a heavy sigh as he noticed Xichen’s eyes open and levied himself to his feet, irritably wiping his eyes of the tears that fell despite his attempts to stop them. 

“Wanyin…you didn’t go home?” Xichen murmured.

Jiang Cheng’s jaw tightened. “Well no, I didn’t go home. I came here in the first place to talk to Wei Wuxian. I needed his stupid advice about making some stupid talismans, and if I go back to Yunmeng without it I will have wasted a stupid trip!” Jiang Cheng raged at the air beside him, and nowhere near Xichen, as he seemed to be trying to control his anger but hadn’t quite thought of an effective method yet. 

“But…I should be asking you,” Jiang Cheng grumbled, his anger seeming to have cooled quite suddenly. “What are you doing sitting here, exactly where I left you, looking like a Buddha statue?”

“You…said not to follow you…and I hadn’t the heart to go home yet.”

Jiang Cheng lowered his head. He eventually covered his eyes with his hand and Xichen became concerned he was crying. He immediately got up and put his arm around Jiang Cheng’s shoulders in order to comfort him. The Jiang clan leader flinched but when he brought his hand down he was clearly blushing. 

Before he could tell him to let go, Xichen said softly, “If you must despise me,” though his own words hurt him. “…I can accept it. But before you leave here, please allow me to thank you for what you did for me. I don’t think you know what it meant.”

Jiang Cheng’s eyelashes fluttered, and for a moment Xichen thought he had never looked more beautiful. “I said forget it. I don’t need pity.”

“Pity…?” Xichen repeated in surprise. He certainly felt sympathy for what Jiang Cheng had gone through, but he never thought less of him because of it.

“That’s why you did it, isn’t it? You knew that I…from a long time ago…” Jiang Cheng struggled to continue as he started crying in earnest, one hot tear after another dripping down his cheeks. “…why else would I have said such horrible things to you? If not pity, then…comfort I guess. Either way, I didn’t mind. So just forget it.”

Xichen’s pulse felt abnormally fast. He became conscious of a feeling of warmth in his chest, and tingling where his fingers touched Jiang Wanyin. “Wanyin…” he whispered. “…after Jin Guangshan’s funeral…why did you say those things?”

“I just told you, didn’t I?!” Jiang Cheng shot back with frustration, though to Xichen’s relief he did not attempt to break free of his touch. “Don’t play dumb. I bet you figured it out before I did. That’s why you avoided me.”

Xichen shook his head in mild panic, not sure how to slow down Jiang Cheng’s self-destructive train of thought. “I didn’t…”

“Liar! I overheard you. Yes, I was wrong to eavesdrop, add another to the list. I’m a terrible person,” Jiang Cheng kept on going in spite of Xichen’s attempt. “Your body reacted even before your head, right? Because you couldn’t stand the thought of being loved by someone like me.”

Xichen felt his throat close with emotion and sucked in a shocked breath. Jiang Wanyin? In love with him? 

As he stood there, still awkwardly holding Wanyin’s shoulders, hot excitement, anxiety and deep happiness filled his body and he could barely move. He opened his mouth to speak but his head had emptied of words. He almost wrapped his arms around him but suddenly felt a flash of guilt over what he had done the last time. 

“Wanyin…I…”

But as he struggled to come up with a response, Jiang Cheng turned in his arms to view the utter surprise on his face and his own went pale with horror. “You didn’t know…” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Xichen took in a shaking breath, but could only gaze back at him in wonder at this revelation. Jiang Cheng, meanwhile, seemed to be going through his own personal hell. He turned away with an utterly blank expression on his face.

“All right. This couldn’t have gone any worse. I’ll just go drown myself in the river then,” he said, starting down the mountain again.

“Wait!” Xichen grasped his wrist to stop him. He could feel him trembling in his grasp, and Jiang Cheng refused to look at him. “But, Wanyin…when you said those things…that was ten years ago!”

Jiang Cheng scoffed. “Yeah. My personality hasn’t improved.”

“But…why wouldn’t you tell me?” Xichen pleaded.

Jiang Cheng’s hand tensed under Xichen’s fingers, but he didn’t pull away. After a brief sigh, he just shook his head. “Didn’t tell you then for the same reason I didn’t want to tell you now. Because it’s like a dog barking at the moon. Equally fruitless as it is annoying.”

Air escaped Xichen’s lungs as if forced out by the shock at what he was hearing. Jiang Wanyin loved him…had loved him for so long…and kept silent. The latent feelings Xichen had held for this man were now undeniably blooming into something inescapably large inside him. 

But how selfish, he thought, turning his happiness to ash in an instant. To reach out for comfort only when he needed it, and ignore Wanyin’s feelings for over a decade. He could claim ignorance, but had he really had no inkling in all this time? The more he thought about it, the more obvious Jiang Cheng’s awkward and angry devotion became in his memories. How cruel he had been. 

“Lan Xichen.”

He gasped at hearing his name from Jiang Cheng, his heart fluttering as he hoped Jiang Cheng would have an answer he did not about what to do.

“…let go.”

Xichen’s eyes stung and his heart sank. His fingers loosened slightly, but he did not let go of Jiang Cheng’s hand. And moments later, surprising himself as well, he even squeezed it tighter.

“Keep loving me.”

Despite his apparent urge to leave, Jiang Cheng turned an incredulous gaze back on Xichen. Xichen took a deep breath through the painful feeling that he was being selfish and Jiang Cheng deserved better. Because more than anything at this moment, he wanted Jiang Cheng to feel loved. He knew he was starting too late. It wouldn’t happen overnight. But all the more reason he had to start now.

“Please,” he added softly.

Jiang Cheng frowned at him in frustration, searching the ground for answers. “It’s…not like I have any choice…I wasn’t planning on cutting you out of my brain somehow…”

Xichen let out a small, helpless laugh. “Thank you. And…if I prove it to you every day with actions, could you forgive me if, one day…I said it back?”

A beautiful and tragic kaleidoscope of emotions crossed Jiang Cheng’s face, and gradually his eyes filled with tears. He looked at Xichen like he had done something horrible, and yet Xichen was sure he saw pure and innocent joy in the grown man’s face before him. Like him, Jiang Cheng’s breath seemed to have stopped in the extremity of his emotion, and after a few long seconds of silence, he gasped in a breath. 

Jiang Cheng looked at the ground near Xichen’s feet in uncertainty. The trembling that Xichen could feel in his hand had increased. “You’d have to be crazy,” he muttered at length.

“To love Jiang Wanyin?” Xichen asked him in wonder. “I think it would be much harder not to.”

Jiang Cheng’s face twisted in a childlike expression of sadness that made Xichen badly want to hold him. Fortunately for him, it was not necessary as moments later, Jiang Cheng almost knocked the wind out of him by hugging him suddenly and with his full body weight hanging from Xichen’s neck. Once Xichen had his feet properly under him, he laughed joyfully and hugged Jiang Cheng back tightly in return. 

“Jiang Wanyin,” he told him gently, smoothing the hair at the back of his head affectionately. “If it will prove how much I care for you, come back to my bedroom.”

Jiang Cheng gasped in his ear. He buried his face in Xichen’s neck in embarrassment, but Xichen could not help but feel that his body had no such qualms about the idea. Warmth flooded through Xichen’s cold body as he held tighter to Jiang Wanyin and breathed in the scent of his neck. 

“Let’s go,” he said sweetly.

Jiang Cheng made an adorable and very slight whimpering noise against Xichen’s collarbone. But he nodded.

Xichen’s heart hammered in his ears the entire walk back up the hill. Yet this was the first time in many years that his heart had felt so full. Even though Jiang Cheng seemed dreadfully embarrassed, the way he furtively glanced up at Xichen as they walked was entirely precious. Though Xichen had truly loved Jin Guangyao, including the deceptive part of him, he had never realized how blissful it could feel to be loved by one so pure and honest.

As they approached Xichen’s bedroom, he gathered his courage and took Jiang Cheng’s hand, giving him a smile to show how truly happy he was. Jiang Wanyin blushed badly but he squeezed Xichen’s hand in return. They were just about to enter when hurried footsteps approaching were augmented by a panicked cry.

“Wait!” said Wei Wuxian of all people, running up to them. As he caught his breath, he gestured between them and Xichen’s bedroom and struggled to explain, “Look, so…the thing is…if you’re going to go in there right now…I may need to explain…”

To no one’s surprise, the shy happiness on Jiang Cheng’s face morphed in moments into demonic rage. “Wei…Wu…xian…” he growled, like a tiger preparing to strike. “What. Business. Can you. Possibly have. With us. Now?!” he demanded.

“Okay. Yes. Understandable question. The thing is…if you’re going to go in there, right now, and you happen to take off Zewu Jun’s clothes for…any reason. There may be some…marks…which are entirely not his fault for being there.”

“Some what?” Xichen gasped, recoiling.

A vein began to pulse in Jiang Cheng’s forehead as the top half of his face was entirely suffused in dark, swirling fury. “Whose fault would they be then?” he hissed.

“Well…technically…”

Wei Wuxian hesitantly pointed a finger toward an approaching figure behind him. Predictably, Lan Wangji appeared at that moment, coming to stand beside Wei Wuxian. Xichen was one of the few people who could tell he was just about as embarrassed as he had ever seen him. 

“Wangji…?” he murmured in disbelief.

Lan Wangji’s mouth opened and closed once with no words forming in the gap. Finally, his eyebrows twitched together in what, for him, was monumental regret and shame, and the next moment he got to his knees.

“Xiong-zhang,” he said firmly. “It was my fault. Please punish me.”

Wei Wuxian snorted with laughter that no one else in the vicinity appreciated even slightly. He realized this and joined Wangji on his knees before them, and suddenly Xichen had a flashback of when they were both teenagers.

“Uh…yeah. It’s my fault, really. So…if you must…punish me?” he hedged.

Jiang Cheng was taking deep, heaving breaths to control his anger, but by the snapping of his Zidian, it wasn’t working. “Oh…don’t you worry,” he hissed. “I’ll punish you both. Get in there!” he roared, shoving open Xichen’s door, pushing Wangji and kicking Wei Wuxian in ahead of him. 

Xichen quickly followed and closed the door behind them, casting a silencing spell around his rooms just in case. Whatever was about to happen, he reasoned, it would not be good. 

“So. Explain,” Jiang Cheng commanded the two of them, but with the snapping of his Zidian, he didn’t make a convincing listener.

“Well…”

By the time Wei Wuxian finished explaining, Xichen stood in shocked silence, Wangji hung his head and trembled in shame, and Wei Wuxian was kicked several times around the room by a furious Jiang Wanyin.

“Apologize!!!” Jiang Cheng roared. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Zewu Jun!” Wei Wuxian whined. “But look! I can make it up to you.”

“How could you possibly?!” 

“It’s Jiang Cheng’s first time, right?” said Wei Wuxian with a perfectly innocent expression on his face.

Jiang Cheng looked as if he had swallowed his own tongue. Xichen halfheartedly reached out to calm his anger, but he backed away from Wei Wuxian so quickly that he bumped his back against the wall behind him. 

“You…you…!” he struggled, his face bright red.

Wei Wuxian chuckled, quite used to manipulating Jiang Cheng’s moods after all. “And I’ll bet you’re nervous, right? Zewu Jun’s so pretty. Have you seen his body? He’s no Lan Zhan, but plenty beautiful enough to make anybody feel inadequate.”

To Xichen’s shock, Wanyin shuddered slightly and suddenly his anger seemed to have turned straight back to insecurity. He still tried to back away further into the wall away from Wei Wuxian, but his expression couldn’t help betraying his agreement with the sentiment.

Xichen touched his own chest, suddenly feeling a strange mix of discomfort but also a thrill he quickly tried to pretend he didn’t. He glanced hesitantly down at Wangji, who still looked ready at any moment to be beaten mercilessly by him. He sighed. 

“Wangji. You knew it was wrong. And you should not have done it,” he said gently. “But you have apologized and you will not do such a thing again, isn’t that so?”

Wangji glanced aside reluctantly, a very slight action which nonetheless excited that odd thrill Xichen had felt moments before, but nodded a little. 

“Then there’s no reason to look like the end of the world like that. It’s all right. You can stand up.”

He started to help Wangji to his feet when Wei Wuxian spoke up again.

“Ah ah, not so fast, Zewu Jun. Somebody’s still thinking,” said his devilish little brother-in-law, still smiling and cornering Jiang Cheng against the wall. “How about it, Jiang Cheng? Don’t you want a few pointers on what the Lan boys like?”

Jiang Cheng took in a shuddering gasp, his cheeks still bright red. But from the way his fingers tightened into his own robes, it would seem he was not at all opposed to the idea. Even as Xichen watched him in shock, Jiang Cheng looked bitterly to Wei Wuxian.

“H-…how is it done?” he asked. 

Wei Wuxian giggled. “Well. Maybe just watch the first time. Then I’ll help you. Hm?” 

After a brief and frustratingly adorable glance up at Xichen, Jiang Cheng gave a miniscule nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	6. Twin Jades and Two Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. :D

Since Lan Wangji was still kneeling on the floor, Wei Wuxian took advantage of this fact and walked over to stroke his hair rather suggestively. Xichen tried to exchange a glance with Jiang Cheng, but the Jiang clan leader was still trembling against the wall and watching Wei Wuxian with desperate embarrassment. And soon the display before him became far too engaging to look away.

“Lan Zhan,” said Wei Wuxian in a soft, sweet voice that was clearly only meant for Wangji. “Get me ready.”

Wangji nodded as if this were a perfectly natural request, even though the two older men in the room were at the peak of shame just watching. He untied Wei Wuxian’s clothes, letting his chang drop to the floor and his yi flutter off his shoulders so most of Wei Wuxian’s nakedness was perfectly visible to the other two. Xichen instinctively looked away at first, but then couldn’t avoid staring at the incredibly erotic display.

Wangji reached into his robes and drew out a vial of something viscous, which he spread over his fingers. With only a brief glance up at Wei Wuxian’s face, he used his moistened fingers to sweep up between Wei Wuxian’s legs and begin teasing his hole. Wei Wuxian shivered with a grin, his hips arching back and shifting enthusiastically with the movements of Wangji’s fingers. 

To the shock of the other two, without stopping his fingers, Wangji’s eyes traveled down Wei Wuxian’s body to the quickly hardening cock in front of his face. He did not hesitate to draw it into his mouth. 

“Mm!” Wei Wuxian sighed pleasantly, and arched his feet up so he was barely touching the ground, allowing Wangji to effortlessly take his weight. “Jiang Cheng…” he panted, reaching out to him and beckoning him over. “Come look.”

Jiang Cheng initially shook his head, but his eyes were clearly fixed on the way Wangji’s mouth was caressing that increasingly excited part of Wei Wuxian’s body. 

Wei Wuxian chuckled at his reluctance. He drew a spell into the air to make Binding, flicked his wrist toward Jiang Cheng and used the spell to yank him over by his wrist. Jiang Cheng stumbled toward him and Wei Wuxian slid an arm around his waist to keep him close and encourage him to look down. 

As Jiang Cheng trembled and gasped, Wei Wuxian murmured to him, “Actually I think my skills are better. But look how handsome he is when he’s doing it. Don’t you think? I especially like how he closes his eyes like it tastes really good.”

However, in defiance, Lan Wangji opened his eyes to flick up a glare at Wei Wuxian. The next moment, he buried his fingers deep inside him while swallowing his cock completely.

“Ahh! Okay…yes, Lan Zhan, you’re good at it…” Wei Wuxian admitted with a half chuckle and half moan. “Here, Jiang Cheng. See what his fingers are doing? He’s stretching me out so it doesn’t hurt.”

“D-…does it hurt?” Jiang Cheng asked worriedly.

Wei Wuxian cast a flirtatious glance toward Xichen. He bit his lip while watching him, and Xichen hurriedly looked away. In all honestly, he blamed Wei Wuxian for a lot of pain that his brother had been through, and was frustrated with how long it was taking him to grow accustomed to the Cloud Recesses’ lifestyle. To be brief, Wei Wuxian was not his favorite person. But…it was hard to deny how attractive he was.

“Big Brother Lan.”

Xichen’s cheeks lit up with frustration and embarrassment at Wei Wuxian’s taunt, which was clearly directed at him and not Wangji. But he couldn’t help glancing up at him.

Wei Wuxian grinned as their eyes met, his cheeks and lips flushed, his eyes erotically fluttering now and then with sensation. “Jiang Cheng seems worried. What do you say? Will it hurt?”

Despite the heat rising in his body, Xichen closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. “I would never intentionally cause Jiang Wanyin any pain.”

“Mmm…problem is, you Lan boys are, well…” Wei Wuxian’s flirtatious gaze flicked down to the apex of Xichen’s thighs, and he relflexively covered the area with his hands even though he was fully clothed. Wei Wuxian chuckled. “…let’s say ‘heavy hitters.’ And Jiang Cheng is the definition of anal-retentive.”

“I…I…” Jiang Cheng stammered in frustration, but as he struggled to speak, Wei Wuxian reached his hand around and dug two fingers between the cheeks of Jiang Cheng’s ass.

Jiang Cheng yelped and jumped away from him, at which Xichen caught and held him to reassure him, and to his relief Jiang Cheng clung very sweetly to his robes. 

Wei Wuxian laughed delightedly at this reaction. “That’s good, Jiang Cheng. It helps if you’re relaxed. Let him touch you while you watch.”

As he trembled against him, Jiang Cheng was so embarrassed he could only briefly glance up at Xichen’s eyes before looking down at his chest and biting his lip in anxiety. But even though Xichen didn’t appreciate Wei Wuxian’s teasing, he had to admit, he had no idea Jiang Cheng could be this adorable. 

To soothe him, he placed a soft kiss against his hair line. Jiang Cheng closed his eyes and his shoulders hunched slightly as a little more of his weight pressed against Xichen. His fingers tightened on the fabric over Xichen’s chest. And from this angle, Xichen could already see he was enduring some tightness in his lower garments. Xichen swallowed as hungry desires rose up through his whole body. 

Tentatively, he placed a hand on Jiang Cheng’s chest. Jiang Cheng took in a shocked breath, but didn’t object. His cute reactions continued as Xichen caressed his chest over his clothing, working his way downward. Jiang Cheng’s breathing heightened as his hand passed his stomach. Finally, Xichen slowly but firmly grasped Jiang Cheng’s most sensitive area over his clothes.

Adorably, Jiang Cheng’s hands grasped Xichen’s shoulders for support as his knees weakened and a desperate breath escaped him. But his head thumped weakly against Xichen’s chest and his hips bucked enthusiastically even though Xichen’s hand wasn’t even moving yet. Xichen cursed his ignorance for living so long without knowing how adorable this person was.

Meanwhile, Wangji finally removed Wei Wuxian from his mouth to say, “You’re ready.”

“Eh…?”

Wei Wuxian had apparently been distracted by watching Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng, and was not prepared as Wangji stood up, turned him around and pushed him down over a table. 

“Ah! Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian chastized him irritably. “We’re showing them nice sex, you animal!”

“Boring,” Wangji said expressionlessly, only disrobing just enough so that he could join their bodies together. He lined his hips up and thrust inside with no further warning.

“AH!” Wei Wuxian cried, throwing his head back as Wangji nearly lifted him off the ground, both hands forcing Wei Wuxian’s hips against his own as he pierced him as deeply as he could. “Ahh…” barely a second later, Wei Wuxian’s body relaxed and his moans became sweeter. He splayed his upper body over the table for support while Wangji held his hips firmly in place and pumped against him.

“Lan Zhan…” he complained, but in a sweet voice this time. “If you…fuck me…that hard…I can’t…concentrate…”

In his arms, Jiang Cheng let out a shuddering gasp while watching this, and Xichen encouraged his excitement by increasing the pace of his hand. “Nngh!” Jiang Cheng cried pitifully. “Xichen!” he gasped.

Xichen’s mind was going blank. There was too much blood flowing to a certain part of his body. It was now painfully hard. Jiang Cheng was adorable in a way that he could never have predicted, and he had no idea that seeing his controlled brother thrust like a feral animal into the erotic Wei Wuxian would be this exciting. After only a few moments of this, he couldn’t hold back anymore and slid his tongue inside Jiang Cheng’s ear.

Jiang Cheng yelped. His whole body jerked in Xichen’s grasp as Xichen attentively explored the inside of his ear with his tongue as if preparing to stick it in other places, and gradually moved his lips down to Jiang Cheng’s neck, idly sucking and biting as he went. One after another, high-pitched moans rose from Jiang Cheng in a fast rhythm until his head arched back and his whole body tensed.

Xichen could feel the force of his cum spurting inside his garments, and milked him with a firm grasp until his orgasm ended. By that time, Jiang Cheng’s body had gone limp and was barely kept upright by Xichen’s arm around his waist. He kept shaking long after he came, and Xichen realized he would have to put him down because he couldn’t stand.

“Lan Zhan….Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian said with annoyance, patting Wangji’s chest to get him to stop for a moment. “Time to move to the bedroom,” he said with a grin.

Wangji watched Wei Wuxian with adoration that probably only Xichen could see. He nodded. “Mm.”

But without even changing their positions, Wangji enclosed Wei Wuxian in his arms, picking him up under his knees. Wei Wuxian made a noise of surprise but there was very little he could do. 

“I can walk! Ugh, you’re so persistent, Lan Zhan!”

Xichen glanced down somewhat guiltily at the trembling Jiang Cheng in his arms. Much though Jiang Cheng had seemed to agree to this, he was sure he would prefer a more private experience. Even though this was his bedroom, perhaps he should try to move Jiang Cheng someplace else.

“Zewu Jun!” said Wei Wuxian, as Wangji placed him down on hands and knees on Xichen’s bed. He conscientiously swept the hair from Wei Wuxian’s back and gently caressed him there, causing Wei Wuxian to smile even though he was looking at Xichen. 

“Bring that little virgin in here. Trust me,” Wei Wuxian continued. “Once he realizes he can steal my moves, he won’t want to miss this chance.”

Jiang Cheng was still seemingly recovering from cumming, but he nuzzled Xichen’s chest a little. With that, Xichen’s resistence snapped. While holding much of his weight around his waist, Xichen helped Jiang Cheng into the bedroom and let him collapse back on the bed, still panting. He flushed and panicked slightly as he realized Wei Wuxian was knelt over him, Wangji still pumping inside him.

Wei Wuxian giggled at Jiang Cheng’s distress. “Don’t get distracted yet, Jiang Cheng. Look at what you’re doing to Zewu Jun. His eyes are all full of you right now. Can you see?”

Jiang Cheng worriedly looked up toward Xichen, who was sure that what Wei Wuxian said was true. He was having trouble regulating his breathing as he observed the slightly flushed and relaxed Jiang Cheng beneath him on his bed. He rested one knee on the bed beside him, then a hand beside his head. He lowered himself down to an elbow and checked Jiang Cheng’s eyes for reassurance.

Jiang Cheng swallowed while watching him. But once again his hands crept up Xichen’s shoulders, and before he knew it they were kissing. Xichen kissed him slowly, savoring his sweetness. As he did so, he stretched both hands over Jiang Cheng’s chest experimentally, feeling his body over his clothes and provoking sweet gasps inside his mouth. 

“Ah…how cute…” Wei Wuxian commented, absently caressing both Xichen’s and Jiang Cheng’s faces, which neither of them took much notice of. “Lan Zhan,” he pleaded, leaning back. “Kiss.”

Wangji did not hesitate to grasp Wei Wuxian around his neck and chest and kiss him forcefully. 

Xichen slowly unwrapped Jiang Cheng of his clothing as he kissed him. His heartbeat quickened to feel Jiang Cheng’s warm skin beneath his fingers, especially the way he twitched in response to every light touch. Gradually he got the urge to see and pulled away to remove the rest of Jiang Cheng’s clothing and admire him, softly caressing different parts of his body as they came into view.

“Xiong-zhang.”

Xichen looked up as Wangji tossed him something and he caught it. It was the vial Wangji had used earlier. He glanced down at Jiang Cheng with uncertainty. “Wanyin…” 

But Jiang Cheng’s breathing was rising again while watching him. “Xichen…” he moaned, his hips shifting against the bed. 

Xichen shuddered in excitement. He coated his fingers in the viscous fluid, which had a texture of damp seaweed. With his heart hammering, he placed two fingers against Jiang Cheng’s entrance and began teasing him there very carefully.

Jiang Cheng brought a knuckle to his mouth and bit down to quell the moans leaking out of him. Wei Wuxian stopped kissing Wangji to observe as Jiang Cheng’s body grew more and more receptive to Xichen. 

“Lan Zhan…look… aren’t they cute?” he was saying absently, though starting to seem a little drunk from the feeling of Wangji’s cock pounding into him. “Our first time was so rough. Both of them. Do you remember?”

To Xichen’s surprise, Wangji appeared deeply embarrassed by this comment. “You like it,” he said somewhat childishly to Wei Wuxian.

“Who said I like it? What I like is you. Ah! Lan Zhan…Lan Zhan…!” Wei Wuxian was forced to restrict his comments to moans for a while as Wangji grasped him with both arms and hammered inside him. 

Xichen slid in one finger while Jiang Cheng was distracted by the passionate embracing of the other two. Jiang Cheng shuddered, and Xichen was sure his cock twitched on his stomach, even though he had cum so recently. 

“Wanyin…are you all right?” Xichen confirm softly.

Jiang Cheng was still biting his knuckle and looking up at the ceiling rather blankly, desire obvious in his eyes. He nodded. 

“Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian struggled, between Wangji’s thrusting, even as Wangji placed kisses and deep bites into his neck and shoulder. “Heh heh…you’ll hurt yourself like that.”

With that, Wei Wuxian grabbed both of Jiang Cheng’s wrist and pushed them down over his head, leaving him relatively defenseless on the bed. 

“Wei Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng gasped, half in anger but still clearly distracted by Xichen’s finger inside him. 

Wei Wuxian grinned mischievously up at Xichen. “Go, big brother. Give it to him.”

Xichen swallowed. Even though it felt like a betrayal to Jiang Cheng, the twitching state of his insides confirmed he was just as excited as Xichen was. He slowly inserted a second finger. 

Jiang Cheng let out a soft groan, worriedly glancing between Xichen and Wei Wuxian above him. But as Xichen’s fingers drove deeper, the lines between his eyebrows relaxed. A grunt became a soft moan. His eyes closed and sweet breaths escaped him, his hole twitching around Xichen’s fingers each time he reached a sensitive spot. Xichen was in awe of how enticing he was.

In this way he continued and soon added a third finger. After a moment of discomfort, Jiang Cheng’s breathy moans grew to pleasure again. His eyes slowly opened and fixed on Xichen with desire. He bit his lip with embarrassment before giving a soft demnad.

“Xichen…”

Saying only this, he rolled his head to one side and his eyes fluttered blissfully at Xichen’s fingers striking him in just the right spot. He opened his eyes again, this time looking pitifully impatient and biting his lip again. 

“Wanyin…”

Above them, Wangji briefly stopped and they both watched as Xichen bent down over Jiang Cheng and pressed the tip of his painfully hard cock to his entrance. Wei Wuxian swallowed while watching them. As he was struck by an unbearable wave of affection, Xichen softly pressed his lips to Jiang Cheng’s as he held tightly to him and pushed slowly inside.

“Mm…mmmh!” Jiang Cheng cried against his lips. But after a soft whimper, Jiang Cheng’s lips parted and he lasciviously slipped his tongue just barely inside Xichen’s mouth to tease his own. 

He was trembling and clearly feeling at least a little discomfort, but to Xichen’s relief, his love had not lessened. Xichen felt overwhelmed by the tight warmth of Jiang Cheng’s insides, and for some time could not move or speak. Jiang Cheng’s hesitant teasing with his tongue nearly tipped him over the edge. He helplessly drew back a little to gaze at Jiang Cheng in admiration while they both got used to the sensation. 

Above them, while Wei Wuxian chuckled happily. Wangji briefly let him go to let him flip over on his back, with his head resting beside Jiang Cheng’s. Wei Wuxian grasped both of Jiang Cheng’s hands over his head in his own, and made another erotic noise as Wangji thrust inside him again. 

Jiang Cheng cast somewhat nervous glances at Wei Wuxian as Wangji pounded him into the bed right beside him, Wei Wuxian’s hands holding tightly to his own. Wei Wuxian noticed his gaze and grinned at him.

“What? You’re wondering if it really feels this good?”

Jiang Cheng sucked in a shocked breath at the question, but to Xichen’s eyes that was exactly what he had been wondering. Though he was a little jealous to have Jiang Cheng’s attention diverted, it had given him enough relief to be able to move inside him without losing control. He caressed Jiang Cheng’s cheek to draw his attention back, and smiled gently to him. 

Saying nothing, he pulled out just a little, and then slowly pushed back in. Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth and his eyebrows twitched together. As Xichen thought, he was still a little tight. 

Wei Wuxian was watching Jiang Cheng with rapt attention. Refusing to let go of his hands, he told him with unusual softness, “It’ll get better soon. Lan Xichen is being so gentle with you. I bet it’s going to feel so good…”

With that, Wangji pushed up Wei Wuxian’s legs in both hands and began hammering even harder inside him, forcing undignified moans from him but not making him lose himself enough to let go of Jiang Cheng even now. 

But Jiang Cheng was gazing up at Xichen, seemingly in wonder. Though inexperienced, seeing Wangji and Wei Wuxian together seemed to make him realize him how rough it could be, and Wei Wuxian’s words seemed to have struck him how little it actually did hurt. At least, Xichen hoped so. 

“Ah…” Jiang Cheng murmured, his eyes fluttering. Xichen also shuddered as he felt himself slide a little deeper, Jiang Cheng’s muscles twitching and relaxing around him. “Xichen…Xichen…it feels…hot…”

Xichen shuddered and had to close his eyes for a moment. He nodded. “I’m sorry…I’m trying to calm down a little…”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes fluttered, and again his insides squeezed around Xichen. “Is it good?” he murmured softly.

Xichen gasped, but nodded again. 

Jiang Cheng gazed up at him for some time, his breath coming roughly. He shifted his hips impatiently, then suddenly arched his back with a moan as the movement caused Xichen’s cock to press up against his prostate. 

“Ahh…Xichen…!” he whispered.

With that, Xichen’s reason left him completely. He wrapped both arms around the small of Jiang Cheng’s back and clung to him as he barely moved but pumped deep inside him with quick, shallow thrusts, burying his face in Jiang Cheng’s neck and disheveled hair. 

Jiang Cheng made desperate sounds in his ear, trapped in sensation by Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian without a way out. Xichen could feel his cock still hard and twitching against his stomach and couldn’t stop thrusting inside him, in a moment of feral pleasure that later shocked him when he remembered it. 

“Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian whispered, his voice breaking from pleasure. “Go ahead…pop your cherry…cum from Zewu Jun’s cock inside you…”

“You…scum!” Jiang Cheng managed to insult him, but immediately after let out an aching cry and wrapped his legs around Xichen’s body as he came yet again.

Xichen shuddered all over as Jiang Cheng twitched around him. He honestly wasn’t sure at first whether he had cum or not, as he felt dizzy with pleasure for several long seconds. But before he could ascertain for certain, suddenly a pair of hands lifted up his face. 

“Mm!” he said in surprise as soft lips trapped his own.

The beautiful face before his eyes, so much like his own but more frozen and severe, his eyes now closed but a hint of pink on his cheeks, was Wangji.

He was too shocked and his mind muddled by pleasure to respond properly, and Wangji forcefully kissed him until his couldn’t think. He kissed insistently, childishly impatient, and quickly ravaged the inside of Xichen’s mouth with his tongue. Xichen knew he was making terribly embarrassing moans, but he’d never been kissed like this before, and even knowing they were almost twins didn’t change how beautiful Wangji’s face was up close.

Wangji finally released him just as harshly as he had begun, and they both panted to regain their breath. Xichen gasped and looked down toward the other two beneath them. Wei Wuxian had both hands over his mouth and was watching deep in lust. But to Xichen’s shock, so was Jiang Cheng.

“W-…Wanyin…I didn’t…” Xichen began, not knowing what to say. 

Jiang Cheng blinked as if he had forgotten where he was. He blushed and looked away. “Don’t look at me like that! I can’t help it! You’re…both…” There was a long pause here as his face got even redder and his legs tightened around Xichen’s waist. “…pretty.”

“You’re not wrong,” said Wei Wuxian, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Come here, Lan Zhan, let us see better.” 

Without bothering to ask, Wei Wuxian slid Wangji out of him and pushed him off the bed. Wangji was fortunately competent enough to land on his feet, but Wei Wuxian kept pushing him around until he stood beside Xichen. He wrapped his smaller arms around Wangji’s gloriously muscular and scarred body from behind and teased his cock, causing Wangji to shudder and lean forward slightly. 

“Go ahead,” Wei Wuxian whispered in Wangji’s ear, but he was grinning at Xichen as he said it. “He’s still pretty defenseless.”

Before Xichen could even take in a full breath, Wangji’s arms wrapped around him, one hand spread out under his neck to fully control his head and he kissed him hungrily. Xichen moaned desperately, unsure what to do. He had never been so roughly handled, but to his great shame he couldn’t deny how good it felt to be wanted so badly by the cool and emotionless Wangji that he had raised to be so competent and strong. 

He was worried about hurting Jiang Cheng, but to his shock, Jiang Cheng’s hands roamed up his chest, further robbing him of sanity as he was enveloped in Jiang Wanyin’s tight hole and the hollow of his legs, now his chest teased by his fingers, and his lips and back roughly controlled by Wangji. He felt he might pass out from the pleasure. But only moments later it was interrupted.

“Ah!” Wangji let out a slight noise and drew back. He turned behind him with a concerned expression. “Wei Ying…”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, and Xichen realized that while Wangji had been distracted, Wei Wuxian had turned the tables on him. He still stroked him in the front, but now they were connected in back. Never in a million years would Xichen have believed that Wangji would let Wei Wuxian fuck him. But with barely a pause, Wei Wuxian grasped Wangji by his hips and pounded into him.

“Ah…ah…ah…” Wangji let out beautiful, low moans as he fought to preserve his dignity. But Xichen could see the pleasure all across his face. He grasped Xichen’s shoulder for support as he seemed to lose his strength. 

Jiang Cheng let out a slight shuddering gasp, watching them. “Lan…Wangji…” he said, sounding surprised but also just as mesmerized as Xichen was. 

“Wei Ying…” Wangji muttered, closing his eyes and grasping Wei Wuxian’s wrist so hard it looked like it would bruise. “Wei…Ying…!”

He threw back his head, seemingly in pleasure although he barely raised his voice. His eyes caught Xichen’s. “Xiong-zhang…” he murmured. And suddenly he grasped him and pulled him into a deep kiss again. 

With this, and Jiang Cheng’s hole tightening around him, Xichen couldn’t hold on any longer. With his brother’s tongue inside his mouth, he cried out as an almost painfully long orgasm hit him, and Jiang Cheng let out a sweet moan as Xichen’s heat filled him. Wangji grasped his face in both hands and watched him intently as he came. 

And with that Wei Wuxian grasped Wangji’s cock to bring his attention back. Wangji slid down Xichen’s body to rest over Jiang Cheng’s as he let out several short grunts and painted Jiang Cheng’s belly with cum. Wei Wuxian made a cute noise as Wangji came, no doubt tightening around him, and he too shuddered and pumped his cum inside him. 

Though his vision was still somewhat blurry from how hard he had cum, Xichen tried to survey the aftermath. Jiang Cheng had a hand resting on his own chest as if to make sure his heart was still beating, trembling now and then in lingering bliss. Wei Wuxian looked exhausted, collapsed on Wangji’s back. Wangji still panted slightly, resting his elbows on the bed across Jiang Cheng’s body, but he at least seemed most ready to face reality again. 

Xichen could not really believe this, but inside the beautifully tight and moist walls of Jiang Cheng’s body, even after emptying everything he had into him, somehow he was still hard. He brought a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, but was quite certain it wasn’t likely to go down any time soon. 

When he again looked down, Wangji was pulling himself up to a standing position again. “Xiong-zhang,” he said, and instantly Xichen knew the lust was still in him too. Wangji kissed him again and Xichen couldn’t help his cock twitching inside Jiang Cheng’s body, who now must know for sure that he was so lascivious as to still be hard after all that. 

He pulled out instinctively, wanting to hide the fact, but the next thing he knew, he felt Wangji’s hand, with something moist on his fingers, sliding up to his ass. He gasped as Wangji’s finger entered him. 

“Wang…ji…!” he prepared to chastise him, but Wangji’s fingers were just as brutal as his lips. 

He held Xichen firmly across the chest and in moments had found his prostate and was mercilessly stimulating it with two, and then three fingers in short succession. As this was happening, Wei Wuxian had crawled onto the bed beside Jiang Cheng and both were watching, but both seemingly too exhausted to participate. Xichen was about to reach out to Jiang Cheng for help when the unthinkable finally happened.

Wangji’s heavy breath in his ear. His fingers drew out so both hands could grasp his hips. And then his hardness invading the depths of Xichen’s body as pleasure and guilt fought inside him. Once inside, Wangji grasped both of Xichen’s arms at the elbow like reins so he had nowhere to go. He took his time nuzzling Xichen’s neck and smelling his hair. Then suddenly he pounded inside him. 

“Ahh!” Xichen cried out helplessly. “Ah…ah…Wang…ji…i…no…”

But at that point it became extremely difficult to articulate as his little brother brutally slammed inside him over and over. He thought for sure he saw stars. His cock remained painfully hard, bouncing in front of him as Wangji’s kept slamming up against the deepest point inside his body. His whole lower regions felt hot and numb, but pleasure continued to flood his mind. 

He vaguely saw Wei Wuxian whisper something in Jiang Cheng’s ear. Jiang Cheng blushed and cast Wei Wuxian a dirty look, but moments later he got up from the bed. Xichen ached for him. 

“Wan…yin…” he panted, his mouth watering at the thought he might kiss him now.

Jiang Cheng seemed fascinated by the expression on Xichen’s face, and reached out to touch his chest, gently at first, then teasingly running across his nipples. Xichen moaned, his knees feeling weak. Wangji refused to relent all this time, continuously driving inside him like a machine. Xichen suddenly felt pity for Wei Wuxian. 

“Wanyin…!” he gasped. “I want…I want…you…please…!”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes fluttered. Unhesitatingly, he wrapped his arms around Xichen’s neck and indulged in deep and slow kisses that Xichen desperately wished he could fully appreciate. Just when his desire to cum was starting to become painful, Jiang Cheng’s fingers slipped down from his neck, down his shoulder and chest, stomach…and tightly grasped his cock. 

Xichen couldn’t make a sound. Pleasure froze his vocal chords as his body tensed and twitched over and over. Wangji had bitten down on his neck and was grunting as he started pumping him full of cum as well. And then things really did go dark, and luckily Wangji seemed to take his weight before it crumpled to the ground.

He came to his senses moments later and stood on shaking feet. He admired Jiang Wanyin’s somewhat embarrassed face before him as he examined the thin cum that Xichen had let out in his hand. Xichen allowed Wangji to settle a little and restore his breath before pulling away from him and grasping Jiang Cheng tightly in his arms and pull him down onto the bed with him. He didn’t even realize he had a slight smile on his face as he quickly started to fall asleep.

“Whew. That was fun,” came Wei Wuxian’s voice, as the two seemed to be leaving.

“Mm,” Wangji agreed.

“Heh heh. You didn’t last very long when I fucked you. Was it good?”

“…mm.”

“Ha ha! Let’s try them again tomorrow.”

“Mm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	7. Wangji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji returns from a night hunt, which should have been routine, looking sixteen years younger and with no memory of ever meeting Wei Wuxian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The title is meant to refer to the literal meaning of Lan Wangji's name, 忘机, "forgetting the mundane."

It wasn’t supposed to be anything serious. A minor tree demon harassing travelers near Dafan Mountain. Lan Zhan said he would be fine alone, and everyone believed him. So no one was quite prepared for the news that he had been found the next morning by the side of the road, delirious, by some villagers.

Zewu Jun roused Wei Wuxian and wordlessly brought him along, as Sizhui explained on the way the contents of the message they had received before dawn that morning; that the villagers who found him had taken Hanguang Jun to the nearest inn in Guangling. Sleep quickly faded from Wei Wuxian’s head as the improbability of the situation sank in. Lan Wangji would never let himself be so badly wounded that he had to be cared for by nameless villagers. How could this happen? More importantly, how bad could his injuries be that he couldn’t get home?

The whole journey to Guangling, Wei Wuxian’s anxiety kept building. He’s all right, he kept telling himself. He’d never leave you. He loves you too much. Yet with each positive thought he forced down his own throat, another cruel one rose up to meet it. It’s barely been a year. We’ve gone through so much. This can’t be happening.

As soon as they arrived at the inn, Wei Wuxian ran inside, Zewu Jun and Sizhui following close after him. To their collective shock, Wangji was not even in a room, but merely sitting in the common area with a cup of tea, as if waiting for an appointment. He spotted Zewu Jun and rose to his feet without a change in expression. 

“Xiong-zhang,” he said, bowing. “I have caused you trouble.”

Wei Wuxian gaped at him in outrage. He sighed loudly, covering his eyes with his hand and flopping his head back in exasperation. “And of course he’s not even injured. Why do you have to worry us like that?! Well, what happened?!”

Lan Wangji cast a slightly confused glance in the direction of Wei Wuxian. He returned his gaze to Zewu Jun before he started speaking again, “I have no memory of how I came to be in this place. My apologies.”

Wei Wuxian frowned at him curiously as normally Lan Zhan would be going out of his way to reassure him at a time like this, but far from hugging or even patting his head, he was barely even looking at him. Was he angry about something?

Zewu Jun’s lips parted as he looked at Lan Wangji’s face. “Wangji…” he said in a barely audible whisper. “…you look…young.”

Wei Wuxian quickly glanced up at Lan Zhan to confirm whether this was true, and his mouth hung open in shock. He hadn’t noticed at first because he had known him longer at age sixteen than thirty-two, but even though both of the Twin Jades of Lan aged beautifully, there was no doubt that there was suppleness to Wangji’s skin, inexperience in his eyes and a lack of laugh lines around his mouth that had not been there yesterday. 

Wei Wuxian made an awkward, choking noise. 

Sizhui glanced nervously between all of them. “Hanguang Jun…” he said cautiously. “…do you know me?”

Lan Wangji glanced down at his adopted son. No affection, recognition, or even interest showed itself on his stoic, young face. Instead he seemed to be silently asking: should I?

A sudden flash of anger rose in Wei Wuxian’s gut. He snapped out his hand and grasped Wangji’s arm forcefully. He didn’t even notice as Wangji’s hand clutched Bichen’s hilt in preparation to defend himself. 

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian said harshly. “You’re not about to tell me you don’t know me…”

There was a twitch of anger between Lan Wangji’s brows. Suddenly, he yanked his arm out of Wei Wuxian’s grasp and glared expressionlessly down at him. He straightened the fabric that Wei Wuxian had pulled out of place.

“I don’t touch other people,” he said simply.

Wei Wuxian felt frozen. The way he had said it, it was as if he had never said it before. He felt as if he’d been struck by a gong, and the pain just kept reverberating through his body. With this, it was clear, Lan Wangji had no idea who he was, and did not even remember having had this conversation.

“…how old are you?” Zewu Jun asked carefully. 

Wangji’s eyes showed a hint of concern for his brother, whom he assumed had something wrong with him and not the other way around. “Sixteen.”

…

Without much else to do, they took Lan Wangji back to the Cloud Recesses. Lan Qiren attempted to heal him, but claimed there was some energy lingering from the tree demon in Wangji’s body, blocking it from returning to normal. He would need time to figure out how to extract it without hurting him. Even if he did, he cautioned them, the mind was a fragile thing. He warned them to be prepared that Wangji would never regain his memory of the last seventeen years.

Wei Wuxian spent most of that afternoon feeling as if he were a runaway cloud cut loose from the ground. He found a quiet rooftop to sit on and think about his place in the world, as he realized that without Lan Zhan, nothing seemed to make any sense. 

He didn’t belong here, with the strict Gusu Lan sect. He could never go back to Lotus Pier. No one else needed him, and he had no one to protect. No reason to try to regain his former power. Even Jin Ling and Sizhui had grown up just fine without him up until now, and would be fine if he weren’t here now. The Wen sect was gone but for Wen Ning, who had Sizhui and didn’t need him either. If Lan Wangji didn’t gain his memory back, where would he go? And what would be the point?

He realized after spending a couple of hours like this, watching the clouds go by, that someone was staring at him from the courtyard below. He glanced down and saw that it was indeed Hanguang Jun. But the moment he met his eyes and the lack of recognition there, he realized it hurt too much to look at him, and turned his gaze back up to the sky, twirling Chenqing in his fingers as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

“Wei Wuxian.”

He gasped in a quick breath. He got up to a seated position to meet Lan Zhan's eyes searchingly. But a glance there again convinced him the name had been said experimentally. He hadn't remembered. Someone had told it to him.

He sighed, twirling Chenqing. “That’s me. Lan Wangji. What can I do for you?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes flicked down to the ground in an obvious message that he shouldn’t be on the roof, but Wei Wuxian chose to ignore it out of spite. Though already seeming fed up with him, Wangji took in a breath and let it out before he spoke.

“My brother suggested I speak to you.”

Wei Wuxian nodded, thinking that seemed like a typically well-meaning suggestion of Lan Xichen. But he held little hope that it would do any good. If seeing his face, especially breaking one Lan sect rule or another, didn’t bring back his memory of him, he despaired whether anything would. Still, being pitied was one of the feelings Wei Wuxian hated most in the world. So if he was going to help Lan Wangji, he wasn’t about to reveal how much it hurt him.

“And…what did Zewu Jun tell you about me?” he asked, attempting to feel out what the parameters of this new relationship would be.

Wangji frowned slightly as he cast his eyes to the ground again, but this time in thought. “That we were cultivation partners,” he said, and Wei Wuxian thought he detected a hint of bitterness there.

He forced out a laugh. “And you didn’t believe him,” he guessed.

“Is it true?”

“Well,” said Wei Wuxian casually, pushing himself up to his feet. “It doesn’t really matter now, does it?”

“…why wouldn’t it matter?” Lan Wangji asked, surprising him. Wei Wuxian had never expected the young Lan Zhan to be that sentimental. “If you are someone important to me, I would like to know.”

Wei Wuxian tapped Chenqing against the back of his neck as he considered his position. He would be damned if he made an innocent Lan Wangji feel guilty for not remembering him. It wasn’t his fault. And even though just seeing him right now broke his heart, if he for some reason didn’t want to remember and some part of him was choosing to remain like this, Wei Wuxian didn’t have any right to oppose him. 

Suddenly, from deep within him a memory floated up in his mind of one of the rare occasions when he had seen Lan Zhan drunk. 

“I have my regret.” 

His deep and slightly slurred voice that night was extremely adorable. Wei Wuxian’s eyes stung as he remembered what he had said after that. The look of disbelief and cautious joy when he had caught his hand after hearing him play Wangxian. The pain all over his face as Wei Wuxian had told him, in every way he could think of, how much he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. And he thought of the loneliness and despair with which Lan Zhan must have spent the last sixteen years. 

Wei Wuxian took in a difficult breath. I can’t leave him, he realized. And with a strange joy, he decided firmly, not ever. He smiled down cautiously at the man he loved.

The next moment, he jumped down to the ground to join him an over a genuinely joyful smile. “Well when you’re right you’re right, Lan Zhan. So. Where should we start?”

At Wangji’s request, they went to his room, where he made tea for them both (although Wei Wuxian refused it and asked for liquor instead), and Wei Wuxian explained the large parts of their history together. Minus a few, key details. 

It was quite nostalgic watching the almost imperceptible facial expressions of the young Lan Wangji. Just as Wei Wuxian recalled, he had spent a lot more time frowning slightly when he was young, and he forgot how funny that was. Of course, it also made him miss the softness and affection in the older Lan Zhan’s face even more. But that, among other things, he kept to himself. As he spoke, he steadily drank himself deeper and deeper into numbness. 

As Wei Wuxian finished his summary, by now leaning back with one elbow on the table and dumping wine directly into his mouth without using a cup, Wangji’s expression had gained traces of doubt.

“…how did I recognize you?”

“Mm?” Wei Wuxian asked innocently.

Lan Wangji glanced at his disheveled state with a look of disapproval. But he continued, “You said that when you reincarnated as Mo Xuanyu, I helped you because I recognized you. How could I?”

“Hm? Well…because after reincarnating, I looked like myself again.”

“Yes. So you wore a mask.”

Wei Wuxian cursed his own folly at thinking that drinking was the best way to get through this. If he had been thinking straight, he would have already explained around that. Now, put on the spot and befuddled by drink, his brain struggled to think of a reasonable explanation.

“Right…that’s right, I remember. It was the flute.”

Lan Wangji’s frown only deepened. “…many people play the flute. Including my brother.”

Wei Wuxian sighed irritably. “Right. I didn’t mean the flute itself. I meant the song.”

“Song?”

Wei Wuxian swallowed, a myriad of painful emotions rising up in his chest. “Sure. I heard it once or twice when we were training in Gusu I remembered it,” he struggled to sound natural as he explained.

“What song?”

It was getting increasingly difficult not to tackle Lan Zhan to the ground, kiss him and convince his body if nothing else that they were meant for each other. But deep melancholy struck him at how long and in how many ways Lan Zhan had held back from doing exactly that. He had to be stronger than this.

“Oh, just a…an old Gusu Lan sect melody,” he said, casting it away as unimportant.

“Wouldn’t anyone who’d trained here know it then?”

Wei Wuxian laughed to cover his nervousness. “Since when did you get so chatty? Does it matter? You have a really good ear for music, everyone knows that. Is it that hard to believe you recognized familiar playing?”

Wangji paused in thought. His eyes traveled down to Chenqing, which was sitting on the table. He reached out to touch it, and pushed it a few inches toward Wei Wuxian. He stared at him wordlessly, though what he was asking was obvious. 

Wei Wuxian sighed heavily, letting his head hang in front of him. “Do you see the state I’m in right now? I’m not exactly in the best form for giving a concert. Isn’t there anything else you want to ask about? Your adopted son, for example?”

Wangji shook his head. “That part makes sense.”

“Does it?” Wei Wuxian asked incredulously. But then he realized that he, as a young man, had done exactly the same thing, and with less of a reason than Lan Zhan had. “Oh. I guess so.”

Wangji was still looking unblinkingly at him, clearly expecting him to play. But he couldn’t. There was no way his heart would be able to take playing that song. He got to his feet without further explanation.

“You know what, I’m awfully tired. You kept us up half the night with worry, you know. I’ll see you tomorr-“

He became unbalanced as he reached for Chenqing to pick it up and the next thing he knew, he fell right in Lan Zhan’s lap. A blush rapidly formed over his face and he tried to laugh away the aching in his heart at feeling Lan Wangji’s body heat and smelling his scent.

“See? I’m no use anymore…” he muttered, struggling to get up.

But as Wangji supported his back with one hand to help him up, without even a thought, the sadness briefly overwhelmed him, and the tears fell in spite of his will to stop them. He wiped them pathetically with his sleeve as he felt himself curling up against Lan Zhan as he was used to doing every day. 

In a moment of weakness, he grasped Lan Zhan’s collar and whispered desperately, “Hurry back.”

Wangji took in a shocked breath. Suddenly he pushed Wei Wuxian out of his lap and stood up, turning away. “…please go back to your room.”

“I’m going!” Wei Wuxian said tearfully, returning to his usual pattern of whining to Lan Zhan about everything, even though being pushed away a second time hurt even worse. “Hm?” 

As he wobbled to his feet, he caught a glimpse of the thing Wangji was trying to hide by turning away from him. His eyebrows shot up. He snuck around to his other side and peered around Wangji’s body. With a flush of deep embarrassment, Wangji quickly whirled in the opposite direction, leaning both hands against a pillar in self-protection.

Wei Wuxian stared at him in incredulity. “Really, Lan Zhan?” he asked him, covering his mouth as if scandalized. “Did you get hard just from me sitting in your lap for a second? How old are you?”

Wangji’s head whipped around as his mouth fell open in shock at what Wei Wuxian had just said. He seemed to try to form words but was too embarrassed, given that Wei Wuxian was correct. He quite adorably clutched the fabric of his yi, pulling it to cover the center of his body in shame, his breath coming in rapid pants as if he were close to panic.

Wei Wuxian sighed. His innocence had been cute in a dream provoked by incense, when he was still more or less his real self. But a Wangji before he knew him seemed like a different person. His virginity was just another reminder of that. Even so, the thought that – even on just a physical level – Wangji wanted him was too reassuring to resist.

“All right. No need to look like the end of the world,” Wei Wuxian said gently, coming to stand near him, even though Lan Zhan recoiled away from him in embarrassment. “We used to do things like this from time to time. It’s not a big deal.”

“I…I wouldn’t!” Wangji stammered.

Wei Wuxian shrugged. “If you say so. You’ll just deal with it on your own then?”

But the continued shame on Lan Wangji’s face told him he didn’t know what to do about it. Lan Zhan when he met him was so pure, Wei Wuxian thought idly. 

“Come here,” he said sweetly, tugging Lan Zhan’s face down toward him. 

Lan Wangji took in a panicked breath. Wei Wuxian swallowed it inside his own mouth, joining their lips together for a long and tender kiss. 

Wangji’s body felt as hard as iron as he tensed in shock. When Wei Wuxian parted from him, he saw his eyes had been wide open, desperation and confusion streaked across his normally emotionless face. He blinked rapidly, clutching a hand over his chest. But even so his eyes were locked on Wei Wuxian’s lips in disbelief that they had just touched his own.

“How was that?” Wei Wuxian asked him, somewhat hesitantly.

Wangji seemed about to hyperventilate. Wei Wuxian suddenly remembered how embarrassed he had been when they kissed for the first time (while neither was blindfolded). Before Lan Zhan could knock himself unconscious, he pulled him back down and inquired of his body again with entreating kisses.

He could feel Wangji’s panicked breath against his cheek. His lips were stiff and uncertain, but when Wei Wuxian gently licked them, they parted obediently for him, and he made yet deeper advances into Lan Zhan’s mouth with the bold movements of his tongue.

In spite of the odd noise of panic, Lan Zhan’s body slowly seemed to relax under Wei Wuxian’s fingers. But then, when he was bold enough to let his hand caress down Wangji’s body to the part that was making him so embarrassed in the first place, suddenly his reason seemed to return to him. 

“No!” he cried, crossing his hands in front of him in self-protection. “That…is only for a true love!”

Wei Wuxian took this objection in with a slow nod, though his gathering tears were making it hard to see. “Mm,” he agreed softly. “When you look objectively, that could never be me, could it?” he murmured, mostly to himself. He realized that even a single perceived rejection from Lan Zhan was tapping into a long unspoken insecurity that had been buried deeply inside him for some time, in a part of his heart he was afraid to touch. 

“We were friends. Confidants. And then I had to go crazy, making you feel all guilty.” Wei Wuxian explained, wiping his eyes even though his tears continued to flow. “Your regret. That was what you said. Your regret that you couldn’t be with me at Nightless City. That’s why you went so far to help me.”

He smiled up at the still panicked-looking Wangji, though in all his lowest moments he had never felt so alone. “Now you’re free of it. So I guess that’s my debt repaid. Maybe you can be happier now without wasting two decades with guilt.”

He slowly started to leave. Suddenly, Wangji’s arm crossed out in front of him, grabbing him before he could go. He grasped it in shock. The younger Wangji would never have stopped him from leaving, he thought. He looked up at him curiously, blinking past the remains of tears. 

Wangji was panting again, seeming to be fighting with himself. His breath became ragged, and pink touched his smooth, porcelain cheeks. Then suddenly he grasped Wei Wuxian’s face in both hands and kissed him hungrily. 

Wei Wuxian squeaked in shock, but clung helplessly to Lan Zhan as he kissed him painfully hard, grabbing him all over and leaving bruises that nevertheless sent a thrill up Wei Wuxian’s spine. It reminded him of the brutal kiss he had given him during the night hunt at Phoenix Mountain. Truly, there was no better feeling than being wanted by Lan Wangji.

He quickly became far more drunk with Wangji’s hungry and awkward kissing than the alcohol had done. They crumpled together to the floor and Wei Wuxian naturally straddled Wangji’s hips with his legs, instinctively rubbing up against him. But each move of his seemed to briefly freeze Lan Zhan in shock as he struggled to cope with the sensations flooding through his young body, so gradually Wei Wuxian simply gave his body over to him.

Though unsure, Wangji quickly seemed to realize what he wanted. With shaking hands, he partially undressed both of them so he could press his hardness in the valley of Wei Wuxian’s ass. Wei Wuxian gasped sweetly and rubbed against him in desire. 

Though he knew it would hurt a little with no preparation, they had been plenty loving the previous night, and he was sure he would get used to it. “You can put it in,” he whispered in Lan Zhan’s ear.

Lan Zhan’s rapid breath was trembling. “…in…?” he half choked.

Wei Wuxian nodded quickly. “Please…!”

Panting like a beast, Wangji hesitantly pressed his tip to Wei Wuxian’s entrance. As his fingers dug into the skin of Wei Wuxian’s back in desperation, Wei Ying lowered his hips and together they managed to join their bodies. Wei Wuxian’s voice caught in between pain and bliss. He tried to get used to the deeply satisfying sensation when he realized the teenage Lan Zhan was at his limit.

Lan Zhan’s cock slammed up inside him, mercilessly carving his way through. Wei Wuxian clung to him and fought the urge to scream. Each thrust felt somehow brand new, as if writing over all the previous times they had joined their bodies. More than ever before, he swore his body over to Lan Wangji, and gave himself over to mind-altering pleasure.

Young Lan Zhan was even more brutal than the older, who already kept Wei Wuxian on his toes. His hips thrust up without rest, claiming every inch of Wei Wuxian’s insides. His arms crushed the smaller man against him, almost robbing him of breath several times, but this only heightening the pleasure running through Wei Ying’s body. Even the bruises he left on his skin felt like blissful love bites.

Even harder for Wei Wuxian to bear was the way that every now and then he seemed overwhelmed and grasped Wei Wuxian’s head to kiss him savagely, without stopping his hips. The third time he did this, Wei Ying couldn’t take it anymore and came against Lan Zhan’s stomach. 

But the teenage Lan Zhan wouldn’t even let him rest after cumming, pushing him down to the floor and pounding him harder than ever. Wei Wuxian cried out his name over and over as he pounded his hips into the floor. 

Finally, with a deliciously manly grunt in his ear, Wangji grasped him so tight he arched his back away from the floor to pump him full of cum. Wei Wuxian had to struggle to stay conscious as pleasure robbed him of sentient thought while Wangji’s long orgasm continued. 

By the time it was finished, they both lay shaking, clinging to one another. Wei Wuxian grasped Lan Zhan with all his limbs and held him as tightly as he could. 

“I love you,” he whispered in his ear, causing Lan Zhan to flinch in surprise. “I like you. I can’t be without you.” And even though he felt more tears ready to fall, he had a moment of hope that perhaps that one little melody might offer a glimmer of hope. In a barely audible hum, he sang the first few bars of Wangxian. 

Wangji lifted himself up with a look of wonder on his face “Wei…Ying…” he murmured.

Suddenly, a wave of energy flooded Wangji’s body, even echoing into Wei Wuxian’s. His body grew slightly until it was the one that Wei Wuxian remembered. Lan Zhan shuddered at the uncomfortable sensation, but then looked down at Wei Wuxian again, now he was sure, with his whole self there in his soft, mature gaze.

“Wei Ying…” he whispered, watching him in disbelief. 

Hoping desperately that his eyes were not deceiving him, Wei Wuxian blinked away tears and whispered back, “Lan Zhan?”

“Wei Ying!”

Lan Wangji held Wei Wuxian’s face in both hands and kissed him desperately, as if he had not seen him in years. When he finished, and Wei Wuxian let out a small, joyous laugh, Wangji clung to him with all his strength. 

“I love you,” he whispered. Wei Wuxian laughed again, even through the tears of relief that continued to fall. “I like you. I can’t be without you.”

“That’s right,” Wei Wuxian said childishly.

Wangji let him go briefly to kiss him again. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Wei Wuxian sniffed. Even though he would normally jump right in and agree, this experience had taught him that Lan Wangji was a lot stronger than he was. If he had had to wait sixteen years, not even knowing whether or not Lan Zhan cared about him, he was sure it would have broken him. 

“You’ll never do it again, right?” Wei Wuxian said tearfully.

Lan Zhan unhesitatingly shook his head. “I’d sooner die.”

“Don’t do that,” Wei Ying said quickly, suddenly picturing what a hell it would be for him to wait for Lan Wangji’s reincarnation. “But, well…wherever you go…you better wait for me. Even if it takes a while because I get distracted.” More tears dripped down his cheeks as he added pleadingly, “You can’t ever leave me alone.”

“I’ll never leave you alone,” Lan Wangji said, seeming to take this as a matter-of-fact. He smoothed back Wei Wuxian’s unruly bangs soothingly. “And I’ll always wait for you.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “If you understand then fuck me properly! You had no skills when you were young. Not good at all.” He sniffed again and wiped his eyes.

“Mm,” Lan Zhan said simply, kissing his cheek.

Indeed, he gave Wei Wuxian much more than he bargained for that night, but even as he was losing consciousness, Wei Wuxian forced him to promise over and over never to forget him again. 

The next morning, even though he was barely awake yet, Wei Wuxian asked Lan Wangji as he held him, “If I forgot you…what would you do?”

“You forget things a lot.”

“Nh…but if I forgot everything.”

Lan Zhan sighed, but held him tighter. “Make you fall in love with me again.”

“…play boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	8. A Test of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nie Huaisang accidentally puts Meng Yao in danger, Nie Mingjue's anger almost causes him to take a hand to his little brother. Meng Yao stops him by convincing him he has a better method for teaching Huaisang the value of loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thank you, Aamu16, for the suggestion! GAH can’t wait to see Fatal Journey! But too poor for premium… ☹ Hope this is as fun to read as it was to write anyway. 😊

Nie Mingjue’s predatory face loomed over his cowering brother, even more than usual clouded by a mask of rage. The very air around his huge figure seemed as darkened and forbidding as a coming storm. Baxia rattled in its stand, even at the far end of the hall, as Nie Huaisang – not for the first time – genuinely feared for his life at the hands of his elder brother. 

It had all started on a night hunt just a few hours ago. Mingjue continued to insist that Huaisang accompany him on night hunts, despite his never having caught anything of any size and refusing to carry a sword at all. Mingjue was one of the few people who knew why that was, but it didn’t stop him trying to force Huaisang to either give in and carry his saber, or find an effective alternative. Only Huaisang’s deep and enduring admiration for Mingjue (and not insignificant fear) prevented him from developing resentment over these escapades.

Mingjue and his myrmidons had been tracking a powerful resentful ghost, currently possessing a huge-bodied wood cutter from the village, when they lost sight of it in the forest. Huaisang was lagging behind, as Mingjue instructed him to do as soon as they realized the danger, with Meng Yao and a few others for protection. 

Huaisang sighed, feeling bored, cold and tired, and wanting to go home and read from a new saucy novel he had acquired. He kept trying to engage Meng Yao in conversation (who was by far Mingjue’s greatest gift to him in terms of both protection and amusement), but Meng Yao seemed distracted by the threat of the ghost and kept smiling politely before simply ignoring him.

“So…you’re not interested in that kind of thing, A-Yao?” he asked, on the topic of erotic novels.

Meng Yao only briefly glanced at him before returning his gaze to the forest, with the sounds of shouting and distant lanterns of the Nie clan myrmidons. “Not particularly,” he answered with a genial smile.

“Hmm…even cut-sleeve ones?”

“Cut-…” Meng Yao practically bit his tongue with shock at the change in topic, but cleared his throat to reorder his composure. “No.”

“I’m not judging,” Huaisang protested to his reaction, sullenly pushing a small pebble with his toe. “You like my brother don’t you? I don’t even blame you. If we weren’t related, I’d think about it-“

“Stop,” Meng Yao said, quickly holding up a hand. Even though his face was turned away and it was dark, Huaisang was sure he could see color touching his high, delicate cheekbones. “I…I don’t. And we shouldn’t talk about this.”

“Because you don’t want him to know? I think you’re a bit late.”

“Huaisang…please,” Meng Yao begged softly, now clearly blushing. 

Huaisang couldn’t help staring at Meng Yao’s embarrassed face, which seemed to show off his delicate features to even better advantage. He raised his fan to cover the lower half of his face as he pondered the nature of his alluring attendant. 

He had never met Meng Yao’s mother of course, but he fully believed the rumors were true that he was the bastard son of Jin Guangshan. Not because he looked like him at all, but rather because they both shared an almost hypnotic charm. Jin Guangshan was sophisticated and classically handsome, exuding an aura of wealth and power. Meng Yao on the other hand was enchantingly soft, discerning and intelligent, with an engaging grace and pleasantness, much like a fine lady. Indeed, he was very much the yin to Guangshan’s yang. Huaisang thought sparks-amidst-snow would probably suit Meng Yao very well. That said, he wasn’t inclined to lose his protector and confidant any time soon. 

“If you want, I could broach the subject of cut-sleeves with him. Or you specifically,” Huaisang suggested rather playfully, still not ready to give up his game. “I think he’d be more inclined to agree if he knew it was you.”

Meng Yao sighed heavily and turned to reprimand him. But his eyes shot open as he looked over Huaisang’s shoulder. 

“Huaisang!”

Before Huaisang could react, Meng Yao grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to the ground behind him. Huaisang heard a heavy thump and Meng Yao cry out in pain. Shaking, Huaisang whirled to look up.

Meng Yao was held up several feet in the air, arms crushed to his sides in the hands of the huge possessed wood cutter they were chasing. The shaking of Meng Yao’s body told Huaisang he could barely breathe from the pressure of the hands around him. Huaisang could only tremble on the forest floor, horrified and unable to think.

“Huai…sang…!” Meng Yao gasped. He achingly tried to turn his head to see Huaisang. “…run!”

Huaisang’s insides felt carved out with guilt and fear. The worst part was realizing he was still thinking about the dirt on his clothes and fan, while Meng Yao had just been willing to give his life to save him. Though nearly in tears, he was about to follow Meng Yao’s advice and run. 

A familiar, bellowing voice echoed through the cold dark of the forest.

With a glimmer of crimson and steely silver, Baxia sliced through the air and impaled itself all the way through the wood cutter’s body, jutting out from his throat. With its imbued spiritual power and resentful energy, the effect on the ghost was the same as the human it was possessing. The creature dropped Meng Yao, then crumpled to the earth, dead before it hit the ground.

Nie Mingjue strode out from the forest, his myrmidons behind him, surely the most reassuring sight Huaisang ever knew. Mingjue yanked Baxia from the wood cutter’s body before realizing who was lying limp before him. 

A miniscule gasp. “Meng Yao…?” Mingjue quickly knelt, gathering Meng Yao into the cradle of one arm. “Meng Yao! What happened?”

Meng Yao seemed to have been squeezed unconscious and was having difficulty coming around. He shook his head, trying to focus. “Huaisang…where…” he muttered softly.

Mingjue’s gaze flicked up to Huaisang, who was still crouched on the ground nearby, but clearly prepared to run. Taking in the situation with a glance, Mingjue’s jaw tightened and a vein pulsed in his forehead. 

“Huaisang…” he snarled. “Home! Now!”

The time it took to get home had not cooled Mingjue’s anger. Meng Yao had revived and seemed to be not badly hurt, and tried more than once along the way to assure Mingjue that what happened had been inevitable and probably would have happened whether Huaisang had been armed or not. But as it turned out, that didn’t seem to be the part Mingjue was most angry about.

“The very least,” Mingjue growled as he lectured Huaisang in the main hall. “The very least you could do was let Meng Yao protect you. Instead you distracted him with your petty nonsense and nearly got him killed on your account! Even if it didn’t kill him, the ghost could have possessed Meng Yao instead! Do you know what would have happened then?!”

Huaisang at first thought he did know, but he wouldn’t dare worsening Mingjue’s anger by getting it wrong. He slowly shook his head.

“I can’t use fancy healing techniques like those Gusu Lan sect,” Mingjue told him, in an unusual moment of humility. “My only weapon is Baxia’s edge. That means rather than having a fierce ghost in the body of a cultivator, it would be Meng Yao’s blood I’d be cleaning off my hands right now. Do you understand that, Huaisang?!”

“…yes, Brother.”

But Mingjue was already shaking his head before he answered. “No. No, you don’t,” he said in a deceptively soft murmur. “I’ve been far too lenient with you. I have yet to show you the value of pain as a teacher.”

Though he was often harsh, Mingjue in fact rarely raised his hand to Huaisang. But to his shock, his brother’s bear-like hand was raised high, ready to strike him, seeming even more fearsome and vast than he ever remembered it. Huaisang’s stomach twisted. After nearly being killed by a fierce ghost and nearly watching Meng Yao die in front of him, Huaisang was sure he could not handle feeling physical pain inflicted at Mingjue’s hand.

“Clan Leader!”

To the shock of both Nie brothers, a pair of slender, doll-like porcelain hands grasped Mingjue’s whole arm, like a child hanging from a tree. Meng Yao’s eyes were shut tight to avoid seeing the sight of Huaisang hurt in case his attempt to stop Mingjue failed. The sight of this gesture and Meng Yao’s expression made Huaisang’s chest ache. 

Mingjue’s lips parted and he lowered his hand just a few inches, seeming struck by the sight of Meng Yao again selflessly protecting his brother. But the very value he placed on Meng Yao quickly restored his anger over Huaisang’s behavior. 

“A-Yao…” he grunted, in a tone far more gentle than Huaisang thought his brother capable. “Don’t stop me. He has to learn.”

Meng Yao’s eyes fluttered as if the thought pained him, and again Huaisang’s chest began to ache with how much Meng Yao seemed to care for him. He refused to let go of Mingjue’s arm even though he seemed just as frightened of him as Huaisang was. Instead he met his gaze pleadingly.

“I’m all right,” he insisted softly. “Please don’t punish him for my mistake.”

Mingjue’s fists tightened and he turned away, seeming pained. “…just how far would you go to protect him?”

Meng Yao paused, his fingers slipping down Mingjue’s arm a little. “Serving Chi Fengzun and Nie Huaisang is everything to me,” he murmured.

“And your own life?”

“…I’ve never had one anyway.”

Both Nie brothers at first failed to understand the meaning of Meng Yao’s softly spoken phrase at that time. Huaisang would go on to contemplate it for years after the fact. But even though Nie Mingjue was not the most sensitive person, Meng Yao’s words at that moment seemed to reach him deeply. He finally lowered his hand. 

“You have a better idea for how to teach him?” Mingjue grunted reluctantly.

Meng Yao nodded, but as Huaisang watched, he felt a small burst of an unpleasant emotion in his gut as Meng Yao continued lightly holding on to his brother’s muscular arm as he placated him. “Please leave it to me, Chi Fengzun.”

Mingjue looked down at him with a testing gaze. But Huaisang knew well that even though Nie Mingjue seemed unforgiving and harsh, he cared deeply for those close to him. “…once,” he grumbled. “I’ll let you try with him once. If he does something so useless again-“

“He won’t. Isn’t that so, Huaisang?”

Helplessly, Huaisang quickly nodded, looking between the two older men for reassurance. Mingjue closed his eyes irritably and turned away to sit at his table and do some clan business before bed without another word. He gestured impatiently for the two of them to leave. They both bowed and did so.

“Meng Yao…how are you going to punish me?” Huaisang whimpered as Meng Yao guided him toward his own chamber.

Meng Yao sighed. “It’s not a punishment. It’s a lesson.”

“Then…how are you going to teach me?”

The delicate beauty hesitated as they reached Meng Yao’s door. “I suppose…the same way I learned.”

But without explaining any further, Meng Yao pushed Huaisang ahead of him into the bedroom. He locked the door behind them. He then went about lighting a few lamps so they could see, while Huaisang stood awkwardly in the center of the room. 

“…A-Yao…” Huaisang murmured nervously.

Meng Yao seemed to hesitate as he stood before his bedside cabinet. After a moment of consideration, he reached inside a drawer and produced what seemed to be a hair comb. 

“Take off everything but your undergarments,” he said idly.

Huaisang trembled, feeling suddenly cut with betrayal. He imagined Meng Yao had some kind of bizarre torture in mind for him. But whatever it was, if he didn’t accept it, it would mean undoubtedly getting something worse from his brother. Though now shaking with fear, he slowly and reluctantly removed his outer garments. 

Meng Yao picked them up as he did and neatly set them on a rack so they didn’t wrinkle. When Huaisang stood in nothing but a single, thin layer of gray silk, Meng Yao then surprisingly reached up to remove his diadem and set it aside as well. He let Huaisang’s hair tumble down and began conscientiously combing through it. 

Huaisang wasn’t sure where to turn. He couldn’t understand how his punishment might require combing his hair and couldn’t quite stand still, watching Meng Yao apprehensively as he worked. 

Finally, when Huaisang’s locks were smooth and straight, Meng Yao sighed again and set the comb aside. He stood before Huaisang and looked him up and down, briefly touching his forelocks with affection. Then he knelt on the ground in front of him. 

“A-…A-Yao…?” Huaisang squeaked in panic.

The delicate man had his hands resting on Huaisang’s waist. Being almost naked and having his hair combed made him feel even more vulnerable than he normally would have in this position. And to his own disbelief, just seeing the alluring Meng Yao knelt in front of him was having a surprising effect on his body.

Meng Yao seemed to notice but barely reacted. He merely parted Huaisang’s zhongyi and, without hesitation, took the rapidly hardening younger man’s cock into his mouth.

“NGH!” Huaisang yelped, clutching his hands to his own chest and shutting his eyes tight. 

After a moment of fear, the sensation of Meng Yao’s agile tongue swiftly caressing the underside of his shaft sent a lightning bolt of pleasure up Huaisang’s spine. He would never admit this, as he believed he had a reputation as something of a playboy, but no one had ever touched this part of his body before. Suddenly the wild abandon with which young maidens were ravaged by gallants in his stories seemed to make a lot of sense to him.

“A-…A-Yao…!” he whimpered, helplessly leaning on Meng Yao’s shoulders with both hands as he lost the strength in his legs. “I…I’m not…I can’t…”

Meng Yao’s enticingly dark bedroom eyes flicked up to him, sending a thrill through the core of Huaisang’s body. But immediately the older man redoubled his efforts and made lascivious noises echo through the room as he swallowed Huaisang’s cock over and over.

From that point on, Huaisang was at his mercy. There was so much blood flowing to his cock that he felt dizzy, the center of his body feeling far hotter than he thought it possible. Pleasure vaulted through his consciousness until he could barely think. Finally, Meng Yao gathered Huaisang’s legs in either arm and tipped him backward onto the bed.

Huaisang barely noticed collapsing on his back onto the bed, since Meng Yao’s mouth didn’t leave his cock. He moaned again and again as Meng Yao’s small, eloquent mouth drove out all sentient thought. He began encouragingly wrapping his legs around Meng Yao and weaving his hands in his hair, wanting more. He had never known being touched by another person could feel this good.

He didn’t want it to stop, but his pleasure quickly built until there was nowhere to go. He jerked and twitched, coughing out a gasp of pleasure as cum shot down Meng Yao’s throat. Meng Yao only flinched a little, then immediately milked Huaisang completely, even sucking tantalizingly on his tip to clean it. Huaisang could feel the suction as Meng Yao swallowed his cum.

Huaisang lay twitching in bliss for several long moments after Meng Yao’s mouth left him. He was relatively helpless as Meng Yao’s hands took him around the waist, then turned him over so he was kneeling on the floor with his upper body splayed out on the bed. 

“Nh…A-Yao…” he murmured hesitantly.

The next thing he knew, he felt a cold fluid touch a part of his body he only vaguely knew could be used for sex. As he gasped, Meng Yao ignored his reactions and held him down against the bed as he teased the entrance to Huaisang’s body. 

“No…ah! Why…A-Yao!”

Huaisang’s objections gradually diminished as a strange, deep sense of pleasure and excitement started to be coaxed up inside of him. His eyelashes fluttered as he became more and more focused on the erotic movements of Meng Yao’s delicate fingers. As one finally pushed its way inside him, he let out an aching moan. 

“A-Yao…” he whimpered, not even sure anymore what he wanted.

Unbeknownst to him, Meng Yao was going through a lot more emotionally than he was. Despite his almost total silence until now, something in Huaisang’s voice seemed to have tipped the balance of his pity. But he didn’t stop the tantalizing movements of his finger even as he spoke. 

Softly, Meng Yao said, “You can’t be that surprised. You’ve heard the stories about me.”

“Ah…uh…what?” Huaisang asked dully, far more concerned at the moment about the way Meng Yao’s finger was repeatedly brushing against an incredibly pleasurable spot inside him.

Meng Yao seemed to want to drop the topic even though he had brought it up, and for a time just concentrated on dragging out yet more agonizingly pleasurable sensations from Huaisang’s body. He inserted a second finger. Huaisang cried out as his cock twitched up against his stomach. He had not gone soft since coming in Meng Yao’s mouth and now already felt like he wanted to cum again.

Finally, Meng Yao took a slightly shaking breath. “I’m sorry, Huaisang. This is how I was raised. Or at least educated. You see, all the love and all the books in the world can’t save you, if you’re born in the gutter. Life still teaches you the hardest lessons, and leaves you empty and alone.”

“Wh-…” Huaisang started to ask.

But then suddenly all other thoughts were driven out of his head, as something hot and painfully hard began pushing inside him. His breath stopped and he choked out odd noises; it felt like being impaled. For a moment it was so painful he thought Meng Yao’s whole fist was inside him. Gradually the pain lessened and by its twitching, he could tell his most private place was swallowing Meng Yao’s cock. He shuddered as, even though it still hurt a little, the thought of being loved and protected by Meng Yao made all his anxieties fade away. 

The two men were trapped in the overpowering sensation at first. Meng Yao bent down over Huaisang and gently stroked his hair away from his face, placing soft kisses against his forehead and cheek. Huaisang felt as if he were melting. He let out another moan as his body relaxed and let Meng Yao even deeper.

Though Huaisang was panting desperately, afraid something was wrong with him, he could not stop his own hips from bucking slightly against Meng Yao’s smooth, warm skin at his back. It was a deep and utterly fulfilling feeling. Gradually he became more and more aware of how hot Meng Yao’s cock felt inside him, and began to want more.

“But at least I can spare you the loneliness,” Meng Yao murmured softly against Huaisang’s skin. He smoothed his hair back, watching him tremble beneath him affectionately. “This is your lesson, Huaisang. Life deals out cruel blows without warning or mercy. But no matter what happens, I will never hurt you. And will always help you if I can.”

Huaisang’s head was frankly far too muddled to understand most of this, but he definitely misunderstood the “cruel blows” as Mingjue’s anger and “help” as Meng Yao’s cock slowly shifting and coaxing yet more overwhelming pleasure from his body. In fact, as he would find out much later, Meng Yao had meant something closer to the opposite.

But then he was unable to think of anything more deeply as Meng Yao slowly pulled out and thrust back in again. He gasped and twisted his fingers in the sheets. Truly, he felt a bit sick now and then, but the more he got used to it, the more burning pleasure began shooting through his body with each stroke of Meng Yao’s cock against that one spot inside him. Soon, he was enthusiastically meeting the movements of Meng Yao’s slender hips with his own, aching to be fucked even harder.

Meng Yao attentively noticed each change in Huaisang’s state and comforted him with soft kisses and caresses against his back and chest. Everything he did felt so good that soon tears were forming in Huaisang’s eyes. He was just starting to feel bereft that he couldn’t easily see or hold Meng Yao from this angle when the older man took up both his legs in his arms again, slowly twisted them around so Huaisang was on his side, and then spread them apart to grasp Huaisang’s hips and thrust into him from the front.

“Ah…ah…A-Yao!” Huaisang cried, reaching out for him in desperation.

Pity twisted Meng Yao’s face, as he seemed to think Huaisang was only suffering through this. He quickly leaned down over him and indulged him in long, sweet kisses. Huaisang moaned repeatedly inside his mouth as he realized they hadn’t done this until now, and his heart melted at the sweetness of Meng Yao’s kisses. He wrapped all his limbs around his protector and lost himself to sensation.

As Meng Yao’s lips parted from him, the pleasure started to make Huaisang nervous again. Even as Meng Yao’s cock drove inside him again and again, provoking powerful sensations, he tried to meet his gaze and whimpered, “A-Yao…! Even…even if I’m stupid and weak…you’ll protect me?”

Meng Yao’s face looked tortured with pity and affection. He nodded. “I will, Huaisang.”

“Even…ah!” Huaisang moaned, his back arching as pleasure overwhelmed him. “Ah…even…if no one else will?” he struggled.

Meng Yao’s breathing grew heightened as the sensations inside Huaisang and his sweet words seemed doubly too much for him. “Yes…everything will be all right, Huaisaing…”

He seemed to want to give him even more reassurances, but as he was speaking they both lost control and couldn’t stop from indulging in a deep kiss. Huaisang clung to Meng Yao as his whole head was filled up with the driving sensation inside his hole and the deep and sweet feeling of Meng Yao’s lips against his. His eyes rolled back as pleasure locked his whole body in a spasm.

Even so, Meng Yao wouldn’t stop kissing him for a moment as the tightening of Huaisang around him finally broke the dam of his pleasure too. His slender and doll-like body jolted at least three times as he held Huaisang tightly, kissing him deeply as he let out all his pleasure and affection for him into the deepest point inside him. 

Huaisang’s vision went dark for a moment and even when it returned was quite blurry. When he came to his senses, Meng Yao was still kissing him, caressing his face in a tantalizing way that Huaisang was still a little too exhausted to respond to. Of course he was a healthy teenager; he’d experimented with his own body plenty. But now knowing there was pleasure like this, he feared he would be bothering Meng Yao even more than before.

“A-Yao…” he whispered when he had his breath back. He shivered a little at the pleasure from Meng Yao’s fingers simply running little circles over his cheek. “Y-…you mean it, don’t you? You won’t get tired of me? Or let Brother kill me someday?”

Meng Yao scoffed out a small, slightly sad laugh. “I’d sooner put myself at Baxia’s mercy.”

“…so if you had to pick, you’d choose me over Brother?”

Meng Yao didn’t even hesitate. He nodded. “But I doubt it will ever come to that. Your brother would never abandon you, Huaisang, and will always be on your side. All you need to do is let us both take care of you. Everything will be all right.”

Huaisang nodded sheepishly and let Meng Yao continue kissing him long into the night. This moment, this casual reassurance sought by a weak-willed teenager, would later become Nie Huaisang’s greatest moment of personal shame and mortification. Little did he know how cruelly his theory of Meng Yao’s loyalty to him over his brother would be tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	9. Cold Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng confronts Lan Xichen about seeming to like Wei Wuxian more, while he also explores his unexpected feelings for Lan Wangji, and much enjoyment is had by all during a late night dip in the Cold Pond. ;)

One thing that was hard to deny was the glow of happiness and contentment that seemed to emanate from the loving couple. The atmosphere in the Cloud Recesses seemed softer, more heartening, just to have them in it. Both Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng had long observed the development of their relationship, all the while each thinking in one way or another that that kind of happiness was impossible for them.

At the same time, having spent one night together with the couple had awakened strange feelings in both of them. Lan Xichen seemed to feel incredibly guilty about the somewhat casual and public nature of his first night with Jiang Cheng, and he spent many nights more privately proving his sincerity. Despite his embarrassment and near constant feelings of insecurity and inferiority, Jiang Cheng had no complaints about that. But on one occasion, the two realized they had a similar problem.

Zewu Jun had planned to practice his cultivation on that day in the Cold Pond. He very sweetly took Jiang Cheng’s hand and smiled in that angelic way of his as he asked if Jiang Cheng would come with him. He couldn’t exactly say no to that.

When they arrived that evening, under a romantic sky of stars and fireflies, it seemed they were not the first to have that idea. A lean and tall figure, with painful-looking scars visible beneath his mane of lustrous black hair, was standing in the center of the pond. On one bank, completely naked, another bounced one leg idly over the other, chewing on a stem of sweet grass and admiring the view below. 

“Ah…it’s Wei Wuxian/Hanguang Jun.”

At exactly the same time, Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng made the observation, but their focus was clearly different. The two stood in a long silence, neither willing to comment on the fact. Eventually, Jiang Cheng cast a resentful gaze up at Lan Xichen, whose cheeks were mildly pink and could hide nothing of what he was thinking.

But before Lan Xichen could think of an excuse for why his eye had been drawn first to his brother-in-law, rather than his actual brother, there was movement below. 

Lan Wangji turned, apparently having finished his training for the evening. The view he presented those unwittingly observing him was both wholesome and pure, yet deeply erotic. His taught muscles and serene expression spoke of incredible self-control and purity of spirit. Yet the way the water dripped off them drew the eye and enticed the mind to all sorts of impure wandering.

He approached Wei Wuxian on the bank, who stretched like a contented cat, likewise showing to great advantage his lithe and supple body. In particular, his wild mane of hair seemed to drip off his skin like tentacles, making anyone who saw jealous of its privilege of touching him. 

When Lan Wangji was close enough, Wei Wuxian naturally spread his legs and wrapped them around Hanguang Jun’s waist while he was still in the water. As one, the heartbeats of the two observing them rose. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji at first shared an innocent kiss, although Wei Wuxian’s soft moan echoed up from the pond. When Wei Wuxian arched his back in contentment, lasciviously rolling his hips against Wangji’s waist, Wangji watched him with a look of contained lust before pushed him back against the rocks and placing possessive kisses down his chest and stomach. Wei Wuxian gasped and moaned with each one, wiggling impatiently under Wangji’s caresses.

Somehow Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng had missed the timing to leave. They both had to try to control their breathing as they stood fixed to the spot, trapped in observation of the spectacle below. 

Lan Wangji effortlessly curved both arms around Wei Wuxian’s legs and lifted his hips to his face. Though neither Jiang Cheng nor Xichen could see from this angle, Wei Wuxian’s sweet moan made it clear what he was doing to him. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispered. “Ah…Lan Zhan…”

Being so absorbed in what they were seeing, Jiang Cheng accidentally brushed Sandu against a shrub nearby him. Wei Wuxian gasped and pushed Lan Wangji’s head back. 

“Lan Zhan! Is there somebody here?”

“Mm,” Wangji replied, completely unconcerned about the fact. “Jiang Wanyin and my brother.”

The two observers both nearly died of shame, hiding their blushes behind hands and nearby trees. 

“Ho ho! Since when?” Wei Wuxian demanded, seeming caught between indignation and excitement. 

“Since I kissed you.”

“Hey. I kissed you,” Wei Wuxian pouted.

Lan Wangji seemed to want to dispute that, but before he could argue, Wei Wuxian leaned back languidly on the rocks and faced vaguely up toward the sound he had heard. “Jiang Cheng! Big Brother Lan! Don’t be coy. Come join us!”

Jiang Cheng pointedly avoided the inquiring look that he knew Lan Xichen cast down to him. He knew they both wanted to. He knew he was having the same impulses toward Lan Wangji that Lan Xichen was having toward Wei Wuxian. Yet to Jiang Cheng, it just felt like yet another person being stolen from him by Wei Wuxian. Even if it would make Xichen happy, he couldn’t accept this. 

“Wanyin,” Xichen said softly, but not with the excitement that Jiang Cheng would have expected. “We can come to Cold Pond together another time.”

Jiang Cheng’s lips parted. He still couldn’t look Lan Xichen in the eye, but he felt a soft burst of relief at these words. 

Louder, Lan Xichen called down to the two love birds in the pond below, “Apologies for disturbing you! We were just leaving.”

“Aww!” Wei Wuxian whined.

Xichen cast a pleasant smile down at Jiang Cheng and took his hand to lead him away. But when he pulled lightly, Jiang Cheng stayed put. “Wanyin?” Xichen asked curiously.

Jiang Cheng shifted his jaw in thought. Somehow, even just a small gesture of Lan Xichen’s, his being willing to prioritize Jiang Cheng’s feelings like this, made things completely different. But just in case it came as a cruel realization later, Jiang Cheng still wanted to take this moment to confirm what he feared. 

“If…you want to, I don’t mind,” Jiang Cheng muttered without looking at him.

“Want to what?” Xichen asked innocently.

“…to go down there. With them.”

Wei Wuxian’s curious voice came up from the pond, “They’re still there…what are they doing?”

Lan Xichen sighed softly at Jiang Cheng’s suggestion. “I would never do something you dislike, Wanyin,” he said naturally.

“I know.” Jiang Cheng’s jaw tightened as he fought the urge to cry. But that was precisely the response he expected, and precisely the one that made him afraid. He took a steadying breath to work up the courage to try to do something incredibly selfless. “What I mean is…I don’t mind.”

Xichen watched him with genuine confusion, and Jiang Cheng realized he would have to be less vague about it. Even if it hurt.

He swallowed. “I’m…happy enough, as things are. I don’t need to be with you all the time. If you want to be with other people sometimes…even Wei Wuxian…I don’t mind.”

He expected saying something like this would make Lan Xichen feel guilty, but that eventually he would agree. Despite Xichen’s kindness and sincerity toward him, he still had no reason to believe he felt anything more for him than mild affection. He expected another slightly pitying sigh or a placating smile to follow. What he did not expect was the tear that rolled down the shocked face of the serene man that he loved. 

Jiang Cheng quickly recoiled in horror as soon as he saw this. “Wh-…you…what’s the matter?!”

Lan Xichen blinked, seemingly unaware himself that he was crying. He glanced aside with a look of elegant confusion. “I…” he began, but seemed to lose his nerve and grew quiet again. He lowered his head and briefly closed his eyes. “Jiang Wanyin…have you fallen out of love with me?”

“What?!” Jiang Cheng choked back. 

Xichen’s long eyelashes fluttered against his high, porcelain cheekbones, and another tear rolled down his cheek. “You’re disillusioned with me because I’m so lascivious…”

Jiang Cheng practically swallowed his tongue. “You…why…?!” He resettled himself and tried again, “Of course not. I can hardly criticize anyone about that anyway,” he grumbled, blushing. “I just…I meant…” 

He swallowed an urge to cry himself because he couldn’t bear making Xichen feel any worse, but in truth there was nothing more painful for Jiang Cheng than thinking everyone he loved already belonged to Wei Wuxian. 

“I just meant that I wouldn’t blame you,” he said, managing to control his emotions to soothe Lan Xichen’s. He even did something completely out of character and lightly curled his fingers around the fabric Xichen’s sleeve, though he couldn’t manage any more open affection than that. He swallowed as he tried again to explain, “I know how charming he can be. And I’m…not. That’s why…I wouldn’t blame you if you like him more than me.”

Xichen frowned slightly, though his eyes were still moist with tears. “…I don’t like him at all.”

Jiang Cheng blinked at him in disbelief. “What…what do you mean, you don’t like him? After all the trouble you went through to protect him?”

Xichen shook his head dismissively. “There are many things I would do for Wangji’s sake that I wouldn’t otherwise. Master Wei has done a lot for him. He is good-hearted in many ways. I can’t deny that. But, though I hate to sound ungrateful…he is a volatile person. Unpredictable. And sometimes very irritating. No, I…” he sniffed slightly, cracking Jiang Cheng’s heart into tiny pieces. “…for that reason too, I thought…you would be so disappointed to find that I’m like this. That I’m attracted to people I don’t even like. And even my own little brother…”

Jiang Cheng really didn’t know what to do with most of this information. But most of all, from the moment Lan Xichen said the word “irritating,” he felt a surge of almost incomprehensible joy. He had always believed he was the only person in the world who thought that about Wei Wuxian. Yes, many were frightened of him, but even they seemed to respect him. No one seemed immune to his charm. To think that there was another person who felt exactly the same, including…though Jiang Cheng hated to admit it, the attraction as well…Jiang Cheng genuinely had to struggle to think of a time he had been happier than this. 

But he quickly realized that someone else needed reassuring too. He stirred up his courage, and boldly took both of Lan Xichen’s hands in his. “First things first, Lan Xichen. I’ve known you a long time. Loved you most of that time. Don’t go doubting that now.”

Xichen blinked down at him through traces of tears, looking like an immortal fairy in the light of the fireflies. “Wanyin…” he murmured with deep affection that almost took Jiang Cheng’s breath away.

“And second…I really understand.” Xichen’s innocent expression made Jiang Cheng feel even more embarrassed, but as the man he loved could be a little bit dopey, he cleared his throat and explained, “Thinking Wei Wuxian is a stuck up little brat…but still kind of…sexy.”

“Wanyin…” Xichen whispered breathlessly. “May I kiss you?”

“…no one’s stopping you.”

Lan Xichen graced Jiang Cheng with one of his most divine smiles. Squeezing his hands, he leaned in and placed a delicate, searching kiss on Jiang Cheng’s lips. Jiang Cheng shivered, feeling as if his feet weren’t properly touching the ground. He was starting to melt against Xichen’s body when Wei Wuxian’s annoying voice echoed up again.

“Ah! Those bastards! They’re ignoring us and doing it on their own!”

“Wei Ying. Too loud,” Wangji patiently cautioned him.

Xichen chuckled against Jiang Cheng’s lips. They both glanced down to see Wei Wuxian clinging bodily to Lan Wangji to keep himself out of the cold water, even though he was looking up in their direction with a pouty expression. Xichen brought Jiang Cheng’s hands up to his own chest, which seemed to be a habit of his for expressing affection. It was one of Jiang Cheng’s favorite things. 

“We can still go back to my rooms if you prefer,” Xichen whispered to him.

Jiang Cheng blushed, his gaze darting down to the pond. Before he even realized it, he began to trace over the muscles of Lan Wangji’s arms as he held Wei Wuxian up by his legs. His eyes fluttered and he thumped his head against Xichen’s chest in exasperation. 

He was trying to think of something romantic to say, but with the warm scent of Xichen’s neck so close to him, he gave in to a sudden desire and turned his head up to place a kiss on the corner of Xichen’s jaw. 

While Xichen was still recovering from this, he murmured, “To be honest…seeing you and your brother together that time…was kind of…really…good.”

Xichen looked utterly frozen on the spot for several seconds, except the increasing red of his cheeks. He drew one hand away from Jiang Cheng’s to cover his face in embarrassment. “Oh…” he said simply, his eyelashes fluttering again. 

Jiang Cheng sighed to cover his own embarrassment. “If you understand then move your giant ass!”

From down in the pond, Wei Wuxian let out a gasp. “Jiang Cheng, you take that back! Don’t you worry, Big Brother Lan. Your tushy is just the right size. Lan Zhan said so too-“

His mouth was stopped by Lan Wangji’s hand over it. 

But Xichen chuckled with pure delight and took Jiang Cheng’s hand again to walk down with him to the pond. Without the slightest shame, Xichen slowly undressed while everyone else seemed to stop and watch him. Though he and Wangji were indeed similar in looks and comportment, Xichen had a special, mature grace that made him seem otherworldly. It was equally beautiful as it felt sinful to watch him undress.

When he was down to his zhongyi, about to untie it, Xichen looked curiously at Jiang Cheng, who had just been standing there watching him the entire time. “You’re not getting in the water?” 

Wei Wuxian saw this and laughed crassly, only increasing Jiang Cheng’s embarrassment, and his temper. He was about to snarl something awful at him when suddenly Wei Wuxian let out a sweet gasp. His face contorted with a mix of pain and pleasure and he leaned back in Wangji’s arms, letting the ends of his hair dip into the water. It was obvious that something was happening at the apex of their bodies.

“Ah…” he sighed pleasantly, getting used to it for a moment. Then his expression changed to one of irritation. “Lan Zhan!” he accused. “You can’t be patient even for a moment! I wanted to play with Jiang Cheng first!”

Jiang Cheng fought an urge to be sick, even though he would be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind. Nevertheless, “Go back to hell first, Wei Wuxian!”

Xichen had lain the last of his clothes on the rocks behind him and dipped one long and elegant leg into the cold water. In moments he was up to his waist, showing no sign of feeling cold at all. He smiled up at Jiang Cheng. 

“You’re still dressed?” he teased playfully. “Did you just come down to watch?”

Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth, his fists tightening at his sides. “I’m…coming,” he grumbled, and finally starting undressing by removing his belt. 

Wei Wuxian craned his neck around to watch him even as Lan Wangji kept thrusting up inside him and distracting him. He kept wincing in pain as he twinged his back in the wrong way. 

“Wei Ying,” Wangji scolded lightly. “Lie back in the water.”

“No! Cold…” Wei Wuxian complained, then gasped again as Wangji’s cock struck a sensitive spot inside him. 

“I can help.”

Wei Wuxian gasped as he felt yet another tree-like arm support him from behind, and leaned back to see Lan Xichen smiling down at him, now cradling him with one arm behind his back and another placed tantalizingly on his waist. The sight of both Lan brothers above him seemed a little too much and he yelped as Wangji’s pace inside him increased, wrapping his legs tightly around him. 

Jiang Cheng finally got into the water, though wincing and shivering at the temperature, disbelieving how both Lan brothers were acting as if it was any old pond.

“Xiong-zhang,” said Lan Wangji, his eyes dark with passion. “He wants you to kiss him,” he said, indicating Wei Wuxian who was coming undone beneath them.

Even though Wei Wuxian moaned and clung to Xichen’s arm in agreement, Xichen’s smile grew reluctant. He looked up at Jiang Cheng and his expression grew warmer. “I think that would be going out of turn.”

“Turn?” Wei Wuxian panted, looking disappointed.

Xichen removed his hand from Wei Wuxian’s waist and instead reached up to caress Jiang Cheng’s cheek. He drew the embarrassed Jiang Cheng in closer and whispered in his ear, “You can embarrass him and stop his mouth at the same time. Isn’t that ideal?”

Jiang Cheng recoiled in shock, holding his ear as if that would protect him from the scandalous thing that the ethereally beautiful man had just whispered there. But he couldn’t deny the way his heart was pounding just at the thought. 

“Eh? Jiang Cheng, what did he say to you? Ah…you look so cute when you’re embarrassed, Jiang Cheng…I’d like to-“

With that, Jiang Cheng’s irritation and impatience simultaneously reached their peak. He grabbed a fistful of Wei Wuxian’s hair and crushed his lips against his. To his shock, and sending a thrill up his spine, Wei Wuxian let out a high-pitched whimper and seemed to shiver against him. His lips willingly parted to allow Jiang Cheng’s tongue to thrust forcefully inside his mouth. Suddenly Jiang Cheng couldn’t even really feel the cold anymore.

Wei Wuxian continued making adorable noises, one hand clinging to Lan Xichen and the other to Lan Wangji, as he unknowingly aroused the three men around him to a painful degree. When Jiang Cheng pulled away from him, Wei Wuxian again whimpered, but this time pulled himself up by Lan Xichen’s neck and stole a kiss from him too. 

Jiang Cheng growled irritably. “Such a child,” he complained.

Wei Wuxian released Lan Xichen and sighed blissfully, still in the throes of pleasure from Lan Wangji’s cock moving inside him. But to Jiang Cheng’s further shock, the next thing he did was lie back and pull Jiang Cheng’s hips toward him.

“Eh…” Jiang Cheng let out an unmanly noise of surprise. “Wei Wuxian…you can’t be serious…”

“Oh my,” Lan Xichen commented, still holding Wei Wuxian above the water.

“Mmm…hom,” Wei Wuxian said, swallowing Jiang Cheng’s cock.

All three men let out a collective gasp at this lascivious behavior. But Wei Wuxian contentedly swallowed Jiang Cheng deeply over and over as if born for this. Jiang Cheng’s reasoning shut down as Wei Wuxian’s small mouth surrounded and drooled over him, with cute moans further decreasing his resistance. He panted and shut his eyes tight against waves of pleasure that seemed utterly wrong.

Fortunately Wei Wuxian soon released him with a last, lingering lick, but then he only turned his head and wrapped both arms around Lan Xichen’s waist instead. 

“You-!” Jiang Cheng cried in disbelief at his foster brother’s lewdness. 

But he was soon entranced by the adorable reactions of Lan Xichen. The elder Lan brother seemed much less used to this sort of thing, and clearly hadn’t expected to receive Wei Wuxian’s attention at this moment. His shoulders hunched in on himself and low, husky gasps arose from him as he struggled not to tremble or let Wei Wuxian fall. 

Wei Wuxian soon let him go and turned back to Jiang Cheng, and both men above him moved closer out of instinct. Jiang Cheng’s mind was so focused on not cumming from Wei Wuxian’s mouth that he was unprepared when Xichen clasped his face in his free hand and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. While he was overwhelmed by the pleasure of this, Wei Wuxian did something even more unbelievable and seemed to try and fit both of their tips into his mouth. 

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen both moaned against each other’s lips as they were pressed together inside Wei Wuxian’s mouth. 

Surprisingly, the one who seemed most unraveled by all of this was Lan Wangji. His breathing was rapid and his eyes locked on Wei Wuxian, shuddering at the sight of his tongue sliding up between Jiang Cheng’s cock and Xichen’s. Suddenly, he shut his eyes tight, let out a small grunt and slammed his cock hard several times deep inside Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian yelped at the heat pouring inside him and finally released the two cocks from his mouth. He lay back, shuddering, his own cock twitching. 

While he and Wangji were recovering, Wangji’s hands lowered a little and Wei Wuxian’s butt just touched down against the water. 

“Eee!” Wei Wuxian gasped, drawn from he reverie. “Lan Zhan, you’re horrible! I hadn’t even cum yet either!”

Lan Wangji was still blinking, looking a little dopey from cumming too hard. Wei Wuxian huffed at this. Instead of complaining further, he pulled himself up toward Lan Xichen’s neck again, and nimbly extricated himself from Lan Wangji’s embrace to wrap his legs around the elder Lan brother instead. 

He grinned over at the younger one as he reached one hand around behind him to grasp Lan Xichen in a way that made him gasp. “Lan Zhan,” he whispered coquettishly. “You’ve already had plenty of fun with Zewu Jun. My turn.”

With that, he lined up Xichen’s cock outside his entrance and simply lowered his hips down onto him. Both their actual partners watched in shock as, to judge from their expressions, Wei Wuxian seemed to be the one fucking Lan Xichen and not the other way around. 

“Wei…Wuxian…” Xichen panted in desperation, seeming not to know what to do about this.

Wei Wuxian chuckled, distracting him with a kiss. “Wow…I thought so when I borrowed it before, but…Big Brother Lan really is big!”

Lan Wangji finally seemed to have come to his senses a little and seemed equally enamored and jealous of the sight. He approached Wei Wuxian and instantly stole his attention just by brushing the hair away from his neck sensuously. Wei Wuxian moaned lightly and gazed longingly at him, even while thrusting his hips against his brother.

“Wei Ying,” Wangji said in a gentle tone. But then, “You’re not even halfway.”

“Eh…?” Wei Wuxian squeaked.

Hanguang Jun’s large hand curved around Wei Wuxian’s pert and round ass as it briefly stopped moving. He squeezed down, causing Wei Wuxian to whimper erotically. But then, he grabbed both Wei Wuxian’s hips and shoved them down onto Lan Xichen’s. 

“Ahhh!” Wei Wuxian and Lan Xichen let out a cry at the same time. 

While Wei Wuxian was trembling at being impaled so deeply by someone even bigger than Lan Wangji, Wangji took advantage of Xichen’s distraction to steal a deep kiss with him. Against his lips, he murmured, “Xiong-zhang. Wei Ying needs discipline. Don’t show him any mercy.”

“W-…Wangji…” Xichen whispered helplessly. 

But nevertheless, Wei Wuxian’s insides seemed too hard to resist, and Xichen bit back a gasp as he clasped Wei Wuxian’s legs and began thrusting deeply inside him. Wei Wuxian yelped in equal shock and unmanageable pleasure, leaning his head back and losing all the strength in his body. 

Jiang Cheng became so incensed watching all of this that he gave in to a cruel desire. “Don’t you ever shut up?!” he demanded of Wei Wuxian, then without qualms pulled his head down and filled his mouth with his cock. 

Wei Wuxian let out a brief noise of shock, then gurgled blissfully and wrapped his arms around Jiang Cheng’s waist over his head. And after a few moments, he seemed to get used to the feeling of being spit-roasted and his devilish side returned. His fingers reached under his own head, between Jiang Cheng’s legs, and with little warning thrust inside him. 

“Ngh!” Jiang Cheng cried. But despite his shame at this, his pleasure only grew. He gasped again and again as he forced open Wei Wuxian’s throat while the trouble-maker himself thrust his finger inside him. 

Xichen let out a small cry just seeing this. “Wanyin…” he moaned. “Wanyin…Wanyin…”

Lan Wangji observed this reaction with interest, even running his fingers lightly against Lan Xichen’s face and further undoing his struggling brother with the added stimulation. But surprisingly, Hanguang Jun’s attention then turned to the object of Xichen’s affection instead. 

Jiang Cheng’s heart pounded as the face very similar to Lan Xichen’s but slightly crueler approached him. Lan Wangji’s hand reached up and tilted Jiang Cheng’s chin up slightly to observe his face, though Wangji’s expression revealed nothing of what he was thinking as he did so. He ran his index finger lightly over Jiang Cheng’s bottom lip, making him shiver. Lan Wangji turned to address his brother. 

“Xiong-zhang. Is it okay?”

“Uh…huh?” Xichen murmured vaguely, seeming unable to stop the movements of his hips. “Wanyin…” he muttered, meeting Jiang Cheng’s gaze. “What do you think?”

Jiang Cheng shuddered, feeling his eyes almost tear up with how badly he was blushing. He couldn’t quite manage a response, but he cast a lustful look up toward Hanguang Jun and leaned slightly into his touch. 

Lan Wangji seemed to read this message loud and clear. He captured Jiang Cheng’s mouth in an exploratory kiss, making him moan and Lan Xichen nearly cum just from watching. Hanguang Jun moved his kiss up to Jiang Cheng’s cheek. His tongue reached in and explored Jiang Cheng’s ear, just as Lan Xichen’s often did. Jiang Cheng was almost a puddle by the time Lan Wangji lined up behind him and replaced Wei Wuxian’s fingers with the tip of his cock. 

“Ah…Xichen…” Jiang Cheng whispered without thinking. Xichen shuddered, enthralled by him.

Lan Wangji thrust inside him. Jiang Cheng winced slightly in pain as he hadn’t been stretched thoroughly yet. But he quickly forgot all about that as the pleasure streaked across Lan Xichen’s face drowned out all thought of anything else. 

“Ah…Wanyin…!” Xichen shuddered all over, losing all the strength in his legs as he came inside Wei Wuxian. 

And then Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng both watched as Xichen and Wei Wuxian splashed into the water as Xichen collapsed. Wei Wuxian came up spluttering and panicked like a cat. “Lan brothers are useless!” he shouted. 

“S-…sorry…” Lan Xichen murmured sheepishly, still mostly submerged out of embarrassment. 

“Aggh it’s so cold and I haven’t even cum yet! Come here, Big Brother.”

While Xichen was still kneeling in the water, Wei Wuxian rested his legs on Xichen’s broad shoulders and slid his cock into his mouth. Xichen moaned slightly but obediently brought up both hands to support Wei Wuxian’s back and sought to provide Wei Wuxian some satisfaction with his mouth. 

Jiang Cheng meanwhile was struggling to cope with the erotic sight of Lan Xichen being used by Wei Wuxian while he himself was used by his husband. He could barely remain standing as Lan Wangji’s strong arms wrapped around him for better purchase and he began seriously fucking him. 

Despite their similar appearance, in bed, Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen were night and day. Lan Xichen was always extremely gentle, sometimes even too much so. Jiang Cheng had even fantasized once or twice about him being a little rougher. But Lan Wangji treated Jiang Cheng’s body like a tool as he pounded his deepest point with abandon, gripping onto him so hard he could feel bruises forming. Jiang Cheng let out desperate gasps as pleasure fought with pain inside his brain, and the pleasure kept winning.

“Lan…Wangji…” he whispered as he felt his pleasure reaching its peak.

Hanguang Jun seemed to glance down at him with interest for a moment. Then without warning, he grabbed the back of Jiang Cheng’s neck, forced him to bend over, and pounded him so hard it almost made a mini whirlpool in the water. 

Pleasure drowned Jiang Cheng’s brain as he gave himself over to being fucked. Despite the cold water, it only took hearing one moan of Lan Xichen with Wei Wuxian’s cock inside his mouth nearby for him to lose control. He reached back in desperation to bury his fingers in the skin of Lan Wangji’s thighs as he jolted over and over and came into the freezing cold water.

Only half a second later, Wei Wuxian let out a high moan and half drowned Lan Xichen in cum. Xichen made an attempt to swallow, but realized quickly how hard that was and quickly picked up Wei Wuxian to set him down on the bank, wiping his mouth as he did so. 

Jiang Cheng was still shaking as Xichen approached them and Lan Wangji briefly stopped thrusting inside him. Surprisingly Xichen turned first to his brother. He caressed Wangji’s cheek and indulged in a long kiss with him. 

But then he gave a soft smile and said, “Another time.”

He gathered Jiang Cheng’s limp and shivering body into his arms and carried him back to where their clothes were on the bank. He fully dressed Jiang Cheng and then himself and then took the full grown man back into his arms and started up the hill. 

“Eh…Zewu Jun? You’re done already?” Wei Wuxian asked blearily, still on the bank recovering from cumming. 

Lan Xichen gave both remaining men a smile while he coveted the one in his arms. “Just getting started. Good evening.”

Jiang Cheng flushed deeply as soon as he came to his senses, his fingers tightening on the slightly damp fabric over Lan Xichen’s chest. His blush grew even deeper as the sounds of continued love making from the other two echoed up from the pond as they left it. The Cloud Recesses remained relatively peaceful with these two loving couples now living inside it, but a certainly a different kind of peace than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	10. Emperor's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian makes a charm to disguise the taste of alcohol in an attempt to get both Lan brothers drunk without their knowledge.
> 
> Not sure this is exactly what you were looking for, but thanks very much for the suggestion, TouchoftheWind!

The gleeful giggle of Wei Wuxian was almost always a signal of impending doom. Jiang Cheng sighed loudly, contemplating whether or not to continue his walk through the Cloud Recesses and pretend he hadn’t heard anything. In the end, he wouldn’t have been able to get over the guilt if his good-for-nothing brother did something to upset Zewu Jun. Rubbing the crease between his brows in preparation for a headache, he entered the storage shed from which Wei Wuxian’s irritating laugh had emanated.

The good-for-nothing gasped and quickly hid something behind his back as soon as he heard Jiang Cheng enter. “Oh!” he said in relief as he recognized him. “Jiang Cheng, good! Come here, come here!”

“No,” he said instinctively, already deeply suspicious. “First tell me what you’re up to.”

Wei Wuxian covered his mouth coquettishly with his hand as his giggling resumed. There was a glint in his eye that made Jiang Cheng shudder. “Why don’t I just show you?”

There were few more unsettling sentences than Wei Wuxian offering to show off something that gave him that much glee. Jiang Cheng allowed Wei Wuxian to turn around, pour some liquid into a tea cup and hand it to him. He observed what appeared to be green tea and raised an eyebrow at his brother. 

Wei Wuxian grinned. He nodded at the liquid. “Well? What do you think?”

Thinking there was probably no harm in just smelling it, Jiang Cheng reluctantly brought it closer to his face and took a whiff. Indeed, it was warm and rich, grassy and bitter, just as one would expect green tea to be. He again cast Wei Wuxian a dubious glance.

“Go on,” Wei Wuxian urged, looking far too eager. “Try it!”

Jiang Cheng raised the cup as if he would drink, then lowered it with a hard glare. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

“All right, all right. Look.” Wei Wuxian took the cup back and unhesitatingly downed it in one gulp himself, turning it over to show Jiang Cheng it was empty. “See? Perfectly safe.” He poured another cup and handed it to him. “I guarantee you’ll enjoy this. Nothing bad. Go on!”

“Nothing you say is reassuring at all, you realize that,” Jiang Cheng grumbled. Nevertheless, he still couldn’t help wanting to know what he had planned. In his mind, that was so he could avert any impending disaster. But secretly, though he would never admit this, he had greatly missed seeing the trouble that Wei Wuxian used to get into. He hesitantly took a sip. 

He waited for a moment to make sure, but then he shook his head with a partial shrug. “It’s tea.”

“Right?!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, clapping him excitedly on the shoulders. “Could fool anyone, right?!”

“What do you mean ‘fool’?” Jiang Cheng repeated, recoiling in alarm.

“It’s not tea,” Wei Wuxian whispered conspiratorially, though there was no one else nearby to overhear. 

“Well what is it then?!”

With one last delighted giggle, Wei Wuxian admitted, “I made a charm that disguises the taste of alcohol. To be precise, that’s only about half tea. And half this!” He crowed, brandishing a jug of Emperor’s Smile from behind his back.

Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes at him. “I should have known it would be something stupid. But what use even is it? Especially a fine wine like that. Half the enjoyment is in the taste.”

Wei Wuxian’s glee disappeared as he eyed Jiang Cheng with bitter disappointment. He shook his head sadly and clapped Jiang Cheng on the shoulder. “As ever, Jiang Cheng, you are constantly at the mercy of your own lack of imagination. Come with me, come on,” he urged, tugging Jiang Cheng along by his wrist until he reluctantly followed.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian called, swinging around the corner to Lan Wangji’s room.

Hanguang Jun had been practicing his guqin, but gracefully lowered his hands and looked up with well-concealed affection at Wei Wuxian. “What is it?” he asked.

“Jiang Cheng wants to drink with me. How about you and Big Brother Lan join us?”

Lan Wangji considered, but reluctantly replied, “Xiong-zhang doesn’t drink. Also, he has cautioned me not to indulge you so much.” He hesitated before specifying the incident in question, “Since…Little Apple.”

“Wei Wuxian, what did you do to that donkey?!” Jiang Cheng demanded. 

Wei Wuxian gave an exaggerated sigh. “All right. Us two will drink Emperor’s Smile,” he said, hooking his arm around Jiang Cheng’s neck and thumbing between Jiang Cheng and himself. “You two fuddy-duddies can drink tea. How’s that?”

Lan Wangji gave a surprisingly adorable nod without much consideration to this suggestion. He got up without a word and joined them to walk to Lan Xichen’s living space. 

Jiang Cheng’s heart started to pound as soon as he figured out Wei Wuxian’s plan. Was this all right? Should he stop him? And yet…he was deeply curious to find out what Lan Xichen was like when drunk. He swallowed guiltily as Zewu Jun happily invited them inside.

“It was my idea, so I’ll pour,” Wei Wuxian said sweetly. “You three sit down and relax.”

Lan Xichen seemed to have just a moment of hesitation before smiling politely and nodding. “Thank you, Master Wei.”

Once they were all seated around a low table, Lan Xichen accepted the cup of tea as Wei Wuxian served him first, and then Hanguang Jun. For Jiang Cheng and himself, Wei Wuxian poured two cups of Emperor’s Smile. As he handed Jiang Cheng his cup, Wei Wuxian covertly winked at him. Jiang Cheng was so ashamed he quickly turned away, hoping Lan Xichen wasn’t gauging his expression too closely.

“Cheers!” Wei Wuxian said, raising his cup. 

The others repeated the greeting with varying enthusiasm, but each drank down the contents. Wei Wuxian sighed happily at having a good drink, and quickly refilled everyone’s cups. Then he propped his elbows on the table with his head resting cutely in his hands to watch the two Lan brothers closely. 

To Jiang Cheng’s shock, within moments, Lan Wangji was already blinking slowly and rather laboriously as if trying to stay awake. He had heard from Lan Xichen among others that Wangji’s tolerance was especially low, but only half a small cup of Emperor’s Smile? Moments later, however, he had more important things to be shocked about. 

“Pffft.”

Lan Xichen made a very ungraceful laughing noise. He quickly silenced himself with a few fingers pressed to his mouth, but an unusually large smile was visible behind his fingers. He snorted. Jiang Cheng stared at him wide-eyed, taken aback that he could even produce such a noise. 

“Mm? What’s funny, Big Brother Lan?” Wei Wuxian asked him, leaning a little closer to him.

Lan Xichen lowered his head as his shoulders shook with laughter. “Wangji,” he managed to answer eventually. Then he actually pointed at him. “He’s drunk on tea somehow. Look how cute he is!!!” he shouted suddenly with way too much volume, blasting Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng back in their seats with surprise.

Wei Wuxian stifled a laugh himself. “I know. Isn’t it sweet?” he played along innocently, as if this were all completely normal. “Let’s make him drink some more.”

“Yes!!! Drink!!! Drink, Wangji,” said the elder brother, leaning on Wangji’s shoulder and offering him another full cup.

Lan Wangji didn’t even hesitate. He took the cup his brother had offered him and downed it in one gulp. Lan Xichen clapped his hands in delight, even as Wangji’s head lowered and it seemed he would fall right to sleep as soon as there was a lull in people talking. 

“Do you like the tea I made, Zewu Jun?” Wei Wuxian asked, tugging on Lan Xichen’s sleeve to get his attention. 

“Mm? Yes, I do!!! Thank you, Master Wei.” Suddenly returning to his calm demeanor, Zewu Jun took up another cup that Wei Wuxian had poured him and downed it as well. He was able to set the cup back down and control himself for about five more seconds. Then he collapsed with a snort of laughter again when he glanced at Lan Wangji.

“Wanyin!!!” he said suddenly, as if just noticing that Jiang Cheng was there. “It’s so good you’re here!!! I have something to tell you!!!” 

Lan Xichen hurriedly stood up and moved to the other side of the low table to sit down extremely close to Jiang Cheng and plant his hands on either side of him, forcing him to lean back slightly. But once they were this close, Xichen seemed entranced by the appearance of Jiang Cheng’s mouth. He stared at it with flushed cheeks. 

“You’re so pretty!!!” Lan Xichen exclaimed without warning.

“Th-….thanks…”

Zewu Jun took in and let out a few rather loud breaths, like a child, as he gaze longingly from just a few inches away from Jiang Cheng’s face. He grinned suddenly. “I like you!!!” he cried, throwing his arms around him. 

Jiang Cheng couldn’t do anything but catch him or they would both fall. He cast a helpless glance at Wei Wuxian, wondering what he should do with the graceful gentleman they had apparently broken. Unfortunately, Wei Wuxian was also only barely controlling his laughter, with both hands clapped over his mouth and his whole body shaking as he watched Lan Xichen’s outrageous behavior. 

But someone seemed not to find it very amusing. “Xiong-zhang.”

Lan Xichen looked up and hesitantly parted from Jiang Cheng. He turned to view the speaker, his little brother, who was stubbornly holding on to the edge of his robe and halfheartedly trying to separate him from Jiang Wanyin. 

“Oh…Wangji,” Xichen said with pity. “Did I make you lonely?”

Lan Wangji seemed to be sulking. He nodded once.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t bear it anymore and crumpled to the floor, slamming the flat of his hand against it and still trying not to burst into laughter. Clearly this was going even better than he imagined. But Jiang Cheng couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tender scene which quickly began to unfold before them.

“Come here. Oh my sweet little brother, it’s all right,” Xichen said, finally at a normal volume, pulling Wangji’s head to his chest in a comforting embrace. 

Lan Wangji also lifted his arms to hold his elder brother in return. Xichen stroked his hair like a parent would, which at first was heartwarming to see. But the tone of their embrace quickly changed. 

“Mm. Wangji,” Xichen said with a sweet voice that said he was deeply comfortable. 

But suddenly he tilted his brother’s face up and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. Lan Wangji took in a panicked breath. His fingers tightened over Lan Xichen’s back, not seeming to know what to do. When Xichen released his lips, he panted, blinking rapidly in confusion. 

But Xichen quickly resumed kissing him again, clasping his face in both hands. “Wangji…why…are you so…cute?” he asked him breathlessly between kisses.

Wangji seemed unable to form a reply even if his lips were free, his response confined to occasional moans of surprise and pleasure. He quickly seemed to lose strength in his upper body and leaned back against the floor. Xichen’s kisses followed him, and the elder climbed on top of the younger on the floor. Xichen wove his fingers through both of Lan Wangji’s hands, pushing them up over his head. He spread Wangji’s legs by thrusting his knee between them, and began moving their hips against each other lasciviously.

“Ah! Ah…ah…” Wangji panted with each move of Xichen’s.

“Wangji…” Xichen whispered, kissing his ear. He licked deeply inside it, causing Lan Wangji to shudder and let out an even sweeter moan. “Wangji…Wangji…”

Wei Wuxian had finally calmed down by now and, like Jiang Cheng, was rapt watching all this take place. Eventually Jiang Cheng noticed Wei Wuxian bite his lip and reach his hand down, toward the center of his body, but he quickly looked away to avoid seeing where it went. 

Before them, the normally stoic and imposing Lan Wangji was currently writhing on the floor and whimpering. His hair twined beneath him in disarray, his headband askew. His brother had already slipped both hands inside his yi and was pulling it apart to caress all over his bare chest, all the while kissing and biting hungrily at his neck. 

Wangji let out another moan as Xichen bit down on his neck while squeezing his chest. He was quite pitiful on the receiving end, and too drunk to do anything about it, Jiang Cheng thought. But somehow he was even more alluring than normal. 

Jiang Cheng closed his eyes to steady himself, but he had also been drinking and his judgment was impaired. With his eyes closed, he heard both brothers simultaneously let out a moan as the apex of their bodies touched again. Jiang Cheng’s heart pounded. He quickly opened his eyes to watch them, and despite his embarrassment, allowed one hesitant hand to come to rest over the part of his body that was already half hard. 

Xichen was fumbling with Wangji’s chang and quickly loosed the garment to let it flutter away beside them. He stuck two fingers deeply into his own mouth, and with little warning or patience, worked them inside Hanguang Jun’s hole. 

Lan Wangji lay trembling, his mouth wide but breath coming unevenly. Soundless moans were trapped in his throat. Soon the movements of Xichen’s fingers inside him became so vigorous his eyes rolled back and he curled in on himself, seeking escape from the intense sensation. 

“Wangji…Wangji…” Xichen panted over and over, watching his brother squirm with admiration. He bent down and swallowed his cock, seemingly to ease his own desire rather than Wangji’s.

Wangji let out a strangled noise as his voice stopped, his back arched and he twitched as if dreaming. He took a deep, ragged breath and wove his fingers in Xichen’s hair. He seemed too overwhelmed to move properly, but he was clearly enjoying what Xichen was doing to him. 

When Xichen drew back, Lan Wangji seemed to go limp, panting to restore his breath and sanity. Xichen reached behind him to a cabinet by his bed. He found a vial and poured the contents over his cock, rubbing it down to make sure there would be no friction. Even passionate as he was now, he still couldn’t bear to hurt Wangji, Jiang Cheng thought with a blush. 

“Wangji…” Xichen whispered as he knelt over his defenseless brother laid out in front of him. 

Lan Wangji slowly opened his eyes and watched Xichen. His breath increased just from looking at him. Then, in an adorably childish moment, he raised both arms as if he wanted to be picked up. “Xiong-zhang…” he murmured.

“Wangji!”

Despite Lan Wangji’s considerable size and weight, Xichen easily grasped him under his hips and lifted them closer to his own. He didn’t hesitate to pierce Wangji as deep as he could in one thrust. 

Hanguang Jun choked out a gasp. Lan Xichen trembled and hunched down over him, fighting a torrent of feeling. But after just a few breaths to get used to the sensation, he didn’t seem to be able to stop from thrusting inside him over and over. 

Lan Wangji was letting out soft moans, relaxing his arms over his head as he struggled to cope. To judge from his face, in comparison to the time Jiang Cheng had seen him with Wei Wuxian, his brother’s cock was the only one that could satisfy him. Despite his drunken state, he seemed enthralled by the changing expressions of pleasure and agony on Xichen’s face. 

“Ahh, Wangji…!” Xichen gasped. He couldn’t seem to get enough and once again pressed his body over Lan Wangji’s to the ground, this time pushing up Wangji’s legs so their connection remained as deep as possible. He pounded him even more thoroughly in this position, all the while squeezing him tightly in his arms and gazing admiringly at him just as Wangji was his elder.

Jiang Cheng became conscious of Wei Wuxian’s breathing rising beside him. Then a hesitant hand tugging on his sleeve. “Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian whined pitifully.

“What?” he barked, annoyed at the distraction.

“…give it to me too…”

Jiang Cheng grew even more annoyed at this request, though a glance at the current, disheveled and clearly lustful state of Wei Wuxian nearly changed his mind. He sighed. “Only if you stop talking,” he grumbled.

“Mm…” Wei Wuxian murmured with surprising obedience. 

He crawled over to Jiang Cheng’s lap and quickly loosed his cock from his clothes in order to take it into his mouth. Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth at how good it felt. It was at this point he noticed Wei Wuxian was already undressed on the bottom and two of his own fingers were already toying eagerly with his hole. Reluctantly, but not wanting Wei Wuxian to ask any more of him, Jiang Cheng replaced Wei Ying’s fingers with his own. 

“Mgh!” Wei Wuxian yelped, but instantly mellowed like a kitten. He enthusiastically swallowed Jiang Cheng’s length while bucking his hips lasciviously toward his foster brother’s fingers. 

In the mean time, Xichen’s volume had once again become surprisingly loud, but was now filling the room with husky, non-verbal moans. Jiang Cheng shivered just hearing it. Truth be told, Xichen’s low and gentle voice was one of his favorite things about him. Augmenting the effect was the occasional low moan from Wangji, whose voice was even deeper and rougher. Also, Jiang Cheng realized that this was the first time he had heard it being raised sexually. It was as if Wangji’s body had been waiting all along to be overpowered by his strong and gentle brother.

Indeed, he seemed barely able to stay conscious, clinging weakly to Xichen’s back and closing his eyes. “Xiong-zhang…” he whispered, at last able to form words.

“Wangji!!!” 

Xichen kissed him so hard and deeply it seemed he was trying to swallow his tongue. Wangji twitched all over, helpless in Xichen’s grasp, as he began cumming inside him. With one last low moan, muffled by Xichen’s mouth, and a jolt of his hips, it was clear Wangji was cumming too.

From this angle, Wangji’s porcelain legs, normally not easy to see even in such compromising positions, were exposed on either side of Xichen’s white-clothed body. Even though he exuded a masculine and almost feral magnetism at most times, seeing his well-trained and elegant body ravaged like this made Jiang Cheng so hard it was painful. Yet strangely it didn’t make him want to try what Xichen was doing to him. He only wanted to see Xichen do it more.

Wei Wuxian had lifted his head at Xichen’s shout and was shivering while watching the twin jades of Lan collapsed on each other in ecstasy. “Jiang Cheng…!” he cried, looking up at him pitifully. He stroked Jiang Cheng’s cock with his delicate fingers. “I can’t wait anymore…give me this!”

But this only aroused Jiang Cheng’s irritation further. Seeing something so beautiful and erotic only reminded him how annoying Wei Wuxian was by comparison. 

He growled. “You never learn, do you?” 

He pushed Wei Wuxian down to the ground and instead of giving him what he wanted, only thrust his fingers more vigorously inside him. 

Wei Wuxian moaned appreciatively, but soon whined again, “No…your cock…need more…”

“More, huh? You asked for it.”

With only a tiny flicker of guilt, Jiang Cheng poured spiritual power into his ring, which was currently rubbing just inside Wei Wuxian’s entrance. With the first snap of Jiang Cheng’s Zidian inside him, Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide. Electricity surged through him. And again. His eyes rolled back. He made awkward noises, his tongue extending slightly. 

“If you bite that you could die, moron,” Jiang Cheng told him. “Here.”

He knelt over him and once again filled Wei Wuxian’s mouth with his cock. Wei Wuxian barely seemed to notice, his eyes wide and fluttering, pupils dilated and odd choking noises rising from him. But his cock twitched enthusiastically over his stomach, and moments later began spurting cum all over his own chest and belly. It kept twitching long after he had cum. 

Jiang Cheng couldn’t take any more either and quickly pulled out of Wei Wuxian’s mouth – slightly worried he wouldn’t be able to swallow, but mostly feeling a little sadistic – and painted his twitching face with cum. 

With his tongue sticking out and dripping with cum, as well as his nose and cheek, his eyes glassy and dark, Wei Wuxian looked sexier than Jiang Cheng had ever seen him. He couldn’t help milking his cock of every drop of cum over his face, and even pressed his tip to his extended tongue. 

He noticed Lan Wangji was looking over at them and briefly worried that he would disapprove of treating Wei Wuxian so cruelly. But his face showed only lust. “Wei…Ying…” he murmured distantly, his hand reaching out toward him, although he couldn’t move with Xichen still on top of him.

But just hearing his voice seemed to have lit Xichen’s fire again. Once again bestowing kisses all over Wangji’s exposed neck and ear, he cradled Wangji’s ass in both hands and began pumping inside him again. 

“Nngh…” Wangji moaned, closing his eyes blissfully. 

Jiang Cheng was exhausted, but didn’t want to sleep without tasting those deep moans from the intimidating Hanguang Jun. He crawled over to the two beautiful brothers, reaching out to stroke Lan Wangji’s hair even as Xichen continued heedlessly fucking him. Wangji’s eyes sweetly fluttered closed at his touch. And then Jiang Cheng couldn’t resist anymore.

He turned Wangji’s face toward him, admiring how particularly beautiful it looked when drowning in pleasure. He didn’t even consciously kiss him, he just couldn’t stop from wanting to taste the inside of his mouth anymore. He blissfully savored the low, masculine moans that rose against his lips and tongue. 

“Ah…Wanyin!!!” Xichen cried, and without delay he grasped Jiang Cheng’s face in both hands and pulled him up into a deep kiss. 

Jiang Cheng shivered, overwhelmed with pleasure and happiness. But somehow this combination made him so relaxed that despite his desire for both of them, he could barely keep his eyes open. Fortunately, just as he was slipping back to the ground, Lan Wangji’s hand grasped Xichen’s collar and pulled him down again, wanting more kisses. 

Jiang Cheng slid down amid the passionate moans of the two Lan brothers, laying his head on Lan Wangji’s powerful and partly disrobed shoulder. He was equally thrilled and comforted when, even while being deeply kissed and thoroughly fucked by his brother, Lan Wangji’s hand came to rest comfortingly over Jiang Cheng’s forehead. Even better, one of Xichen’s hands pulled his hips closer, seeming to want to keep both Jiang Cheng and Wangji in the circle of his arms. Despite the continued passionate embracing around him, Jiang Cheng fell asleep feeling more content and loved than he could remember.

When he woke the next morning, to his disbelief, it seemed the Lan brothers were still at it. But at some point they seemed to have sobered up, which apparently meant switching back to their usual roles. Both Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian (who had slept unusually well after passing out from cumming too hard) woke to the sounds of Lan Wangji brutally slamming his hips against the exposed ass of his gentle and noble brother. Xichen seemed quite sleepy by now but encouragingly grasped Wangji’s hips behind him and uttered sweet moans with half his face pressed to the floor.

“Wow…” Wei Wuxian muttered in admiration. “No wonder Lan Zhan never gives me a break. Stamina must run in the family too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	11. Sunset at Lotus Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wen Qing is resurrected by Jin Guangyao into the body of one of Jiang Cheng's myrmidons. In this new body, he doesn't feel he has anything to live for, until he remembers Jiang Cheng is just as alone as he is and seeks to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: brief talk of suicidal ideation. Also massive spoilers (as if you would have read this far without finishing the Untamed, I know, lol).

Wen Qing’s eyes slowly blinked open. The sky was dark. Nightless City should never be this dark. Even the place they had been living in Yiling Burial Grounds had more ambient light. Everything hurt. Cold, aching, and somehow unbearably lonely. And dark.

Nearby, a figure in glimmering gold. The face that was almost always smiling, while in public, was now disdainfully staring down at Wen Qing as one stares resentfully at dirt on one’s foot. 

“You’re awake,” he said disinterestedly. 

Wen Qing raised a hand experimentally, just to try moving. Everything felt painful. Cold. But there was something worse than that. 

The hand that came into view was not a familiar one. Rather than small, pale and nimble, this hand was bony, broad and calloused. This was not a healer’s hand. It was one of a fighter. Wen Qing’s breathing became ragged, trying to rationalize what was happening. 

“Yes. Disconcerting, I’m sure,” the delicate gentleman continued, walking around the stone plinth that Wen Qing had been placed on. “I should probably spare you your shocks and give them to you at once.”

He leaned over to speak closely, in a soft whisper that nonetheless contained no gentleness at all, “You and your brother are both dead. Burned. To ashes. I scooped out your spiritual cognition while you were burning, and thanks to your patriarch’s techniques, was able gave you this new body. Or, well, shall we say ‘gently used.’ You must be very grateful.”

Wen Qing gritted his teeth – for indeed they were man’s teeth, this body was a man’s – and glared at the one who had done this: Jin Guangyao. He reached up a shaking hand and struggled to turn onto his side toward Jin Guangyao, but could barely lift himself. 

“I wouldn’t,” Guangyao cautioned, though not seeming particularly concerned. “In the first place, I’m your savior. Your brother’s spirit would be disappointed with you if you actually tried to kill me.”

“Bas…tard…!” Wen Qing spat out laboriously through a mouth so cold it was all but numb.

Jin Guangyao took in a steadying breath, and at the end of it he wore his characteristic smile again. “And in the second place,” he continued, ignoring Wen Qing’s outburst. “You’re in no condition to fight. That body has had to be kept extremely cold to avoid decay, after I destroyed its owner’s spiritual cognition.”

Wen Qing’s breath caught. He looked down at his own hands, perched on the stone plinth and still trying to lift himself up. He shuddered with cold dread that seemed to run straight through him like a bitter wind. He looked up at Jin Guangyao, hoping against hope for some degree of pity.

“Wh…who…?” he managed.

Jin Guangyao closed his eyes demurely and shook his pretty head. “A nameless myrmidon of the Jiang clan. You wouldn’t know him.”

Wen Qing held his head with a cold, shaking hand, struggling to cope with far too much horror at once. “Wen…Ning…” he cried softly, the tears that formed in his eyes giving at least some warmth to his face. 

He sensed Jin Guangyao watching him carefully, seeming distantly surprised by what he was seeing taking place in Wen Qing’s face. But whatever he was thinking, he kept it to himself. Instead, he walked over to a tree stump nearby, where there was a small bundle that seemed intended for travel, including a sword tucked into it. He brought it over, placed it beside Wen Qing on the plinth. 

“I advise you forget that name and any others you know of the Wen Sect. Your name is Cao Xiangru. Jiang Sect doesn’t know anything has happened to you, so if you don’t want to starve in the streets, I’d go back there. If you dare mention my name, have no doubt, I won’t just kill you, but every single surviving member of the Jiang Clan. And believe me, they have enough problems.”

“…what…problems?”

Jin Guangyao’s bedroom eyes flickered in a miniscule show of emotion which he concealed almost as soon as it appeared. With an utterly neutral expression, he said, “Even if Wei Wuxian was already cast out, I’m sure his spectacular demise, in revenge for the Wen sect’s noble sacrifice on his behalf, touched a few hearts in the Jiang Clan. And I doubt any one of them could bear the way Jiang Yanli died too, in a futile attempt to save him.”

Wen Qing was stunned into silence. He couldn’t move. Could barely think. Wei Wuxian was dead. Jin Zixuan had died first, breaking Jiang Yanli’s heart. Now she was dead too. And what all of this meant was that Wen Ning and Wen Qing’s sacrifice had been for nothing. The Jiang Clan was broken, the Wen Clan utterly pulverized. Starve? Indeed, he thought. Why not? He couldn’t think of anything to stay alive for.

He was able to rise to a sitting position, but there rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head low. He never wanted to move from this spot. It hurt too much to even think of living anymore. But as it seemed Jin Guangyao was preparing to leave, he decided Guangyao deserved to know the horror he had done.

“Wh…y…” Wen Qing whispered to his departing back.

Jin Guangyao stopped walking. He just barely turned his head in a miniscule motion that nonetheless told Wen Qing he was offended by the question. He took a breath and sighed. “A moment of madness. Leave it there. Knowing would do you no good.”

“No,” he barked sharply. One positive of this new body was the frightening power of a low voice.

The elegant gentleman finally relented and turned back. His condescending expression returned, he said simply, “I don’t like to let good women die. I’m afraid it was just sentimentality and nothing more.”

Wen Qing actually raised an eyebrow at him. Speaking was still too much trouble, but it was sufficient merely flicking his eyes down at his new and decidedly un-womanly body. 

Jin Guangyao huffed slightly, almost seeming embarrassed. “It couldn’t be helped. Few clans train women well enough to support spiritual cognition like yours. This was the sturdiest body I could easily obtain.”

Wen Qing nodded slightly. Knowing just a little of this duplicitous person’s character was enough to know he didn’t want to know any more. Indeed, the reason didn’t matter. What had been done apparently as an act of kindness was in fact a deeply cruel one. He had all but decided at that moment that he would not move from this spot again, would leave this body to the elements and ask forgiveness from its owner in the next life. 

Jin Guangyao seemed at least somewhat conscious of this mood of his, however. “Well,” he said haughtily. “It is your prerogative if you wish to stay here in Yiling and die. Then Jiang Wanyin will truly be alone. But that’s no concern of mine either.”

“Yiling…?” Wen Qing stopped him again, speech becoming just a little easier after moving slightly. 

“Mm. Nowhere near your former home, I’m afraid,” Jin Guangyao said over his shoulder. “Hanguang Jun made a bit of a mess there. It’s still being searched for Wei Wuxian’s body as well, so best steer clear. Yunmeng is to the west. Take it as you will coming from me, but farewell. Cao Xiangru.”

With that, he vanished into the dark mists. Wen Qing took in and let out a slow breath with his absence. He cast his gaze up toward the dark and forbidding sky, wondering if Wen Ning were looking down on him now. If so, he felt a sudden stab of guilt at the nature of his thoughts until now. Wen Ning would never forgive him if he were given another chance to live and squandered it. It was an insult to what he had so nobly sacrificed himself for. But even the thought was so painful, so exhausting. 

And then one thing that Jin Guangyao had said came back to him. ‘Then Jiang Wanyin will truly be alone.’ Wen Qing’s breath caught as he realized that if there was anyone still alive who had lost nearly as much as he had, it was Jiang Wanyin. At first this thought only brought him greater despair, a despair that only fed on itself and he couldn’t break free. He hung his head and barely moved for almost two hours. 

Eventually, thoughts of Wen Ning arose again. Wen Qing’s last memory of him was so painful, he could hardly bear to think of it. The only bright spot was Wen Ning’s soft and incredibly kind, peaceful smile as he climbed the steps of Carp Tower, hand in hand with Wen Qing. Tears again flowed from the eyes of Cao Xiangru, and in spite of himself, a little happiness and love rose with them too. 

Jiang Yanli and Wen Ning were cut of the same cloth, he thought. Utterly selfless, loving with their whole being, and not suited for conflict at all. This world didn’t deserve them. They needed protection from it. And giving them that protection became the reason for living of those who relied on their love. It was unfair that they should be the ones to die. More cruel than anything else that Wen Qing had ever experienced. But Jiang Cheng was perhaps the only person still alive who understood that. And now, like him, he was alone. 

It took another hour of sitting almost motionless for Wen Qing to work up the courage to stand. When he did, he found his body was surprisingly strong, given that it was technically dead. It even seemed to start to grow a little warm as he moved, which to him at that moment only seemed to add to the feeling of unfairness. 

It was far easier to keep moving once he had started. He shut down his mind and let his feet carry him blindly west. 

…

“Xiangru!”

Wen Qing blinked dully. He had been walking so long he forgot why he started. The name rung a bell but he still didn’t associate it as being his own. A myrmidon of the Jiang Clan, apparently the one who had shouted, came running up to him and it was only then that he noticed his surroundings: a vast mansion beyond which a myriad of lotus ponds and flowering trees could be seen. His first thought upon seeing it was that he must have died, and this was heaven. And then he lost consciousness in the arms of a complete stranger.

He woke what felt like not long after. He was stretched out in a courtyard underneath the shade of a tree. The one who had found him was sitting beside him looking worried. 

“Xiangru?” he asked. “You look like hell…what happened? Why did you come back alone?”

Wen Qing had to think about how to answer that. It couldn’t possibly be a good idea to reveal his real identity. No one would believe him anyway. But he had to at least try to let Jiang Wanyin know…didn’t he? Or would he be more help just like this? It might not be so bad to live a simple life of service, giving companionship and loyalty to someone who needed it.

“I…don’t remember anything,” he said, while gauging the myrmidon’s reaction. “I know my name and that I’m from Lotus Pier. I’m sorry, I don’t know you either.”

“…Xiangru…” the myrmidon whispered, deep pity in his eyes. “This is horrible… Listen – try to think. Can you remember Clan Leader Jiang? Was he all right when you last saw him?”

“…is Clan Leader Jiang in danger?”

“You don’t even remember the battle at Nightless City?!” the myrmidon cried. He had clearly been left here alone to guard Lotus Pier in Jiang Cheng’s absence, and had been driven somewhat out of his senses with worry. “There are rumors flying around that Wei Wuxian killed five thousand people at the Wen dog wake!”

Wen Qing’s fists tightened at the word “Wen dog” but it wasn’t exactly the first time he’d heard it. More importantly, five thousand people? Impossible. Even if his demonic cultivation got out of control, Wei Wuxian’s darkest desires would never cause him to… unless the vengeful spirits consumed him. Which, from what Jin Guangyao had said, seemed highly likely. Even so, five thousand seemed an outrageous number, and for now Wen Qing withheld judgement on the issue.

Finally, Wen Qing pushed himself up to a seated position. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I really don’t remember anything.”

The myrmidon sighed in anguish. But moments later, shouts rang out from the entrance of the mansion. Servants rushed to open the gates and see to the needs of those entering, and the one who had brought Wen Qing in rushed to join them. Wen Qing stood too, quite sure who it would be.

Jiang Wanyin entered the courtyard, followed by only a few remaining clan members, all bearing injuries of some sort and expressions of utter defeat. The clan leader managed to place one foot in front of the other and make forward progress, but it seemed that was all he could do. He did not react at all to the servants trying to ask him what had happened and what he needed. His face was gaunt and empty, his eyes sunken and dark as if there were nothing inside. 

Wen Qing was not particularly surprised when, after crossing just a few steps into the courtyard, Jiang Cheng crumpled and came to one knee, barely able to hold up his head. On seeing this, simply out of understanding of what he was feeling now, Wen Qing fought the desire to let all the strength out of his own body and just waste away where he was. But after watching him like this for only a few moments, pity for Jiang Cheng gradually grew stronger than his own hurt. 

Wen Qing unhesitatingly crossed through the crowd, slipped Jiang Cheng’s arm over his own shoulder, took him under the waist and guided him toward the nearest room with a bed. It was quite satisfying to be both tall and strong enough to easily carry most of the weight of a grown man. But the other Jiang Clan members watched open-mouthed at Wen Qing’s forwardness.

Even once he was laid out on his back on the bed, Jiang Cheng’s eyes were blank and empty, staring up at the ceiling as if he were completely alone. Well, thought Wen Qing. This is a surprisingly familiar scene.

“I need acupuncture needles,” Wen Qing said calmly. “And any yang-restoring herbs you have.”

“X-Xiangru…?!” a myrmidon gasped in total confusion. “What are you…?”

Wen Qing raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to argue about it, or just accept the situation and let me help him?”

There wasn’t much that the loyal Jiang Clan members could say to that. Two servants rushed off in search of the items he requested. Once he had given Jiang Cheng a restorative pill and applied several needles to his head and hands to stabilize his qi, Wen Qing sat beside the bed and simply waited with him for some of the pain to subside. But he knew from experience, that would not be any time soon.

Wen Qing had no idea how long he was sitting by the bedside of a catatonic Jiang Cheng, but it was long enough that the light of the sun became softly orange, and painted even more lotus patterns into the stone outside. 

“I have to bury her,” came a soft voice from the bed.

Slowly, because he knew how much it would hurt him just to see this, Wen Qing turned up toward Jiang Cheng’s face. 

He still stared up at the ceiling, but finally there was a distant and numb facial expression on his face. At least it was something. “I…still have to…bury my sister. She’s…she’s…in a carriage. Behind us.”

As Wen Qing watched, he closed his eyes and a tear fell soundlessly down his face to the pillow beneath. “Coming here. Tomorrow,” Jiang Cheng continued in a shaking voice. “I’m going to have to bury her.”

Wen Qing softly shook his head. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Jiang Cheng sucked in a bitter breath, gritting his teeth. “I do!” he cried in frustration. “If I leave it to servants, they’ll say…that I didn’t…that she’s…”

He bit his lip and couldn’t continue. Even someone with a heart of stone couldn’t help being moved by Jiang Wanyin’s pure-hearted mourning of his last remaining family. Wen Qing also knew how much he had truly cared about Wei Wuxian, in spite of everything he said, and that he could not even mourn him publicly. Maybe now, without the shadow of the Wen Clan between them, Wen Qing could finally actually help this person.

“Jiang Yanli loved you with all her heart. Unconditionally,” he said, and though he tried to think of Jiang Yanli, the only face that kept creeping up in his mind was Wen Ning’s. “No matter what you did, she would find it sweet and endearing. She never cared about gossip to begin with. I can be fairly certain she would never want to hurt you for the sake of her own reputation.”

Jiang Cheng’s lips parted in shock. He turned a tortured expression toward Wen Qing as if pleading for help. Then he just closed his eyes and shook with sobbing until he mercifully fell asleep. 

By the next morning, and Jiang Yanli’s official funeral that afternoon, Jiang Cheng had recovered some of his air of a clan leader. Wen Qing could tell he was still broken, but he showed incredible strength for the sake of his sister and clan. Wen Qing had thought him somewhat spoiled and unreliable when they first met, but he couldn’t help thinking that the way he gathered himself at this time was worthy of admiration. 

It was the following day when Wen Qing, though by now he was getting used to his new identity of Cao Xiangru, noticed Jiang Cheng staring at him. 

“Cao…Xiangru, isn’t it?” Jiang Cheng asked abruptly, as Wen Qing was on his way to morning training. 

He stopped and nodded. “Yes, Clan Leader.”

“…the Cao Clan…aren’t known for being healers, are they?” Jiang Cheng asked suspiciously, apparently only just now realizing how strange it was that one of his myrmidons had been caring for him.

Wen Qing wondered whether this might be the right time to tell him. Would he be happy? Or disappointed? He had seemed to like Wen Qing very much before, but maybe that was just physical. If so, this new state of things would only be rather horrific for him. 

“I’m sorry, Clan Leader,” he said. “The truth is, I lost my memory during the battle. So whether we are or not, I really couldn’t say.”

Jiang Cheng blinked slowly, taking in this information with his eyes cast to the ground. He still seemed now and then to lapse into a kind of shock as the reality of his situation dawned newly on him each day. Wen Qing suddenly felt a stab of guilt; perhaps it was in fact unkind not telling him that he had a friend close by. Was there a way to let his mind sort out the least painful option?

“But…one thing I can say is that after the battle, I seem to have changed.”

“Changed?” Jiang Cheng repeated softly. As Wen Qing suspected, there was a flicker of hope in his eyes.

Wen Qing nodded. “The other myrmidons here have all said that I speak and act differently. And I don’t remember what I was like before. So…although I can’t say how, it’s possible in the confusion that Wei Wuxian caused, someone else’s soul entered in this body.”

Given what relatively little Wen Qing knew of Jiang Wanyin’s personality, he expected, or rather hoped, that the flicker of hope in Jiang Cheng’s eyes might turn brighter with the knowledge of this possibility. Or at least that he would feel somewhat comforted. But apparently, he underestimated Jiang Cheng’s feelings. By a long way.

“Someone’s…soul…” Jiang Cheng whispered, staring at him. Recognition swept over his face like a wave. He cast his gaze down searchingly, seeming not sure where to turn.

Then, even though he was looking at the ground, Jiang Cheng’s face twisted into an expression of sadness, longing, and finally immense relief. Before Wen Qing could react, a softly crying Jiang Cheng pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“…Lady Wen…?” he whispered in a voice that broke.

Wen Qing sighed. He reluctantly returned Jiang Cheng’s embrace, unable to resist the appeal of a crying younger brother, and nodded. 

Jiang Cheng’s crying, and the tightness of his hold, only intensified. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! I mourned you…I thought everyone was gone…”

Wen Qing’s eyes stung too, even though he wasn’t sure this body could cry. “I…didn’t know whether you’d still be happy to see me. My real body is still ash and gone.”

Jiang Cheng’s hold tightened again, this time in fear. “And Cao Xiangru?”

“…I believe he’s dead. I’m sorry.”

Finally, Jiang Cheng reluctantly released his hold, but still kept two hands clasped to Wen Qing’s arms as if afraid he would fly away. 

Wen Qing sighed softly through his guilt at staying alive at others’ expense. “It wasn’t my intention to take someone else’s body. If it will satisfy you, I don’t mind dying again.”

Jiang Cheng sucked in a horrified breath. “No. Don’t ever say that,” he said, with eyes that flickered with pain and fear, and momentarily seemed to lack anyone behind them. “Do you hear me, Wen Qing? You must not say those words again.”

Wen Qing observed him carefully, but could tell easily that this was a point on which his psyche could break if handled badly. He nodded. 

Jiang Cheng closed his eyes. “I’m…so sorry,” he continued softly, as soon as he was assured Wen Qing wasn’t going to die again. “I was a coward. In the end, it was just as you said. I couldn’t save you, or your brother. You must despise me.”

Wen Qing cast his mind back to how he felt approaching Lanling that day, when he knew he and all his remaining family would die. To be honest, Jiang Wanyin’s existence wasn’t really in the forefront of his mind at the time. He certainly wasn’t expecting salvation from him. Partly that was because he had thought him unreliable, but partly also because his own low opinion of himself made him doubt anyone who wasn’t already broken themselves could ever truly care about him.

“You are a very difficult person to despise,” Wen Qing said gently. 

To his shock, somehow that very lukewarm sentiment caused Jiang Cheng to blush. “Do you mean that?”

Wen Qing raised his eyebrows. “That I don’t despise you? Yes…but someone as kind-hearted as you should probably set your sights a little higher than ‘not despise.’ ”

All the strength seemed to drain from Jiang Cheng’s body, as if the thought of being hated by Wen Qing had been storing tension inside him. He leaned against Wen Qing’s body quite sweetly, almost like a dog. 

“Then you’ll stay here…?” he asked.

Wen Qing considered, but there really wasn’t another option. Comforting Jiang Cheng was indeed the only reason he was reluctantly remaining in this body and this world. Even if he wanted to leave, he had nowhere else to go. 

“Yes.”

“And marry me?”

That one…Wen Qing was not expecting. He blinked in silence, considering what Jiang Cheng might possibly be thinking as he said that. But in the end, he couldn’t make sense of it. 

“Clan Leader Jiang…” he said doubtfully. “You know what happened to my body, don’t you? Even Wei Wuxian, if he were still alive, could not resurrect it.”

Jiang Cheng drew back to look curiously at him. “I know…” he said, as if unsure why Wen Qing was bringing it up.

Wen Qing just stared back incredulously at him. “I’m not a woman anymore,” he said slowly, making sure Jiang Cheng understood.

“…I can see that.”

Wen Qing sighed with pity. “Do you understand what that means?”

“Mm. The world will call me a cut-sleeve,” Jiang Cheng said unhesitatingly. Wen Qing was truly taken aback at his quick understanding and honesty. “But that’s not what I’m asking. I know…you would not have been happy with me before. I understand that now,” he admitted softly, though looking like the end of the world. “But now you’re free to live your life as you choose. The only thing that matters now is…whether you could be happy with me.”

Wen Qing stood in silence at this moving display. Even now, he wasn’t sure he trusted that Jiang Cheng’s feelings could be real. But there was one thing he couldn’t deny: the thought that Jiang Cheng’s love was strong enough to bear the mark of being a cut-sleeve, an idea he seemed to despise, was undeniably a happy one. Despite how dark his days had been, and how little hope he had for the future, the thought of loving Jiang Cheng caused a burst of light to warm his cold heart. Even so…

Wen Qing looked around, feeling this area was too exposed. He grasped Jiang Cheng’s wrist and nodded toward a small gap between two buildings, which was partially hidden by shrubs. “Over here,” he said.

Jiang Cheng seemed concerned, and somewhat embarrassed to have his hand grasped this way, but followed. When they were mostly out of sight of anyone who might be passing, Wen Qing leaned back against one of the walls, taking both of Jiang Cheng’s hands in his and causing him to blush. 

“I need you to understand. When I’m in love,” Wen Qing said softly, and surreptitiously feeling Jiang Cheng’s pulse with two fingers resting on his wrist. “I’m not satisfied just holding hands or being near each other. Do you understand, Jiang Wanyin?”

Jiang Cheng’s blush deepened, and for a moment he seemed quite out of his depth. He swallowed. But he nodded. 

“I’m not sure you do. Can you show me?”

Jiang Cheng was staring at him. His face was drawn tight with emotion, so much so that at first Wen Qing had trouble identifying it. But by the time he realized it was deep affection in Jiang Cheng’s eyes, he was already drawing closer. 

Jiang Cheng came close enough that they shared breath, and hesitated there, breath shaking with nerves. His eyes were cast down at Cao Xiangru’s lips. Wen Qing felt warmth bloom throughout his body. When he took a breath in, Jiang Cheng closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to Wen Qing’s.

Wen Qing let out a shaking sigh against Jiang Cheng’s lips as they parted. His heart was pounding. Every place their bodies were touching felt hot. As Jiang Cheng’s hands turned and grasped his own in return, a thrill ran through the center of his body and suddenly the apex of his body felt both pleasant and painful at the same time. 

Jiang Cheng finally backed away a little, his face badly flushed, his breath coming in ragged, almost panicked pants. “I’ve never done that…” he admitted softly.

A warm and deeply penetrating affection for him flooded through Wen Qing’s body. He suddenly felt grateful to Jin Guangyao for giving him this body, as it made him realize he had always wanted to hold Jiang Cheng. 

He pulled the embarrassed clan leader close and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Jiang Cheng let out a delightfully innocent noise of surprise at the sudden stimulation on his neck, and even a sweet sigh afterward. His reactions were similarly sensitive as Wen Qing circled both hands around his waist to bring their bodies together.

“And? What are your first impressions?”

Jiang Cheng whimpered slightly. He let his cheek fall against Wen Qing’s shoulder, hesitantly returning his embrace. “Embarrassing as hell.”

“I see,” Wen Qing said, raising a hand to stroke his hair soothingly. “Then do you want to stop?”

Jiang Cheng’s fingers tightened over Wen Qing’s shoulders. “No…”

Though his heart pounded, Wen Qing nodded. “Then take me to your room.”

Jiang Cheng took in a shaking breath, but at length he agreed. He took Wen Qing’s hand and guided him, not even bothering to make sure no one was watching, to his rooms and closed the door behind them. As soon as they were alone, their hands seemed drawn together. After all that talk of not being satisfied just holding hands, holding Jiang Cheng’s was both thrilling and pleasant. Second perhaps only to kissing.

Jiang Cheng’s reactions, so embarrassed and sensitive to his touch, continued to excite him. When he turned his kisses to Jiang Cheng’s cheek, and then his neck, Jiang Cheng’s breath came rapidly. Already moans became intermixed in his heavy breaths. He trembled and twitched with every move of Wen Qing’s, and gradually seemed to lose the strength in his legs, clinging sweetly to Wen Qing’s body. 

“Ah…Lady Wen…!” Jiang Cheng gasped.

Wen Qing chuckled a little. “That’s not quite right anymore,” he observed. With his lips brushing against Jiang Cheng’s ear, he whispered, “You can call me ‘A-Qing.’”

“Ngh!” Jiang Cheng yelped, hunching his shoulders in embarrassment. But as he trembled in Wen Qing’s arms, he looked back at him lovingly. “…A-Qing…” he said experimentally.

“Wanyin,” Wen Qing replied, stroking his face gently. 

Despite his embarrassment, Jiang Cheng dove forward and kissed Wen Qing deeply. And this time when they drew close, Wen Qing gasped as he realized they both had a similar problem. 

“Well…” he said, as soon as their lips parted again. “This is new.”

Jiang Cheng glanced down where he was looking and blushed, then looked back up at Wen Qing curiously. “Is it different?”

“Uh…yes,” Wen Qing replied with a slight smile. 

“…bad?”

Wen Qing shook his head. “No. But that could be because I’m happy it’s you. It might be bad if it were someone else.”

Jiang Cheng made a face as if he might cry. “A-Qing!” he gasped, hugging him tightly again. 

Wen Qing smiled and held him firmly in return. “I’ve never tried any cut-sleeve novels so I’m not sure, but I think touching this part will feel good,” he said, slipping a hand suggestively between his and Jiang Cheng’s bodies, where their most sensitive parts were currently touching.

Jiang Cheng moaned, his hips bucking slightly. He bit his lip, still trying to hide his embarrassment. “Ngh…A-Qing…”

“Yes?”

“I…I don’t know…” he said, looking adorably unsure. 

Wen Qing shuddered as desire rose up like a wave inside him. He desperately wanted to take care of Jiang Cheng and make him happy. And somehow that feeling was making a new body part ache badly. His body was telling him what his mind was still a little too afraid to admit. 

He wrapped his arms around Jiang Cheng, resting his head against Jiang Cheng’s neck. “I’m sorry for making you feel unwanted,” he whispered against his hair. 

“You…” Jiang Cheng gasped hesitantly. His fingers curled against Wen Qing’s shoulders. “You don’t have to worry about that. Even if you can’t love me…I’m so happy you’re still here.”

Wen Qing closed his eyes tightly, but tears soon fell anyway. Jiang Cheng was so pure-hearted, he could sometimes be quite obtuse. That part was like Wen Ning too. The truth was that Wen Qing had cared about him for a long time, and now that he finally felt he had a body capable of loving him properly, he had no doubt about his feelings anymore. But he also knew how insecure Jiang Cheng was now, since he understood that feeling. If he told him now, he’d never believe it. 

Wen Qing drew back a little to admire his slightly flushed and emotional face. And with hands large enough to firmly hold him, to capture his cheek in his palm, to carry his whole weight even, his heart filled with love for him. 

He drew Jiang Cheng close and kissed him again. But this time he could not stop himself from slipping his hands under the layers of his clothes to undress him. He desperately wanted to feel Jiang Cheng’s skin against his own. To see the pleasure ripple across his body. To be able to touch every part of him. He swallowed Jiang Cheng’s repeated gasps inside his mouth, kissing him ever more deeply.

Jiang Cheng’s moans grew more and more desperate as he leaned more of his weight against Wen Qing. Soon Wen Qing had him almost completely naked, and before they went any further, wrapped one arm around his back and used the other to scoop up his legs to carry him to bed. Though Jiang Cheng shivered and clung to him, he did not object as Wen Qing quickly threw off his own clothes and joined him in bed.

“Wanyin…” Wen Qing whispered against his lips.

“A-…A-Qing…” Jiang Cheng whimpered, his fingernails biting into Wen Qing’s shoulder. 

Even this sent a burst of excitement through Wen Qing’s body. He didn’t even think as he grasped Jiang Cheng’s legs together and held them tight so he could thrust his hard member between them, rubbing up against Jiang Cheng’s own. 

“Ahh!” Jiang Cheng cried, throwing his head back. He looked up at Wen Qing pitifully as if needing help, even further exciting him. 

Wen Qing quickly pushed his legs up close to his chest so he could kiss him fiercely and surround him in his arms. Jiang Cheng cried out loudly into his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. And in spite of wanting to take care of him, rubbing against him felt so good it was hard to even think of stopping. Luckily, Jiang Cheng’s arms clung tightly to his arms, encouraging further kissing in desperation.

“A-Qing…A-Qing…” Jiang Cheng cried out against his lips, his whole body twitching with every thrust of Wen Qing’s hips against his. Wen Qing became completely enthralled by the sweetness of his gaze, and the selfless love he could see there. “…like…I like you…so much!”

These words sent a feeling of fire running through every inch of Wen Qing’s body, and moments later he too let out a moan as that feeling gathered where their bodies met. He thrust his hips powerfully against Jiang Cheng’s body just a few more times before the unbearable heat and ache was finally released in a burst of agonizing pleasure. 

Jiang Cheng watched this with rapt attention, trembling. As Wen Qing panted while trying to come down from the incredible sensation, he noticed Jiang Cheng hadn’t cum yet. He didn’t hesitate to bend down and attempt to take him into his mouth. But with a short cry, before he had even pressed his lips against it, Jiang Cheng came hard against his lips and cheek, streaking them with cum. 

Wen Qing couldn’t resist looking up at his incredibly embarrassed expression, half hidden between his fingers in shame. He smiled warmly up at him, and nonetheless placed a small kiss against Jiang Cheng’s tip, once again causing him to jump and yelp. 

Wen Qing crawled up the bed beside him, but laid his head on Jiang Cheng’s chest, circling him in his arms and closing his eyes in contentment to hear his steady heartbeat. “We’ve been left alone,” he said softly, perhaps sentimental after such blissful intimacy. “It’s cruel. There’s no reason. But in spite of everything, there can still be moments like this.”

Jiang Cheng wove his legs between Wen Qing’s and held his head affectionately against his chest. “Even if it’s just this once…I’ll never forget.”

Wen Qing smiled, but almost started crying too. “Oh, just once? Was I unskillful?” he joked.

“Wh-…you…!” Jiang Cheng stammered, flustered. “I didn’t say that!”

“Then how about tomorrow night?”

Jiang Cheng flushed and his hold on Wen Qing tightened. Resting his head softly against Wen Qing’s, while inhaling from his hair, he nodded a little. As he grew incredibly content and sleepy while being held like this, Wen Qing wondered what Jiang Cheng could possibly be intending to tell his household about getting married to one of his myrmidons. But whatever it was, Wen Qing looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	12. Wish Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, the Jiang siblings were born with opposite genders but the same personalities. In other words, Wei Wuxian’s rivalry is with his angry, inferiority-complex younger sister, Jiang Cheng, and his kind older brother, Jiang Yanli, eventually dies to save him. Jiang Yanli is still in love with Jin Zuxuan, and Jiang Cheng still loves (one-sidedly) Wen Qing.

The lantern festival was a pleasant relief from studying, to be able to walk up the hill with all the other disciples and quietly make their lantern wishes for the new year. Jiang Cheng wasn’t particularly good at drawing, but then her attention wasn’t much on the lantern anyway. 

No matter how many times she looked, Wen Qing’s beauty seemed only to increase. Her delicate hands as they worked on her lantern resembled chrysanthemum petals. Even more so, the way her porcelain cheeks were touched with pink from the mountain wind, her large eyes with their depths of intelligence and compassion, the distant worry just visible at the edges of her small mouth…she captivated the eye to the extent that it was cruel. 

Jiang Wanyin didn’t think much of her own looks, but especially in comparison to someone as perfect as that, she felt like a beast. And that would have been a problem even if she were a man. Not to mention, despite her best efforts, she could never be considerate or gentle like Yanli. Wen Qing seemed to like him better as well. Jiang Cheng didn’t blame her. Fortunately, none of these dark thoughts were enough to ruin the beauty in front of her. 

Her heart nearly stopped when Wen Qing’s deep brown eyes flicked up and met hers accidentally. She quickly looked down and pretended to be focused on her own lantern. After that she made a better effort to be less obvious about watching her.

Finally it was time to light the lanterns and let them fly. She had painted a simple lotus flower and a wish for happiness on hers. Once it was lit and in the air, joined by a myriad of others, she quietly wished for her parents and brother to be well, for Wei Wuxian not to commit any crimes, and for no famine or drought in the coming year. And very quietly, so quiet she barely heard it in her own head, for good fortune in love.

She opened her eyes and couldn’t help them being drawn to Wen Qing. Her eyes were closed serenely, the worry finally faded from her face. She was so achingly beautiful in red, especially on this chilly spring evening among the green of the mountains, Jiang Cheng thought, utterly robbed of breath just from looking at her.

“For Wen Ning never to be hurt,” she said softly aloud.

Jiang Cheng took in a sharp breath, almost broken by hearing this softly uttered phrase. She had almost forgotten. Wen Qing was even more beautiful on the inside than she was out. She continued to watch her, torn quite contentedly between a longing that threatened to tear her chest apart, and affection so deep it made the whole world seem brighter.

But then there was some commotion from nearby. Something seemed to have happened between Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan. Jiang Cheng didn’t catch the source of the disagreement, but she saw Jin Zixuan storm off. And Wei Wuxian after him. 

“That idiot…what’s he doing?” she muttered, hurrying after them. Unfortunately, sweet Yanli followed too. 

Wei Wuxian caught up to Jin Zixuan first and they had some kind of exchange Jiang Cheng couldn’t hear. But whatever Jin Zixuan said, Jiang Cheng saw an unusual degree of anger ripple across Wei Wuxian’s stupid face. And before she could stop them, the two had already exchanged blows. 

“Wei Wuxian! Stop!” she shouted, running up alongside and quickly pulling him away.

“Jin Zixuan! You’re scum, you hear me?!” Wei Wuxian continued railing, struggling in her grasp. 

Yanli quickly came over and stood between them, trying to block Wei Wuxian’s view of Jin Zixuan. “A-Xian! Don’t be angry. Whatever it is, it’s not worth it,” he said.

“Shi-xiong…” he mumbled, his anger seeming to cool.

But the gossip had already started, in full hearing of everyone it involved. 

“Why was Master Jin angry?”

“I heard he’s ashamed of being engaged to Jiang Yanli.”

Yanli took in a sharp breath. He stared listlessly at Wei Wuxian’s chest, not seeming to know what to do. Jiang Cheng panicked, unable to think of a way to protect him from this.

“Because he’s a man?”

“That…and because he’s not even a cultivator.”

Fortunately, Jin Zixuan took that moment to finally move off on his own, halting the gossip at least for now, but the damage had been done. Yanli did not look surprised, but his face said this might as well be the end of the world. He slowly lowered the hands he had been using to urge Wei Wuxian to calm down.

Seeing this only made Wei Wuxian angrier. He turned and yelled after him, “Jin Zixuan…you better not forget this, you piece of dog shit!”

Jiang Cheng sighed heavily, at a loss for how to help either of her siblings.

…

It was hard to believe that from that time, only about six months had passed, but that short time had turned the lives of the Jiang siblings upside down. The attack on Lotus Pier was the end of their innocence, and nearly their young lives as well. But they had lost their parents, their home, and everything they knew, and had to find a new way to exist.

Jiang Yanli had still not fully recovered from his illness after the attack on Lotus Pier, when Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian both vanished, seemingly to fight. He tried not to think about it. But part of him knew that worry and horror over what had happened, Wei Wuxian’s continued absence, and what danger might still be to come was prolonging his ill health. That, and being in close proximity to someone who found him hateful.

Jiang Cheng had thought, probably correctly, that Yanli would not do well on his own, and had imposed upon the Lanling Jin Clan for his protection while she was fighting. Yanli would have much preferred hiding in obscurity, perhaps growing vegetables and helping the local people. Not because Carp Tower was unpleasant in any way, but because every beautiful sight there – and of one beautiful person in particular – made him feel more worthless.

Finally, as the four clans regained territory and the danger of assassination lessened, Jiang Cheng sent for Yanli to join her. Yanli was overjoyed to get into the carriage that morning, knowing he might see his strong and brave sister again. 

As the carriage came to a halt, there was a light sound of a set of knuckles knocking against the carriage door. “Master Jiang,” came the voice of Jin Zixuan. “We have arrived.”

Jiang Yanli opened the carriage door, starting to descend the steps. Not for the first time, the extremely formal and polite Jin Zixuan held out a hand to help him down as protocol dictated he should, seeming to do so without even thinking about it. Yanli hesitated, his eyes stinging slightly at the thought of how shameful it must be for someone like Jin Zixuan to be forced by protocol to be kind to him. He looked away, hoping Jin Zixuan would realize he didn’t want to burden him this way. 

Jin Zixuan indeed glanced up with surprise when Jiang Yanli didn’t immediately take his hand. He seemed to take in the situation after a moment and lowered his hand, stepping aside. 

Jiang Yanli descended and took in a horrified breath at the scene that greeted him. Bodies were lying motionless all around, most wearing Wen clan garb. Some were already the fodder of carrion birds. Then, unfortunately, he looked up toward the main gate. The disembodied head of Wen Xu hung from a rope in a frozen expression of pain and horror. 

Yanli quickly turned away, his heart pounding so hard he thought he would be sick. He saw Jin Zixuan take a step toward him awkwardly, seeming unsure how to help. But moments later a sound that made every dark thought blow away on the wind.

“A-ge!”

Yanli gasped and turned back. Jiang Cheng, accompanied by Hanguang Jun, grinned broadly as she jogged toward him, carrying her sword as well. Even without this, Yanli could tell with one glance at her expression that her golden core had been restored. In spite of the horror all around them and the pain they had already been through, he couldn’t help smiling. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t stop jogging up to him until she wrapped him up in a tight hug which immediately made him feel everything was all right. He returned it, trembling slightly with gratitude and relief. “A-Cheng,” he said gently, drawing away from her to look at her properly. He almost cried in relief on her behalf. “You’re better.”

Jiang Cheng grinned at him and nodded. Behind them, Hanguang Jun returned Jin Zixuan’s sword to him. He also seemed to be carrying another, more humble sword. Yanli felt cold as he recognized it.

“A-Xian…?” he asked, though before he had finished speaking, felt filled with fear at the answer.

Jiang Cheng’s smile faded. She shook her head. “No one has heard from him. But he’s all right, A-ge. You know him.”

Jiang Yanli hesitantly nodded. 

Indeed, it was only a few days later, as Yanli was trying his best to find ways to help the injured, that a familiar voice called out to him. 

“Shi-xiong…”

Yanli felt as if his heart would stop. And then as he turned to meet the baleful face of his troubled little brother, if felt full to bursting. With the reunion with Wei Wuxian, it was really beginning to seem as if everything would be all right. But that feeling was rather short-lived.

…

There was indeed only one area in life in which Jiang Yanli had some confidence, since his siblings were kind enough to compliment him on it frequently, and that was his cooking. He still felt guilty that his own lack of strength had caused Jin Zixuan so much inconvenience, and so in addition to Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng’s, he got in the habit of making one extra portion of lotus root stew. Even he didn’t know exactly why he did it, he just felt he needed to make up for being a burden somehow. 

He left the extra portion of stew in the hands of Jin Zixuan’s servants each day, in the hope he would not know who was responsible. Yanli had spent enough time with Jin Zixuan now to realize good will from him would only be perceived as yet another source of discomfort or disdain. Yanli couldn’t bear the thought of being hated even more.

But on one occasion, when the servant he normally gave the portion to was busy, he hesitantly attempted to place the stew in Jin Zixuan’s tent without being detected. He had set it down and was starting to leave when he saw a light spill in as the tent flap opened, and a silhouette standing in the gap. Jin Zixuan, seeming to glow slightly with the afternoon sun behind him, took in the situation with a regal but deeply suspicious expression.

Yanli’s chest tightened as he panicked. How could he explain this? Would Jin Zixuan believe he had been doing it out of gratitude? But he knew in his heart that he was such a bad liar, he couldn’t even convince himself that that was true. The truth was that his love hadn’t lessened even a little, in spite of Jin Zixuan’s obvious disdain for him. He just prayed he could get out of this tent sooner rather than later. 

After a long pause, with his eyes glancing down toward the steam rising from the bowl of soup, Jin Zixuan finally said, “Are you really that shameless?”

Yanli felt his whole body grow cold. He could barely feel his hands. Shameless… He knew Jin Zixuan held back from saying a lot out loud, though he made his feelings clear with disdainful expressions, but he hadn’t really thought his opinion of him was quite so low as that. All hope of longing after him in silence slowly drained away, as a feeling of worthlessness filled up Jiang Yanli’s insides.

He realized he was expected to say something. “I…” he began. But even after waiting, no words would come to him.

Jin Zixuan sighed slightly, looking even further disappointed. “I know what your family thinks of mine. That we are ostentatious and shallow.” Yanli knew Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian had said as much, but he had never thought this of Jin Zixuan. “But one thing I can assure you is that we see what real worth is. And A-Yuan might not have been born with a silver spoon like you, but she has more integrity than a cut-sleeve who can’t give up hopeless feelings, and shamelessly tries to take advantage of others’ kindness.”

Each word of Jin Zixuan’s cut more deeply, until Jiang Yanli felt torn to ribbons. He could barely feel his feet beneath him and wasn’t sure how he remained standing. It didn’t matter that some of these words weren’t true. He’d never felt despair like this.

Yanli slowly realized, in the midst of his shock and the blurring of his vision with hot tears that wouldn’t stop, that A-Yuan was the name of the servant he had been passing the soup to. So in other words the plan had worked: Jin Zixuan thought it was someone else making it for him. But this meant that instead of Jin Zixuan thinking he was pathetic by being unable to give up his feelings, even just confining them to cooking, instead he thought Yanli was the kind of unscrupulous person who not only couldn’t do this one kind thing for himself, but tried to take credit from someone else for it.

Yanli blinked as tears ran down his face in shame and despair. He knew there was nothing he could say to make this better, and was only making Jin Zixuan uncomfortable by staying here and crying. But he couldn’t move. 

There was some shouting outside, and suddenly Wei Wuxian burst in. Yanli sniffed, moved by the sight of him. “A-Xian…” he whispered.

The rest of the interaction was somewhat of a blur which Yanli mostly buried away. The fact that Jin Zixuan eventually understood what had happened made no difference. He was still no doubt disgusted to be loved by a weak and talentless cut-sleeve who still couldn’t give him up even after knowing it was hopeless. Jiang Yanli had no reason to believe he would ever have any meaningful interaction with Jin Zixuan again.

So when the war was finally over, and they sat far apart at the banquet in celebration of the victory, he couldn’t quite believe his ears when Jin Guangshan seemed to again offer his son up for marriage. After a brief thrill in his heart, Yanli’s sense of worthlessness only stabbed into him yet again, as he realized how shameful it must be for Jin Zixuan to have this relationship that seemed so abhorrent to him repeatedly forced upon him. As soon as Jiang Cheng gave him permission to state his feelings honestly, he didn’t even hesitate to refuse.

He was even more baffled when, not days after that, Madam Jin invited him on the grand night hunt at Baifeng Mountain. He knew their parents had been close, but he couldn’t understand why the Jin couple seemed so insistent that the sons of the Jiang and Jin clans should marry. But Madam Jin had been kind to him. He also was looking forward to seeing Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian proving their reputation as the Two Heroes of Yunmeng. So, reluctantly, he accepted.

The parade before the hunt was quite a thing to see. Each warrior was dressed impeccably in the colors of their clan, all drawing much attention from the spectators who threw flowers down to them. No one could help being drawn to the dark and dangerous Wei Wuxian, and the noble and imposing Jiang Wanyin. It was the very gravitas about them that enhanced their enchanting handsomeness, while the black and red of Wei Wuxian clashed in a way that was almost pleasant with the soft purple of Jiang Cheng. 

Nevertheless, Jiang Cheng as ever looked extremely uncomfortable under all the attention, which made Yanli chuckle a little. When a flower from a beautiful lady fell rather perfectly atop Jiang Cheng’s head, she flushed badly even as Wei Wuxian laughed loudly at her. 

Of course there were many handsome warriors, and most admired Hanguang Jun’s impeccable shining through the crowd, but for Yanli there was only one who stood out. As he matured through the many battles, Yanli thought Jin Zixuan’s refined handsomeness only gained more dignity. And now he was dressed in all his finery, his taste being only one of the many things Yanli liked about him. Even though it still hurt to see him, being able to observe his beauty from such a great distance was far better than being up close, Yanli thought.

Overall, Yanli didn’t have much interest in the details of the night hunt, and in fact though he knew ghosts and demons were dangerous, he still found hunting of any kind to be cruel. So he was again quite at a loss when for some reason he found himself joining the hunt in the mountain, walking beside Jin Zixuan.

“…and of course nothing here in Baifeng compares to the demons you can find in Lanling,” Jin Zixuan was saying. Yanli nodded politely. “If…you’re interested, I can take you there any time,” he continued. “Next month maybe?”

Yanli felt a chasm opening up in the middle of his chest. He was sure that it was Jin Zixuan’s parents who were forcing him to be so polite to Yanli, and felt filled with guilt and anger at the thought of how uncomfortable be must be. He swallowed the urge to cry. 

In answer, he only minimally tilted his head to indicate that he didn’t want to respond. 

Jin Zixuan didn’t seem to understand this reaction. “You’re not interested in the night hunt?” he asked harshly. Jiang Yanli looked away, about to answer that that was true too, when Jin Zixuan’s voice again cut straight though him, “Or is it the thought of being together with me you don’t like?”

Yanli now couldn’t stop the tears. “I…no, I didn’t…” he stammered. He lowered his head, hoping to hide the face that he was crying. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Sorry?” Jin Zixuan muttered disdainfully. “What are you sorry for? I don’t care that you dislike me. I didn’t want you to come here anyway.”

Yanli sobbed, knowing that was true but unable to bear hearing it out loud.

“Jin Zixuan you piece of scum!” Wei Wuxian’s voice rang out through the forest.

“Wei Wuxian!” Jin Zixuan growled. “How is it always you?!”

“Me?! How is the one making my brother cry always you?!” Wei Wuxian shot back, although he was held back by Hanguang Jun who quickly appeared behind him. 

“I didn’t-“ Jin Zixuan began in indignation, at which point he glanced at Yanli and recoiled in distress as he saw Wei Wuxian was right. 

The massive argument that then ensued, joined by seemingly every available cultivator including the great Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen, only deepened Jiang Yanli’s humiliation and made the whole thing seem pointless. He finally gained some courage for the sake of poor Wei Wuxian, who seemed to be struggling more than anyone and yet no one seemed willing to give the benefit of the doubt. It felt good to talk down to Jin Zixun for once, one of the many members of the Jin family who openly disliked the Jiang family in general and Jiang Yanli in particular. 

After that, he was quite happy to leave with his siblings, but suddenly a voice called after him. “Master Jiang!” Jin Zixuan cried, sounding upset. Yanli turned to look at him in surprise. “I…I lied. When I said I didn’t want you here. I invited you, not my mother. I…wanted to see you!”

Yanli couldn’t imagine why, even if it were true, Jin Zixuan would feel so pressed to say such things. He didn’t know how to answer. But under Yanli’s gaze, and as someone in the vast crowd around them coughed, Jin Zixuan gradually grew bright red. Without another word, he took off at a run for the higher parts of the mountain, his mother scolding his childish behavior as he did.

Wei Wuxian made a disgusted face after him. “What the hell was that?” he sneered.

“A-ge…do you want us to take you home?” Jiang Cheng offered.

Even though Yanli would normally have been very grateful to accept that offer, his mind was caught up in the sweetness of Jin Zixuan’s expression just now. Although it was highly unlikely to be anything more than guilt for his earlier behavior, it was possible Jin Zixuan wanted to bury the hatchet. Maybe even to be friends. And as much as he thought it was a mistake to start believing something like that, Yanli smiled lightly to himself. 

He shook his head softly to Jiang Cheng’s offer. “The night hunt isn’t so bad,” he said. 

Madam Jin invited him to stay in Lanling for the near future as well, as Lotus Pier was in the process of being rebuilt. To be honest, Yanli would have preferred to help in that process, but Madam Jin was quite insistent. And as soon as they were away from the crowds (and from Wei Wuxian) Jin Zixuan’s prickly attitude seemed to soften quite a lot.

One morning, Jiang Yanli woke up to find one of the carp ponds outside his room filled with lotuses. Jin Zixuan among them, covered in mud up to his knees, with little specs of it all over his hands and face. When he heard Yanli come out, he quickly turned and hid a lotus stalk behind his back, though with the state of the rest of him he wasn’t hiding much, and he quickly gave up the effort with a look of sullen resignation.

Yanli stepped out cautiously toward the pond, gazing at the stems in wonder. Of course they were out of season and not blooming, but suddenly this beautiful tower felt just a little like home. He was almost in tears. 

“This…” he whispered helplessly.

Jin Zixuan awkwardly passed the lotus stem over in his hands as he looked around the same sight. “Mm. You mentioned there weren’t any lotuses in Carp Tower and I thought…that was rather a pity. They’re easy enough to get a hold of. It wasn’t much trouble.”

Yanli nodded, but even if it was mostly of his own desire to brighten the place, he was in awe that some small comment he made had caused Jin Zixuan to go through so much effort. He couldn’t help but be moved at even this reluctant kindness. 

“…do you like them?” Jin Zixuan asked quietly.

Yanli was surprised by the question, not sure why his opinion would matter. But he smiled and said, hoping his voice wouldn’t break. “Of course. I just…I hope you didn’t do this for me.”

He regretted the words as soon as he had said them, since he realized they were quite presumptuous. Jin Zixuan had just said moments ago that he did it for himself, not Yanli. He expected Jin Zixuan to be offended and quickly deny it. 

Instead Jin Zixuan asked, looking rather put off, “Why is that bad?”

Yanli blinked. “Oh…” he said, his heart falling as the obvious answer occurred to him. “Your mother must have said something again…”

“I said it wasn’t her, didn’t I?!” Jin Zixuan interrupted in indignation. “I wanted to.”

Yanli paused, trying to think back about why Jin Zixuan would do what seemed to be a nice thing for someone he disliked, even if the kindness was incidental. “All right. The lotuses aside…Master Jin, if it’s possible that you feel guilty about the misunderstanding before, I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time, there really is no need-“

“Guilty? It was a simple misunderstanding,” Jin Zixuan said flatly, and to judge from his expression he was surprised Yanli even brought it up. “Yes, I was wrong…but I apologized and don’t feel guilty over that.”

Yanli nodded slightly. That was true, he had nothing to feel guilty over. On the contrary…

“But…I am sorry,” Jin Zixuan muttered unexpectedly.

Yanli’s eyes widened at this sudden admission. As he thought about it, he didn’t actually remember Jin Zixuan apologizing at the time, but he tried to block out most of that memory so he couldn’t be sure. Even so, he quickly shook his head.

“No…Master Jin,” he said softly. “It’s really not necessary. What I mean is…whatever the reason, there is no need to be kind to me. When I think of how I…” 

His voice faltered. Against his will, hot tears were soon blurring his vision. He felt even more ashamed, but he had to continue or risk Jin Zixuan’s continued discomfort around him. 

“It was my mistake,” Yanli continued softly to hide the shaking of his voice. “I never should have tried to… I had no right…to…to…”

“Oh for…I was wrong!” Jin Zixuan said loudly, his voice echoing through the peaceful morning in Carp Tower. He didn’t even seem embarrassed this time, watching Jiang Yanli with concern and seeming not sure what to do. “Jiang Yanli. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Yanli sniffed, trying to hide his face in his sleeve. “Thank you for saying so,” he said. “But…even if my behavior wasn’t so shameful…I should never have felt I had the right to…love you.” 

He knew Jin Zixuan, and seemingly everyone else in the world, already knew this, but couldn’t bring himself to look up at him as he admitted it out loud for the first time. He only saw Jin Zixuan’s legs standing stock still in mud before him.

Yanli sniffed and tried to express himself finally. “Even knowing how much you felt ashamed by me…a man…with no cultivation, and no good qualities at all…I still couldn’t give up. What you said that day was true, so I meant to say…you shouldn’t force yourself to be kind.”

Jin Zixuan, when Yanli finally looked up at him, was staring up in torment at Yanli. “Why would you love me?” he whispered.

Yanli took in a shaking breath, but sobbed even harder. “I’m sorry…”

“No! I meant…what is there to like?! You…have only ever been kind…forgiving…even as I misunderstood you at every turn,” Jin Zixuan murmured, his voice growing gradually softer. “You…the way you smile at me sometimes…it’s cruel. You make me think you’ll keep loving me, even though I’ve already ruined every chance with you.”

“Chance?” Yanli repeated softly, blinking.

Jin Zixuan was blushing badly as he nearly squeezed the life out of the lotus he was still holding. “It’s true, isn’t it? Even if you still feel something for me…you can’t forgive me for all the times I’ve acted so boorishly.”

“I…there’s nothing to forgive,” Yanli tossed away quickly. “But…I don’t understand. Are you saying…it’s all right, if I still…” Yanli had to stop because his throat closed from crying. He hid his face behind his sleeve, thinking he must be just disillusioning Jin Zixuan even more. 

“Master Jin,” he tried again, softly. “Even if it’s only permitting my presence around you now and then…I can’t think of any greater happiness than being allowed to continue loving you.” He laughed a little even while trying to wipe away his tears. “Not that I had any success before trying to give it up…but it hurt so badly even to try…is it all right?”

Yanli saw the lotus stem drop to the ground at his feet. Then suddenly he was surrounded in Jin Zixuan’s arms. His heart flew into his throat. He could barely keep up with what was happening, even more flummoxed as Jin ZIxuan’s hand gently stroked his hair. 

“Don’t try,” Jin Zixuan whispered. “Please don’t give me up anymore.”

Yanli felt all the strength drain from his body. He even felt faint. But the way Jin Zixuan was holding him so tightly, he wasn’t afraid. He nearly fell asleep right where he was standing, enveloped in Jin Zixuan’s warmth and the subtle scent of cinnamon emanating from him. He hesitantly enclosed his arms around Jin Zixuan’s back, at which Jin Zixuan’s hold on him tightened.

But as enjoyable as this moment was, suddenly Jin Zixuan gasped and pushed him away. For a moment, all the pain returned as Yanli assumed he had come to his senses and realized he couldn’t let a cut-sleeve continue to love him. But when he saw Jin Zixuan’s expression, it told a different story. 

“Uh…I’m sorry,” Jin Zixuan mumbled, hunching his shoulders somewhat in embarrassment. 

As Yanli looked down, he realized what was causing Jin Zixuan’s shyness. He flushed and quickly looked away from the slight bulge in the young Jin lord’s clothing. Yet his heart was pounding louder than ever. Was this really Jin Zixuan? Feeling excited from holding him? It wasn’t long before his own body started to respond and he quickly seemed to forget any hesitation he had ever had.

“Jin Zixuan,” he murmured softly. Jin Zixuan’s blush deepened at the unusual use of his given name, when Yanli normally called him ‘Master Jin.’ “If you like, please come to my room.”

Jin Zixuan took in a quick breath, eyes searching Yanli’s face with uncertainty. “But…we’re not married yet…” he said with quite adorable innocence.

Yanli’s heart soared at the word ‘yet.’ “Forgive me,” he said, and despite his fear of having his hand thrown away, he gently took Jin Zixuan’s fingers into his own, only meaning it as a gesture of affection and not of possession. “I’m still in disbelief, and afraid I might be dreaming. If it’s a dream, I don’t want to waste a moment of it. And if it’s real…I’m afraid you’ll change your mind any moment.”

Jin Zixuan sighed. Once again, Yanli found himself enveloped in his arms, though he still held Yanli’s hand. Against his hair, Jin Zixuan murmured, “I’m not proud of this, but…I made up my mind…the first time I saw you crying over me.”

“In the tent?” Yanli murmured in shock, horrified by the memory.

Jin Zixuan nodded. “I never really disliked you either. I was a coward about gossip and took it out on you. When we heard they attacked Lotus Pier, and you were nowhere to be found…I thought my heart would stop. Jiang Yanli…I don’t want you to cry over me anymore.”

Yanli was so happy he wasn’t quite grasping what Jin Zixuan was saying, but he nodded obediently, unable to wait any longer. Jin Zixuan drew back to look at him with affection, caressing his cheek with a touch that made Yanli’s heart ache badly. Jin Zixuan nodded to his earlier suggestion. Yanli blushed and squeezed his hand gently before guiding him back to his room.

When they were inside, with the door closed, for several long moments they watched each other from a close distance, still hand in hand. Jin Zixuan ran the knuckles of his fingers over Jiang Yanli’s cheek. “May I kiss you?” he asked in a whisper.

Jiang Yanli closed his eyes in fear that seeing his face at this moment would break his heart with beauty. Nervously, he nodded. But even with his eyes closed, he felt Jin Zixuan’s warmth, breath, and the shadow of his face growing nearer. Electricity ran up his spine as their lips only lightly touched. Jin Zixuan seemed likewise taken aback by the intensity of the experience and barely moved. 

As his lips pressed more firmly to Yanli’s, Yanli let out a soft moan against Jin Zixuan’s lips. Jin Zixuan’s hold on him tightened, and soon much of Yanli’s weight was supported by him. But Jin Zixuan too seemed unsure what to do next, and quite enamored of watching Jiang Yanli’s face. For a time he drew back and admired Yanli’s face even as the older man blushed badly under his gaze.

“Zixuan…” Yanli murmured weakly. 

He instantly kissed Yanli again, seeming to want to comfort him but unintentionally stoking his fire even more. Yanli leaned on him, desperately hoping he would understand he wanted more, too embarrassed to ask. Luckily, Jin Zixuan also seemed at his limit. 

He took Yanli’s hand and guided him back to the bed. They sat together and once again Yanli had to look away shyly as Zixuan stroked his face. “Is…my face strange?”

“Hm?” Zixuan asked, blinking as if he hadn’t been aware he was staring. “No, it’s…I was just annoyed with myself for not noticing before. Your whole personality is on your face. It’s there plain as day. I really love it.”

Jiang Yanli suddenly felt quite anxious. He shook his head. “You shouldn’t say things like that,” he murmured hesitantly. 

“Why not?”

Yanli just shook his head. To change the subject, he carefully leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Jin Zixuan’s lips. That seemed to be all the encouragement Jin Zixuan needed. He held the back of Yanli’s neck to help him lean back onto the bed. He briefly admired him here, then leaned down over him and kissed him deeply into the bed. 

Every nerve in Yanli’s skin felt alive. He clung to Jin Zixuan, barely allowing a gap between their bodies even as Zixuan’s hands ran up his thighs and caressed the sensitive inside to part them. He shivered from head to toe to feel Jin Zixuan’s hands skillfully avoiding the most sensitive areas to keep elevating his anticipation. 

He had expected Jin Zixuan to be rather formal and authoritarian when it came to sex. But though he seemed sure of what he was doing, his eyes carefully tracked Yanli’s face with each new movement, now and then stealing kisses when he perceived Yanli was getting distracted. His kisses too were both sweet and insistent. 

Yanli couldn’t have resisted if he wanted to as Zixuan quickly untied only as much of their garments as he needed to in order to touch the parts that were most badly aching. He slipped his tongue deep inside Yanli’s mouth as he finally surrounded both his and Zixuan’s own cocks in his hand. 

Yanli gasped around his tongue, overwhelmed and barely able to keep from cumming immediately. But it would have been such a waste not to enjoy more of this. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on the softness of Jin Zixuan’s lips and tongue, pretending not to be lightly thrusting his hips into Zixuan’s hand. 

At one point, Jin Zixuan let out a soft noise of pleasure and thrust his hips harder and harder against Yanli’s, in the process rubbing against him until Yanli cried out. His body, where they touched, pooled with incredibly heat until he felt faint. Jin Zixuan’s voice so close to his ear was more than enough to bring him to the peak of ecstasy. 

“Ah…ah…A-Xuan!” he cried without realizing it.

“A-Li!” Jin Zixuan grunted as his body tensed. He clasped Yanli tight against him as, only using his hips, he brought them both to a powerful climax.

Yanli felt like he was swimming in heat and satisfaction. He was still shaking and could barely move. He had thought that would likely be it, but then to his shock, he felt Jin Zixuan’s lips teaching at his neck just below his ear. 

“Ah! A-Xuan…still?”

“I’m sorry,” his breathy whisper came in Yanli’s ear. “My body’s not listening to anything I say right now. If you want to stop, can you hit me with something, or tie me up? Otherwise I’m not confident I can leave you alone.”

Jiang Yanli shuddered blissfully and wrapped his limbs around the man he loved. “I don’t want to stop,” he whispered. 

“A-Li!” Jin Zixuan gasped, burying his face in Yanli’s neck. 

They never even got completely undressed, but spent the better part of the morning enjoying each other’s bodies and closeness. One thing that endeared Jiang Yanli to him even more was the way, after they had settled, Jin Zixuan would periodically shift position for a better hold, just making sure Yanli didn’t forget he was being held. 

He fell asleep at some point in the afternoon, and gathered that Jin Zixuan had left during that time, so he would later unfortunately start to doubt that this all was real. But his dream that afternoon was an extremely pleasant one of enjoying a boat ride with Jin Zixuan and picking lotus seed pods together until the sky grew as pink as the petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	13. A Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, the Jiang siblings were born with opposite genders but the same personalities. In other words, Wei Wuxian’s rivalry is with his angry, inferiority-complex younger sister, Jiang Cheng, and his kind older brother, Jiang Yanli, eventually dies to save him. Jiang Yanli is still in love with Jin Zuxuan, and Jiang Cheng still loves (one-sidedly) Wen Qing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yijing (Book of Changes) is the oldest known text in the Classical Chinese literary cannon (from the Western Zhou Period, 1000-750 BCE), a collection of poems and fortunes thought to have been used for divination using hexagrams. It's of course an important text, but not very exciting reading.

The lantern festival, and Jin Zixuan’s treatment of Jiang Yanli, was hard for Jiang Cheng to watch. But even upon hearing the news the next day that Jiang Fangmian had requested the engagement be cancelled, Jiang Yanli was as gracious and considerate as ever. The sadness barely seemed to register on his face, and Jiang Cheng realized that Yanli had been living with hopelessness for a long time. She wished even more than for herself that Jiang Yanli found someone who could make him happy, as she thought he deserved it far more.

It was not long after this time that all the world seemed to come crashing down, piece by piece. Beginning with the attack on Lotus Pier, this was unquestionably the worst period of Jiang Cheng’s life. And then, to wake up in safety but with no golden core, it really felt like becoming a living ghost. When Wen Qing saw her in this state, she was at first filled with shame and anger, and then the Wen sigil caught her eye. In an instant, Wen Qing became part of the thing that had taken her parents away. 

“Get out! Out! Get out…” she had screamed at her. 

Wen Qing had barely reacted to this outburst. There was a soft flicker of her eyelashes as if she wanted to say something, but could not. Eventually, even though Jiang Cheng quickly realized that she had been the one who saved her life and was probably only approaching to check on her, Wen Qing did as she asked and left. 

“It’ll be all right,” Wei Wuxian’s voice came from nearby, but even he didn’t dare approach. “Jiang Cheng…everything will be all right.”

Jiang Cheng never believed anything he said anyway, so she had no reason to do so this time. And yet for once, Wei Wuxian did exactly as he said he would. He took her into the mountains to see his mother’s teacher, the immortal mountain sage. Jiang Cheng woke from the encounter with Baoshan Sanren with an intact golden core, once again able to fight and to cultivate. She was not the type of person to believe in miracles, but this was the nearest thing she had ever heard of.

And then Wei Wuxian was gone. Three months, during which time the other clans finally took up war with the Wen, with not even the barest whisper of him. Jiang Cheng also grew increasingly worried about what would happen to Wen Qing when all this finally resolved itself. If they knew she was alive, the other clans would not rest unless she was imprisoned or dead. The longer this went on and the more died for the cause, the worse the resentment toward any surviving Wen would be.

When the four clans brought down a regional branch office, the Jiang sect fortunately were the ones to find her in a dungeon there. Jiang Cheng rushed to her as soon as she heard. 

“Lady Wen…” she murmured, when she caught sight of the thin and dirty shadow of her former self.

Despite her disheveled state, Lady Wen looked back at her with the same pride and dignity as ever. Jiang Wanyin’s heart ached to be near her again. Even more so at the thought that Wen Qing helping them was probably what had earned her a place in this dungeon.

“…are you all right?” Jiang Cheng asked her, immediately thinking it was a stupid question given the circumstances.

But Wen Qing nodded as if nothing were out of the ordinary. “They’ve been kinder to me than to my brother,” she said with a trace of bitterness.

Jiang Cheng had to hold back an urge to clutch her own chest in pain at what the Wen siblings must have gone through all this time. Before she had even thought it through, she found herself saying, “Lady Wen…please, come with me to Yunmeng.”

Wen Qing watched her impassively, having very little reaction to this idea. But neither did she immediately stop her, so Jiang Cheng kept trying.

“I…could protect you.”

Wen Qing’s eyes finally showed traces of sadness, and they slowly shifted away from Jiang Cheng to stare at the floor at her feet. She took in a deep breath. “Maybe you could,” she said with a softness that broke Jiang Wanyin’s heart. “But what about my brother? And my people?”

Jiang Cheng had no answer. She only vaguely cared about Wen Ning because of his relationship to Wen Qing, and to be honest she wasn’t ready to throw away her whole clan and future for him. Let alone for the sake of a group of nameless villagers. And that was what she would have to do. It might be possible to place one Wen clan member under her protection – especially if Wen Qing agreed to marry her – and avoid causing another war. But the danger increased exponentially with even one more person to protect. Without the tie of marriage, it would be permitting an enemy to repopulate, with no consequences for the evil they had done. It would be fodder for another war.

Wen Qing again showed no surprise at Jiang Cheng’s inability to answer. Jiang Wanyin’s heart sank as she thought to herself, I’m such a coward, and she knew it from the start. She must hate me. 

“It’s best for you if you forget about me, Lady Jiang,” Wen Qing continued softly. The way her voice lacked any obvious blame hurt almost as badly as if it had. “There is nothing you can do now.”

Jiang Wanyin’s insides felt carved out at the realization that what she said was exactly right. She couldn’t see a way out. As the silence stretched between them, her heart slowly broke apart. 

One of Jiang Cheng’s many follies, of a time before it seemed the sky had started falling and all the world growing darker, had been softly nagging at her ever since the last time she saw Wen Qing. It occurred to her that she might not see her again for some time, and there might not be another chance. 

She reached into her robes for the small bundle into which she had been pouring her affection for the great lady before her. She held it for some time as she gathered the appropriate words, and callously cut off her feelings to avoid crying, which might make Wen Qing to feel obligated to take it.

“If there is a time when I can be of use to you,” she said, looking at the ground. She feared crying if she looked directly at Wen Qing. “Please…find a way to get this to me. I will do anything I can.”

She unwrapped the item and revealed it to Wen Qing. It was the comb she had bought in Gusu, after seeing a handsome man give one as a gift to his sweetheart. It was only an affectation. She desperately wanted intimacy with Wen Qing, but from the start believed it was impossible. She started to hold it out for Wen Qing to take it, but hesitated. She realized quickly that she would not recover if Wen Qing refused. Still, she could not force it on her, but neither could she bear to leave Wen Qing alone here with no support. 

Instead she set it down on a table between them and left without a backward glance. She wondered if she were making a mistake. Even if Wen Qing hated her, shouldn’t she try to save her? But that would mean forcing Wen Qing to go through the same horror Jiang Cheng had. Worse, because after the death of her parents and the ransacking of her home, Jiang Cheng had had Yanli beside her. If anything, the Wen siblings seemed even closer than they were, Wen Qing extremely protective of Wen Ning. Even if Jiang Cheng managed to save her body, she knew, her heart would die with Wen Ning.

…

Nightless City.

This was all for the best, Jiang Cheng told herself. There was nothing she could do. If she interfered, it wouldn’t be just her to die, but her whole clan. And many more besides. She couldn’t stop this. She couldn’t even show a chink in her stony expression as it happened. She had to watch, and she had to look like she wanted this to happen.

She thought of Jin Zixuan. The horrible way he had died, just because Wei Wuxian couldn’t leave well enough alone. She thought of all the uproar Wei Wuxian had caused, how he had betrayed everyone who once loved him to save some nameless villagers. How he had almost killed her when she dueled him, finally being forced to expel him from the clan. How physically ill she felt at heartlessness, his arrogance, and his ingratitude. She tried not to think about how much courage she lacked in comparison to him.

Of course, all these thoughts were violently torn away as the fires were lit. At the very first ripple of pain across Wen Qing’s face, as the fires reached her feet, all Jiang Cheng’s noble thoughts flew away. She felt all the blood in her body start to boil. She bit the inside of her lip until it bled. Her hand tightened on her sword. Maybe, at the very least, she could kill her quickly to save her suffering. Only she wasn’t sure she would want to live after doing that.

Suddenly, a high, discordant flute sounded, seemingly all around the enormous square in the middle of Nightless City. There was an enormous gust of wind that blew everyone back, so cold it seemed to cut straight to the bone. And even though wind should only make fires grow, the fires at the feet of Wen Qing and Wen Ning seemed to cower from it. 

“Wei Wuxian!”

“The Yiling Patriach!”

The cries began to rise up from the ranks of myrmidons of each of the four clans. Jiang Cheng felt cut to the core, not sure whether to be relieved or furious. But as soon as she saw him, sitting on a rooftop and glaring down at the entire world he now viewed as an enemy, it was clear there was nothing to be relieved about.

As he continued to play, dark shadows rose up among the flames. As they swirled to the music, they became to take shape in the form of enormous, grotesque human hands. These demonic hands easily brushed out all that remained of the pyres under Wen Ning and Wen Qing. They even snapped away the bonds holding the siblings to their plinths.

That done, Wei Wuxian lowered his flute. He leaned back on the roof with one hand, dangling one leg over the roof gutter and twirling Chenqing in his fingers idly. Despite his posture, and even at this distance, there was murderous rage in his eyes toward every single person in the square. 

“Wei Wuxian…” Wen Qing murmured. “How…can you be awake already?”

Jiang Cheng’s heart throbbed as she realized Wen Qing had tried to protect Wei Wuxian by keeping him away from this battle. She tightened her jaw in self-hatred and frustration at how easily it seemed some people could protect the ones they loved, while she tried her hardest and still failed.

Wei Wuxian took in a contemplative breath, momentarily belying the rage emanating from his entire body. “Blame yourself, Wen Qing, for teaching A-Yuan about your needles. He took it out for me, the little trouble-maker, even though I’m sure someone must have told him to mind his own business. So it seems I’m raising him well. But before you rejoice that I’ve come to save you, I’ll do my best but…” 

With that, Wei Wuxian’s deadly eyes focused directly on Jin Guangshan, who recoiled with an unmanly noise of fear. 

“…nobody should expect to get out of here alive today,” Wei Wuxian whispered, in a voice that somehow reverberated through the hearts of every single person in the square.

Wen Qing frowned harshly, and at first it seemed she would scold Wei Wuxian. But then her gaze darkened too. “They lied to us,” she whispered.

Wei Wuxian looked at her, and for just a moment, he looked human again. He nodded. “I know.”

“They said they’d only kill the two of us,” Wen Qing told him.

Wei Wuxian nodded again, a vein pulsing in his neck despite the outward calmness of his expression.

“…they even killed the old Madam…”

Jiang Cheng clenched her jaw, guilt and horror shuddering through her. She had known that was true, but hearing Wen Qing say it made her feel disgusted with the society she lived in. 

High above, Wei Wuxian closed his eyes. He stood up, and every single cultivator instinctively took a step back. 

“Wei Ying…” came the soft, pleading voice of Hanguang Jun from some distance away.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes flicked up to him. In that one look, something seemed to break in the air between them. His eyes closed again. He raised Chenqing to his lips. 

“Wei Ying! Stop!”

While his worried brother looked on, Lan Wangji drew Bichen and flew up to the rooftop. But Wei Wuxian ignored him and continued playing, one by one drawing up sickening ghosts and shadows, possessing the bodies of those he killed and using them as weapons too. 

And everything that happened after that…Jiang Cheng could not bear to think about. 

Her sweet elder brother, who had never harmed anyone, had gone through more pain that anyone deserved, and died more cruelly than could be imagined. It didn’t matter that Wei Wuxian seemed to realize the error of his ways halfway through. It didn’t matter that he seemed to lose control of his resentful spirits completely and have his spiritual cognition torn apart while he was still alive. He had broken the world with his own arrogance. And as much as Jiang Cheng hated herself for having this thought, of Wei Wuxian, Wen Qing and Jiang Yanli, if only one of them could live, she would always have chosen Yanli.

Thousands died that day. The son that Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan had adopted, the Jin clan agreed to raise. Jiang Cheng wanted to help. Truly, she did. But even though this shouldn’t be possible, she could swear there was something in little Jin Ling’s face that reminded her of Yanli, and she could only bear to look at him when she realized his personality was completely different.

Though it seemed she had lost everything that day, one reminder of the battle she kept. In a locked room, to which only she held the key. 

Jiang Cheng went into the anteroom where, beyond a set of wooden bars, almost every day she sat with her prisoner. While there, she rarely did anything at all. In fact, it was not until a year after the battle, at which point hope of ever finding Wei Wuxian’s body had been lost, before she spoke even one word to her. 

“…I thought you should know,” she said after having been sitting stock still for nearly an hour. Wen Qing bolted upright in shock at the sound of her voice. “Today is the seventh day of the ninth month. It’s been a year since the battle in Nightless City. No one has been able to find your brother, or Wei Wuxian.”

Wen Qing opened her mouth as if she would speak. But so often as she had back in the days when they were speaking, she held back and remained silent, letting her head sink a little. 

Jiang Cheng’s jaw tightened, downright offended at her lacking any reaction to Jiang Cheng’s extreme kindness. She stood up and left without another word. 

She was back the next day, however. She stalked into the room and took a heavy seat, folding one leg over the other and crossing her arms to glare at Wen Qing, who had been quite innocently reading and looked up as she came in. At Jiang Cheng’s extended silence, Wen Qing politely set her book aside and faced Jiang Cheng’s direction, though she didn’t break the silence either.

“You…” Jiang Cheng asked softly. “Don’t you have anything you want to ask me?”

Wen Qing barely even reacted to the question. After casting her gaze aside in thought for a moment, she asked, “What should I ask?”

“Like when you’re getting out of here.”

“Am I getting out of here?”

Jiang Cheng recoiled, flustered. “I…I don’t know! But if I were you I’d be curious!”

Wen Qing slowly shook her head. “I don’t have any attachments to this world anymore. So whether I stay in here until I die, or whether you only release me to finish the job that Jin Guangshan started, I have already accepted either outcome.”

Jiang Cheng hung her head, feeling even worse than when she had asked the cruel question. Even if she had no choice, she was feeling more and more guilty every day about keeping this person a prisoner. But if she were to let her out, she needed a reason. And since Jiang Cheng had never excelled at strategy or subterfuge, she had to rely on the cleverer Wen Qing to figure it out. But she couldn’t well do that if Wen Qing didn’t even want to try!

“But…” Jiang Cheng looked up in surprise as Wen Qing spoke again. “…if I could ask one thing…if you’re not planning on killing me, I would suggest you move me to another location.”

“…why?”

Worry wound through Wen Qing’s brows. “The other clans must not know I’m here. If they did, they would have already burned down Lotus Pier just to make sure I was dead.”

“Hmph,” Jiang Cheng scoffed. “They could try.”

“It won’t do well to say things like that,” Wen Qing scolded, and instantly it felt like turning back the clock to when they first met, Jiang Cheng feeling like a foolish child around her. “I’m sure you haven’t forgotten how it felt the first time. This would be even worse, with nowhere to run for safety. For the sake of your clan…it is best not to court danger by keeping me here.”

Jiang Cheng stood, not willing to hear any more of this lest she start to accept it was true. “Don’t pretend I’m keeping you here for your protection,” she growled. “You’re here for penance. If you had left well enough alone, my brother would be alive. You’re here to see my face, and remember him.”

It seemed Wen Qing would accept this, and Jiang Cheng started to leave. Then, softly, “…which one?”

Jiang Cheng stopped in her tracks. For a moment she was so filled with rage that she contemplated tearing this whole building down with her Zidian. In the end, her pride stopped her from doing anything that might give Wen Qing a chance to escape. She restrained herself to simple slamming the door on her way out. 

Yet once again, she found herself coming back the next day. Wen Qing didn’t even seem surprised to see her, just setting aside her book and waiting for Jiang Cheng to speak. 

“What’s that?” Jiang Cheng asked sullenly, nodding toward the book. 

“The Yijing.”

Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow. “Are you a fortune-teller as well as a doctor?”

Wen Qing hesitated, and to Jiang Cheng’s surprise she straightened her sleeve in a gesture almost like embarrassment. “No,” she said. “It was the only thing small enough to sneak out with me when Wen Ruohan’s guards took us.”

Jiang Cheng’s lips parted. “You’ve kept it all this time?”

“I fear not having anything at all,” she murmured. “But…if you’re afraid it’s a book of evil spells or demonic cultivation, you are welcome to look through it.”

“…Don’t be so eager to give up your last remaining possession. You know I despise you, don’t you?”

The control in Wen Qing’s expression slipped slightly, and sadness etched itself here and there in her beautiful face. Even so, “Yes,” she answered at length.

“What would you do if I decided you don’t deserve entertainment?”

Wen Qing’s hands tensed slightly in her lap, but this time she kept her expression neutral. “Nothing,” she answered simply. “You have the right to take everything from me.”

Jiang Cheng closed her eyes to stem her frustration, and the pain that cracked straight through her chest. 

“…Wanyin?” asked Wen Qing, sounding concerned.

Jiang Cheng’s jaw tightened. She shot to her feet and slammed a hand on the wooden bars, so hard it sent a puff of dust from the rafters. Wen Qing only flinched slightly, but made no move to run.

“Don’t you dare get familiar with me,” Jiang Cheng growled. “I’m your warden, and I may be your executioner. Why don’t you think about what’s in your best interest right now? Improving my mood. Someone as smart as you shouldn’t find that too difficult.”

Wen Qing paused, seeming to take her time truly trying to think of an answer, even though Jiang Cheng was only taking out her twisted up emotions on her. Eventually a small flicker of pain passed across her eyes. 

“Would you like to hurt me?” she asked, as if this were a normal question.

Jiang Cheng gasped and physically retreated, feeling as if she had been struck herself. “You…what kind of question is that?!”

“I thought hurting someone you despise might give you some relief,” she answered calmly.

“Why would that make me happy?!” Jiang Cheng demanded, finally losing complete control over her rage “What do you think I am?! You think I’m like Xue Yang, taking pleasure in other people’s pain?! Would hurting you bring my brother back?! No!” she roared, slamming the bars again and causing Wen Qing to flinch. 

“Then please tell me,” the beautiful lady in red said softly. “You seem to want something from me, but I don’t know what. I have nothing to give anyone.”

“I want a life with you, that you’ve taken away!” Jiang Cheng blurted, even to her own surprise. But even as Wen Qing finally looked up at her in shock, her blood was boiling and she couldn’t stop. “I hate you!” she roared, not realizing as she started to cry, nor that she was contradicting herself in the same breath. “I’ve loved you so long, and you don’t even have the decency to tell me I’m a fool! You tore my life apart as much as Wei Wuxian did, and you didn’t even leave me him to hurt in your place!”

To her surprise, Wen Qing got to her feet and approached, causing her to recoil slightly in fear of the emotions this person evoked in her. “Stop this,” she said softly.

“What right do you have to say that to me?!” she demanded, though by now her tears were obscuring her vision. “I hate you…if I want to yell at you, you deserve it!”

“That isn’t what I mean,” Wen Qing said calmly. 

To Jiang Cheng’s shock, her small, pale hand reached through the bars and gently enclosed Jiang Cheng’s. Jiang Cheng blinked through her tears, as she began to tremble and look down in fear at the tiny gesture that sent happiness flooding through her whole body.

“Stop hurting yourself if there is something I can give you,” she said, in an intimate voice that Jiang Cheng had never heard from her before. She gazed in equal wonder and fear at the beautiful, caged creature softly touching her. “Come here.”

Jiang Cheng sobbed, refusing to believe something so felicitous could ever be real. “I’m not stupid,” she muttered. “I know you’re capable of leaving me in an unconscious heap and making your escape if I come in there.”

Wen Qing actually raised an eyebrow at her. “I could have done that at any point in the last year,” she reminded her. With her free hand, she rapped her knuckle against the bars in front of her. “You didn’t even place any talismans on these. There are about a hundred ways I could get out of here.”

“…eh?” Jiang Cheng murmured, the outburst from earlier making her thinking a little sluggish. “Then…why didn’t you? Why bother trying to convince me to take you somewhere else, or…kill you?”

Wen Qing’s eyes took on a hint of pity. Her fingers tightened, pulling Jiang Cheng toward her just a little. “Think for yourself. But first, come here.”

Jiang Cheng allowed herself to be pulled closer to the bars. Wen Qing’s eyes were deeply focused on her. Though she had always had trouble reading her, she was almost certain there was no pain or disgust in her gaze at this moment. Her eyes were soft and dark, her lips pink and slightly parted, and just a hint of flush in her cheeks. Her gaze flicked down to Jiang Cheng’s lips, sending a thrill up her spine.

Wen Qing’s small hand reached up and lightly caressed her face, causing Jiang Cheng’s slightly swollen eyes to flicker closed with incredible pleasure and relief. This felt like a dream. She clutched tight to Wen Qing’s other hand and leaned her head against the bars, near Wen Qing’s. Wen Qing seemed quite content to stroke her face, and even her hair like this for some time, almost like petting a dog. Jiang Cheng felt she didn’t ever want this feeling to stop. 

When Wen Qing’s touch left her, she quickly opened her eyes and took in a breath to ask her to continue. But though she still held her hand, Wen Qing took a step back. She nodded toward the bed behind her. 

Jiang Cheng shivered, heat seeming to flood every corner of her body. She had never done anything like this before. It filled her with anxiety, but at the same time she felt she had already waited too long to touch Wen Qing. She could have sworn there were rampaging horses inside her, which it took all her concentration to rein in. She was only able to hesitate for a couple of breaths. 

She produced the key to the cage. In her heart, she silently prepared for the possibility that as soon as she opened this cage, she would be stabbed with a bufotoxin needle and Wen Qing would be gone by the time she woke up. She still couldn’t stop, though. 

She reluctantly let go of Wen Qing’s hand in order to open the cage and step inside. She shut it behind her, and stood for another moment of hesitation, shyly looking away from the woman she had loved for so long. 

Wen Qing stepped up to her while she was still looking away. Slowly, so as to avoid surprising her, she once again gently took her hand. She sat down on the bed and tugged lightly to encourage Jiang Cheng to sit beside her. 

When Jiang Cheng eventually took a seat, Wen Qing seemed to be watching her curiously. Jiang Cheng’s heart pounded as her head filled up with all the things she wanted to do with her, but embarrassment and inexperience still stopped her. To her credit, Wen Qing didn’t seem to be in any hurry either, again indulging in her gently stroking of Jiang Cheng’s cheek and hair. 

“What would you like to do?” Wen Qing asked her softly.

Jiang Cheng’s eyelashes fluttered as she went red with shame. “It’s not fair…you can’t ask me that…”

“Why not?”

“…I only want to do what you want to,” Jiang Cheng mumbled meekly. Of course this had always been her biggest failing, as Wei Wuxian had told her many times. She sniffed, still feeling like crying. “I’ve always been so cowardly when it comes to you. Not that it would have made any difference. I know you could never-“

And then Jiang Cheng’s heart stopped. Her mouth was stopped by the softest thing she had ever felt. Inside her wide eyes, there was only a gentle face, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. She felt a quick intake of breath from Wen Qing pass over her cheek, as a few strands of her bangs brushed Jiang Cheng’s forehead. 

While Jiang Cheng was still in shock, feelings so pleasant they nearly robbed her of consciousness rippled over her again and again. It was so intense she felt all the strength drain from her body, and could only cling to Wen Qing’s shoulders helplessly. 

When Wen Qing’s lips parted from hers, it felt like being abandoned, and she hated it. Her earlier embarrassment gone like a dream, she clasped Wen Qing’s face in both hands and drew it back. She kissed her with nearly five years of pent up passion until robbing them both of breath. She cradled Wen Qing’s head as she pushed her back against the bed. 

While fighting a heavy sense of guilt and a certainty that Wen Qing couldn’t possibly feel the same, she couldn’t stop her hands from exploring every part of Wen Qing’s body that she could reach. She was stunned when, after only a moment of this, high-pitched and slightly panicked moans began to echo against her lips. 

She opened her eyes in wonder, although she refused to stop kissing her for a moment, to see pleasure and embarrassment fighting over Wen Qing’s adorable face, just a breath away from hers. This only increased her desperation and without thinking she thrust her leg between Wen Qing’s and pushed one of the beautiful creature’s legs up so the apex of their bodies was connected.

Wen Qing threw back her head with a gasp. She writhed with incredibly enticing beauty against the bed as Jiang Cheng rolled her hips against her. One desperate moan after another rose from her until she quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to bite down on her own knuckle. 

“No,” Jiang Cheng scolded, clasping both her hands and shoving them above her head on the bed. She instead claimed her mouth again so she could taste every sweet moan that poured from her. 

She was in disbelief, her head so full of desire it felt ready to explode, at how quickly Wen Qing seemed to be brought to the very edge of reason. Even if she were only pretending in order to placate Jiang Cheng, it was hard to believe the intermitted twitching and bucking of her hips was pretend. And soon, even through two layers of clothing, Jiang Cheng even felt wetness to match her own. 

Jiang Cheng worried she would hyper ventilate from the excitement that threatened to steal her sanity, but she still refused to release Wen Qing’s lips. Even when a series of quick thrusts against her caused Wen Qing to arch her back and tremble, Jiang Cheng only moved her kisses instead to her neck. She was so incensed that she couldn’t stop biting down, sucking and licking all over Wen Qing’s neck and ear. Wen Qing made a deliciously desperate noise as Jiang Cheng’s teeth bit down on her ear. 

“Wanyin…!” she gasped.

Jiang Cheng’s clitoris was burning as she thrust even harder against her. She forcefully reclaimed her lips to swallow every desperate cry, only parting them to softly say her name in return. 

“Wen Qing…Wen Qing…”

As the twitching in her body increased and she truly seemed to be in pain from too much pleasure, Wen Qing started to beg, “No…no…it’s too much…” she whimpered.

Jiang Cheng reached her tongue inside Wen Qing’s mouth as if tasting this desperate plea, which only worsened Wen Qing’s condition. 

“Ah…ah…no…I’ve never…this is…” she babbled, but despite her words, her hips were thrusting softly up against Jiang Cheng’s. “Wanyin!!”

“Wen Qing…” Jiang Cheng whispered, feeling as if she might burst from happiness and pleasure. “I love you.”

“Nnnngh!” Wen Qing cried, tensing all over. Her head flew back, her mouth wide open but no sound escaping her for several seconds. 

Jiang Cheng bit back a moan and buried her head in Wen Qing’s neck. Blissful feelings ran up and down her body in massive waves that made her vision go briefly dark. She twitched against Wen Qing’s vulva while her own orgasm dragged on and on, each small movement evoking a delicious little twitch from the smaller woman. Jiang Cheng couldn’t stop shaking or clinging to Wen Qing as she struggled to believe that this had just really happened.

By the time her breathing had somewhat returned to normal, she drew back to see to her surprise that Wen Qing seemed to have passed out. She flushed with embarrassment at the thought that she had made her feel that good. And again, even if it was only an act, she looked incredibly beautiful in the aftermath of making love, her hair tossed about beneath her, traces of sweat glistening on her brow and bright red on her lips and cheeks, a small line worry between her brows. 

Jiang Cheng admired her face in absolute contentment, she had no idea how long. She brushed a sheaf of hair from her face, thinking no one could possibly look this endearingly beautiful while sleeping. And even while preparing herself for waking up to find Wen Qing gone, she was so happy in this moment, she couldn’t help encircling the tiny person into her arms, taking in a breath of the scent of her hair, and falling asleep with the deepest sense of contentment she had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	14. Dragon and Bunny (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon (alpha) Lan Wangji x Rabbit (omega) Wei Wuxian. :)
> 
> CW for mention of rape (but the activity involved is definitely consensual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, all cultivation clans have animal characteristics (ears and tails) in addition to being alphas, omegas or betas. Their animal characteristics become more defined during heats. The Jiang Clan are tigers, the Wei are rabbits, the Wen are lion dogs, the Jin are birds, the Nie are oxen (but Nie Huaisang’s mother was a sable, and so is he), and the Lan are dragons.

The young Lan disciples jumped at the loud bang inside the old stone storage hut. It was the only building sturdy enough to house the most powerful alpha dragon of the Lan sect during his heat. However, at the moment, it was the second master who was struggling.

The ropes holding him tied tightly against a pillar strained against his immense strength. The bit between Lan Wangji’s teeth already had deep indentations, even though this was only his second heat. He had been a relatively late bloomer, only having his first heat now at sixteen. In fact, he had been so meek and mild throughout most of his teens that Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen were even beginning to suspect he was just a highly talented beta. But now, while unfortunately there were many other clans present for indoctrination, Lan Wangji had been plagued by a heat that rivaled even his father’s.

Outside the storehouse, the elder Lan brother set a hand on the stone door. “…Wangji…?” he asked softly.

A loud bang, a hiss and a lingering growl was his only response. But he would be able to tell from the noise of the bit in his mouth that he was still tied securely. 

He sighed. “Hang on just a little longer. Even my longest never went more than three days. You should be all right soon. I’ll come and check on you later.”

Even though he was only rewarded with silence this time, Xichen reluctantly left Wangji, knowing there was nothing he could do. 

Inside the hut, though Wangji was finally beginning to regain some mental clarity, he was quite certain that no omega – or even reasonably winsome and attractive beta – would be safe from him just yet. He panted through the agony of the ache and desire coursing through his body and again kicked the pillar holding him in frustration, once again sending younger disciples scurrying away.

By late that evening, he had finally regained his sense of self. By the time Xichen came to release him, he was leaning exhausted against the pillar with his head on his chest. Xichen kindly helped him to stand and offered to take him to his room, but he refused. 

“I smell,” he said simply, by way of explanation.

Xichen’s awkward smile revealed his agreement. “Go easy on your body. Even for an alpha, a heat takes a lot out of you.”

Wangji nodded tightly and, even though he felt a little shaky from exhaustion and hunger, made his way down to the Cold Pond. One by one, he peeled off his sweat-soaked clothes, wondering what amount of washing might rid them of the scent of rutting alpha, which now that he was clear-headed was already abhorrent to him. 

When he was fully naked, he could see silvery scales that still hadn’t shed completely sticking to him here and there. He stepped gratefully into the cold water and started running a porous stone over his skin to remove the traces of dragon scales. That done, he set about disentangling his slightly sweaty hair from his noble twin dragon horns of glistening ice blue and azure, in which he took great pride as they resembled his brother’s.

However, before he was finished, he heard a soft noise of movement behind him and turned. “Oh, Lan Zhan!” came an incredibly irritating voice before he even spotted the mischievous bunny responsible. 

Wei Wuxian, the absolute last person Lan Wangji wanted to see at this moment, appeared from around a bush, his perky black rabbit ears twitching excitedly from his silky black hair as he approached. Wangji’s jaw tightened and he started to get out of the water. 

“Hey, hey! Don’t be like that. I didn’t come here to bother you, I swear. I wanted to wash in the cold water…I just had a heat and I smell really gross.”

Wangji’s breath caught. What was this incorrigible idiot thinking? He couldn’t possibly know that Wangji’s heat had just ended, and even so, coming into an alpha’s presence while soaked in omega pheromones could not possibly be any more foolish. Lan Wangji clasped a hand over his nose and again moved to leave. 

“Lan Zhan…hey, Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian scolded him irritably. “There’s no need to be so cold to me, is there?!”

“What are you thinking?” Wangji demanded as he quickly wrapped his dripping body in his pathetically sweaty undergarment, his back to Wei Wuxian. “I’m an alpha.”

Wei Wuxian made a slight noise of confusion. “Yeah…I know. So am I, so what’s the big deal?”

Wangji whirled to face him with a look of incredulity. An alpha?! With this scent?! Impossible! “You’re not…”

Wei Wuxian shrugged, cutely flicking his finger across his nose. “Well…but I must be. Madam Yu never reacted to me growing up, and she’s an alpha for sure. I get heats, so if I’m not an omega, then I must be an alpha.”

Wangji stared in disbelief at the lack of common sense on display in front of him. A bonded alpha, particularly one in love, was extremely unlikely to react to the scent of any random omega. Particularly one they disliked. That at least was probably protecting Wei Wuxian from him somewhat right now, but Lan Wangji still couldn’t believe how reckless and stupid this person was. 

Wangji gritted his teeth. “Move,” he directed so he could reach the path beyond which Wei Wuxian was standing. 

The trouble-maker frowned up at him in a pout. “Not until you have a proper talk with me,” he said, folding his arms.

Lan Zhan gasped and quickly covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve. His head was swimming. It was only a momentary scent that wafted up at Wei Wuxian’s slight movement, but he felt as if something warm were dripping down his whole body. A sweet but almost noxious scent like fiery hot cinnamon seemed to fill his whole head and lungs. The center of his body burned and desperately ached for release. To his disbelief, the scales he had so conscientiously removed were starting to harden over his skin once again. Even worse, his canines ached as they began to sharpen and lengthen inside his mouth, in preparation for marking an omega with the characteristic bite of a dragon. He took a step back reflexively, terrified of the desire that was rising up inside him like a wave.

“Lan…Zhan…” Wei Wuxian murmured softly in a different voice completely from before. 

As Lan Wangji glanced up, against his better judgement, Wei Wuxian clasped his own body tightly as if he were cold, but his cheeks were bright red and his eyes dark with desire as they watched Wangji. Wei Wuxian blinked rather dazedly, and as Lan Wangji watched, the powerful scent surrounding him seemed to grow even stronger.

“Are…you maybe an omega instead? What is this scent…it’s…so good…” Wei Wuxian mumbled, his somewhat sleepy gaze fixed on Lan Wangji’s lips.

“…fool…”

“Wha…?” Wei Wuxian’s large, black eyes, indeed resembling a rabbit’s, flicked innocently up to Wangji’s.

“Fool!” the dragon growled, finally bearing his fangs and claws. 

Before Wei Wuxian could even gasp, Wangji had pinned the helpless creature to the ground. Wei Wuxian winced in pain as he landed. He started to ask Lan Wangji what the hell he was doing, when suddenly his mouth was filled with Wangji’s tongue. 

Wei Wuxian whimpered, trembling, as Wangji’s dragon tongue gradually filled all the way to the back of his throat. Wangji growled over him, staring him down like a piece of prey. Even as his eyes grew moist with tears, there was excitement darkening Wei Wuxian’s cute, black eyes. Wangji stared straight into them even as he ran his long tongue up the roof of Wei Wuxian’s mouth, provoking adorable noises from him. 

Without warning, Wangji grabbed the smaller man by his waist and flipped him over onto his stomach. His claws made short work of Wei Wuxian’s clothes, tearing them from his back and exposing all the skin of his back side, including his fluffy, quivering black tail. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whimpered, craning his neck to look back pleadingly at him. 

But whether by his will or not, his hips were presenting themselves invitingly up toward Wangji, his hole twitching and flexing, and even beginning to drip with its own lubrication as Wangji watched. For a moment he was mesmerized, so much blood rushing to his cock that he almost passed out. Though he could hardly believe it, every inch of his body was screaming that this omega belonged to him. Even he didn’t realize as his drooling jaws opened. 

“NGH!” Wei Wuxian screamed as Wangji’s teeth sank into his neck, and his cock drove inside him simultaneously.

“Ngh…” Wangji grunted as pleasure ripped across his consciousness. Not only Wei Wuxian’s intoxicating scent, but now the taste of his skin and even a few drops of blood, and the slick insides of his body clamping down on the most sensitive part of Wangji’s body, was making his heart pound and blood race. He was barely even aware of who he was at that moment.

“Ah…hah…Lan…Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whimpered with pain making his voice into a whisper. “You’ll…break…my neck…!”

Reason broke through Wangji’s mind, if only for a moment. He could feel the power surging throughout his whole body, including his jaw. He could feel one of his fangs already inches from Wei Wuxian’s jugular vein, and another brushing against his spine. But of course. Dragons and rabbits weren’t meant to mate. Rabbits’ small, soft bodies were nowhere near strong enough to endure dragon mating. Wei Wuxian’s fears were quite real.

Using every ounce of his self-control, Wangji slowly retracted his teeth from Wei Wuxian’s skin. However, his drooling was already beginning again when he saw the marks he had just made in the quivering rabbit’s body, and his desire began again to overwhelm him. He quickly clapped a clawed hand against the back of Wei Wuxian’s neck, and finally let go of his self-control, sinking his teeth into his own hand, so full of desire that he barely even felt the pain of his own bite. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whimpered, still sounding afraid. But Wangji thrust inside him once and suddenly a beautifully erotic noise rose from him. Wei Wuxian trembled, his tongue lolling out his mouth. “Lan…Zhan…” he cried, but this time with a voice like honey.

Wangji bit even harder into his own hand, heedlessly further sullying Wei Wuxian’s body in his own blood, as he thrust ever harder inside him. He could swear he could feel every inch of Wei Wuxian’s insides as he dragged his cock in and out of him. Even though his skin was cold, inside Wei Wuxian it was burning hot. His sweet voice rising up again and again, his scent and the slight trembling of his body all contributed to the insatiable hunger coursing through Wangji. Wei Wuxian’s delicious insides clamped down on him even more as he increased his pace, all the while dripping sexy fluids over him as if Wei Wuxian were just as hungry for him as he was. 

“Lan…Zhan…!” Wei Wuxian cried pitifully, but his hips arched back and welcomed each thrust of Wangji’s with greater fervor. “Lan Zhan…Lan Zhan…you’re too hot…your thing…it’s burning me…” he complained, even though there was pleasure dripping from his voice. “Ngh…ngh…I’m going weird…Lan Zhan…help me…”

Wangji growled against his own hand as the pleasure of being inside Wei Wuxian grew to such an extreme that it was painful. His other clawed hand already pinned Wei Wuxian’s arm to the ground but now he flexed his claws and made a significant dent in the earth. Wei Wuxian was moaning so loudly beneath him he didn’t seem to notice the danger. All Wangji could think about was filling this sweet rabbit with his seed and making his belly swell with dragon young. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whimpered in desperation, losing himself more with every second. Half crying, he mumbled, “I’m yours…breed me…please…please…I want it…don’t make me wait anymore!”

Wangji felt as if an explosion went off throughout his body and mind. He grasped Wei Wuxian’s body tight against his own and thrust as deep as he could, making sure every drop was pumped as deep as possible inside him. The feeling went on and on as Wei Wuxian twitched in his arms, making adorable little noises. He had never felt such pleasure, nor such a feeling of possessiveness. He thought he could kill anyone who tried to separate them right now.

“Ah…eh…? L-Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian murmured as sanity gradually returned to them. “You’re still…ngh! Stop…!”

The helpless rabbit tried to wiggle away, but Lan Wangji’s claws bit into him every time he tried. Finally a vicious growl stopped him moving altogether in fear. Wangji wasn’t thinking at that moment, he just knew he wouldn’t let this omega move one inch until he was utterly full with Lan Wangji’s seed.

“Oh…!” Wei Wuxian whimpered, his firm little butt twitching against Wangji’s hips. “My stomach hurts…Lan Zhan, you beast! Stop…ah…”

In the end, it was several minutes later before Lan Wangji was even conscious enough to extricate his teeth from his own hand. With an audible wet noise of mixed blood and drool, he opened his jaws to release his hand, and shuddered as pain and exhaustion came back along with his sense of reason. 

He was next conscious of the trembling and slightly feverish figure in his arms. His eyes widened as he took in the dreadful sight. In addition to the swollen and slightly bloody bite mark on his neck, all over Wei Wuxian’s smaller body were scratches and bruises from Wangji’s claws. His clothes were just rags barely clinging to him. Even more unsettling – although he tried to ignore the slight sense of contentment he felt from it – he looked as if he’d eaten a far too large meal, his belly swelled slightly with Wangji’s cum. 

The teenage Lan Wangji was in total shock at his own brutality. So much so that he barely realized he was still inside him. 

With tired and reddened eyes, Wei Wuxian raised a shaking gaze up to him. “You’re awake…? You brute…Lan…Wang…ji…” With that, his body went limp and he couldn’t be roused. 

Fear sent Wangji’s heart into his throat. He quickly extricated himself from Wei Wuxian, whipped off his own robes to wrap him securely in them, then in his arms. He rode Bichen back to the main compound, where in a panic he barged straight in on his uncle and brother having tea together in his uncle’s study. 

“Uncle…” he panted, feeling more helpless than he ever had as a child. 

He could think of no words to explain the trembling, unconscious and battered little creature in his arms, but as soon as Lan Xichen caught the scent of them both, he didn’t need to. 

“Wangji…” said his elder brother, with a look of disappointment that instantly made Lan Wangji feel ten times worse than he already had. 

Lan Qiren quickly surmised the situation and got to his feet. “The infirmary. Go! Now!”

Lan Wangji didn’t say a word as he took Wei Wuxian there obediently, but was made to wait outside the examination room as soon as he put him down. Lan Xichen stayed with him. he grasped his shoulder with a gentle hand to speak very softly to him. 

“Wangji…is it possible that…you and Master Wei had, before now, some kind of relationsh-“

Wangji shook his head before he could finish. Xichen’s further disappointment cut him deeply, but there was nothing he could say to defend himself. 

“All right,” Xichen continued, gathering himself. “Then, is it possible Master Wei intentionally provoked-“

Despite how bad he felt, Wangji whirled a glare on his brother. Perhaps because they were now bonded, or even because of Wangji’s own guilt, he would not permit anyone – even Lan Xichen – to dishonor Wei Wuxian. 

Lan Xichen lowered his gaze out of deference for his brother’s unshakeable moral compass, but he was clearly deeply troubled. “One last thing, then, Wangji. It is important that you consider your answer carefully. Is there any chance that your feelings are mutual? That you had Master Wei’s consent to bond with him?”

Lan Wangji struggled even to comprehend the nature of the question at first. To begin with, he wasn’t aware he had any feelings for Wei Wuxian besides annoyance. Wei Wuxian on the other hand seemed very keen to be friends with him…partly, what bothered Wangji about that was how flippant he seemed to be about it. In his heart, Wangji only ever made serious connections, and found Wei Wuxian’s light attitude on the subject insulting. There was no doubt in his mind, this was the worst possible bonded pair he could have had. 

“…I don’t think so,” he answered at length.

Xichen sighed heavily in a rare show of exasperation. “Please think carefully, Wangji. If not then…what you have done is rape. Do you understand? The Jiang clan may want retribution, and they would be in their rights to ask for it.”

He nodded. “I will accept it.”

Xichen clasped his hands before his face and pressed his fingers between his brows, trying to stay calm. “I’m worried you still don’t understand. This is a very serious crime, Wangji. Yours and Master Wei’s whole futures will change, regardless of whether he ends up bearing your child.”

The final word of that sentence briefly stopped Wangji’s breath, as he had thought he had his emotions under control but realized he had not. Part of him felt a small glimmer of happiness at the idea, but mostly he was filled with dread at the thought of being a father at sixteen. On top of that, with someone he didn’t even like. This fear and self-disgust may have played a part in the somewhat heartless words that emerged from his mouth next.

“I will accept whatever responsibility is necessary,” he said. “But Wei Wuxian is not my bonded pair, and I will not consider him so.”

Xichen seemed taken aback. “Wangji…this isn’t the kind of thing you can fight with willpower. Your teeth left scars…that is done. It cannot be changed.”

“He is not my destined mate,” Wangji said firmly. “And I am not his.”

But rather than being reassured by Wangji’s resolve as he expected, Xichen only looked more concerned, seeming to struggle for a way to respond. That is, until something over Wangji’s shoulder caught his eye. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked rather horrified. Concerned what could have upset him, Wangji turned to look over his shoulder. 

At the sight behind him, Wangji’s already strained heart suddenly felt all but crushed. In order to examine Wei Wuxian, Lan Qiren had lit a bright lamp by the side of the bed where Wangji placed him. The only division between the examination area and the one Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen were standing in was a paper screen, which cast a perfect shadow of Wei Wuxian, sitting up with his knees tucked to his chest. As the two brothers watched, his rabbit ears drooped. His head slowly lowered and rested between his knees. It was one of the most forlorn sights Wangji had ever seen, and even worse as he realized he had caused it with careless words. 

Slight panic rose up in his chest, and his skin felt itchy. He had no skills for situations like this. What he had said was his true feelings, but still even he would not have wanted to overhear something like that. In particular after being violently attacked. He couldn’t stay looking at that pitiful sight any longer. He quickly swept from the room, all the while clenching the fist he had nearly bitten through in his lust for Wei Wuxian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	15. Dragon and Bunny (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, all cultivation clans have animal characteristics (ears and tails) in addition to being alphas, omegas or betas. Their animal characteristics become more defined during heats. The Jiang Clan are tigers, the Wei are rabbits, the Wen are lion dogs, the Jin are birds, the Nie are oxen (but Nie Huaisang’s mother was a sable, and so is he), the Mo are sheep, and the Lan are dragons.

Wei Wuxian had his chin propped up on his hands as he frowned disapprovingly at the standard fare at the Gusu Lan sect: barely seasoned, raw vegetables. Much though rabbits did extremely well on such a diet, living with tigers and having the personality he did had given Wei Wuxian an incorrigible craving for spicy food. Of course, this innocent plate of food wasn’t really to blame for his current high level of frustration.

“Ahhh!!!” he cried suddenly, not for any particular reason. 

“Ahh, ahh, give it a rest!” Jiang Cheng raged back at him, slapping down a book Lan Qiren had assigned them to read. “The old master wakes me up in the middle of the night, saying you need constant care, and look at you, you’re absolutely fine!” 

But he seemed to lose his enthusiasm as he was reminded of the nature of Wei Wuxian’s condition by the white bandage around his neck. He sullenly picked at the bindings of his book. “You are fine, aren’t you?” he mumbled sheepishly.

“Ngh,” Wei Wuxian replied, still resolutely pouting at his dinner.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. “I’m not even surprised. I can tell you, I wouldn’t take mating with one of the Two Jades of Lan without batting an eyelash like you.”

“Ngh,” Wei Wuxian grunted, at first accepting the sentiment. Then he raised an eyebrow at his canine brother. “Why would you? You’re a beta.”

Jiang Cheng shrugged. “Apparently so was Lady Lan. Didn’t stop their father.”

“Nh…” Wei Wuxian commented hesitantly. 

Alphas’ incredibly high sex drive aside, the thing he had been trying to avoid thinking about, the thing giving him near constant frustration at the moment, was the way he seemed to have been rejected before he even fully realized his own feelings. Or even the fact that he was an omega. While he had thought it was out of admiration and a desire for friendship that he constantly wandered after Lan Wangji, the moment those terrifying fangs touched his skin, he had a sudden and dramatic realization that the way he wanted him was the way an omega wants an alpha. 

His neck still hurt a lot, but somehow not nearly as much as the relatively small bruises on his wrist, in the shape of Lan Wangji’s long and graceful fingers. He had always known he was strong. But he never would have expected that much brutality from the noble and strict young Lan lord. Nor the cruelty with which he rejected even the thought of Wei Wuxian as his bonded pair. The thought of it left his insides feeling cold. He hated that feeling.

Wei Wuxian knew, from the moment their bodies joined together, that he was destined to be with Lan Wangji. Apparently, the same did not hold true in the other direction. Wei Wuxian had always believed he was an alpha, so he hadn’t spend much time worrying about the experience of omegas. But he did have a feeling he had read somewhere that alphas were more free from their biology than omegas, since they were able to form multiple bonds. So Lan Wangji’s feelings for him might not have changed at all.

In essence, based on Lan Wangji’s reactions, what he had done was forced Lan Zhan’s hand, presenting himself like a hot meal before a starving man. Lan Wangji didn’t really have a choice. And for that offense, Wei Wuxian seemed to have earned even more disdain from him. 

Wei Wuxian scrunched up his nose in order to disguise his desire to cry. “Agghhh!!!” he cried at his vegetables.

“Shut up!!!”

Jiang Fengmian, upon hearing what had happened, ordered Wei Wuxian home immediately out of worry for his health. He told the other two they were free to stay to finish indoctrination, but rather sweetly, Wei Wuxian thought, Jiang Cheng claimed to be sick of the food in Gusu too and was eager to return home. Jiang Yanli didn’t even consider it. After a week with the three Jiang siblings back in Yunmeng, it seemed there were no other changes to Wei Wuxian’s body; in fact his hormones had stabilized and he didn’t seem to be experiencing intense cycles of heats and lethargy like before. 

The next time any of them saw Lan Wangji was at Nightless City, and although they didn’t know at the time, after the destruction of the Cloud Recesses.

Lan Wangji seemed to be injured, but even so he still tried to protect Wei Wuxian from Wen Chao during their indoctrination. Despite how happy he was at the time, Wei Wuxian wished Lan Zhan would be a little more consistent. He still clearly seemed to dislike him, and it was confusing and painful when Wei Wuxian had little flashes of hope now and then that there might be more to it than that. He wanted to hurry up and find a way to be self-sufficient without his bonded pair, and Lan Wangji wasn't making that any easier by protecting him.

Finally, thanks to Wen Chao’s homicidal tendencies, they were trapped in the cave with the Tortoise of Slaughter. As he crouched over the fire, trying to dry both their outer clothes, Wei Wuxian made it a point to hide his shivering, as he could tell Lan Wangji was much worse off than he was. As soon as Lan Zhan finally permitted his touch, he set his leg as best he could using his headband and a couple of firm branches he found.

Wei Wuxian still didn’t know why, but Lan Wangji always reacted especially awkwardly to even talk of touching his headband. Though his face remained icy and stoic, Wei Wuxian was sure he saw his ears grow red when he grabbed it this time. Wei Wuxian admired the way the pale blue and white fluttered free from his lustrous black hair and shimmering blue and silver dragon horns. Still, Lan Wangji said nothing about it.

After sharing what little restorative herbs he had left from Wen Qing, Lan Wangji’s gaze remained fixed on Wei Wuxian’s new scar over his heart. “Reckless,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hm? Oh, ha ha. Yeah I guess,” Wei Wuxian answered, finally sitting back beside Lan Wangji against the cave wall. 

To be honest, he hadn’t realized a burn would hurt this much for this long, and he could still feel himself sweating a little from the pain. But he couldn’t stand the feeling of being pitied, especially from someone who rejected him. He gave his best effort to brushing it off.

“But I would have felt a lot worse about letting anything bad happen to little Mian Mian.”

Lan Wangji’s frown intensified. “You will bear that scar your whole life. You shouldn’t take such things so lightly.”

Even though he truly didn’t care much about most scars, Wei Wuxian suddenly felt pain from the tooth marks on his neck, even though they should be healed by now. His gaze lowered, and he didn’t even realize at first as his ears drooped in front of him. 

“Yeah, well…” he said, forcefully trying to brighten the mood. “But it’s a mark of bravery. One I’m sure Mian Mian will never forget. It’s kind of nice to get scars protecting someone cute who’ll never forget you, ha ha.”

Wei Wuxian thought he heard a noise like wood creaking, and realized it was Wangji’s teeth as his jaw tightened in anger. He shivered slightly to be under the gaze of the Lan dragon.

“You want her to remember you?” he growled.

“Sure,” Wei Wuxian mumbled, finding it more and more difficult to remain cheerful. “Who wouldn’t? Don’t you think she’s pretty?”

Finally, Lan Wangji turned away from him with a look of disappointment. “You are too casual with everything,” Hanguang Jun told him firmly. “You shouldn’t flirt with people if you don’t mean it.”

Wei Wuxian would normally have a comeback for that, but Hanguang Jun’s words in the Cloud Recesses that night still haunted him, and the thought of them made his throat close. Lan Wangji must feel incredibly insulted by Wei Wuxian’s whole nature as a person, he thought. Not just the fact that he was an omega and a common rabbit, but his arrogance, his lack of respect, his flouting even the most basic standards of decency. In other words, his entire personality. No wonder he didn’t want him as a bond.

“You’re harsh, Lan Wangji…” he said, forcing a chuckle. “You may not believe me, but I really didn’t mean to force your hand that night. I really didn’t know.” Wei Wuxian tried to smile as if it didn’t matter, but was unable to lift his ears. “So…like you say, I am flippant, but at least it wasn’t my intention to dishonor the great Hanguang Jun by tempting him. Anyway, I’m…sorry.”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer at first. Wei Wuxian saw his hand tighten over his knee. “You don’t need to apologize to me,” he said suddenly.

“Hm?”

But the Lan lord seemed unwilling to elaborate. He stared sullenly at the sparse branches snapping on the fire. There was a part of Wei Wuxian that wanted to believe Lan Wangji was trying to take responsibility for what happened because deep down he didn’t really hate Wei Wuxian. But after thinking about it for a moment, he realized Lan Wangji was just like that. On the contrary, Wei Wuxian probably made it harder for him to be his normal, responsible self by annoying him all the time. 

Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to change the subject to something brighter when suddenly Lan Wangji changed it to something else.

“…the Cloud Recesses are gone.”

Wei Wuxian froze. He had feared something terrible had happened, from Wangji’s injury and the fact he had come here alone. But he never would have thought the Wen could be so horrific as to attack, without warning or provocation, the most peaceful of the five clans. The finality of Lan Wangji’s tone sent a chill through his body.

“What do you mean ‘gone’?” he asked with incredulity.

“Burned. Most of the outer disciples are dead.”

Wei Wuxian’s chest felt carved out. He couldn’t think of anything to say. “And…your uncle? Your brother?”

Lan Wangji opened his mouth to answer but his voice stopped. Wei Wuxian had never seen him like this. He took a breath and tried again. “My uncle…was gravely wounded, when last I saw him. My brother is missing.”

“Zewu Jun is missing?!”

Lan Wangji, already a taciturn person and now at the limits of his capabilities, again lapsed into silence. Wei Wuxian too was at a loss. He couldn’t imagine going through something so horrible, or how he could possible comfort him at a time like this. For a time he just sat with him, hoping that getting that off his chest would help a little. 

To give him some amount of comfort, he eventually settled for listening to his rabbit instincts. Making sure to avoid jostling Lan Wangji’s bad leg, he curled up beside him with his head resting on Lan Wangji’s thigh. He heard Lan Zhan take in a sharp breath in surprise.

“Wei Ying…what are you doing?” Wangji murmured, his body growing stiff with uncertainty.

Wei Wuxian tilted his head to look up at him innocently. He flicked his ear playfully as he considered. “Hm…therapy?”

Wangji seemed to struggle to speak out of shock and embarrassment. “It’s inappropriate,” he grunted, looking away with a trace of red showing at the tips of his ears.

Wei Wuxian chuckled. “Maybe for big strong dragons. But I remember my mother letting me do this when I was sad. It’s one of my best memories. Here,” he said, taking one of Wangji’s hands and closing it around the soft fur of his ear. “Isn’t it soft? Does it make you feel relaxed?”

Lan Wangji didn’t respond for quite a while, but nor did he remove his hand from Wei Wuxian’s ear. Eventually he said, “Wei Ying…”

“Hm?”

“This posture…”

“Yes?

“It’s more like I’m the one comforting you.”

Wei Wuxian thought about it, and then laughed uproariously. “I guess so,” he chuckled, wiping away a tear from laughing too hard. “But that’s all right too, isn’t it? You can do at least this much since you bit me and then rejected me. That was pretty heartless of the great Second Master Lan.”

Wei Wuxian took in a quick breath as soon as he heard his own words out loud. He could have slapped himself. Why did he just let his mouth run away with him?! That just sounded even more flippant, and on top of that, like he was being possessive of Lan Wangji. Lan Zhan would just hate Wei Wuxian even more for that. 

And then, to his shock and wonder, there was a very soft, “Mm,” of agreement.

While he was still in bewilderment at Lan Wangji’s agreement to his criticism, something even more shocking followed it. Lan Wangji’s long, graceful fingers began softly exploring the feeling of his ear. Wei Wuxian blushed. He hadn’t expected that to feel so good. After all, his ears were quite sensitive, and he knew better than most the strength of Hanguang Jun’s fingers. His heart fluttered almost unbearably, but he didn’t want this feeling to end.

“It’s soft, right?” he asked him at length.

He couldn’t see his face well at this angle, so it was more a vague impression, but he was sure there was a very slight smile on his face when he spoke. He nodded his horned head. “It’s soft.”

But after a few minutes of this, in typical Lan Wangji fashion, he seemed to get carried away. Heedless of Wei Wuxian’s opinion, he smoothed one ear and then the other down over Wei Wuxian’s face, so now he could not see and his breath was muffled. 

“L-lan Zhan…” he objected hesitantly, his voice muffled by his own ears.

“It’s soft,” Lan Wangji informed him again, the sound of a smile perceptible in his voice. He continued petting his ears contentedly, despite Wei Wuxian’s face being totally obscured.

“Mm…” Wei Wuxian grumbled, though somewhat uncomfortable. “How nice for you.”

…

Sadly, the two never became any closer than they had at that moment. At least, during this life. And after all the torment they went through, both together and apart, Wei Wuxian found himself reincarnated as Mo Xuanyu. The illegitimate son of Jin Guangshan, who happened to be a black sheep, had apparently been preparing from a young age to give up his body for the sake of revenge. For Wei Wuxian, along with a certain sense of futility at everything he had been trying to do in his previous life, upon reincarnation he became rather philosophical about the existence known as Lan Wangji. 

And now that he found himself, though still trying to pretend to be Mo Xuanyu, sitting across from Lan Wangji in his rooms at the Cloud Recesses, as the Lan lord contentedly produced his guqin and began to play, he tilted his head hard to one side as he contemplated the puzzle of Lan Wangji. 

“Mm…listen…Hanguang Jun,” he began. Lan Wangji only ignored him at first. “It’s very nice. But the thing is, I actually have places to be. I know Gusu Lan sect is very strong and worthy, and Mo sect is nothing much, but you can’t just go kidnapping people…can you?”

Even though it was completely out of character, and as far as Wei Wuxian knew he had nothing to be happy about, he could swear there was a very small smile on Lan Wangji’s now more mature and even more devastatingly handsome face. He continued contentedly playing his guqin as he formed a calm and unhurried answer. 

“It’s not kidnapping.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and by association so did his alert sheep’s ear. “What do you call it then?”

“Courtship.”

Wei Wuxian actually physically fell backward in shock from where he had been perched on a step between one room and another. He gazed up at the ceiling as if there would be some answer there about what he had just thought he heard. Lan Wangji had definitely not just said the word “courtship.” That would be ridiculous. Realizing this must be the case, he quickly righted himself to ask.

“Hanguang Jun…I think I misheard you. Could you repeat…?”

To his further amazement, Lan Wangji’s soft smile became a noticeable one. Wei Wuxian must have been making an incredible face at that moment because he could swear this must be an imposter. This couldn’t be the real Hanguang Jun. Wangji closed his eyes momentarily as he continued softly playing, a familiar melody that had the effect of calming Wei Wuxian too. 

Eventually, he explained softly, “I have a regret.”

“Uh…what regret?”

Hanguang Jun’s small smile slowly faded, and even at a distance, Wei Wuxian could see memories filling up his eyes as he watched the strings of his guqin vibrate in his hands. 

“Sixteen years ago,” he said carefully. “I rejected my fated pair.” He lifted his hands away from the strings and placed them soundlessly on his knees. The last note he had played still hung in the air between them. As their dark eyes met, Lan Wangji said with almost frightening sincerity, “I will never be parted from him again.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t quite cope with this idea for several lingering seconds, as Lan Wangji continued watching him fixedly. His eyes started to sting and he blinked to banish the urge to cry. But gradually he shifted his gaze down as a sense of inferiority that had been strong in his youth became even stronger with the benefit of hindsight. 

“I, uh…” he began, trying his best to pretend ignorance of the whole issue. “I don’t know who you might be talking about, but…well…” He turned his back to him, took the hair of his ponytail in his hand and pulled it up away from his neck. Clearly visible to Hanguang Jun should be the pristine state of his skin. “As you can see, I don’t have a pair. You must be thinking of someone else.”

When he turned back hesitantly to look, Lan Wangji’s gaze was cast down in what might be despair. His brows drew very slightly together. “I see. It must have hurt very much when I said those things.”

Wei Wuxian blushed as he realized Lan Wangji not only didn’t believe his act, but that he was still under the delusion that the two were a properly fated pair. As far as Wei Wuxian was concerned, he had long ago determined it was one-sided on his part, and he really couldn’t cope with Wangji’s persistence on the issue. 

“Th-…you-…” Wei Wuxian sighed in exasperation. “Okay, look, I’m not admitting to anything, but even if I were, you…a fated pair doesn’t go past one lifetime, you know. It’s just physics! So…I still don’t know what you mean, but I know for sure that you’re confused right now, Hanguang Jun.”

Lan Wangji took in a let out a long breath. He rose to his feet. As Wei Wuxian recoiled and even began to crawl backward in fear, he approached him and sat down quite close. He observed the panicked Wei Wuxian with great care for several long moments, as if completely oblivious to the presumptuousness of his actions. 

“As far as the physics, I will solve that issue any time you like,” he said in his deeply alluring voice that sent shivers up Wei Wuxian’s spine in spite of himself. “But this time, only with your permission. Whether we become properly bonded or not does not matter to me at all. You are meant to be by my side, and I will not let you go again. Wei Wuxian.”

Finally, Wei Wuxian could not stop the tears anymore. He blushed badly and probably looked quite a mess as he stared helplessly back at the beautiful mythical creature looking at him with such devotion and purity of feeling. He didn’t know what love potion or crazy pill Lan Wangji had taken over the intervening years, but this outcome was so lucky he simply couldn’t believe it. He looked down at the floor pitifully as he sniffed, his eyes catching sight of his own humble, fluffy black tail curving alongside Lan Wangji’s feathered and scaled azure one. Even though they didn’t match at all, there was something nice about the contrast.

“You liar,” he sniffed, burying his face in his own sleeves. “You don’t remember me after all. You only call me that when you’re angry.”

Lan Wangji rested one graceful hand on top of Wei Wuxian’s, lowering them so he could see his face. He smiled down at him, breaking Wei Wuxian’s heart all over again with his beauty. “Wei Ying,” he said, looking quite pleased with himself. “I’m almost always angry with you. But I love that too.”

Wei Wuxian whimpered before throwing his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck and bawling loudly. “Lan Zhan, you’re heartless!” he cried loudly, slightly unintelligible from crying too hard. “Be honest, you don’t like me at all!”

Slowly, Lan Wangji’s large, strong arms surrounded him and pulled him tight against the beautiful dragon’s chest. Wei Wuxian trembled, unable to move. Wangji breathed in his scent and rested his heavy head against Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. His long fingers toyed contentedly with Wei Wuxian’s hair over his back. 

“You are like a light,” Wangji said softly into his shoulder. 

“Wh…what does that mean?” 

Lan Wangji took in another breath, savoring the presence of Wei Wuxian in his arms, and held him tighter. “Everything you touch becomes brighter. Whether good or bad. Before I met you, everything in my eyes was a stable, equal gray. When it comes to you, there is color all over. I like you. I love you. You drive me crazy. You make me afraid. And angry. And lonely…”

Wangji curved his body even tighter against Wei Wuxian’s, and for a moment or two, Wei Wuxian thought he might even have been shaking. “…and incredibly lost, when you are gone.”

“Stop…” Wei Wuxian pleaded, starting to get a headache from crying too much. 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said softly, nudging his cheek with his nose in a way that was far too adorable for him. He didn’t say anything more, but the way he smiled at Wei Wuxian when he reluctantly met his gaze made it clear what he wanted. Wei Wuxian made a noise of irritation. 

Nonetheless, he indulged this crazy person who seemed to love him in what was probably an unpleasantly salty kiss. Lan Wangji seemed not to mind at all though, stretching his hand up Wei Wuxian’s back to hold him steady while deeply tasting the inside of his mouth. Unfortunately, the incredible relief and happiness of being this close to a Lan Wangji who loved him only made him want to cry more. He sobbed a little and made pathetic noises as he let Lan Wangji kiss him thoroughly, until he finally started to relax in his arms.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” he mumbled as they briefly parted. He indulged in tracing the elegant lines of Lan Wangji’s porcelain face with his fingertips. “You bit me so hard that time I bet you reached straight down to my soul.”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes with a trace of regret. “I was very rough with you.”

Wei Wuxian sighed, this time moving his finger down and circling it playfully around the hollow of Lan Wangji’s collarbone, just visible at the apex of his yi. The more he did this, the more he became conscious of the incredibly sweet scent of Lan Zhan’s alpha body, and realized he must like what he was doing. 

“No…” he admitted softly. “Rather than be rejected by you again…on the contrary, I think I need it about that rough.” 

Wei Wuxian coquettishly flicked his gaze up to Lan Wangji’s in order to gauge his reaction to this. He shuddered down to his bones at the feral desire that seemed to be emanating from the dragon’s intense gaze, and quickly the smell of alpha all around him made his hips go weak. Giving in to his desperation to touch the man he had loved hopelessly for so long, Wei Wuxian ran his fingers all along the parts of Lan Wangji’s body that he could reach, even though they were both still fully clothed. 

“It’s like you say, Lan Zhan,” he whispered, unable to hide the lust from his voice. Lan Wangji’s long eyelashes fluttered as Wei Wuxian’s hand slowly ran down his chest. “I tend to take everything too lightly. I need to be handled a little roughly. Otherwise I may run away on you again.”

Lan Wangji’s gaze intensified. Suddenly, the next thing Wei Wuxian knew, he was on his back. As he looked up in wonder, silvery scales began to appear over the visible parts of Lan Wangji’s skin. He was sure his horns also glowed slightly. The shape of his face even changed a little, and when he opened his mouth there were fangs.

“Never again. You are mine.”

Wei Wuxian shuddered with a somewhat fearful smile, though his body felt so hot at the thought of finally properly accepting Hanguang Jun that he feared he would burst. “Well…not yet I’m not.”

With that, and despite the fact that his every prey instinct was telling him this was suicide, he shrugged off the majority of his clothing under Lan Wangji’s intense gaze, and turned over onto his stomach. With a slightly shaking hand, he pulled his hair away from his neck, unknowingly attacking all Lan Wangji’s senses with omega scent. 

“This time I’ll tell you properly beforehand. Lan Wangji…I love-“

But his voice stopped as he heard a growl and not half a second later, a familiar sensation of death being inches away while his body was overwhelmed with pleasure and desire. Powerful jaws clamped down on his vital points, claiming him body and soul. Suddenly, even though he had been perfectly lucid seconds before, with the saliva of his alpha sinking into his flesh, the feeling of emptiness in his hole was unbearable. 

Though completely pinned to the floor by Lan Wangji’s jaws in his neck, he desperately arched up his back end to rub hungrily against the hardness trying to burst from Lan Wangji’s clothes. “Lan Zhan…” he whined. “Please…!”

Without removing his teeth from Wei Wuxian’s neck, Lan Wangji threw off the lower half of his clothes and clasped Wei Wuxian’s waist against his own. Wei Wuxian trembled at the heavy, masculine panting against his neck, which only grew more desperate as the tip of Wangji’s cock pressed against his quickly moistening entrance. 

Lan Wangji’s breath stopped momentarily. An intense pressure. Heat filled Wei Wuxian’s body from head to toe, so much he felt his vision go blurry. He had thought it felt good the first time. He had no idea what sex with one’s destined mate was supposed to feel like. Now, suddenly, he felt every second he spent without Lan Wangji inside him was a waste. Deep satisfaction flooded his body all the way to his fingertips, equally matched by love for his alpha and endless desire to be filled by him. 

Lan Wangji made a slight, masculine grunt. He thrust all the way inside and stopped there as they both trembled through the overpowering sensation. While Wei Wuxian let out soft noises of shock, and to his own disbelief was already cumming with just this one thrust, Lan Wangji’s jaws in his neck trembled. 

Wangji reluctantly drew out his teeth, panting to try to control himself. His tongue tasted deeply of Wei Wuxian’s nape, further driving him out of his mind with pleasure. He let out several shaking breaths while observing Wei Wuxian beneath him. Then he seemed unable to restrain himself any further and bit down again. 

Sparks shot through Wei Wuxian’s vision as he almost lost consciousness from pleasure. His neck felt so hot, he barely felt any pain. He realized Lan Zhan was struggling with his desire to bite down even harder. 

He couldn’t really move his neck, but he managed to grasp Lan Wangji’s wrist with a shaking hand. “Lan Zhan…” he whispered. “It’s okay…sheep bones are a lot stronger than rabbit’s…bite me harder…?”

“Ngh…” Lan Wangji grunted, a shudder running through his powerful body and echoing inside Wei Wuxian’s. But eventually, he removed his teeth once again, replacing them with the palm of his hand over Wei Wuxian’s nape. 

“No,” Wangji said firmly. “If I’m going to ravage you tonight…” His free hand curved up Wei Wuxian’s thigh, pointedly avoiding touching his most sensitive parts, and came to rest on his lower belly. “…it will be inside here.”

“Ahhh…” Wei Wuxian moaned loudly, unconsciously clamping down on Wangji and causing him to flinch in a mix of pleasure and pain. Wei Wuxian helplessly rolled his hips impatiently against Wangji’s, even though just this was making him want to cum again. “Lan Zhan…!” he cried. “Hurry!”

Wangji let out a deep, feral growl that rumbled through Wei Wuxian’s body. He bit hard into the back of his own hand and suddenly rammed his cock as deep as it would go. Wei Wuxian screamed with pleasure, each thrust sending an impossibly hot, tingling sensation up from the core of his body to his brain. Only moment of this seemed to turn his mind to mush and he let his tongue loll out his mouth while he made pathetic, almost choking noises. 

Wangji heedlessly pounded his insides, periodically growling against his neck while keeping him possessively pinned down. To judge from the hot precum that Wei Wuxian could already feel starting to fill his insides, Wangji was not at all displeased by the effect he was having on Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying felt he was being eaten by a great predator. He was completely at the mercy of the powerful alpha claiming him, carving out his body for planting his seed.

Soon Lan Wangji too seemed to lose himself. More and more throaty groans rose up from him as he pumped inside his omega. To Wei Wuxian’s further distress, he soon grasped him tightly around his waist and found an even deeper angle. From there, everything was a blur as he fucked him so hard Wei Wuxian’s consciousness drifted in and out. 

After dry cumming twice in this position and passing out completely once, Wei Wuxian next woke up to find he was on his back and Lan Wangji was deeply kissing and lightly nipping at his neck. He was still slowly thrusting inside him. Wei Wuxian shuddered in slight discomfort as he realized Wangji had cum inside him. He had almost forgotten; a normal alpha aside, dragon cum was so copious that he felt like he’d eaten too much. 

Wei Wuxian groaned a little. “Lan Zhan,” he whimpered. “Don’t cum so much…”

Lan Wangji didn’t even remove his teeth from Wei Wuxian’s neck to growl into his skin, “Again.”

“Eh?! Lan Zhan…don’t joke…if you cum again it’s going to come out my mouth!”

It was probably an exaggeration, but he really felt he was close to being ill. Lan Wangji didn’t seem disturbed by this idea in the slightest, however. “Again,” he said firmly, and to emphasize his point he thrust hard into him, further increasing Wei Wuxian’s discomfort but also simultaneously the deep feeling of warmth and satisfaction from having his cum inside him. 

“Nnngh…Lan Zhan, you brute!” he whined, but moments later clung moaning to him as yet another dry orgasm started to rise up inside him.

To Wei Wuxian’s relief, Lan Wangji’s second load was far less than the first (although still enough to make him feel a little sick). Eventually Wei Wuxian gave into the odd but deeply pleasant sensation of Lan Wangji using his body to exhaust his desires. He fell asleep again and woke up several times to blissful sensations of being loved by him, one particular occasion waking up to find Wangji’s tongue inside his mouth and his beautiful dark eyes gazing into his own. On that occasion, he came just from that. 

Perhaps to no one’s surprise, Wei Wuxian proudly announced three months later that Lan Sizhui would be getting a new sibling. And Lan Qiren’s illness mysteriously worsened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	16. Lan Wangji in Kabukucho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji, Vice President of the Lan Corporation, visits Kabukicho (the Red-Light District of Tokyo) with the president of the company, Lan Xichen, and there he meets a precocious host named Wei Wuxian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: in host clubs, “after” refers to “after hours,” meaning unofficial host work (effectively prostitution).  
> Some Japanese forms of address:  
> -san = most common, Mr/Ms/Mx, usually strangers or superiors without a specific title  
> -sama = very formal, someone of high social status or a customer  
> -kun = usually for a young man  
> -chan = diminutive, usually only for children, usually girls  
> -niisama = older brother, very respectful  
> -otouto-san/chan = (someone else's) little brother  
> -botchan/botchama = (rich) young master (usually sarcastic)

The streets of Kabukicho never sparkled quite so much as when the two Lan brothers walked side by side amid the bright lights and the faintly tangible pulse of sins of the Tokyo underworld. Yet Lan Wangji never looked more openly displeased than when he had to come here.

His elder brother, the President of the Lan Corporation, Lan Xichen, glanced over at him with regret. “Wangji…” he said kindly. “I did say you didn’t have to come, didn’t I?”

“I do,” Lan Wangji said flatly in reply.

Xichen sighed, settling his tie over his chest as the wind pulled it out of place. Both brothers wore their long, black hair loosely, enhancing the impeccable and imposing aesthetic of the two tall gentlemen dressed in matching, tailored suits in their cloud-like hues. Especially with the wind assaulting them, they looked like young lords from another time.

“I know I said it was a business meeting,” Xichen admitted, brushing some hair out of his face as the wind caught it. “But it’s very…informal. No one will be missing the Vice President this one time, I promise.”

“You’re going. I’ll go,” Wangji replied stubbornly.

There was really nothing Xichen could say to him when Wangji made his mind up about things, so they entered their destination, where some executives from the Jin Corporation had asked to meet: a high-roller host club. As it turned out, Lan Xichen was quite right to worry about whether Lan Wangji fully understood that concept.

“Lan-sama, welcome!” said the greeter as they entered, a beautiful young man with rather flashy hair and jewelry hanging over his bare chest from where his shirt was buttoned far too low for decency. “Your guests have already arrived and are waiting for you in the back table. This way, please.”

Wangji already recoiled just from this man’s appearance, and Xichen instinctively gave an apologetic smile on his behalf. He was in for much worse, however, as the greeter guided them inside the club.

“Welcome, Lan brothers!” cried at least twenty voices.

Lan Wangji physically took a step backward to retreat from the two rows of beautiful and flashily dressed men who were lining the entrance area. Xichen glanced back at him, rightfully apprehensive about going in any further if he was already like this. 

“Wangji…do you want to go home after all?”

While Lan Wangji was struggling for speech, a voice piped up from the back table where their business partners were waiting. “Oh, if it isn’t Lan-sama!” 

Both brothers looked toward the speaker. A slightly dangerous-looking, yet stunningly beautiful young man, dressed in red and black of perhaps a more discreet style than some others here, his unruly hair bound in a high ponytail. He was seated between a man and a woman, two high-ranking executives of the Jin, both of whom were already a few drinks in and fawning over him. 

The man leaned forward with a mischievous grin. His eyes soon passed from Lan Xichen to Lan Wangji, where they sparkled with delight. “And he brought otouto-chan this time,” he said, softly but nonetheless audible even across the room.

Lan Wangji’s jaw tightened at this man’s overly friendly tone. “Nii-sama,” he muttered. “Do you know this man?”

Xichen smiled reluctantly. “Well…yes. This isn’t the first time the Jin have asked to meet here.” At the anger still remaining in Wangji’s eyes, he explained further, “He’s a host, Wangji. Wei Wuxian-kun, I believe.”

“Why is he so familiar with you?”

“…it’s his job, I suppose?” Xichen replied helplessly, wondering whether he would have to explain the whole concept. “I’ll just ask once more, Wangji. Do you want to go home? It’s best to go now, before…”

But far from feeling comforted by his brother’s concern, Wangji’s hackles rose at the thought his brother could handle such a vulgar place and an especially vulgar man and he could not. 

“I’ll stay,” Wangji said firmly.

With obvious misgivings, Xichen sighed and nodded. The greeter guided them to their seats, across from the executives they were meeting with. Xichen effortlessly ordered them drinks, including a non-alcoholic one for Wangji, who was technically of age but could not handle the smallest amount of alcohol. But despite Xichen’s suggestion that the mischievous young man’s interest was simply due to his profession, when space opened up on either side of the two brothers, it was not Lan Xichen that the precocious young host moved to sit next to, but Lan Wangji. 

The man called Wei Wuxian slipped in beside Wangji, one arm wrapped around the back side of the chair to be far closer to him than was decent. Wangji gave him a sideways glance and stiffly leaned a few centimeters away, but the young host only smiled and leaned his elbow on the table to get a better look at Wangji’s face. 

“Wow,” he commented to himself, with a small chuckle. 

Wangji glared down at him. “What?”

“Mm? Oh, nothing,” the host said innocently. “I thought your big brother was handsome, but what a difference a facial expression makes,” he explained, smiling at him with a sparkle in his eye.

“…expression?” Wangji repeated, feeling in all ways out of his comfort zone around this man, yet unable to look away from his infectious smile. 

Wei Wuxian’s smile widened. “Yeah. You’re somehow even prettier…but about a hundred times less friendly. What an interesting contrast!”

As he laughed loudly at his own words, Wangji fought the urge to throw something at him. He could hardly remember a time when he had been so angry. Normally vulgarity offended him, but he was able to brush it off as being not worthy of his attention. Why was it so hard to look away from this man?

“Don’t be mean, Wuxian-kun,” said one of the executives sitting nearby. “It’s Lan Wangji’s first time.”

“So you’re called Wangji?” Wei Wuxian asked, without even glancing at the person who had spoken. 

Another one sighed loudly, dropping her head in her hands and looking longingly after Wei Wuxian from across the table. “Vice President Lan is so lucky…Wuxian-kun is never so interested in anyone…”

The first speaker answered, “Well, wouldn’t you be picky too, if you were the number one host at Kabukicho’s most expensive club?”

Wangji flicked his gaze over to the speaker, then back to Wei Wuxian. “You’re the number one here?” he asked, with an emphasis on the first word that would probably have offended most people. 

Wei Wuxian grinned. “What’s this? Are you starting to get interested in me, Lan-botchama?”

Lan Wangji returned the drink he had started to pick up to the table far harder than he should have, rattling the nearby glasses. He glared down humorlessly at Wei Wuxian. “Not at all,” he said firmly.

“Hm…I wonder why. It doesn’t usually take long for anyone to be charmed by me,” Wei Wuxian commented, seeming genuinely concerned about the issue. 

Wangji glanced at him as the beautiful young man swirled a drink in front of him before taking a long sip without his eyes leaving Lan Wangji’s. He smiled a little, set the drink down and leaned even closer. 

“It’s really too bad my charm doesn’t seem to work on you,” he said, still watching Lan Wangji with rapt interest. “I don’t usually do this, but I was about to offer if you wanted to go to after with me. What would you say to that?”

Wangji looked around somewhat nervously, sensing he was out of his depth, but no one nearby seemed to have heard what Wei Wuxian had said. “ ‘After’?” he repeated.

Wei Wuxian nodded, his eyes briefly flicking down suggestively to Wangji’s lips. “Either here at the club, in a back room, or wherever you want to go if it’s not too far. An hour or two, with me all to yourself. Though I should warn you, it can get…expensive.”

Wangji’s lips parted, his heartbeat accelerating in spite of himself. He didn’t exactly understand the nature of the offer, but he could tell it was something wrong. His hand tightening on the table, he glanced at his brother, who was somewhat reluctantly but playfully allowing another beautiful host to hold his hands and speak enthusiastically to him. Wangji’s eyes hardened.

“Has my brother gone to ‘after’ with you before?” he muttered to Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian’s smile didn’t fade, but Wangji found even the glint in his eye to be utterly unreadable. While watching Wangji with equal fascination, Wei Wuxian murmured, “And if I said ‘yes’…?”

Lan Wangji admired almost no one in the world but Lan Xichen. He had never felt inferior to him, only wished to be like him. Yet much more than feeling disillusioned that his pure brother might have done something immoral, the abiding feeling that bubbled up inside his chest until it made him feel ill was seething jealousy.

He turned his gaze to the smiling beauty before him, whose playful eyes seemed to look straight through him. “You name the place,” he said. “I will go.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes fluttered and a hint of pink touched his cheeks, but his smile only broadened. He got up without hesitation and offered Lan Wangji a hand to help him up in a preposterous show of chivalry, given their obvious difference in body types. Wangji stared at the hand in irritation, even though the idea of touching this man’s hand made his heart fly into his throat. He got up on his own, then followed Wei Wuxian to the rear of the club.

“Wangji…?” Xichen worriedly called after him. 

Alone in a room that held only long and suspiciously deep red velvet sofas and divans, Lan Wangji took a seat on one of them while Wei Wuxian closed the door behind them, setting the drink he had brought with him on a table by the door. He again took in Wangji with a curious grin. 

“You really didn’t come here by choice, did you?” Wei Wuxian asked with a giggle.

Wangji ignored him. 

“It’s really your first time?”

“Everyone has a first time for everything,” Wangji muttered. “It is nothing shameful.”

Wei Wuxian nodded thoughtfully. “Hm. I suppose so. On the contrary, someone like you staying pure through your teenage years…I have to say, that’s impressive. How many hearts must you have slain, I wonder?”

Wangji honestly didn’t understand the shift in conversation, but he got the sense he was the butt of a joke. “…did you bring me here to mock me?”

Wei Wuxian shivered a little, but he seemed almost pleased. He shrugged innocently. “No. I guess I just wanted to feel you out a little. So…”

He skipped over and slid onto the couch beside Lan Wangji. Wangji did his best to remain frozen still and seem unflustered, but he was sure Wei Wuxian would be able to hear his hammering heartbeat. To his own shame, he could not explain why every tiny mannerism, every glance he caught of this man, even his playful voice, brought excitement racing through his veins. 

“…Lan Wangji. Vice President-chan. You hate it here, but you still came with me. You dislike me but you still answer when I ask. Really makes me wonder.” To Wangji’s disbelief, he reached out a long finger to tug Wangji’s chin to face him, closing in until until their faces were only inches apart. “What’s going on in this handsome head?”

Wei Wuxian’s beautiful, dangerous face was only a breath away from his own. The enchanting creature closed his eyes and drew close, until Wangji felt his breath on his lips. 

Suddenly, as if it had only just occurred to him what was about to happen, he came to his senses and backed in a panic to the other side of the room, bracing himself on the wall as he panted to restore his breath. Wei Wuxian blinked at the sudden space he had left behind in front of him, his hands hanging awkwardly where he had been reaching out to touch him. He turned his gaze up to where Wangji was now. For a moment, he was merely surprised. Then all of a sudden indignant.

“Hey!” he demanded. “You have a lot of nerve refusing a kiss from Kabukicho’s most desired host. You agreed to come in here, didn’t you?”

“To talk! That’s your job, isn’t it?!” Wangji shot back, his heart still racing.

Wei Wuxian sighed, shaking his head. “Are you really that pure? Obviously I brought you in here to pop your cherry. Didn’t you say it was your first time?”

Wangji tightened his fists, mortified both by the vulgar phrasing and that he had made such a misunderstanding. “First time…in a place like this,” he hissed quietly. “I never expected you meant that.”

Wei Wuxian stifled a laugh. “That’s sweet. But you’re a VP of a big zaibatsu, in Tokyo. You must know most of the money that flows through Kabukucho is paying for sex, one way or another, right?”

“But…that’s illegal!”

Wei Wuxian looked as if he had swallowed an inedible object as he stared in shock at the panicked and cornered Lan Wangji. He took his time to come up with a response as he seemed out of his depth. But when at one point he lowered his head, seeming to be rubbing his temples, Wangji noticed his shoulders were shaking. 

“Bahahahaha!” Wei Wuxian roared with laughter, falling back onto the couch and clutching his stomach, wheezing in pain from laughing too hard. “Oh no…it’s too much…oh, Vice President-chan, I really like you!”

With that, in spite of everything that had just happened and how frightened he was, Lan Wangji’s ears and the edges of his cheeks grew hot. His chest felt tight and his skin itched. Equal parts of him wanted to run out of here or grab hold of Wei Wuxian. He turned away, pretending he were somewhere else as he tried to calm down.

“Hey…Vice President-chan. Lan-sama. Wangji-nii-chan!” Wei Wuxian tried multiple times to get Lan Wangji to turn his way, but each one only made Wangji angrier and more determined to ignore him. Wei Wuxian crossed his arms in a huff. “Lan Zhan!” he tried finally.

Wangji gasped at suddenly hearing his childhood name. “How…do you even know that name?” he demanded.

Wei Wuxian suddenly looked quite contrite, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. “We do some research on big clients,” he said, though not exactly answering the question.

“That would give you my brother’s name, not mine.”

Wei Wuxian seemed to want to end the topic and produced a somewhat awkward laugh. “It’s okay, isn’t it? You can do the same for me. I’m called ‘Wei Ying.’ You should feel very honored. I’ve never told a client my real name before.”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji growled, clearly still a demand for information.

“Oh…all right. The truth?” Wei Wuxian sighed heavily. “You’re going to think I’m crazy…”

“A little late.”

“Ahh, fine, fine. I’ll tell you,” Wei Wuxian nodded, flicking a hand dismissively. “Well…a couple of years ago…when you first joined big brother’s company, there was a magazine article about you, right? Do you remember?”

Wangji had sat for countless magazine interviews, but he did vaguely remember one with Lan Xichen when he was young. He nodded.

“So, I saw you. The two of you, obviously. Even though you look alike, you know…I couldn’t stop staring at you.”

Wangji’s chest suddenly ached. It felt hard to breathe. His whole body seemed to be telling him that he was much too far away from Wei Wuxian right now, he should be taking him in his arms. Fortunately for the moment, his propriety, fear, and personal disgust with where he was held him back. But Wei Wuxian wasn’t done.

He smiled rather distantly as he leaned back on the couch, looking toward his shoes. “That whole day I couldn’t get your face out of my head. And that night I had a dream about you. It was…well it would take too long to explain, but in that dream…” his mischievous eyes flicked up to Wangji’s, and Wangji couldn’t help but notice the yearning in them. “…we had the kind of romance they write books about. You and me.”

Wangji felt as if he had been struck by lightning. As soon as he heard the words, they rang far too true to be denied. He usually did not remember dreams, but he had a recurring one that he was a young lord in an ancient country. In that dream, there was someone there he would walk through fire for in order to find again. But it was too much. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He tightened his hand against it as he attempted to calm down.

Wei Wuxian laughed to cover his own embarrassment. “And…now you think I’m creepy as well as crazy, right? Don’t worry, I do t-”

In the middle of his sentence, he stopped as Wangji grasped the drink Wei Wuxian had left by the door and downed its contents. 

“Oh…that’s the spirit,” Wei Wuxian said, trying to laugh. “Hey wait…you know your big brother has pretty much no alcohol tolerance, right? Could it be that…”

Even before he had said it out loud, Lan Wangji’s knees buckled and he had to steady himself on the wall. Wei Wuxian sighed in irritation and got up to help him back to the couch. Once there, Lan Wangji unhesitatingly let himself flop back onto it.

“I knew it,” Wei Wuxian grumbled, looking down with pity on the incapacitated gentleman. “You’re cruel, Lan Zhan. I was really looking forward to talking to you, you know? I’ve been waiting years for you to follow your brother in here one day. Rising up the ladder, getting big clients the Lan would have to do business with.” He pouted a little, poking Wangji’s arm. “Pay me back for all the time I spent hoping to find you.”

Lan Wangji blinked dazedly up at the ceiling, which he noticed had rather tacky chandeliers. He abruptly forced himself up to a seated position, surprising Wei Wuxian.

“I’ll pay,” he said dimly.

Wei Wuxian snorted. “Are you a little confused, VP-chan?”

“I owe you. I’ll pay.”

Wei Wuxian hid his face in his hand, giggling. But gradually his laughing faded. He observed Lan Wangji with fascination, eventually leaning closer and walking his fingers slowly up Lan Wangji’s tie, coming to rest under his chin, where he softly caressed Wangji’s skin with the back of his finger.

“Oh? But I’m expensive. You might not have enough cash. How will you pay then?”

Wangji swallowed, his eyes entranced by every small feature of Wei Wuxian’s face, eventually coming to rest on his lips. Warmth seemed to be spreading up his spine, as desire and drink made him feel weak. 

“…my…watch?” he mumbled.

Wei Wuxian chuckled again. He reached over and grasped Wangji’s wrist to bring the item into view, and while there affectionately massaged his hand a little. “Hm. It’s nice. But it wouldn’t suit me.”

“…my car?”

Wei Wuxian briefly had to turn away and slap the couch to calm down from laughing so hard. When he turned back, he wiped away tears of laughter and shook his head. “I’m tempted! But rather than driving I prefer to be driven,” he said, with a slightly suggestive air that made Wangji’s head spin. “Since I’m of exceptional quality and so hard to please, why don’t you give me something that money can’t buy?”

Wangji swallowed reflexively, his eyes quite overwhelmed by the erotic beauty of the man sitting so close. “Like what?”

“Hm…a kiss from a prince.”

Wangji’s lips parted. He briefly felt a little confused because he didn’t even know any princes. He also had a flash of jealousy about giving this man to anyone else, but at the same time he felt a deep desire to give him anything he wanted. On the other hand, maybe he was being cute. 

To confirm, Wangji asked softly, “So…if I don’t have enough money…”

“Well then…you’ll have to pay with a kiss,” Wei Wuxian told him sweetly. 

Though Wangji was too drunk to object, he parted his legs and settled them on either side of Wangji, sitting on his thighs in a way that felt incredibly satisfying. Wangji nearly raised his arms instinctively to grasp his waist and pull him closer, but realized that was probably being too forward. 

“So? Let’s have a look at your wallet, Lan Zhan.”

Wangji always carried a lot of cash on him. He felt a sudden fear that it would indeed be enough, and without thinking too deeply, he quickly drew his wallet from the inner pocket of his vest and tossed it across the room. 

“Don’t have it.”

Wei Wuxian blinked in amazement at what he had just seen. “You…don’t have it?”

“Dropped it somewhere.”

Even while sitting on top of him, Wei Wuxian covered his face in both hands and shook with laughter. “Oh this is so bad. I think I really love you. Are you five years old?”

“Wei Ying,” Wangji said, soft but insistent.

He was still laughing but tried to take a breath. “Hm?”

Wangji’s gaze moved down to Wei Ying’s lips with a significant look, then slowly back up again to his eyes, unable to hide his desire. “Take your payment.”

Wei Wuxian looked down at him in wonder, his eyes darkened by desire and redness growing cutely over his cheeks. “Ha…okay, Lan Zhan. You said it. I really will, you know? You’d better not shove me off and act like a frightened virgin again-”

“You talk too much.”

Wangji grasped the back of Wei Ying’s head and, for the first time in his life, initiated a kiss with someone. He felt a moment of fear that he might have misunderstood, or that Wei Wuxian was just joking, but instantly the smaller man’s hips rolled enthusiastically against his, his arms and legs coiling around Wangji as if afraid he would fly away. 

Lan Wangji felt hunger for him like a fire. He kissed him so hard that once his teeth nicked Wei Ying’s lip and they both tasted metal, but neither seemed to care. The beautiful young man in his arms was constantly shifting against him, making adorable noises of pleasure that echoed against Wangji’s lips. In moments and despite his drunkenness, he felt so hard he could barely think. 

He dumped Wei Wuxian backward onto the couch. From the look of him, flushed and panting and watching Lan Wangji with desire, he didn’t need to ask if he wanted to continue. Wangji wanted him too badly to think about anything more complicated. He pushed up Wei Wuxian’s shirt, briefly entranced by the flash of stomach muscles, grasped his belt and pulled it loose, pulling down both his pants and underwear. 

He quickly unzipped his own pants with one hand and then mounted Wei Wuxian, grasping both their cocks in his hand and violently kissing him again. Wei Wuxian arched his back with a moan and wrapped both arms around Wangji’s neck. 

But even as occupied as he was, he felt himself wanting Wei Wuxian so badly he was drooling straight into his mouth. He wanted to be inside him. Sadly, he had no presence of mind at the moment to figure out how to do that. 

In frustration, even as he stroked both their cocks as Wei Wuxian twitched and moaned beneath him, he lightly bit the smaller man’s lower lip, catching his gaze hungrily. Worrying about harming his beautiful lips, Wangji nudged his face with his chin to gain access to his pale, pristine neck. He viciously bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ah!” Wei Wuxian yelped pain, but Wangji was sure he felt his cock jump in his hand. In an erotically husky voice he whispered, “Lan Wangji, you brute! No biting!”

Utterly uninterested in this directive, Wangji licked and kissed his way up Wei Wuxian’s neck to a point just below his ear, then bit him again. Perhaps because this one was a little lighter, the voice that rose up from Wei Ying was sweet and desperate. 

“Ah…okay, Lan Zhan, I get it…calm down…you like this?”

With that, he used both hands to grasp his and Wangji’s cocks together, increasing the pressure and Wangji’s excitement from his touch. Wangji shuddered. 

“Come on. Thrust against me until we both cum,” Wei Wuxian whispered, craning up his neck and placing soft kisses on Wangji’s cheek. “I can’t wait anymore. I want you so bad this is painful now. Show me what you’re made of, Lan-botchan.”

Though Lan Wangji hated being told what to do, and even more so being teased, he had every intention of claiming this man with all of his strength. With both hands now free, he ruthlessly felt up the host’s all but defenseless body as he resumed his savage kisses. Wei Wuxian cried out over and over into his mouth. Wangji began thrusting against him, in moments driving both their pleasure to fever pitch. 

“Ahh…hah…Lan Zhan…!” Wei Ying cried against his mouth. 

Lan Wangji surrounded the smaller man in his arms, unable to think of anything but cumming in his hand, and held him ruthlessly tightly as he thrust harder. He pressed his face to the hollow of Wei Wuxian’s neck, hungrily breathing in the scent of his skin and hair. Even this evoked a delightfully erotic noise from Wei Wuxian, who by now had already started twitching, his hands tightening around both of them.

Wangji gritted his teeth as he felt pleasure rising up through his whole body. In a panic at how overwhelming the feeling was, he cruelly bit down on Wei Wuxian’s neck again as he started cumming. His orgasm only seemed to heighten at the desperate cry that arose from Wei Ying. 

He could feel Wei Wuxian’s cock twitching against his own as he came. He shut his eyes hard as yet another wave of pleasure hit him at the thought that Wei Wuxian had cum at almost the same time. Wei Wuxian’s hands were still holding him so tightly, it started to feel so good it hurt. They were both still locked in this pleasure for several long moments, stiff and shaking. Finally, Wei Wuxian started to relax, his breath coming in pants. He removed his hands from holding both of them, resting one against his forehead in exhaustion.

“Oh…shit…that was…I don’t even know,” he panted.

“Mm,” Wangji murmured. 

“Is it supposed to feel that good?” Wei Wuxian asked idly.

If he had been sober, Wangji probably would have gotten angry and asked how he could know that. But in the afterglow of finding this precious person and claiming him so passionately, his heart fluttered at the thought that he might have been the first to make him feel this way.

“…don’t you know?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian seemed to shrink back from his gaze with an awkward smile and his gaze diverted. “Oh, uh…I may have exaggerated with all that talk about, ‘all hosts do this all the time.’”

“Not all the time?”

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “Not me. Or…even often. Or…even…once.”

With the alcohol dulling his normally unshakeable connection to his pride, Wangji felt a smile trying to peek out of his face. “But wait…you said you and my brother…”

“No…technically I just asked you, hypothetically, what would you do if I said we did. But…technically I didn’t. And…we didn’t.”

Lan Wangji did actually smile at this, further unknowingly dazzling Wei Wuxian with the rare occurrence. He took this in with a nod and then lay down beside Wei Wuxian on the couch, folding his arms over his stomach in his preferred sleeping posture. 

“Then I’ll forgive you. If you come home with me,” he mumbled, not really thinking about it.

Wei Wuxian propped himself up on his elbow, raising an eyebrow down at the sleepy Lan Wangji beneath him. “You don’t look ready to go home.”

“Not now. To stay.”

Though his eyelids were getting heavy, he caught a soft gasp from Wei Wuxian. “How long?” he asked.

Lan Wangji considered, but was already too sleepy from both drinking and cumming to think properly. “A few days on a trial basis. Then probably forever.”

Wei Wuxian was silent for a few long moments, and Wangji gradually started to fall asleep. Before he did, he felt soft lips brush his cheek. “I’m expensive, you know. What if you can’t afford me?”

“Mm…then I’ll kiss you.”

“Ha ha. Ahh, this is bad. I think I really freakin’ love you,” Wei Wuxian said, though he sounded like he might have been crying a little. The last thing Lan Wangji remembered before falling asleep in that back room of a host club was feeling a comfortable warmth curling up against him, and thinking Wei Wuxian was finally back where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	17. Dragon Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian devises a scheme to induce heat in the dragon alpha Lan Wangji, but unintentionally drugs Lan Xichen instead. Fortunately, Lan Xichen's desired bond is also present in the Cloud Recesses, as well as his powerful younger brother to keep his heat in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, all cultivation clans have animal characteristics (ears and tails) in addition to being alphas, omegas or betas. Their animal characteristics become more defined during heats. The Jiang Clan are tigers, the Wei are rabbits, the Wen are lion dogs, the Jin are birds, the Nie are oxen (but Nie Huaisang’s mother was a sable, and so is he), the Mo are sheep, and the Lan are dragons.

On a moonlit night in autumn, Wei Wuxian lay casually atop a roof in the Cloud Recesses, twirling Chenqing in his fingers and contemplating mischief. He quickly sighed in disappointment. 

Much though he was happy to have finally learned Lan Zhan’s feelings and started a life with him here as cultivation partners, up until now they had technically never had sex during a heat. He had a strong desire to see how his bonded alpha, the great dragon Hanguang Jun, might lose himself to omega pheromones. Unfortunately, after confirming Wei Wuxian’s feelings, Lan Wangji’s rutting instincts seemed to have dried up like they were never there.

“Hanguang Jun,” he had complained the previous night, while clinging to Lan Zhan like a cat stuck in a tree. “Why haven’t you had a heat around me yet? Am I not sexy enough, as a sheep?”

Lan Wangji had seemed mildly surprised by the question. But he had quickly returned to his guqin practice after merely dismissing the issue as, “Not the time.”

Wei Wuxian huffed atop the roof as he remembered the terse dismissal. “When IS the time, you stone-faced virgin?” he grumbled to himself. 

Suddenly he had an idea. He remembered reading once in one of Nie Huaisang’s dirty books about an herb that could induce heat in alphas. Though of course the Lan would never use such a thing, if true, they would need to know what it was to avoid it. Therefore, there would certainly be information on it in the Forbidden Library. 

Wei Wuxian chuckled at his own genius as he used his a few common tricks he knew to sneak into the library undetected. How nice of Zewu Jun to have shown it to him. It didn’t take much searching before he found what he was after, and the next day he went into the mountains to obtain it. He turned the leaves of the herb into a powder to be added to incense, and – though he felt guilty about this later – tested a little on one of Lan Wangji’s rabbits. Sure enough, the incense proved marvelously effective, and it seemed Lan Zhan would soon have many more rabbits to care for.

That night, he set up the incense in Lan Wangji’s room while waiting for him to get back from bathing in the Cold Pond, giggling to himself. According to the book he found, there was no danger to omegas, so he made sure the room was well filled with the sweet-smelling smoke by the time he expected him back. 

Unexpectedly, however, just then there was a knock at the door. “Wangji?” came the voice of Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian’s heart flew into his throat. “Z-………Zewu Jun?” he murmured meekly.

“Ah, Master Wei. Sorry to disturb you. Is Wangji not back yet?” Zewu Jun continued from outside the door.

“N-no, he’s not! I’ll let him know you’re looking for him!” Wei Wuxian cried quickly. 

“That’s not necessary. In fact so much the better.”

To Wei Wuxian’s eternal regret, Zewu Jun opened the door on his own and stepped into the study portion of the room. Sadly, though it was thinner there, the smoke had definitely already permeated that part of the room. And subjected the most powerful alpha in the Lan clan to a significant dose of the herb.

“I only came to retrieve a book I lent him, I won’t disturb you,” Zewu Jun said with a smile. But then his footsteps faltered. He swayed slightly. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he clapped both hands over his nose and mouth.

“Zewu Jun…I’m sorry…” Wei Wuxian whined, clutching his own ears in shame. 

He had a moment of panic that Zewu Jun would attack him, but unbeknownst to him, the scent of another alpha – even stronger than the incense – at least momentarily prevented that.

Zewu Jun looked over at Wei Wuxian in desperation. Even with half his face hidden, Wei Wuxian could see his horns start to glow and creak slightly, and silvery scales appear over his skin. But before he could start to look Wei Wuxian with hunger, Lan Xichen dashed from the room in a flutter of blue and white silk. 

Wei Wuxian wanted to run after him to help, but realized that would only complicate things. Lan Wangji was the only one who would be able to handle him. He ran off in the direction of the Cold Pond, but before he got there, the situation went and got more complicated all on its own. 

In the middle of a courtyard, which was quickly flanked by great numbers of disciples who emerged at the disturbance, an equally dangerous and beautiful spectacle. An azure dragon, barely recognizable as Lan Xichen, had poised itself threateningly over a collapsed body, into the neck of which it had sunk its formidable fangs. But perhaps more shocking was whose neck it was.

Wei Wuxian gasped, stricken with guilt as he recognized the purple-clad tiger gritting his teeth, attempting to transform to protect his neck from Xichen’s bite. Jiang Cheng panted roughly, though Wei Wuxian thought he saw something beyond pain or fear flickering in his eyes.

“Lan…Xichen…” Jiang Cheng growled, his voice already half feral as tiger fur grew over his neck to protect him, and his tail flicked in frustration behind him. He struggled against Xichen’s powerful grip but could not move him at all. “Stay…calm…”

Xichen’s low, clicking growl sent fear through the hearts of all the nearby disciples. Some alphas lost the strength in their legs and crumpled to the ground, unable to bear the presence of such a powerful alpha in heat.

Not only his pheromones, but of course his resemblance to Lan Zhan caused another wave of guilt to strike Wei Wuxian, as he felt himself getting excited just being in this alpha’s vicinity. He swallowed hard as he forced himself to remember what he was doing. Fortunately, as usual, Lan Wangji was ahead of the game. 

The Lan clan’s second most powerful alpha fluttered down to the courtyard, directing all other disciples back. He took a cautious step toward Zewu Jun, but the dragon growled and snapped its tail menacingly. Worse, Jiang Cheng hissed in pain as the bite deepened.

“…xiong-zhang,” Lan Zhan murmured gently. “It’s Wangji. Do you know me?”

But the dragon’s growling did not ease. He glared at Lan Wangji as the most obvious threat in the area, and he surrounded Jiang Cheng’s body possessively with his own. 

Lan Wangji breathed out a soft sigh of frustration, no doubt thinking he could solve the situation by fighting if only Xichen didn’t have Jiang Cheng as a hostage. He then turned and instantly spotted Wei Wuxian. He gestured for him to come near.

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian blinked at him. “Eh…ehhh?” he recoiled at the request. “No disrespect, Hanguang Jun, but won’t that just make things worse?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “You’ll be the bait.”

“Ehhh, I don’t want to be swallowed whole by Zewu Jun!” Wei Wuxian whined, before immediately being nearly crushed by guilt that it was his own meddling that had put Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen in this position. 

“I’ll protect you.”

With that, in amongst the guilt, Wei Wuxian felt a deep thrill and sense of happiness that filled deep places in his body. He had no doubt anymore about Lan Wangji’s ability to protect him. Moreover, his willingness to do so sent his heart fluttering. He scratched his cheek hesitantly.

“Well…with Hanguang Jun protecting me, I guess…”

He still made noises of reluctance as he crept toward the scene, firmly within Lan Wangji’s imposing shadow. When he peeked around Hanguang Jun’s body, he saw Lan Xichen’s reptilian gaze shift to him. He squeaked in fear at the intensity there, clinging instinctively to Lan Zhan’s robes. 

“Xiong-zhang,” Wangji said calmly. “The omega is here. Let Jiang Wanyin go. I know you have no desire to hurt him.”

Lan Xichen’s growling had ceased at some point, and when Wei Wuxian glimpsed him around Lan Zhan’s arm, he was sniffing the air, his expression softening. Some of the transformation seemed to lessen, and he looked a little more recognizable. But rather than turn his attention completely to Wei Wuxian, his gaze turned down to Jiang Cheng beneath him. 

“Lan…Xichen…” Jiang Cheng struggled. 

Lan Xichen’s breathing intensified even as his face looked more human. He closed his eyes, fighting silently. Slowly, and with audible effort, he removed his fangs from Jiang Cheng’s neck. But afterward, rather than let him go, he licked the wound with soft, affectionate stokes of his tongue. He then bit down more softly, as if not yet ready to let him go. 

To Wei Wuxian’s further shock, the second bite caused Jiang Cheng to shiver and let out a soft noise that didn’t sound quite like pain. He panted too, his eyes closed as he seemed to be trying to cope with what was happening. 

Wangji observed this too, and seemed to change tactics. “It’s all right, Xiong-zhang. You don’t have to let him go. Come with me and Wei Ying.”

Xichen’s rather unfocused eyes lifted toward Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. He seemed to want to follow, but he curled his body around Jiang Cheng, seeming to want to protect him from Lan Wangji as well as the other watching disciples. 

Lan Zhan took Wei Wuxian’s arm and guided him toward the nearest sturdy building, while Lan Xichen watched closely. Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian inside the building with him while watching Xichen in case he decided to try to run on his own. 

“Come in here,” Wangji directed, with an unusual air of authority toward his elder brother.

Xichen’s eyes fluttered as he seemed to be deciding. But soon, he gathered Jiang Cheng’s body in his arms – while refusing to release his bite on his neck – and leapt inside the room with them, splaying his body out over Jiang Cheng’s again once there.

“Ungh…” Jaing Cheng groaned, attempting to move but quickly pinned again by one of Xichen’s claws on his shoulder. Lan Wangji shut the door behind them.

“Jiang Cheng…are you hurt bad?” Wei Wuxian asked sheepishly.

The tiger rolled a glare up at him. “What do you think?” he growled. “If I weren’t a beta I’d be murdering someone for this.”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji said, holding a hand out to beckon Wei Wuxian to come closer, though he still wanted to do something to help Jiang Cheng, or at least appease his anger. 

“Mm?” he asked curiously, but obediently moved closer. “What is it, Lan Zhan?”

“We have to calm Xiong-zhang down.”

“Uh-huh…” Wei Wuxian answered pensively. He tilted his head with a confused smirk. “And…how do we do that from all the way over here?”

He could swear he saw a slight mischievous smile tug at Lan Wangji’s lips. “Bait.”

“Mm? Mm-!”

Wei Wuxian’s further objections were halted by a tongue boldly sliding inside his mouth. Lan Wangji caused ripples of excitement to run down Wei Wuxian’s body as he stared intensely into his eyes while tasting every corner of his mouth. Wei Wuxian moaned appreciatively and, whatever the circumstance, happily wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s neck in order to indulge in sweet, romantic kisses.

As the omega pheromones began to permeate the room, Wei Wuxian was surprised that – just as Lan Wangji predicted – Xichen’s advances toward Jiang Cheng didn’t stop, but instead simply became more gentle. And not just that. Something else was happening that he couldn’t quite believe. 

Though still objecting verbally and seeming to halfheartedly push him away, Jiang Cheng’s cheeks were flushed, his expression somewhat tortured. As Xichen’s dragon claws ran more gently over his body, even as they tore his clothes in places, Jiang Cheng sometimes made soft noises and sometimes twitched at his touch. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows lifted. “Jiang Cheng…?” he murmured, breaking away from Lan Zhan briefly. “Are you…happy right now?”

Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth. “You…! Ngh…” his anger was interrupted as Lan Xichen’s tongue slid inside his ear. “Lan Xichen…” he panted. “Wake up…do you even know…ngh…who you’re trying to mate with?”

“J…Jiang…Wan…yin…” Xichen struggled to articulate through dragon vocal chords and hazy consciousness. But the following moment, and in a move that should have been quite difficult to accomplish for an alpha in heat, he turned Jiang Cheng over onto his back and deeply kissed him.

“Mm!” Jiang Cheng in shock. But then, inexplicably, “Nnn…” his voice softened and he even dug his fingers into Xichen’s shoulders. A strangled cry rose from him as Xichen reached around his body with both hands and grasped his ass to press the hottest parts of their bodies together. “Xichen…! I’m…not…”

But his mouth was once again stopped by Xichen’s before he could voice his objection. After kissing him until he was more or less rendered harmless, Xichen drew back and casually tore Jiang Cheng’s clothing from him with barely more than a single flick of his claw. As Jiang Cheng gasped in shock from this, Xichen’s dragon mouth and tongue began exploring the lower half of his body, and soon he had to clasp both hands over his mouth as he struggled to hold back moans.

“Ahh…that was supposed to be me…” Wei Wuxian complained, tucking his head under Lan Wangji’s chin. 

“Nh?” Wangji asked with sudden suspicion. 

Wei Wuxian gasped. “Uh…well…I may have…tried to drug you to induce a heat. And got Big Brother instead. Hehe. Sorry?”

Wangji took in a steadying breath and briefly closed his eyes. Wei Wuxian cringed away from him in fear of his anger, but it seemed he really had got a handle on his anger compared to his youth. He looked down expressionlessly at Wei Wuxian. “You will apologize to Jiang Wanyin and Xiong-zhang tomorrow.”

“Mm…mm-hmm,” Wei Wuxian nodded, unable to avoid admitting fault in this case. 

He felt a thrill as Wangji placed a comforting kiss on his cheek despite his bad behavior. 

“No punishment?” Wei Wuxian asked, gaining back his playful smile. 

Wangji actually visibly smirked. “Special punishment.”

Wei Wuxian barely had time to gasp before Lan Wangji did something hard to believe and grasped Wei Wuxian up high, resting his legs on his shoulders. “Uwa! Uwa! Lan Zhan! What are you trying to-?! Ahhh…”

While supporting Wei Wuxian’s ass in both hands, Lan Wangji pulled down his ku with his teeth. He unhesitatingly swallowed Wei Wuxian’s cock. 

“Ah…ah…Lan Zhan…ah! I really…love you…”

Lan Wangji’s fingers tightened into the ample flesh of Wei Wuxian’s ass. The slight pain only increased Wei Wuxian’s excitement as he clung to Wangji’s body with his legs, gripping fist-fulls his hair with both hands. 

Meanwhile, after thoroughly tasting Jiang Cheng’s rapidly hardening cock, the normally controlled and polite Lan Xichen had moved his attention lower. As he lifted both Jiang Cheng’s legs in his powerful arms, his dragon tongue drooled over Jiang Cheng’s entrance with excitement. When it began teasing him there, Jiang Cheng seemed to come to his senses for a moment.

“L-Lan Xichen!” he cried, attempting to Xichen’s head back, but barely managing to budge him an inch. He wiggled uncomfortably in Xichen’s iron grasp, his hips retreating away from the embarrassing sensation. “Ngh! That’s…not…hah…I don’t…ahhh!”

At that point, Lan Xichen’s tongue began driving inside him, and Jiang Cheng’s words ran out. He twitched against the floor, still halfheartedly pushing Xichen back, but at the same time his fingers tightening into Xichen’s hair. After only a moment of this, sweet and desperate moans began to rise from Jiang Cheng’s lips. He quickly covered his eyes in both hands in shame, but couldn’t stop his obvious reactions of pleasure.

Wei Wuxian panted in desperation as he watched this, while at the same time Lan Zhan was unraveling his consciousness by stroking ever more provocatively with his tongue. “Ah…Lan Zhan…I want that too,” he complained, indicating what Xichen was doing to Jiang Cheng. 

Lan Wangji flicked his gaze over at the lascivious display. Without comment, and without removing Wei Wuxian’s cock from his mouth, he pressed him closer as he partially transformed, giving his tongue even greater reach and giving Wei Wuxian something to hold onto as his horns grew larger. He reached his long dragon tongue between the cheeks of Wei Wuxian’s ass, teasing his entrance briefly before diving inside. 

Wei Wuxian gasped. Truly, Lan Wangji was the best. He felt so good he began his usual babbling. “Lan-er…gege is so good to me…hah…don’t eat me, ok? Ah! You look…so hungry…you pretend to be so cold, but you want me all the time, huh?”

As if in answer, Lan Wangji curled his powerful tongue and thrust directly up against Wei Wuxian’s prostate. 

“Ahhh! Hah…aha…so aggressive…I’m not going anywhere…”

But at this point Lan Wangji seemed to lose his patience. He retracted his tongue, lowered Wei Wuxian’s ass to hip level, though without letting him lower his legs, pushed down his chang and pressed his tip to his lover’s hole. Wei Wuxian shivered in anticipation, rapt by the feral appearance of his alpha dragon gazing fixedly down at him, his azure horns glowing softly. Finally, Lan Zhan pierced inside him. 

“Ohhhh…” Wei Wuxian cried, clinging to Lan Zhan as he let his head drop back in ecstasy. 

He was further delighted as he caught Jiang Cheng watching what they were doing with apprehension. As Lan Zhan’s hips began to pump inside him, and Wei Wuxian’s breathy moans filled the room, Jiang Cheng looked desperately embarrassed. Wei Wuxian chuckled at his innocence. 

“Don’t worry, Jiang Cheng,” he gasped. “It really does feel this good. You’ll be craving Zewu Jun’s cock after this! Ha ha…”

Jiang Cheng hissed in anger at Wei Wuxian’s taunting, but at that moment Lan Xichen slowly pulled his tongue away. Jiang Cheng shivered as he looked up at the dragon gazing down at him with intense desire. And some other emotion that made his heart flutter, but he couldn’t identify it. 

“N-…no…” Jiang Cheng whimpered as Xichen lowered his body over him, lining their hips up. “You can’t…Xichen…I…”

In the middle of his protest, Lan Xichen closed his eyes and caressed Jiang Cheng’s lips with his own. Jiang Cheng’s eyes fluttered as heat seemed to pour over his body. He didn’t even notice as he curled his fingers over Xichen’s rippling shoulders, getting another thrill as he felt the steely muscles move under his touch. He instinctively opened his mouth, meeting Xichen’s tongue with his own. 

In the unexpected bliss of kissing a rutting and partially transformed Xichen, Jiang Cheng was not prepared for Xichen’s other weapon to force its way inside him. 

“Mm…mmmgh!” he cried against Xichen’s mouth as he was slowly impaled on the alpha dragon’s throbbing cock. 

It was too much. The pain, the pleasure and the shame were overwhelming and he had nowhere to turn. He was on the verge of hyperventilating when Xichen’s tongue stretched all the way down his throat, briefly choking him. He gasped and coughed as the tongue released him, his eyes tearing up with frustration though his arms wrapped tighter around Xichen. 

While he was trying to get used to the sensation of Xichen’s enormous cock slowly pushing its way inside him, Xichen nuzzled his neck in a way that at first seemed sweet. Then as he thrust his hips forward, he clamped his teeth down on Jiang Cheng’s neck once again, and kept them buried deep there as he pumped inside him.

“Ahhh!” Jiang Cheng yelped. “Xichen…Xichen! I’m…not your…omega…ngh…why…?”

However, Xichen only seemed incensed by this comment. His bite grew stronger as he placed a clawed hand possessively over Jiang Cheng’s chest and increased his pace moving inside him. Though the pain and distress made the whole experience terrifying, Xichen’s bite somehow sent waves of pleasure rippling through Jiang Cheng’s body. He could do nothing but cling to Xichen and moan.

Wei Wuxian saw all this happen with sympathetic lust running through him. “Mm…” he sighed at the distinct pleasure of feeling Lan Zhang strike hard against his deepest point while easily holding his full weight in his arms. He flopped himself forward to cuddle against Lan Zhan’s chest. “Lan Zhan…” he moaned. “Bite me too…”

Lan Zhan’s breath caught, his hips stopped moving. But after a moment of thought, he muttered, “You are still healing from the last time.”

Wei Wuxian pouted, thumping his head against his chest. “But you’re my alpha. I always want your bite.”

Lan Zhan took a sharp breath in. His hands tightened over Wei Wuxian’s backside. Wei Wuxian yelped as he could swear Lan Zhan grew a full size bigger inside him, throbbing against the inside of his belly. As he looked up toward his lover with a shaking breath, he saw dragon features overwhelming his countenance, though his eyes remained human as he calmly looked down at Wei Wuxian.

“Just this once,” he said softly.

Wei Wuxian grinned and licked Lan Wangji’s cheek appreciatively. Lan Zhan lowered him to the ground and briefly pulled out of him to turn him over onto his hands and knees on the floor beside his brother and Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian met Jiang Cheng’s gaze with a suggestive smirk as Lan Zhan slowly pushed inside him again. He bit his lip in blissful anticipation as he felt Lan Zhan brush the hair away from his neck and breathe softly against his skin. 

Lan Wangji’s tongue stroked the lingering marks from the last bite, perhaps regretful to leave more, but Wei Wuxian thought instead, covetous of the mark of their bond. Finally, his jaws opened. When they touched his skin, Wei Wuxian was already at the peak of pleasure. He let out a loud cry as they sank down firmly into his skin, and for a moment his whole body went limp as the pleasure overwhelmed him. 

Lan Wangji held him close to prevent him from falling, but didn’t relent even as Wei Wuxian struggled simply to remain conscious. He growled softly as he slowly moved his hips inside him. Wei Wuxian gasped as he came back to his senses and let out a loud moan, reaching over his shoulder to cling to Lan Zhan and silently encourage him to do him even harder.

Meanwhile, Xichen’s hips moved faster and faster against Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng gripped the thick hair at the back of Xichen’s neck, halfheartedly trying to pull him back from biting him. 

“Ah…Xichen!” he cried. “Let…go…”

With that, Xichen’s body arched over Jiang Cheng’s as he resolutely bit down on his neck while Jiang Cheng’s hips twitched against him, and both of them melted into shared pleasure that echoed through them. Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide as, even though he had been only moments from cumming himself, Xichen started pumping him full of dragon seed. 

“Xichen…!” he gasped desperately. He seemed to want to voice a more concrete objection but the feeling of being filled by a powerful alpha robbed him of thought. He shuddered and gasped as the hot fluid flooded inside him. 

“Ah…Lan Zhan, look…Big Brother came…I bet filling Jiang Cheng felt good, heh…” Wei Wuxian mumbled as Lan Wangji heedlessly thrust inside him continuously. 

“Hmph,” Lan Zhan commented against his neck. Without removing his teeth, he managed to say, “Not the other side?”

Wei Wuxian chuckled and blushed as he got what he meant. He realized he was right. “True…I’m normally quite happy to be the one being filled…wonder why?”

After a somewhat nerve-wracking pause, Lan Wangji growled softly, “Jiang Wanyin…”

Wei Wuxian felt a shiver of equal pleasure and fear run up his spine. “Hah…what? I’m not interested in Jiang Cheng…get your eyes checked, Lan Zhan…”

“Hmph,” Lan Zhan commented again. 

But the next moment, he extricated himself completely from Wei Wuxian and gathered him in his arms. “Wh-what are you up to, Lan Zhan? You’re not angry are you? Hey, talk to me!”

“Xiong-zhang,” he murmured softly as he approached Xichen. “Omega. Here.”

Xichen had been leaning over Jiang Cheng, but he sat back, sniffing the air appreciatively, as Lan Wangji handed Wei Wuxian to him, placing him atop the helpless Jiang Cheng’s hips. Xichen closed his eyes as he sniffed Wei Wuxian’s body, holding covetously onto him. 

Jiang Cheng was in shock as Lan Wangji took hold of Wei Wuxian’s hips and maneuvered them down onto Jiang Cheng’s cock. “Lan…Wang…ji!” Jiang Cheng cried with gathering rage. But that emotion almost instantly dissipated as both he and Wei Wuxian let out desperate moans to be connected.

“Ahhh…Jiang Cheng…!” Wei Wuxian whimpered, leaning back against Lan Xichen for support. Xichen continued sniffing him as he experimentally touched different places on Wei Wuxian’s body with his clawed hands. 

“Ngh…agh!” Jiang Cheng yelped. “Xichen…you’re…bigger!”

Sure enough, even though he had already filled him, the scent of the omega in his arms had reinvigorated Lan Xichen, and he began sliding in and out of Jiang Cheng’s now slick hole. Jiang Cheng pressed the heels of his hands to his forehead in desperation at the excess of stimulation. 

“Wei Wuxian…go to hell…” he whimpered.

Even though he was feeling so much pleasure, Wei Wuxian lowered his head with guilt. “Jiang Cheng…” he murmured gently. “Jiang Cheng, it’s all right…come here…”

He leaned over Jiang Cheng and placed a cautious kiss against his cheek. He took the opportunity to remember the smell and taste of Jiang Cheng’s skin. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t always wanted to know what this felt like. 

With tears of frustration in his eyes, Jiang Cheng reluctantly glared up at Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying took this as a cue that he should keep going. He brushed Jiang Cheng’s bangs from his face and kissed his forehead, causing Jiang Cheng to make a noise of embarrassment. But he didn’t stop Wei Wuxian from clasping his face in both hands and claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. 

Though he moaned softly, he still stubbornly refused even to touch Wei Wuxian. This of course had the opposite intended effect, only making Wei Wuxian feel more stubborn. “Jiang Cheng…” he moaned lustfully against his lips. “Doesn’t it feel good? Tell me. Don’t be stubborn. Come on…”

He continued teasing him with many affectionate kisses, only increasing Jiang Cheng’s embarrassment. “Stop…!” Jiang Cheng cried, pressing Wei Wuxian’s forehead away from him, though with hardly any strength. “It’s…too much…” he whimpered.

“Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian shuddered as he realized Jiang Cheng was on the verge of cumming. He greedily rocked his hips against him, hungering to feel him cum inside him. 

He barely even noticed Lan Wangji walk over to Xichen’s side and stroke his hair affectionately. “Xiong-zhang, is it good?” he asked in his low voice.

Xichen let out a shuddering gasp, but did not seem able to speak. While the other two were distracted, Lan Wangji leaned in and claimed his brother’s mouth in a deeply erotic kiss that inadvertently made the elder dragon even harder inside the struggling Jiang Cheng.

“Ngh!” Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth and threw back his head. “Wei Wuxian…!” he gasped, digging his fingers into Wei Wuxian’s arms. “You…agh!”

Wei Wuxian watched in fascination as Jiang Cheng writhed in pleasure beneath him, tensing and thrusting his cock hard against Wei Wuxian’s prostate. He too was on the verge and the hot seed flooding into him made him want to cum. But then his body suddenly flooded with fear as Jiang Cheng’s cumming had an unintended effect on the dangerous alpha currently surrounding Wei Wuxian in his arms.

A low growl sounded against the skin of Wei Wuxian’s neck, still bleeding a little with Lan Wangji’s tooth marks. Wei Wuxian froze. Fortunately, another, louder growl soon joined the first. 

Just as his jaws snapped open in preparation to bite, Lan Wangji yanked the elder dragon back by his hair and growled over him. “Lan Xichen,” he snarled, in a tone Wei Wuxian had never heard before. “Know your place.”

With that, to the disbelief of all who saw it, Lan Wangji established dominance over his elder brother in the most literal way. He transformed almost entirely and sank his teeth into the back of Lan Xichen’s neck. After a moment of pain, suddenly Lan Xichen’s expression melted and a soft whimper emerged from his fanged mouth. 

Wei Wuxian bit his lip as he watched them, a shiver running down his body. “Lan Zhan…that’s too damn hot, isn’t it?”

But he was not yet finished. Against his brother’s neck, he growled, “You’re not finished, right? Release Jiang Wanyin and Wei Wuxian. I’ll play with you.”

Xichen trembled as Wangji encouraged him to release the other two. Wei Wuxian nearly came at the sight of his huge cock pulling out of Jiang Cheng, a pool of cum spilling out after it. Even hotter, Lan Wangji pushed his desperate brother down and with barely any warning, forced his cock inside him. Albeit his transformation undoubtedly made his body a lot more sturdy, and Wei Wuxian’s juices probably made Lan Wangji’s cock more slick than normal, that had to hurt a little. 

Even so, Lan Xichen wrapped both arms around Lan Wangji and curled his fingers in his hair. “Wangji…” he whispered in his low, husky voice, now sounding somewhat more like himself. “Wang…ji…!”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold back his desire anymore. He pushed up his hips to let Jiang Cheng’s spent cock slide from him. Without a word, he took Lan Xichen’s place and lined up his hips under Jiang Cheng’s. 

“Ngh…eh?” Jiang Cheng murmured, apparently only just now coming down from cumming. “Wei Wuxian…you…what…?”

But without even an apology, Wei Wuxian thrust his omega cock inside his adopted beta brother. Though by now exhausted, Jiang Cheng threw back his head with a cry. 

“Wei Wuxian…I hate you!”

“I know. Just a little longer, Jiang Cheng…” He leaned down and bestowed many soothing kisses on Jiang Cheng’s face and lips. 

Whether because it really felt good or he was just too tired to fight anymore, Jiang Cheng relaxed a little and his moans became less panicked. He still turned his face away in desperate embarrassment every chance he got, and halfheartedly pushed at Wei Wuxian’s chest. But after only a few moments of Wei Wuxian’s thrusting, his fingers curled against his chest and he made a strangled noise of pleasure.

Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth as, even though he should have been thoroughly stretched by Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng’s hole clamped down on him as he seemed to be dry cumming. That was the last Wei Wuxian could take, and his hips jolted as he mixed his own cum with Lan Xichen’s inside Jiang Cheng. 

Both men collapsed in a heap, panting and utterly robbed of strength. But they were both soon alerted to the soft but erotic and dangerous noises from the two alphas writhing on the floor nearby. 

By now they had both ripped off the majority of the others’ clothing, and both milky skin and silvery dragon scales peaked from tatters of white silk as they moved against each other. Lan Xichen’s sweet, low voice rose up again and again as Lan Wangji’s hips thrust inside him. He seemed to unable to stop from shifting between human shape and dragon, especially when Wangji’s teeth ran over his neck and now and then bit down. 

At length, the dangerous gaze of Lan Wangji flicked up to Wei Wuxian. With shocking calm given what he was doing to his rutting elder brother, he murmured, “You can take Jiang Wanyin away any time. Xiong-zhang will be like this for at least a full day. I’ll watch after him.”

“Are you kidding? And miss this?” Wei Wuxian quipped, but Lan Zhan’s glare became a disapproving one. Wei Wuxian grumbled disappointedly. “Okay, Jiang Cheng. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled out of Jiang Cheng and offered him a hand to help him up.

But when he looked, Jiang Cheng was gazing over at Xichen’s face as he was ravaged by his younger brother’s cock. His breath seemed to heighten in sympathy, and Wei Wuxian thought his eyes fluttered momentarily with desire.

Wei Wuxian blinked down at him in shock. “Mm? Jiang Cheng?”

Jiang Cheng gasped. He glared up at Wei Wuxian as if nothing had happened. “What do you want?”

“Well…we could stay if you want. Can’t promise Zewu Jun won’t try to jump you again. But are you okay with that?”

Jiang Cheng’s face lit up with an adorable blush and he seemed about to cry. “Shut up! It’s all your fault.”

But then, a soft, husky voice from nearby. “…Wan…yin…”

Jiang Cheng blinked, watching with fascination as Lan Xichen still seemed aware of his presence even in his hazy state. Jiang Cheng bit his lip with uncertainty. 

“I’ll just…stay a little…” he mumbled.

Wei Wuxian covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. Though this wasn’t the result he had intended, it may have worked out much better than he had ever expected. However, he still hadn’t given up on wanting to experience Lan Zhan’s heat, and began scheming for the next opportunity they might all play together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	18. Blindfolded Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian tries to use Wen Ning as a replacement when he can't get Lan Wangji's attention. When Lan Wangji finds out, Wei Wuxian has to face the combined punishment of him, Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng.
> 
> Thank you for the idea, kaedenconstellations!

Wei Wuxian of course had a high tolerance, and rarely drank enough to get into real trouble. But, it must be said, rarely was not never. 

“Wen Ning, come here,” Wei Wuxian whispered, tugging at Wen Ning’s collar to pull him closer. 

When Lan Zhan had refused to accompany him drinking, Wei Wuxian had imposed upon Wen Ning, even though he was quite certain Wen Ning’s body was incapable of getting drunk. The result was that, partly out of frustration and missing Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian drank more recklessly than usual. And currently, his decision-making process was deeply impaired.

“Y-Young Master…” Wen Ning mumbled with uncertainty. 

Yet Wei Wuxian could swear there was a slight reddening of his deathly pale face. The ghost general didn’t seem to know where to look as Wei Wuxian crawled closer and closer until he was straddling Wen Ning’s waist. It felt very strange to be so close to someone and not feel any body heat, but Wei Wuxian was highly enjoying making him uncomfortable.

“Wen Ning…hold me. You’ve always wanted to, right?” Wei Wuxian chuckled, playfully swirling his finger over Wen Ning’s shoulder. “You and I both know Lan Zhan isn’t suspicious or jealous by nature. But he’s always been so wary of you. Why is that?”

Wen Ning quickly shook his head, but with the words, “hold me,” he had already hesitantly placed his hands around Wei Wuxian’s waist. “It’s not like that, Young Master…I’m devoted to you. I’d do anything for you. But…I never thought about taking you from Second Master Lan.”

Wei Wuxian giggled with delight, already feeling heat pooling in the core of his body. “Anything?” he repeated suggestively, sliding his finger down Wen Ning’s chest and coming to rest over the tie of his chang.

Wen Ning’s breathing heightened. “I…”

“Mm?”

But with a gasp, suddenly Wen Ning shook his head vigorously. “No. Young Master, Second Master Lan will be very upset. We shouldn’t.”

“You can’t lie to me, you know, Wen Ning,” Wei Wuxian whispered, calmly untying Wen Ning’s chang with one hand and licking his own fingers with the other. With his tongue stuck lasciviously between them, he smirked devilishly. “What will happen if I touch you…here?”

He used his moist fingers to grasp the most sensitive part of Wen Ning’s body. Wen Ning panted and looked down in panic, but even though many functions of his body had long since shut down, it seemed either Wei Wuxian’s demonic arts or Wen Ning’s feelings about him had not affected that particular function. 

“Wen Ning…I’m lonely,” he murmured softly, and with more honesty than he intended. As the words come out, he felt a slight twinge of real pain as he realized he was constantly afraid of Lan Zhan getting tired of him. He rested his head on Wen Ning’s cold, heavy shoulder. “Comfort me.”

“Young Master…” Wen Ning replied gently, his hands slowly caressing up Wei Wuxian’s back. 

Wei Wuxian shivered, his good mood returning as his suspicions about Wen Ning’s desire for him were confirmed. He chuckled as he curled his fingers in Wen Ning’s hair and rubbed his hips against him. 

“My insides are lonely,” he said, changing the intent of his earlier phrase. “You’ll help me, won’t you?”

Wen Ning looked up at Wei Wuxian with the familiar devotion that right now was extremely exciting. He nodded. 

As it turned out, while he was somewhat hesitant and awkward, as a lover, Wen Ning was both sensitive and extremely dedicated. After only a few suggestions, and getting used to the feeling of slightly cold flesh inside him, Wei Wuxian found himself moaning louder than he planned to. Though Wei Wuxian’s only basis for comparison was the enormous, hard and brutal Lan Wangji (and his cold sword hilt), he was sure it was quite cruel of him to deprive the world of Wen Ning’s skills. 

“Ah…Wen Ning…” he whispered, clinging to Wen Ning’s shoulders as he shifted his hips on top of him. “It’s…amazing you’re still…so hard…do you even have circulation?”

Wen Ning was somewhat distracted by the feeling of being squeezed by Wei Wuxian’s talented body, but though he panted and his eyes were dilated, he shook his head and mumbled, “I don’t think so. I think…it’s the evil spirits inside me. We all want to serve you, Young Master Wei.”

“Mm-hm-hm,” Wei Wuxian chuckled with delight, leaning back and letting his hips move of their own accord. “Ahh…it’s weird but so good…I should have done this a long time ago.”

“Young Master…” Wen Ning grunted, clasping onto Wei Wuxian’s hips and thrusting up enthusiastically inside him.

“Ngh! Wen Ning…Wen Ning…don’t stop, that’s really good…ahhh…”

WHAM.

The door of Wen Ning’s quarters in the Cloud Recesses was blown off its hinges. Wei Wuxian clung to Wen Ning in instinctive fear, just as Wen Ning whirled him around so he was protected from the danger by Wen Ning’s body. As it turned out, the threat was not a deadly one. Probably.

In his robes of exquisite white, whipped by the wind of his own destruction of the door, Lan Wangji towered over the couple. His expression of barely contained rage was such that Wei Wuxian briefly thought they had been transported back to when they were sixteen again. Wei Wuxian shivered, in both fear and overpowering excitement.

“Ah…ha ha…Lan Zhan…” he said with feigned innocence, though clearly in the middle of cheating on his husband and utterly without an explanation or excuse. “You’re really scary right now, you know. Don’t look like that. You…want to join in?”

Lan Wangji’s rage peaked at being asked this preposterous question. Without a word, he grasped Wei Wuxian by the scruff of the neck, heaved him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carried him away. 

“Young Master!” Wen Ning called after him with worry.

“Ah…it’s all right, Wen Ning…probably…”

Lan Zhan set Wei Ying on the ground near his quarters, but oddly didn’t go inside. As he pushed him back against a wall and glared unblinkingly down at him, Wei Wuxian actually started to get quite nervous. 

“L-Lan Zhan…” he said, hesitantly touching Lan Wangji’s chest with his finger. As always, he got a thrill from how iron-like Lan Zhan’s body was to even the slightest touch. “Look…I was wrong. I got a little lonely and, well…Wen Ning was there so-“

A firm hand stifled his mouth. Wei Wuxian shivered as he caught the predatory gaze of Lan Wangji looming over him in the moonlight. He should not have underestimated him. Only, he reasoned that if Lan Zhan accepted him fooling around with Jiang Cheng, and even Zewu Jun, he should be even less concerned about a little thing like Wen Ning. 

“Don’t say his name.”

“Mm…mh?” Wei Wuxian struggled, confused. And added internally, how old are you Lan Zhan?! Who really claps their hands over people’s mouths?! You have a silencing spell, you brute!

But even more firmly, Lan Zhan told him, “Don’t say his name in front of me. Or I’ll lose my temper.”

He reluctantly removed his hand from Wei Wuxian’s mouth, to which Wei Wuxian merely grumbled, “You’re joking. You mean you’re not angry now?”

Lan Wangji grasped Wei Wuxian’s chin with two fingers and tilted his head back, showing him he could easily control him with just this. His cold, wood-colored eyes gazed into Wei Wuxian’s with equal parts deep affection and an even deeper current of possessiveness and jealousy.

“You have never seen me lose my temper,” Lan Zhan assured him.

Wei Wuxian got a chill up his spine. While he was still taking in a shocked breath at this soft phrase, Lan Wangji’s lips trapped his own. Wei Wuxian melted at the touch of his lips. This was what he really wanted. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s neck, clinging to his immoveable body as Lan Zhan slowly kissed away all his resistance.

Wei Wuxian waited for a chance to apologize properly, wanting to ask why exactly Lan Zhan was so bothered by Wen Ning, but no matter how long he waited, Lan Wangji wouldn’t release him. His kisses only grew more passionate and insistent, until Wei Wuxian’s whole body was alive with pleasure and his backside ached to be filled. 

“Mn…ah…Lan…gnh…Zhan!” he managed against his lips. “No more…mgh…ngh…hah…I was wrong…can’t you…mnh…do it properly? In bed?”

“No.”

Wei Wuxian let out an unconscious moan at Lan Zhan’s low voice against his lips. He whimpered as his husband’s tongue only just caressed his before retreating again and leaving him wanting. Lan Zhan claimed his lips again and kissed him until he was weak in the knees, all the while interspersing deep caresses with teasing ones.

“Ngh…Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian whined. “I can’t wait…please!”

“No,” Lan Wangji told him, grasping his chin firmly. “Your punishment. Cum with only kissing.”

Wei Wuxian whimpered in disbelief. But Lan Zhan even refused to touch any part of his body but his arms as he forced him up against the wall and gave him the deepest kisses yet, his tongue driving repeatedly almost to the back of Wei Wuxian’s throat. Wei Wuxian was almost in tears with frustration, so hard now it hurt, and his ass twitching against the wall and desperate to feel Lan Zhan. 

Lan Zhan kissed him so deeply that now and then his teeth scraped Wei Wuxian’s lips and tongue, as if he were so hungry for him he might eat him whole. Yet every deep dive inside his mouth was followed by a teasing one, until Wei Wuxian’s high-pitched moans were pouring out of him against his will, only partly swallowed up again by Lan Zhan’s mouth. Finally, he hesitantly flickered his eyes open, only to catch Lan Wangji’s intense gaze, staring at him with love and lust.

“Mmnnnh!” Wei Wuxian cried, twitching helplessly in Lan Zhan’s grasp, as an orgasm he thought would be impossible to achieve with so little stimulation quickly swept away all sentient thought from his mind.

He thrust his hips forward desperately, as he cried out against Lan Zhan’s lips, wanting to beg him for his touch but unable to speak. He came so hard in spite of himself, yet to cum without being touched was painfully unsatisfying. 

“Mmmnh…Lan Zhan!” he shouted as soon as Lan Wangji released him. “You’re so cruel! What I did wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes hardened. “It was.”

Wei Wuxian sighed. “You even let your brother do it with me! Why is Wen-…” he hastily broke off saying his name at Lan Wangji’s cold stare and coughed awkwardly. “…that Young Master not good?”

“It’s different.”

“Ha! Different how?”

Suddenly, Lan Zhan grasped him around the small of his back and thrust their bodies together so hard he almost knocked the wind out of Mo Xuanyu’s delicate body. “It is different,” he said with soft danger. “Because I permit it.”

Before Wei Wuxian could object to what he thought was quite arbitrary reasoning, Lan Wangji picked him up, wrapped both of Wei Wuxian’s legs around his waist and started walking toward not his own quarters, but Lan Xichen’s.

“Eh?! Lan Zhan, what’s gotten into you? Come on…you don’t need to be so rough, do you? Wait, where are you taking me?” Wei Wuxian commented along the way.

Lan Wangji knocked on the door with Bichen’s hilt. “Xiong-zhang.”

“Wangji? Uh…” The elder brother approached the door and said softly against it. “Wanyin and I were having dinner…privately, so…can it wait?”

“Punishment,” Wangji said simply. Wei Wuxian shivered, unconsciously clinging more tightly to him.

“Hm?” Lan Xichen curiously opened the door a little, enough to see Wei Wuxian clinging to Lan Wangji like a cat in a tree. “Ah.”

With a smile of understanding, Xichen opened the door and stood out of the way as his younger brother carried his slightly trembling husband inside. As Jiang Cheng stared up at them in surprise, sitting before a couple of trays of food and candles which were clearly meant to be an intimate dinner for he and Xichen, Wangji offered a cursory apology.

“Forgive the disturbance,” he said simply.

Jiang Cheng almost audibly rolled his eyes, setting down a cup of liquor he had been about to drink. “Wei Wuxian. How long has it been since you went a single day without bothering Lan Wangji or Lan Xichen? Or both? Are you even human?”

“It wasn’t…entirely…my fault!”

Lan Zhan carried Wei Wuxian straight though to Zewu Jun’s bedroom and dumped him on the bed, where he quickly tied his hands with his forehead ribbon. 

“Lan Zhan! What are you doing?!” Wei Wuxian squeaked, somehow more embarrassed than usual because he felt he wasn’t in control.

Moments later however, Lan Wangji untied a strip of fabric from around Wei Wuxian’s wrist and wordlessly brought it over his eyes. Wei Wuxian let out a soft gasp before he was plunged into darkness. He could only hear his own ragged breath, but he could feel Lan Zhan’s body heat above him. Anticipation, lust and trepidation swept over him as he wondered what was about to happen. 

“The first time I kissed you,” Lan Zhan whispered near his ear. Thrills of unexpected pleasure went up Wei Wuxian’s spine at the feeling of Lan Zhan’s breath and deep voice against his ear. “It was just like this.”

Lan Zhan’s hand spread across his chest. Wei Wuxian gasped at the sudden pleasure of his touch. 

“I felt terribly guilty afterward. But this time…you deserve it.”

He rose from the bed, but moments later practically tore the majority of Wei Wuxian’s clothes from his body. Wei Ying could only tremble, nearly naked on Lan Xichen’s bed, with his hands bound and eyes covered as he both lusted after and feared his formidable husband.

“L-Lan Zhan…” he whispered nervously. “I understand, so…why don’t you untie me anyway, huh? Or at least take off the blindfold? No need to be rough…”

“Hmph,” Lan Wangji scoffed. “If any rod is good enough for you, then you don’t need to see whose it is.”

“I…eh? Wait…” 

Wei Wuxian tried to scramble backward as he heard two more sets of footsteps enter the room. Moments later, he felt a strong grasp pull his hips down to the edge of the bed. He let out a desperate whimper as something warm and hard pressed to his hole. He trembled as he realized he really didn’t know who it was.

“Wai-“

The cock thrust inside him. 

“Ngh!” he cried in agonized pleasure. 

He couldn’t stop his desperate gasps and softly whimpered requests to stop. It was unexpectedly terrifying being impaled by he didn’t know who, even though there were only people he deeply trusted inside this room. 

“Ah…ah…J-…Jiang Cheng…?” he whispered.

“Tch,” Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue in annoyance. With that, he didn’t really need to answer, so he simply grasped both of Wei Wuxian’s thighs in his hands, lifting him slightly off the bed. He reached a deeper angle inside him and pounded brutally inside him. 

“Ahhh!” Wei Wuxian wailed. “Jiang Cheng…Jiang Cheng…don’t be cruel…!”

If anything, this request seemed to incense Jiang Cheng even more. He pushed both Wei Wuxian’s legs down against his body and pounded him ruthlessly into the bed. Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop the pleasure and fear vying inside him, despite knowing who it was. His senses were hyper-focused on the sensation of Jiang Cheng’s cock driving inside him, hitting different places than he was used to. Only being used to Lan Zhan’s forceful love-making prepared him for the brutal movements of Jiang Cheng’s hips.

“Jiang Cheng…ah…ah…I’m going to…”

But just as he felt an orgasm start to rise inside him, Jiang Cheng stopped entirely and pulled out. Wei Wuxian whimpered at the feeling of being so suddenly bereft, and so near cumming. He twisted in agony on the bed, rolling over and instinctively rubbing himself against the bed. 

“Lan Zhan…” he complained, shifting his hips hungrily. 

With that, another pair of hands gently came to rest over his hips. He gasped and trembled all over. He was so excited he could barely move. It was embarrassing, dreadfully so. But…he wanted more. The gentle touch told him all he needed to know about who was going to fuck him next.

“Xichen…gege…” he whispered sweetly.

A soft sigh. Large hands pulled him to the edge of the bed so his feet came to rest on the floor, his ass high and exposed. Those hands slowly pulled his ass cheeks apart, and with a whine, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help instinctively arching his back and raising his ass for easier access. 

“Lan Xichen…” he whimpered.

The cock even bigger than his husband’s pressed menacingly against his entrance, but didn’t push inside just yet. Wei Wuxian made a helpless noise of frustration, clenching his bound hands and rubbing his ass lasciviously against the hardness behind him. But as if in no hurry at all, those powerful, gentle, long fingers merely caressed Wei Wuxian’s pert and quivering ass as he worked himself up to a state of helpless frustration. 

“Ngh…please…!” he moaned. “I’ll behave…I won’t do it with Wen Ning anymore…”

“You did what?!” Jiang Cheng demanded, off to the side now.

Just then, Lan Xichen made a barely audible but tantalizing noise.

Wei Wuxian’s heartbeat rose yet again as he felt his entrance aching with desire. “Lan Xichen…is Lan Zhan touching you?”

There was no answer, but he heard two sets of ragged breaths behind him. A soft, wet noise, and a gasp. The sound of Lan silk being slowly shrugged off. 

Wei Wuxian whimpered in desperation. “You’re all so cruel…you could at least let me watch!”

“Mn. It’s a nice view,” Jiang Cheng told him, with the sound of a smirk in his voice.

“Hah…Wanyin…” Xichen whispered, as he always seemed to reach for Jiang Cheng whenever he was feeling good, regardless of who was actually touching him.

“Xiong-zhang,” came Lan Zhan’s soft, low voice, seeming to be caught up in Xichen’s hair.

“Lan Zhan! You can’t treat me like this!” Wei Wuxian whimpered, trying to shift his hips to look more inviting. “Don’t lie…you want me too…more than anyone else, right? Lan Zh-“

Suddenly, he was filled in an instant with a huge, hard cock. He ached with pleasure, but was even more filled with frustration as it only stayed inside him and didn’t move.

“Whose is it, Wei Ying?”

“Eh…eh?”

Finally, the cock pulled out and slammed all the way inside him again. But there it remained. Wei Wuxian let out a strangled cry, more turned on than he had ever been in his life, but also more painfully aching for proper stimulation. 

“Whose is it?” Lan Zhan asked again. “Mine, or Xiong-zhang’s?”

They were standing so close that Wei Wuxian couldn’t tell by the sound of his voice. He trembled in agony at the sublime feeling of being filled, and the painful frustration of only being able to clamp down in desire.

“I…I…don’t…know…” he whimpered.

“Wrong answer.”

With that, whosever cock it was quickly dragged all the way out of him, leaving him achingly deprived.

“Ahhh no!” Wei Wuxian whined, trembling against the bed.

“Try again.”

This time, somehow he could tell it was a different cock that pushed inside him. A subtle difference in body temperature, that was all he felt at first. He whimpered as he squeezed down on this new cock, trying to feel for sure who it was. He didn’t want to feel it pull out again. 

“Whose is it, Wei Ying?”

“L-…Lan…Xichen…”

“Wrong.”

Lan Zhan cruelly dragged his cock out, and then grasped Wei Wuxian’s thigh to flip him over onto his back again. When he was there, once again a cock thrust deeply inside him. He wrapped his legs around whoever it was to try and prevent them from leaving him again. 

“Whose is it?”

“L-Lan Zhan…!” Wei Wuxian gasped desperately.

A sigh. “Wrong again.”

Wei Wuxian was brought so close to the edge by this play, he could barely tell up from down. It was all but impossible to tell the subtle differences between the two brothers using only his sense of touch. But even as he felt they were being unnecessarily cruel with him, his body was filled with heat and desire. As agonizing as it was, half of him wanted to be teased even more.

After his third wrong guess, Wei Wuxian let out a small laugh. As the cock drove inside him again, he even smiled as he bit his lip in agonized pleasure. 

“Which is it, Wei Ying?” came Lan Zhan’s beautifully low voice again.

Wei Wuxian grinned up at where he thought he was. He lowered his tied hands from over his head and brought them to toy playfully against the chest of the one inside him. “Lan…Xi…chen…” he hummed. 

Lan Zhan took in a sudden breath of anger. “…you’re guessing wrong on purpose,” he growled.

Wei Wuxian chuckled, and used his lithe body to flip himself up and wrap his tied hands around Lan Zhan’s neck. He licked his lips in hunger at being so close to his lips, though he could not see them. “You really think I don’t know my husband’s body heat…his scent…” Once he was balanced against Lan Zhan’s body, he carefully moved his hands down to his chest and whispered in his ear. “…his heartbeat…”

He placed a feather-light kiss against the cold skin of Lan Wangji’s ear, sending a subtle shiver through the larger man’s body. “It’s true I don’t mind replacements now and then. But the only one I want…the only one who fucks me right…whose cum tastes the best…whose skin feels the best to bite…and whose soul I’d chase into hell itself…is you. Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji’s breathing became ragged. His fingers curled tightly around Wei Wuxian’s wrists. Suddenly he slammed Wei Wuxian against the bed, pushing both hands over his head and ravaging his mouth with wolfish kisses. 

Wei Wuxian had been teased so much he could only take a moment of this. When Lan Zhan thrust inside him once, he started cumming. But even as he moaned desperately against his mouth for him to stop, his husband’s powerful hips slammed over and over against his own. Wei Wuxian had a sudden flashback of the night hunt at Dafan Mountain, in which he imagined being properly ravaged by Lan Wangji this way back then too. His orgasm didn’t even subside a little until it was painful, and he was digging his fingernails in deep marks in Lan Wangji’s back.

Once it finally started to fade, Lan Zhan took pity on him and slowed down to give Wei Wuxian a few moments to rest in the overpowering sensation of cumming so hard. As Lan Zhan leaned back though, Wei Wuxian felt a soft touch against his cheek from the other side of the bed. 

“Young Master Wei…” came Zewu Jun’s soft voice.

Wei Wuxian was still trembling and couldn’t manage to answer. The next thing he knew, he felt Zewu Jun’s soft kiss against his lips. He moaned in slight fear as pleasure rippled again through his body, and even though the touch was soft, Lan Zhan was still so hard and moving softly inside him as well, and he feared the pleasure would actually make him lose his mind.

Moments later, he was in for yet more torturous pleasure. Not physical this time but psychological. 

Against his lips, Xichen gasped. His low, husky voice let out a subtle but tantalizing moan. Then a shudder.

“W-…Wanyin…” Xichen whispered in soft desperation. 

Wei Wuxian gasped too. “Xichen-gege…is Jiang Cheng making you feel good now?” he murmured dazedly, reaching up his bound hands blindly to try and caress Xichen’s hair. 

“Ngh…!” Xichen moaned softly as a slight wet noise behind him indicated he and Jiang Cheng were definitely connected now. 

“Ahh…kiss…” Wei Wuxian pleaded, wanting to be connected to them too.

Though he clearly wanted to help, Xichen was possibly the most easily swayed by pleasure of the four of them. He leaned in close, intending to oblige, when a thrust inside him sent a shudder and moan through him, and he seemed to lose his train of thought. Wei Wuxian impatiently pulled him down and claimed his lips. 

Xichen moaned cutely against his lips as Wei Wuxian felt Jiang Cheng’s brutal movements through him. Jiang Cheng seemed somewhat jealous of their interaction, and soon he began touching Xichen all over, distracting him so much he could only cling to Wei Wuxian beneath him and moan out loud. 

“Jiang Wanyin,” came Lan Zhan’s voice. 

He seemed to indicate something nonverbally, and for a moment Jiang Cheng’s thrusts slowed and Xichen was able to catch his breath. But then Jiang Cheng encouraged Xichen to crawl fully up onto the bed, where he joined him. Wei Wuxian could feel Lan Xichen’s body heat as he hovered over him, and heard him make a soft noise of distress. 

Then Wei Wuxian felt Jiang Cheng’s calloused hands grasp his face almost cruelly hard. They opened his mouth. And then Lan Xichen’s cock slowly filled it. 

“Ngh! Ngh…mnnnh…!” Wei Wuxian moaned in bliss as he was now fucked by the Twin Jades of Lan from both above and below. 

He only had the presence of mind to cling to each of them in turn before Lan Xichen’s forced thrusts from Jiang Cheng and his desperate moans, along with Lan Wangji’s powerful cock sliding exactly where he liked it best, robbed him of all conscious thought. He moaned helplessly over and over as he felt the presence of all three of them inside him. 

When he heard the soft but desperate sound of Lan Zhan grasping his brother’s face and forcing a hungry kiss from him, Wei Wuxian finally lost his last thread of sanity and started dry cumming. He couldn’t stop as Lan Zhan was still thrusting inside him. But fortunately Lan Zhan was just as turned on as he was, Lan Xichen even more so, and moments later warmth flooded Wei Wuxian’s insides from both above and below.

“Mnah…ah…Wanyin!” Xichen cried as Lan Zhan finally released his lips.

“…Xichen…” Jiang Cheng grunted, then he gripped Xichen so tightly Wei Wuxian heard the air forced out of the older man’s lungs. He came so hard that even in his hazy state of mind, Wei Wuxian was sure he could hear him cumming inside Xichen.

While Wei Wuxian was still barely conscious, they each continued in roughly these same positions once more. And as usual, the two powerful jades still hungered for more after the other two were utterly drained, and Wei Wuxian fell asleep to the beautiful sight of Lan Xichen being unusually aggressive with his little brother, driving sweet moans from him while gently but possessively pulling his hair. Wei Wuxian chuckled to himself upon remembering this later, thinking these two had very similar taste indeed.

The next morning, he blearily woke up to find himself in a bath, being gently and reverently cared for by his beautiful husband. He smirked sleepily at him as Lan Zhan held his hand out to stroke the sweat from his arm with a moist towel.

“Being gentle with me now?” Wei Wuxian teased him softly.

Lan Zhan paused, looking a little embarrassed. He nodded. “…I went too far.”

“Really? Halfway through I was wanting more.”

Lan Zhan blinked at him in shock at this revelation. 

“Well. But then you went and fucked me until I could barely say my own name.” Wei Wuxian sighed loudly as he curled up against the side of the bath, already starting to fall back asleep. “Really. Nobody can keep up with you Twin Jades but each other. Now I get why Big Brother gets a pass.”

Lan Zhan didn’t answer, but moments later he dutifully continued his washing of Wei Wuxian’s tired body.

Even though he was sleepy, Wei Wuxian’s mind stuck on something that didn’t quite add up. “Nh? I get why Big Brother’s okay. Why Jiang Cheng, though?”

Lan Wangji’s hands paused again, but this time for longer. He didn’t seem to know how to answer. The difficult answer seemed to come only because Wei Wuxian was half awake, and might not remember. “…both Xiong-zhang…and you…love him. It can’t be helped.”

“Nh? I don’t though. Only one I love is you.”

A soft gasp, and the towel fell in the water. Wei Wuxian yawned and curled up to sleep against the edge of the tub, completely unaware of how easily he made his husband fall deeper in love with him every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	19. Xichen's First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative story of how Lan Xichen came to love Jin Guangyao, and coincidentally how Lan Wangji came to have such a detailed knowledge of sexual technique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The book Lan Wangji references, Jin Ping Mei (“The Plum in the Golden Vase”), while at times acknowledged as one of Chinese history’s four great novels, has also been suppressed or banned through much of its history for its arguably pornographic content.

Lan Wangji had been somewhat downcast since a certain member of the Yunmeng Jiang sect had ended his indoctrination prematurely and returned home. Not that anyone would know from looking at him. Only a certain Wangji-whisperer even noticed anything was strange.

One afternoon, when he found Wangji polishing Bichen, Lan Xichen observed him curiously before approaching. 

“Wangji?” he said with concern. 

No answer, or even an acknowledgement of his presence.

“Is something troubling you?”

A long pause, but at least now Wangji stopped polishing his sword. “No.”

Xichen stifled a chuckle. Did Wangji really believe he was fooling anyone with that? He took a seat on the mat beside his brother. “Stomach ache?” he guessed innocently.

Wangji shook his head, surprisingly obedient. Something must really be bothering him. 

Xichen considered for a time. “Was Uncle too harsh with you about something?”

Another shake of Wangji’s head, his expression still icy and unreadable.

“Hm,” Xichen commented in mild frustration. “Well, to be honest I came because I was a little worried you were missing Master Wei…” Wangji’s fingers tightened over Bichen’s hilt. Xichen resisted the urge to smile. “But I only wanted to assure you: we have had word he has safely arrived in Yunmeng.”

“I do not care,” Wangji said, sweeping to his feet, sheathing Bichen and leaving without another word.

Xichen sighed with a smile. 

…

Later that afternoon, after they had finished lessons and training for the day, Wangji appeared mysteriously outside Xichen’s chamber, looking hesitant to actually approach. Xichen tilted his head curiously. Wangji almost never proactively came to him for help. This must be serious after all.

He invited his reluctant little brother inside and closed the door, sensing he didn’t want to be overheard. Even when Xichen sat at his table and poured tea for both of them, Wangji remained standing awkwardly near the door, clutching Bichen as if for security. Xichen thought himself quite knowledgeable on Wangji’s interiority, but he had to admit he was baffled by this behavior. 

“Xiong-zhang,” Lan Wangji said abruptly. 

“…yes?”

“I have a question.”

“I assumed,” Xichen said patiently.

Wangji took a deep breath, holding Bichen closer to himself, still unable to meet Xichen’s gaze. “The matter is…delicate.”

“Ah,” Xichen said as if he understood, but quickly realized he had no idea what Wangji could mean by that. 

When most people said that word in this context, it meant something sexual. But Xichen quickly reprimanded himself for having thought something so untoward about his upstanding younger brother. He probably just meant that it was a tricky moral issue, or contradicted one precept or another. Xichen took a sip of tea and patiently awaited the explanation.

But to Xichen’s surprise, when he looked closely, he could see touches of red creeping up Wangji’s neck. He blinked at him in astonishment, though this did not prepare him for what was about to come out of Wangji’s mouth.

“Xiong-zhang…have you ever read a book like…Jin Ping Mei?”

Xichen promptly choked on his tea. 

Unfortunately, his obvious embarrassment only increased Wangji’s discomfort and it seemed he might run away at any moment. Xichen was equally ashamed by the topic as he was with his own lack of composure in his reaction, but he quickly held up a hand to stop Wangji from leaving and cleared his throat.

“I…have,” he admitted, though could not hide his blush. 

Wangji seemed much relieved to hear this. Without a word, he came and sat at the table and finally accepted the offered tea, though at first he only watched the steam gently rising from his cup in silent thought. 

“Wangji…” Xichen said with difficulty, embarrassed but knowing he had a duty as an elder brother. “Could it be you saw something obscene, and had questions about it?”

After a significant pause, Wangji gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Xichen hurriedly poured himself another cup of tea and drank while it was still overly warm, trying to distract himself. This isn’t about you, he told himself. Wangji needs you, so pretend you’re talking about something else. He nodded to himself.

“I understand. Ask, and I will answer what I can.”

Wangji nodded. He took another deep breath in thought, and even took a drink of tea before he spoke. “Are there rules for sexual attraction?”

Xichen couldn’t stop himself from looking skyward as if for help. This was truly one of his first ever trials as Wangji’s brother. He coughed awkwardly. “That…is often a complex issue. Uncle, for example, believes there are.”

“And Xiong-zhang?”

Xichen closed his eyes, trying his best to answer honestly and without cowardice. “I…cannot say with any certainty. But as with most things, I suspect that the drawing up of rules only results in increasing one’s awareness of the exceptions.” He swallowed his embarrassment and clarified, “It is difficult to discuss in the abstract, though. For example?”

Wangji considered. “For example…can one feel sexual attraction outside of romantic love?”

Xichen felt his soul struggling to leave his body. He didn’t want to hear such words from his pure little brother. Nonetheless, to his innocent question, he could only nod. “The evidence would seem to suggest so.”

“Then…what is romantic love?”

That question surprised him. Xichen was sure Wangji’s questions would be practical ones about the act of sex itself. He suddenly felt quite sad that Wangji’s ignorance in the area ran so deep. “Well…as with all emotions, that is very hard to explain. You don’t have any idea?”

Wangji of course didn’t seem able to answer that, merely casting his eyes down toward his tea. 

Xichen sighed sadly. “As far as romantic love,” he said carefully. “I cannot say that I have ever felt it myself, so I cannot be sure. But from what I understand, one knows when one is in it.”

At this, to his surprise, he was sure he could see bashfulness overtake Wangji’s cold features, even though his expression did not change. Wangji finally took a slow, careful sip of tea as if deep in thought. 

“Then…I have only one more question.”

“Yes?” Xichen asked with a smile, relieved perhaps a little too early.

“Is there a specific technique for sex between two men?”

Xichen could not move an inch of his body except to blink. He really felt that Wangji had just struck him with some kind of talisman, his petrifaction was so absolute. In truth, he had suspected who this was about from the start, but he really believed Wangji’s feelings were much more pure, and he would not be ready for such discussion. When he eventually recovered his senses a little, Xichen tried to steady himself by taking a sip of tea. 

He halfheartedly nodded a little. “I…believe there is.”

Wangji remained looking at him expectantly until long after Xichen had rather naively hoped he would be satisfied with such a vague answer. He set down his teacup with a sigh, realizing this was for the sake of Wangji’s happiness, and he could not give up so easily. 

“I confess we have already reached the limit of my expertise,” Xichen admitted, attempting a smile. “But I have a friend who I believe is knowledgeable in the area. I will ask him for the details and…take down some notes for you.”

Wangji quickly clasped his hands together and bowed to show his gratitude. And with that, Xichen realized in despair that he could not bear to disappoint such a humble request.

…

The next day, Lan Xichen found himself abruptly visiting the Unclean Realm. Nie Mingjue welcomed him as usual, though with an air of confusion. As he well knew, Xichen wasn’t in the habit of surprise visits. He was even more dumbfounded when Xichen asked for a private meeting with Meng Yao. 

Likewise, Meng Yao greeted him with a questioning but polite expression as he joined him in a guest room reserved for the Lan brothers. 

“Zewu Jun…” Meng Yao said, taking a seat at the table beside him, folding his hands in his lap demurely. “Not that I’m not overjoyed to see you of course, but what can I do for you?”

Xichen closed his eyes while he gathered his courage. There was more than one barrier to bringing up this topic with Meng Yao. Even apart from his own dreadful embarrassment, the truth was that he only suspected from hints here and there that Meng Yao was what some called a “cut-sleeve.” Meng Yao had never told him so outright. If Xichen boldly assumed so in conversation, he risked not only shaming Meng Yao but also implying lascivious things about him based on his past, which was the one thing Xichen could not abide others doing about him. He had to tread carefully.

“The truth is…I’m a little baffled as to how to help my little brother with a problem,” he said honestly, assuming Wangji wouldn’t mind his name being mentioned. 

“Oh. Well if I can be helpful, of course I will offer what advice I can,” Meng Yao said graciously.

Xichen’s heart was already pounding. It was one thing to talk about impure topics with his brother, with whom he shared almost everything. But when he thought about it, his acquaintance with Meng Yao had only been short, despite the innate trust he felt for him. 

“The question is of a somewhat…delicate nature. Honestly, I was not sure who to ask,” Xichen vaguely attempted to broach the topic. 

Meng Yao merely nodded with an innocent expression and waited expectantly. 

Xichen sighed, realizing he would have to get it over with. “It seems…he would like practical advice. About the mechanics…that is to say, technique, of…of…”

“…yes?”

“…knowing,” Xichen blurted out at last, his face feeling hot. “A person. That is…in the less savory sense.”

Fortunately, Meng Yao did not seem too surprised by this answer and was already chuckling softly. “You want advice about how to discuss it without embarrassment?” he guessed gently.

Xichen shook his head. “I would be no help in any case.”

At this, Meng Yao’s expression briefly froze. He took in a hesitant breath and seemed to need to take this information in quietly on his own for a moment. “I see…” he said at length. “So you…Zewu Jun, you haven’t…”

“…known anyone? No,” Xichen admitted, shaking his head.

Meng Yao’s porcelain cheeks gained a hint of rose, as everything about him it seemed, restrained. But somehow, Xichen could almost swear he looked happy. Moments later, though, he seemed overtaken by irritation.

“But…” Meng Yao let out a soft breath of frustration, as if this knowledge was somehow an affront to him. “Forgive me, Zewu Jun. But with your looks, your cultivation, not to mention your status…is this not quite a cruel deprivation toward the ladies of the cultivation world?”

Xichen almost chuckled but held back with the realization of how difficult this was for him, and how much he sometimes despaired on the topic. “You flatter me,” he said simply, hoping to deflect the discussion away from himself.

Meng Yao sighed. “Listing aspects of your desirability in the most clinical and straightforward manner would still sound like hyperbole,” he said, perhaps as a compliment. He shook his head lightly, still seeming in disbelief. “All jokes aside, I genuinely wonder if you are not incurring resentful energy from maidens who died mad with desire for you.”

Xichen let out an embarrassed laugh, though his discomfort was only growing. “A-Yao, please…” he murmured softly.

Meng Yao seemed to realize he had been embarrassing him and quickly grew silent. Still, he seemed preoccupied by the topic even after they seemed to move on.

“More importantly,” Xichen attempted hesitantly. “Even if I could provide any insight for him in normal circumstances, the fact is…for his specific concerns, my knowledge is particularly lacking.”

“Specific concerns?” Meng Yao repeated curiously.

Xichen swallowed nervously, thinking he could not bear it if he hurt Meng Yao by speaking carelessly. He should be direct but not obvious, he thought. “Specifically…on the topic of…” He finally could not take the shame anymore and covered his whole face with his sleeve. His next words were muffled by the fabric. “…two male partners.”

He waited in tense silence for Meng Yao’s response. Only silence followed for a worryingly long time. He hesitantly lowered his sleeve enough to glance toward Meng Yao’s face over it. The sight made his chest feel as if it had cracked open.

The sad truth was, Meng Yao was no stranger to abuse. Though Xichen was one of the few people who knew just how much it truly hurt him, he could bear an astounding amount of cruelty without a waver in his smile. But now he was not smiling. His eyes were cast down, and though subtle, if Xichen had to label the emotion he saw in Meng Yao’s refined face at that moment, it would have been ‘despair.’

Eventually, Meng Yao nodded slightly. “So you came to the authority on all things obscene,” he said softly.

“A-Yao-” Xichen said quickly, hoping to reassure him. 

But the delicate man had already swept to his feet. “Of course you’re right. I can help. Still, some diagrams may be useful, so please excuse me while I look through Huaisang’s collection for some appropriate material.”

He started to leave, but Xichen couldn’t bear it after all. He rose and grasped his arm without thinking. Even as he did this, Meng Yao didn’t turn around. 

“Zewu Jun…my apologies. I made you feel guilty. You shouldn’t though. Your assumption was exactly right,” he said.

“I didn’t assume,” Xichen assured him. “I only felt…on some level it might be the case. A-Yao…I do not think of you as obscene in any way.”

He could feel Meng Yao quietly attempting to pull his arm from Xichen’s grip, but perhaps from emotion, he didn’t seem to be trying very hard. When he spoke again, there was a pitiful sound to his voice. “It’s all right. Please don’t even consider it,” he whispered.

Xichen’s lips parted as he was sure of what he heard Meng Yao attempting to cover in his voice. He gently pulled him closer and took his cheek in his hand to turn his face toward him. As he thought, though his eyes were fluttering closed in shame, Meng Yao’s cheeks were stained with tears.

“You’re correct,” Meng Yao whispered, though he still seemed to want to pull away. “Of course, growing up in a whore house, I was trained to service men.”

Xichen’s body froze in horror. That wasn’t what he thought at all. He truly only thought Meng Yao liked men himself, so he would know how sex between them worked. After a moment of feeling almost physically ill, Xichen felt his fingers tighten against his will over Meng Yao’s arm as unspeakable anger rose up in a slow boil from the pit of his stomach.

“Well. Since you know now,” Meng Yao said, sniffing a little as he attempted to compose himself. “You may find this equally distasteful, but if you need someone to give Hanguang Jun a practical demonstration, I would be perfectly capable of that too. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Xichen didn’t think as he suddenly grasped Meng Yao’s other arm too, pulling him close. He had to struggle to control his breathing, even as Meng Yao looked up at him worriedly. Xichen didn’t even know what he wanted; no words would come to him. He closed his eyes. 

“Not…Wangji…” he murmured helplessly. “Not…his first time…”

Though he seemed to have stopped crying, Meng Yao avoided looking at Xichen with the same despair in his face from before. “Of course. I shouldn’t have suggested something so vulgar about your brother.”

Xichen couldn’t agree, but neither could he let go of his grip on Meng Yao. He was afraid somehow that if he did, he would lose him. But that said, he didn’t know how he could possibly ‘keep’ him, or even what that meant.

“Zewu Jun?” Meng Yao asked eventually, as Xichen neither said anything nor released him.

“But…I could,” Xichen said softly.

Meng Yao’s eyes widened. He still didn’t look up at Xichen, but his small body tensed in his arms. Would he agree? Had these words somehow hurt him even more? After a time, he looked up at Xichen with doubt. 

“Zewu Jun…just how devoted are you to your brother?”

Xichen closed his eyes, feeling his own hands shaking. “It’s not about him,” he said softly. 

Meng Yao didn’t seem to understand at first, but eventually he nodded. “You have a right to try things too,” he said, apparently misreading the emotion in Lan Xichen’s face. “Well then…lie down over there.”

“Here…?” Xichen whispered in shock. “Now?”

Meng Yao shrugged. “Unless you have a pressing engagement. I do not.”

Xichen felt blood pumping heavily through his neck, as if his heart were in his throat. But despite every lesson he had ever learned telling him this was wrong, he found himself hesitantly taking a seat on the bed as A-Yao had indicated.

As he stood in front of Xichen, Meng Yao began silently and without a change in expression to peel off his clothes, one after another. Xichen watched in fascination as the pile behind him rose, and more and more of Meng Yao’s slender and delicate body was revealed before him. 

“I…should I…?” he asked helplessly.

Meng Yao glanced up at him with mild surprise. He shook his head. “It’s not necessary. Though depending on your partner, they may find it erotic. It’s best to ask. There’s no need for you to get undressed, Zewu Jun. I’m only doing so for reference.”

The more he listened, the more Xichen felt the urge to cry. He quickly realized what he had done, but he couldn’t bear to hurt Meng Yao’s pride or burden him by explaining the truth. The truth was that the thought of other men having intimate knowledge of Meng Yao had lit a fire inside him, and caught up in that fire was the tiny, joyful spark he had felt when they first met. Xichen was beginning to realize the reason he couldn’t bear the thought of Meng Yao being touched by anyone else. How could he only realize it at a time like this?

“Everyone has different erogenous zones – places that feel good to be touched,” Meng Yao explained calmly.

As he spoke, he shrugged off his outer robe and shoes, exposing the graceful shape of his body in only a thin layer of silk. His fingers tugged on the outer tie of his undergarment and a diagonal of fabric fell away from his chest. Xichen’s eyes struggled to tear themselves away from any tiny action of Meng Yao’s, when each one sent shivers down his spine.

“Of course you can ask, in particular about areas that are painful or uncomfortable to be touched by others. I, for example, don’t like my feet to be touched.” His slender fingers tugged on the final tie of his undergarment. “But since some get embarrassed and won’t tell you in words what they like…”

Meng Yao let his undergarment drop to the ground in a puddle of silk, standing completely naked in front of Xichen just an arm’s length away. 

“…you can train yourself to be aware of their reactions to your touch.”

Meng Yao held out his small hand for Xichen to take it. Xichen still felt himself shaking, but he could not refuse this soft request. He placed his own hand, easily twice the size of Meng Yao’s, inside his small fingers. Meng Yao squeezed his fingers lightly in gentle reassurance, then slowly brought Xichen’s hand to rest over his ribs. 

“Start by imagining how you like to be touched. Be alert to your partner’s smallest reaction. Breath, skin, sweat. Heartbeat. Eyelashes. Gasps, flinches, moans.”

Xichen’s body was so alive with desire that he could barely even hear Meng Yao’s voice anymore. His eyes were locked on Meng Yao’s face, intently focused on the tiniest changes of his expression. Under his fingers, another attack of thundering pleasure from learning the sensation of A-Yao’s skin, his body heat, his small chest rising and falling in breath and pounding with his own heartbeat. 

At one point, his whole hand came to fit snugly over Meng Yao’s pectoral muscle, and the smaller man’s whole body shuddered as he sucked in a quick breath. There seemed to be a softening of his eyes, and Xichen realized his pupils were dilated. At the thought that his touch had produced a physiological reaction of pleasure that could not be faked, Xichen felt a painful hardness in the center of his body. 

He could take no more and rose to his feet, clasping Meng Yao’s face in both hands, allowing his fingers to extend down his neck and sending another noticeable shiver over Meng Yao’s naked body. Meng Yao’s eyes fluttered but he grasped both Xichen’s wrists. 

“Zewu Jun…I told you, there’s no need for you to do anything. You should just lie down and relax.”

“…do lovers not kiss?” he asked, even though it almost broke his heart.

Meng Yao’s expression twisted. With difficulty he murmured, “They do. But-“

“You don’t like to?” Xichen guessed softly.

Meng Yao’s breathed hard for a moment, seeming to be making a hard decision. He closed his eyes, giving in. “I like to,” he whispered.

Xichen gratefully turned his face up in his hands and bent down to draw in closer to him, until he could feel Meng Yao’s labored breathing against his lips. 

“I do, but…but, Zewu Jun, with someone casual you don’t need to…you shouldn’t…”

At that point Meng Yao’s objections were halted. His lips were stopped by Xichen’s. Caressing Meng Yao’s lips with his own was sweet agony. Xichen felt a tiny burst of electricity with every new part of them that touched, so after only a moment of kissing, it felt like a firework show inside his body. The feeling was so overwhelming it was difficult to keep his feet under him. 

But to his shock, though he felt the shaking breath against his lips every time they parted even a little, Meng Yao seemed to be even worse off than he. When he finally allowed a gap for them both to catch their breath, he had to quickly grasp Meng Yao by the small of his back to keep him from falling. 

Meng Yao’s breath was coming in gasps, his fingers clinging almost painfully tight to Xichen’s body over his robe. His face showed traces of panic, as if he had not expected this. Xichen grasped him tightly against his body, overcome by feelings of tenderness for him. He tightened his fingers into Meng Yao’s hair at the back of his neck, longing to touch him for as long as there was breath in his body.

When Meng Yao eventually seemed to get his breath back, he brushed a trace of moisture from his lips and swallowed a little. “Let’s…lie down.”

Xichen nodded. He kept a guiding hand nearby in case Meng Yao lost the strength in his legs again, and they both climbed into bed. Meng Yao gestured to a side cabinet and said softly, “There should be a vial of pink glass with a clear fluid inside it in there. Could you hand it to me?”

Xichen opened the cabinet and found the vial. He handed it to Meng Yao, who looked away with a slight reddening of his cheeks as he poured some of the liquid over his fingers and then reached them behind him into the cleft of his small and pert buttocks. In his apparent embarrassment at Xichen seeing his face while he did this, he concealed very little of what his fingers were doing as he faced the other direction.

Xichen honestly had no idea why he was doing this, but he could tell immediately that it felt good for him. He could not resist touching his shoulder with one hand and cupping his face with the other, longing to see more changing of his expression. 

Meng Yao gasped somewhat and briefly stopped what he was doing. “Ah…Zewu Jun…it’s…you don’t have to-“

“ ‘Xichen,’ ” Xichen interrupted him softly. 

Meng Yao froze a little and looked up at Xichen with watery eyes. “Wh-…” he began, stumbling over his words uncharacteristically.

Xichen offered him a gentle smile and insisted, “ ‘Xi…chen.’ ”

With that, before Meng Yao had a chance to get embarrassed and refuse, he leaned back and began removing one piece of clothing at a time, letting them flutter to the ground beside Meng Yao’s. 

“You…I told you, you don’t have to get undressed,” Meng Yao gasped as his eyes became entranced by Xichen’s taught and disciplined body being revealed over him. 

Xichen was almost completely naked by the time he finished speaking. Down only to his drawstring trousers, Xichen crawled over Meng Yao and asked him seriously, “Is my body not to your liking?”

Meng Yao whirled away with his hand covering his mouth in panic. “Do you think I am blind?” he asked, showing an unusually honest note of bitterness.

Xichen again found himself unable to stop from affectionately caressing Meng Yao’s cheek, yearning to see his face unobstructed. He didn’t even notice himself smiling as he was rewarded with a flushed look in his direction. Meng Yao let out a shuddering sigh, biting his lip. 

“Fine…then don’t distract me with your beauty,” he muttered. 

With that, Meng Yao shifted onto his hands and knees as Xichen was knelt over him, so his back was now close to Xichen’s chest. His head tilted demurely so Xichen could just see his profile. 

“I’ll tell you when you can move,” Meng Yao whispered.

Xichen didn’t know what he meant, but he gasped as he felt small fingers grasp a part of him no other human being had before. He had barely any time to become accustomed to this sensation before he felt his hardness pressed to a moist, tight ring of warmth. He held his breath as inch by inch, Meng Yao slid his hips closer to Xichen’s until they met. 

Xichen could barely breathe. He knew Meng Yao had told him not to move, but the sensation was too powerful, he felt instantly afraid. He tightly wrapped his arms around Meng Yao’s chest, shaking from head to toe. 

“A-Yao…A-Yao…” he gasped, almost hyperventilating. He tightened his hands to fists to stop from digging his fingers into Meng Yao’s skin, clenched his jaw to keep from biting into the skin of his neck. 

He felt a blissfully soft touch against his neck. Meng Yao turned slightly toward him and whispered sweetly, “It’s all right, Zewu Jun. There’s nothing wrong with you. Breathe in and out slowly, and accept the feelings as natural and pleasant.”

Xichen’s arms tightened almost against his will around Meng Yao’s body. He was so precious, it was unbearable. He nuzzled the back of his neck, breathing in the scent of his hair as he tried to calm down. 

After a few moments like this, Meng Yao let out a soft sigh. “All right. Slowly at first. Like you would stroke a small animal. Gentle.”

Xichen wanted to cry. Meng Yao was being so kind to him, even though Xichen was all but coercing him into such a humiliating act. He clung to him as he slowly pulled out, inch by inch, and pressed inside again. But as soon as he felt himself trapped by those tight, warm walls of his beloved again, Xichen let out a soft cry of desperation. 

“A-Yao…” he whimpered, feeling as if he needed help.

“Xichen,” Meng Yao said, even more sweetly than before. He grasped Xichen’s fist over his chest. “What you’re feeling is normal. Just a little more at a slow pace, and then you can let go and move as you like. You won’t hurt me.”

“I’m going to die,” Xichen cried softly. 

“You’re not. In a few moments you’ll feel more alive than ever before,” Meng Yao whispered to him, craning his neck back to nuzzle Xichen’s face. “Let go. As if for this moment, there is nothing else in the world but this feeling. Our heartbeats. Your body and mine, bound together.”

“A-Yao!”

Xichen lost the power of speech as he allowed his hips to move on their own, thrusting inside this sweet creature who had now become his tormentor. Meng Yao’s gasps instantly rose beside his own, and soon he was consciously holding back his own voice so he wouldn’t miss a single moan of his beloved’s. The pitch of Meng Yao’s cries rose, until it sounded like Xichen were beating him. But there was so much honey in his voice that Xichen was certain it was pleasure that was causing him so much distress.

“A-Yao…A-Yao…A-Yao…” he whispered over and over, clinging to every part of him he could reach, stoking his hair, kissing and lightly biting at his neck. 

“Zewu Jun…not…my neck…I’ll cum…” Meng Yao cried in desperation.

With just these few words, Xichen completely lost control. He bit down hard into Meng Yao’s skin and let out a cry against it as he pumped inside him over and over until he was utterly spent. Both men shivered and moaned softly, long after the peak of sensation had left them. Xichen could tell from Meng Yao’s frantic tightening around him that he had cum only moments behind him, and now they were locked in mutual bliss. 

Yet the moment he recovered, Xichen began placing entreating kisses over Meng Yao’s neck, almost as if apologizing for the teeth marks he had just left there. 

“Ah!” Meng Yao shuddered and his insides twitched around Xichen, whose hardness had not gone down in the slightest. “X-…Xichen…” he whispered desperately. “I can’t…I’ve never…if you move now, I think I’ll lose my mind…”

Xichen shuddered and rested his teeth hungrily against Meng Yao’s skin, tasting of his sweat and naturally sweet scent. “Then must I endure this insanity alone?” he pleaded.

“Ah!” Meng Yao gasped as Xichen shifted his body around so he was curled on his side on the bed, Xichen’s powerful arm holding both his legs up, so his dripping cock could freely move in and out of him again. “Xichen…Xichen…just…find yourself a lover…don’t torment me!” he begged.

“You’re the only one,” Xichen whispered, his lips brushing Meng Yao’s ear.

Meng Yao threw his head back with a cry as he twitched all over. Everything that happened after that was rather a blur for both of them, but they woke the next morning entwined in one another’s arms and completely drained of energy yet filled with life, just as Meng Yao had said. Though Meng Yao still seemed reluctant to believe him, Xichen made him promise to consider his true feelings and whether he could answer them.

When Xichen returned to the Cloud Recesses, Wangji eagerly awaited an opportunity to hear his report. “Xiong-zhang,” he said, at the first opportunity to speak to him alone. “How did it go?”

Xichen gave an embarrassed laugh, scratching his cheek nervously. “Well…well. In short…very well. I will, uh…gather my thoughts and…consider how best to express them.”

“Thank you, Xiong-zhang.”

Xichen swallowed the slight guilt at not telling Wangji exactly what he had just discovered. He realized that deep down, even toward Wangji and even in the abstract, he was not willing to share the slightest detail of Meng Yao’s perfection with anyone. He did, however, compile a detailed guide in such dry language that only Wangji would understand it, and thus considered his fraternal duty complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	20. Drugged Lan Wangji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian doses Lan Wangji with a powerful aphrodisiac, turning him into an obedient kitten who needs attention from Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting and for the suggestions, Akshara987. :)

“Hah…” 

Lan Wangji panted as he clutched his chest, stumbling away from the Chamber of Silence with his ears ringing and his blood burning. His mind couldn’t catch up with what was happening to him. On instinct, he only wanted to move away from this frightening feeling.

Wei Wuxian shouted after him in a panic, “Lan Zhan! Oh, you really shouldn’t walk around like that…crap!”

Just moments ago, Wangji had finished cultivating in the Cold Pond and approached the Chamber of Silence, looking forward to spending a pleasant evening with his arms wrapped around his husband. He could not know, though neither should he be surprised at this point, that Wei Wuxian could never be stopped from experimenting with things he shouldn’t. 

Even when he was in his right mind, he would have little clue as to what he had just been accidentally dosed with. Just as he walked in the door, some sort of powder had exploded through the room. It smelled of strong spices and something sickly sweet. He saw in his peripheral vision that Wei Wuxian had covered his nose and mouth with a scarf as a precaution. But as he was now, he couldn’t even contemplate how to punish his incorrigible husband for this intolerable behavior.

He couldn’t keep any strength in his legs and leaned against a wall, sinking down to his knees. His head was spinning. Worst of all, as he clutched his chest in desperation, he realized every small move felt like a warm and mild shock. Pleasure was tingling through the lower half of his body, and to his shame, it was the main reason he couldn’t stand up properly. 

“Wangji…? Wangji!” 

He felt a rush of relief as he heard his brother’s voice coming toward him. Instinctively he turned his face up, hoping his expression could convey what his lips could not. His vision was blurry and he could barely see, but he felt Xichen touch his shoulder worriedly.

“Ngh…” he grunted, curling in on himself as he shook with pleasure. He opened his mouth to pant heavily in desperation, unprepared for the mixture of comfort and wild desire he would feel with Xichen’s slightest touch on his shoulder.

“Wangji…what-?” Xichen started to ask.

At that moment, Wei Wuxian came running up and explained sheepishly, “Ah…ha ha. Well, Zewu Jun, here’s the situation. I may or may not have been experimenting with a little love potion that I had Nie Huaisang send me. I thought a normal dose wouldn’t do much to my stoic husband, so I was trying to see if I could concentrate and enhance it. There was a small – but manageable – explosion. And that’s…when he walked in.”

Wangji lay shivering and panting on the ground, unable to take in much of this explanation. The mere sound of Wei Wuxian’s voice was lighting up every cell in his brain with desire. So much it frightened him. So much he feared he would try to eat him if he got his hands on him right now. 

Xichen on the other hand didn’t even try to hide his disapproval. He rose from kneeling in front of Wangji to tower over Wei Wuxian. “Master Wei,” he said with a false air of patience. “I would be happy to hear that I am wrong about this. But do you think of my brother as your personal toy?”

Despite his own anger toward Wei Wuxian, Wangji’s jaw tightened at these words. 

Wei Wuxian took in a small gasp. “No…” he murmured softly. But Wangji knew there was a reason why he didn’t object more strenuously than that. 

Wei Wuxian had never had the kind of self-confidence necessary to defend himself from character attacks. That had been true even before suffering the trauma of being irrationally hated by effectively the entire world. He was confident in his abilities (arguably too much so), but on some level he always seemed to believe he deserved personal criticism, even when he wasn’t in the wrong. Well, partly that was because he usually was misbehaving in one way or another. Still, Wangji had very little tolerance for hearing it from someone nearly as important to him as his own husband.

Wangji used every ounce of his focus to pull himself up to his feet and stand in between his brother and dearest one. “…Xiong-zhang,” he mumbled with some difficulty. He felt himself swaying and couldn’t quite feel his feet under him, but he still frowned hard at Xichen. “Enough.”

As he wobbled again, Xichen reached out to grasp him under his elbows to steady him. Wangji felt his whole spine light up with pleasure and he collapsed against him. Unfortunately, being surrounded in his brother’s arms and scent was even worse torture, and he let out a very uncharacteristic moan, shaking and clinging to Xichen’s robes.

“Oh lord,” Wei Wuxian murmured to himself, unable to disguise the excitement in his voice at Wangji’s reaction just now.

“…let’s bring him to my chamber then,” Xichen said reluctantly. “And see if he can be cured.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled hesitantly, but nodded.

Xichen’s chamber was unsurprisingly already occupied by his own usual guest for the evenings. Jiang Cheng was quietly sipping tea when they came in, though at the same time looking rather nervous and excited, as if perhaps he had Xichen had already had some special plans. But when he saw the state of Lan Wangji, he shot to his feet.

After only a moment of shock, he accused, “Wei Wuxian! What have you done to Hanguang Jun?!”

“You have a lot of nerve. Is every bad thing in the world automatically my fault?” Wei Wuxian shot back, closing the door behind them and following the two brothers as Xichen led Wangji to sit down on his bed.

“Isn’t it?” Jiang Cheng growled with certainty.

“Oh, of course the one time I actually do a bad thing,” Wei Wuxian grumbled.

“One time?!”

“Gentlemen,” Xichen cautioned. “Please keep your voices down.”

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, despite being fully grown men, both looked toward their feet in contrition under the disapproval of the normally gentle Lan Xichen. Even so, it was not long before Jiang Cheng threw a punch into Wei Wuxian’s arm, who hissed and responded with a kick to the back of Jiang Cheng’s knee.

“Wangji?” Xichen asked gently. “I’m going to see if feeding you spiritual energy will help. All right?”

Though barely aware of anything around him at this point, Wangji nodded at the reassuring tone of his brother’s voice.

Xichen placed a very light touch on Wangji’s wrist and attempted to share his spiritual energy. He immediately drew his hand back in shock. “…your spiritual energy is abnormally high.”

“Oh. That makes sense,” Wei Wuxian commented, flicking his nose mischievously. “That herbal mixture Huaisang sent already had about three different kinds of yang enhancers, and I added a couple more. He’ll probably be pumping out spiritual energy like crazy until it wears off.”

Xichen sighed. “How long would the normal drug take to wear off?”

“Mm…give or take four hours.”

“And I assume you don’t know what effect concentrating the substance will have on that time?”

Wei Wuxian shrugged. “The human body truly is a fascinating mystery. But my suspicion is that Lan Zhan’s golden core is strong enough to shorten the effective time significantly, whatever it normally would be.”

“…but you still have no idea.”

“Heh,” Wei Wuxian laughed confidently. But then sadly, “No.”

While Xichen was closing his eyes in exasperation, a kitten seemed to be rubbing up against him. Lan Wangji, now completely at the mercy of the drug in his system, was snuggling against his elder brother in a way that made everyone else in the room equally embarrassed for him and enticed by the sight. 

He seemed to find speech even more difficult than usual, but he looked up toward Xichen with pleading eyes. “Want…” he managed simply.

There was a collective gulp across the room. 

“Hey!” Wei Wuxian said excitedly. “He’s never this docile normally. We should do something he normally won’t let us.”

Xichen closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. “Master Wei…if you truly expect me to believe you do NOT consider my brother a toy-“

“I really don’t! It’s all about opening his mind to new experiences,” Wei Wuxian said, with a twinkle in his eye that made him incredibly difficult to believe. “You know how hard-headed he can be. You should have seen him the first time I borrowed your body to-“

Xichen coughed loudly.

Wei Wuxian snapped his mouth shut, eying Jiang Cheng nervously. “Ah!” he exclaimed, instantly changing direction. “For example, how about letting Jiang Cheng top him?”

“…no!” said every single other person in the room in unison.

Wei Wuxian aimed a suspicious frown at his younger brother. “Those two fuddy-duddies, I understand. But really, Jiang Cheng? You’ve been quite happy to let Lan Zhan fuck you before. You even did me, although you claim to hate it. And I know both you and Lan-gege like to get up to all sorts of things when you’re alone. You’re seriously telling me you’re not interested in seeing someone who looks just like the one you love, all passionate and disheveled, crying out your name while your sweet thing watches alongside?”

Jiang Cheng’s panic was rising with every lascivious word of Wei Wuxian’s. He clutched at his chest as if he too had been dosed with the drug. But quickly he turned away and said, though his fiery red cheeks belied his words, “No! I’ve never thought about it!”

“Not my taste…” said a slightly mumbling voice.

The three others in the room turned to look at Lan Wangji, who was still contentedly snuggled against his brother, though rather childishly pulling at his clothes as if asking for more. Had the dignified Hanguang Jun really just objected to Jiang Cheng on the basis of sexual preference?

Jiang Cheng’s jaw tightened, even though his face was even redder than before. “Your taste?” he repeated dangerously. “Who says I want to be your taste? Your taste is Wei Wuxian, isn’t it?!”

As he spoke, he grasped Lan Wangji by his lapels and shook him from Xichen’s grip. But somehow just from this small action, though he seemed to briefly bite his lip to hold back, Lan Wangji’s head flopped back with a delicious moan.

Wei Wuxian let out a hard outward breath in sympathy. He quickly came over to observe Wangji’s face in Jiang Cheng’s shaking and now quite nervous grasp. 

“I…I barely touched him!” Jiang Cheng protested, hesitantly letting him slide down onto the bed on his back. 

Wangji’s eyes were closed as he slowly recovered, and when they opened, they focused on Wei Wuxian, hungrily. Just from seeing this, however, Jiang Cheng’s irritation returned. 

“Hmph,” he scoffed. “If that’s your taste, then that’s what you call ‘bad taste.’”

As he said this, and shocking everyone who saw, the gruff, serious and normally quite private Jiang Cheng roughly grasped Lan Wangji by his most sensitive body part. Wangji’s back arched and he opened his mouth in a soundless cry. He panted for a moment, trying to regain control. But Jiang Cheng’s hand shifted only slightly, and he lost it. 

“Nnnh…” Wangji moaned pathetically. 

“Wanyin…don’t be rough with him,” Xichen implored. 

Jiang Cheng clenched his jaw, his insecurities clearly affected by both sides now. “I am rough. You know that and you still…do things with me.”

Xichen’s alabaster cheeks became touched with rose as he lowered his gaze in slight embarrassment. “Yes, but that’s because…you are my taste,” he said softly.

Jiang Cheng’s eyebrows twitched together, trying to conceal how moved he was by these words. 

“Ahhh, it’s getting a bit gloomy,” Wei Wuxian complained loudly, crawling across the bed toward Xichen. “And at this rate you two will just end up playing together like always. Come here, Lan-gege. Play with me.”

Saying this, he didn’t hesitate to tackle Lan Xichen to the bed and with swift movements, tie both hands over his head with his own forehead ribbon. 

“Master Wei!” Xichen yelped, then did something incomprehensibly adorable and hid his face behind his arm.

Wangji mumbled something in displeasure, but was quickly reduced to simply moaning as Jiang Cheng’s hands began roaming over his body, even over his clothes. 

Wei Wuxian laughed in delight at how cute Xichen was about his forehead ribbon being touched by someone other than Jiang Cheng. “Oh, Gege, so much fuss over a bit of cloth? You and I have already done plenty more embarrassing things, haven’t we?”

Xichen made a noise of bitter frustration, then spat out in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, “You should know by now, Wei Wuxian! The forehead ribbon is…special.”

“Hmm. So this part isn’t special?”

He curled his hands under Lan Xichen’s buttocks and squeezed. Xichen let out a noise of surprise and curled in on himself, not seeming to know what to do. He looked over worriedly to see what his brother and lover were doing. His eyelashes fluttered with shock as he saw Jiang Cheng slowly undressing and kissing Wangji’s chest, while Wangji’s fingers curled around his arms, his back arched, mixed pleasure and uncertainty streaked across his face. After only a few moments, they seemed in their own world, each rather pleasantly surprised by the other.

Xichen’s own attention was soon forced back by devilish hands quickly and efficiently disrobing him. “M-…Master Wei…!” Xichen objected, twisting this way and that halfheartedly.

“Don’t you worry, Xichen-gege. I’m going to make you feel just as good as Lan Zhan does,” Wei Wuxian informed him with a grin. 

Suddenly he lowered his face to the area he had just exposed, at the center of Xichen’s body. Xichen instinctively shook his head, reaching down with his bound hads as if to stop him, though his fingers never made it. He felt Wei Wuxian’s tongue glide up his cock from the base all the way to the tip. Resistance drained from his body as light seemed to flicker before his eyes. Soon the air became pleasantly ringing with the sounds of both Jades of Lan gasping.

Jiang Cheng, who for some reason seemed to lose all embarrassment about sex when he was on top, did not hesitate to slide his tongue directly inside Lan Wangji’s entrance with little warning. Wangji let out a shuddering breath. 

“Jiang…Wan…yin…” he cried softly in protest, turning his head away as if to deny what was happening.

Jiang Cheng was only further spurred on by such weak and honeyed objections, however. He curved both hands around Lan Wangji’s thighs so he could hold up his lower body and drive even deeper inside him with his tongue. He was rewarded with yet more sweet moans from the most stoic person he knew, who normally would not let anyone but Wei Wuxian even slightly ruffle his feathers. On top of which, there was no way to deny anymore that these were moans of pleasure. Lan Wangji wanted to be fucked. 

Jiang Cheng decided to strike while the iron was hot, lest Wangji come to his senses. He was so inflamed himself by Lan Wangji’s unusually erotic behavior that he couldn’t leave things here. He rose and lined his hips up against Wangji’s, spitting into his hand and rubbing it along his own length. He pressed his tip to Wangji’s tight hole. 

“Ngh…” Wangji grunted, his eyes flying open. But quickly they shut again in anticipated pain as Jiang Cheng slowly forced him open. Despite the pain he should be feeling at being penetrated with so little preparation and after so long, suddenly, “Ahhhhh!” 

The other three all stopped what they were doing to appreciate the sweet sound that hit the air as Lan Wangji twitched in pleasure from having Jiang Cheng’s cock inside him. Truthfully, to judge from his closed eyes and tense expression, it could have been anyone. And most likely he would have preferred the one currently being teased into submission by Wei Wuxian. But there was no doubt that what Lan Wangji wanted, with an aphrodisiac flooding his veins, was cock. 

Jiang Cheng more or less gathered this, but he was determined Lan Wangji should know what real fucking was like. He grasped his brother-in-law by his hips and began pounding inside him, halfheartedly seeking out his prostate. 

Xichen watched this, biting his lip. He could not say the words, but he badly wanted to feel what Wangji was right now. At that moment, the devil who had caused all this briefly stopped teasing him to crawl up and whisper in his ear.

“Xichen-gege…you know you’re making a slutty face right now,” Wei Wuxian whispered heartlessly in his ear. Xichen gasped and flushed, nearly throwing him off in his intense embarrassment. “You’re a little spoiled by Jiang Cheng, aren’t you? Does he always give you what you want, and never tease you?”

Xichen quickly turned away, feeling his eyelashes fluttering. “Never. Wanyin is a gentleman.”

“Oh? So you’ve never been fucked by a rogue before.”

Wei Wuxian punctuated this phrase by simultaneously sliding his tongue inside Xichen’s ear and his fingers inside his hole. Xichen gasped, his whole body tensing. Pleasure thrummed up his spine, even just at the lascivious words in his ear. But he told himself this kind of pleasure was wrong. It was one thing playing along with Wangji or Wanyin’s desires, but to succumb to Wei Wuxian’s seduction would be wanting sex not for bonding, but simply for the physical pleasure. Xichen was sure that must be wrong.

Yet as Wei Wuxian’s finger drove deeper inside him, plying him open with surprising dexterity and care, it got harder and harder to obey his own admonishments. 

“Ah,” Wei Wuxian said delightedly. “Might Gege’s good spot be…here?”

He thrust two fingers hard upward, slamming his knuckles against Xichen’s hole while sending electricity jolting through him by pressing his prostate directly. 

“Nnno!” Xichen begged instinctively, but was unable to manage a convincing tone. 

“No? Gege, look at the front of you. You’re not very convincing.”

Xichen hesitantly looked down at his own body, which Wei Wuxian had mostly stripped of clothes. He trembled as he saw his own cock painfully hard and twitching against his stomach, dripping a steady stream of precum. Whatever he told himself, his body couldn’t lie. 

“Ngh…” he groaned, once again concealing his face behind his arm as Wei Wuxian continued to attack that agonizingly pleasurable spot. “Wanyin…” he whimpered, as he always did while feeling pleasure. But then Wei Wuxian’s fingers increased their pace, and he started loudly and wordlessly crying out in desperation. He finally called out, “Wangji!” as if for help. 

Wei Wuxian chuckled. “Oh he won’t be much help now. Look at his eyes,” he directed, sliding a hand up Xichen’s chest to his chin, poking his chin to turn it to face the other two. “He’s miles away. Head all full of nothing but Jiang Cheng’s cock.”

Xichen gasped, but he immediately saw what Wei Wuxian meant. As Jiang Cheng thrust brutally hard inside him, Wangji’s arms were spread wide on either side of him, his face turned up to the ceiling and his eyes glassy and dim. He still let out moans, and pink edged at his cheeks, but he already seemed so suffused in pleasure that he was barely conscious. His situation worsened as Jiang Cheng leaned down, grasped his neck harshly in one hand and deeply licked the other side. 

With his head now forced to face Xichen and Wei Wuxian, Wangji blinked through his moans, seeming to try to focus. But moments later he closed his eyes and moaned loudly as Jiang Cheng pounded him even harder, grasping his porcelain legs in both hands and pressing them down.

Xichen shuddered, and to his own shame, nearly came from the sight alone. Another drive from Wei Wuxian’s fingers soon reminded him he had no leeway to worry about anyone else. With that, Wei Wuxian finally relented and dragged them out. 

But the moment he did, he replaced them with his hot and hard cock, sliding easily into Xichen’s well-teased hole. Xichen gasped and placed his bound hands over Wei Wuxian’s chest, in a mild panic, looking down in wonder at how their bodies were connected. If he were perfectly honest, he truly didn’t care all that much for Wei Wuxian. He was grateful that he made Wangji happy, that was all. But to say he wasn’t helplessly attracted to the mystery and danger that Wei Wuxian represented would be a pathetic lie. What exactly had he meant, saying Jiang Cheng always giving him what he wanted?

“Hm? I didn’t give you permission to touch,” Wei Wuxian purred with a grin, grasping Xichen’s hands on his chest. 

He threw Xichen’s hands back, slamming them against the bed. While Xichen was still coping with the sudden aggression, Wei Wuxian spread his legs underneath Xichen to get in an easy position for thrusting, and without warning thrust unrelentingly at a dizzying pace, striking his prostate with pinpoint accuracy each time. 

“Ahhhh!” Xichen cried in disbelief as his body was repeatedly assaulted with too much pleasure all at once. “Stop…please…I don’t…oh god…ahhhhhh!”

Wei Wuxian clasped a hand over his mouth to silence him. “You really don’t want it? That’s not fighting very hard,” he whispered in a sweet, poisonous tone that sent thrills up Xichen’s spine. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were losing your mind to pleasure, and already right on the edge of cumming. Hm? What does Gege’s little brother say?”

Without halting his cruelly accurate thrusting for even a moment, and keeping his hand tightly clamped over Xichen’s desperately moaning mouth, he looked down just as Xichen completely lost control. He screamed and trembled as shockwaves of pleasure shook him from head to foot. Wei Wuxian fortunately stopped thrusting inside him, otherwise he wasn’t sure what would have happened to his mind. 

“Ahh, it may be a little early to be throwing in the towel, Zewu Jun. Looks like somebody woke up a little.”

Lan Wangji, though still enduring Jiang Cheng’s thrusts, reached over and grasped Xichen’s trembling, bound hands. He met Xichen’s eyes with gentleness, despite the pleasure obviously still raging through him. His hazy eyes turned up to Wei Wuxian. 

For some reason, he threaded his hand through Xichen’s bound ones, reaching through them to grasp one of Wei Wuxian’s hands, and weave their fingers together. 

In his bleary state, he merely murmured softly, “Both. Mine.”

Xichen melted with sweetness for his simple and straightforward brother, who nonetheless was the human embodiment of loyalty. Somehow, Wangji was able to break free from Jiang Cheng long enough to crawl over and trap Xichen’s lips in a kiss. Xichen was so enthralled by kissing him in the glow of his orgasm that he didn’t notice Wangji crawling over him until he had already settled his hips on top of him. 

Wangji kissed him once more before he said, in a somewhat demanding tone, “Want. Xiong-zhang.”

“…eh…?” Xichen whimpered.

True to his fears, and even though Wei Wuxian was still inside him, he felt Wangji grasp his cock and slide it where Jiang Cheng’s had just been. Wangji was already shivering and coming undone just to have Xichen inside him, but then Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around him from behind and began kissing his neck and back. Wangji let out low moans almost with every breath, his cock dripping heavily onto Xichen’s stomach. 

Nearby, Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth, more incensed than ever. Even more so at having been seemingly forgotten. “Fine. You all have fun on your own then.”

“Jiang Cheng!” “Wanyin…!” “Jiang Wanyin.”

All three others called his name at the same time, and he reluctantly stopped. The last to say it was the one who had most injured his pride this evening, Lan Wangji. When he flicked a glare up at Hanguang Jun, the ethereally beautiful man extended his fingers and then curled them a little to beckon him over. 

“My mouth. Lonely,” Lan Wangji said, apparently still struggling to form sentences. Even more unbelievable, he opened his mouth and extended his tongue slightly, as if Jiang Cheng could possibly see how good the inside off his mouth felt. 

“Oh-ho!” Wei Wuxian crowed in amusement. “How lucky, Jiang Cheng. The great Hanguang Jun is willing to lend you his first-class spiritual tool.” He lovingly caressed Wangji’s neck, causing his husband’s eyes to flutter with pleasure. He even slipped two fingers inside Wangji’s mouth, teasing his hungry lips and tongue. “Are you just going to stand there, too big for your britches all day?”

“Tch. You’re disgusting,” Jiang Cheng grumbled, but he was already climbing back onto the bed. 

As soon as he was near enough, Lan Wangji didn’t hesitate to wrap both arms around his waist and fill his mouth with Jiang Cheng’s cock. Even as Jiang Cheng gasped from the pleasure of Wangji’s attentions, the worst off at the moment seemed to be the one who had started it all.

“Ah…Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian gasped, as he started thrusting inside the quivering Lan Xichen again, the movements of his hips echoing up to Wangji too. “You’ve never been this sexy…you’re so handsome…you’re so cute…I can’t take it at all! I can cum inside Big Brother, right? I’ll be sure to give it to you later properly, I promise. Is it okay? Ah…Lan Zhan, I bet your mouth feels so good…! That’s good, Jiang Cheng, don’t give him any mercy, he loves it…ahhh!”

Wei Wuxian let out a wild cry while clinging with all his strength to both Lan brothers. They themselves were in similar states of disarray, Lan Zhan cumming from Wei Wuxian’s voice alone and Lan Xichen enduring a long and agonizing dry orgasm while he was simultaneously filled and surrounded. Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth as Lan Wangji’s throat tightened around him as he came. He quickly drew back his cock and came blissfully hard while streaking Lan Wangji’s beautiful and serene face with all his cum. 

In the end, while he planned many private punishments later, Wei Wuxian did not receive any kind of formal reprimand from Lan Wangji for what he had done. Or Zewu Jun for that matter. However, Lan Xichen couldn’t look him in the eye for several days, and Lan Wangji flatly refused to be in the presence of Jiang Cheng for weeks after. But in the wake of this incident, it seemed that Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen’s love life became rather more experimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	21. Alphas in a Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. :)

There were so few alphas whose company Lan Wangji could stand. In his mind, it was not for some vulgar reason like simply finding alpha scent unpleasant, but rather because most alphas were slaves to their baser instincts. He found the whole idea of succumbing to omega scent morally repugnant. He was none too fond of the typical alpha arrogance or over-confidence either, and thought everyone should be much more like his elder brother.

Given that ideology, from the time he first met him, his fellow alpha Wei Wuxian had been a stain on his perfect, quiet life. He not only had all the alpha qualities Wangji despised, including charm and a flirtatious nature with people of all genders, but he insisted on needling his way into Wangji’s life. Even more upsetting, Wangji too found himself as disturbed by Wei Wuxian’s absence as he was by his presence.

When they were trapped together in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter, Wei Wuxian did something which made an impression on Wangji’s heart that would become permanent.

Wangji was in pain. The pain had been increasing steadily ever since the attack on the Cloud Recesses, when Wen Xu had broken his leg, worsened by walking all day and subsequently by the bite of an ancient and foul creature. His home was destroyed. He had no idea how many of his people were dead, including whether or not his brother was among them. And he was stuck here with the world’s most insensitive man, his sacred forehead ribbon wrapped around his own painful injury by the same man. 

“It’s probably your people who will come first,” Wei Wuxian was saying, and then he kept blathering on about how even if they didn’t, his own family would be arriving soon anyway, and there was nothing to worry about. Lan Wangji’s anger with him, his physical and emotional pain and his feeling of utter helplessness had reached their peak.

“They will not come,” Wangji said in a hard and unforgiving tone.

“Hm?”

“The Cloud Recesses are gone. Burned.”

Lan Wangji had never seen Wei Wuxian look horrified before, but he believed this was as close as he could get to it. “…what about your family? Your uncle and brother?” Wei Ying murmured.

“Uncle is gravely injured. Xiong-zhang is missing.” Lan Wangji managed to say the words, but despite his near constant anxiety over the issue, the reality still did not seem to have reached his heart.

Wei Wuxian’s gaze slowly lowered. He was pale and strangely, for the man who had an answer for everything, seemed unable to speak. When he finally did, all he managed to say was his typical, irritating refrain of, “Lan Zhan…”

“Shut up.”

He did. He wouldn’t even keep quiet during Lan Qiren’s lectures, but Wei Wuxian was quiet now. This sudden humility in him somehow only made Wangji angrier. He hadn’t realized he was crying until now, but another tear ran down his cheek as he lamented having to expose his fear and grief to someone who couldn’t possibly understand it.

“You really are a horrible person, Wei Ying,” he accused bitterly.

“Oh…” Wei Wuxian murmured softly, his head lowering.

Wangji felt immediately guilty after he had said that, knowing that even though he annoyed him, Wei Wuxian had only been trying to help ever since this horrible “indoctrination” began. In fact, Wangji admitted with a sting of guilt, he had saved his life at least twice already. In the midst of this guilt, Wei Wuxian added another soft few words. 

“I really wasn’t trying to annoy you. I just wondered if you were cold. The clothes are dry, so you should take them.”

In spite of all the flirtatious jokes he had made and grand gestures, at the moment when Wangji had lost his composure, Wei Wuxian somehow gained it for once. It was this that finally forced Wangji to realize how deep Wei Wuxian had wormed his way into his heart already. This was the moment he started to admit to himself that every second when they were together was brighter than when they were apart. That the ache he felt when he looked at Wei Wuxian’s face was not only pleasant, but almost unbearably so.

They waited in that cave together for a total of four days. In that whole time, Wei Wuxian managed not to be unbearable. Wangji realized that what he had perceived as typical alpha arrogance had in fact been simply a love of fun, and now there was no cause for such joy. The more Wei Wuxian was quiet and respectful around him, the more he began to wish for the old Wei Ying to return.

As soon as Wangji’s leg was healed enough for him to take the lotus position to meditate and restore some of his qi, he did so frequently. But on one such occasion, he ended his meditation and opened his eyes to find Wei Wuxian staring at him from the other wall of the small cavern they were in. Wei Wuxian blinked at meeting his gaze and immediately looked away.

Wangji frowned at him in irritation. “What?” he demanded. 

“Hm? A ha ha…sorry. I didn’t mean to stare,” Wei Wuxian excused himself unconvincingly.

“Why were you doing it?” Wangji grunted.

“Mm? Oh…well…” To his surprise, this question seemed to cause the normally thick-faced Wei Wuxian to blush slightly. “No reason. I was just thinking…there’s no chance you’re an omega, is there?”

Wangji’s ire rose immediately and he actually contemplated drawing Bichen, curling his fingers around the hilt. 

“Okay, okay, take it easy. Apparently I can’t even explain myself without offending Hanguang-jun,” Wei Wuxian grumbled. “Just doesn’t seem right, that’s all…”

“What doesn’t?”

“You…you know.” In the middle of trying to explain, Wei Wuxian sighed loudly in frustration, eventually shaking his head dismissively. “You’ll only get offended, so don’t make me say it.”

“Say it,” Wangji growled, his patience already at its limit.

Wei Wuxian’s blush increased, even though he was looking away from Wangji at the moment. “You’re pretty.”

Wangji’s jaw tightened. His fingers squeezed Bichen’s hilt until he almost thought he heard the metal make a noise of pain. “…excuse me?”

“Maybe we’ve been in this cave too long!” Wei Wuxian announced, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Or, I don’t know, maybe our heats are on opposite cycles so you’re starting to smell like an omega to me. I don’t have an explanation for you, Lan Zhan, that’s why I’m asking. But the fact is…I keep thinking you’re even prettier every time I look at you. I would just be grateful if there were a simple explanation. And…now I’m being annoying again. I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet and I won’t stare.”

Wangji’s heartbeat rose until he could barely hear anything else. Offended barely scratched the surface of how he was feeling at this moment. He felt exposed, objectified, treated the very same way he found so repugnant about all alphas. But worst of all, he felt embarrassed because it seemed as if Wei Wuxian had somehow read his most intimate thoughts.

“I…have never had a heat,” Wangji murmured, intending to deny the idea that their cycles could be reversed. 

Wei Wuxian stared at him. “Never? You’re sixteen!”

Wangji saw no need to answer this blatant stating of the obvious.

“So…you’ve never even felt anything for an omega?”

Wangji glared at him. The way he asked made it sound like he was highly experienced in such things, even though Wangji himself considered sixteen too young for romance at all.

When he next glanced at Wei Wuxian, the incorrigible man seemed deep in thought. The color of his cheeks gradually deepened the more the thought. Twice, he opened his mouth and took a breath as if he would speak, then stopped himself again with a shake of his head. 

Finally he managed, “Lan Zhan!”

Wangji scowled at his sudden volume. “What?”

“Have you ever heard…that there’s a way for two people to increase one another’s qi by a transfer of yang energy?”

Wangji frowned. Not only had he never heard such a thing, he had never heard of a way to “transfer” yang energy at all. “No.”

Wei Wuxian swallowed, his eyes trained strictly to the ground. “It…could just be a crazy rumor, but…I heard that you can transfer yang energy through…” His gaze flicked up to Wangji with a slight smirk. He shrugged. “Naughty things.”

Wangji inhaled sharply and instinctively backed away against the cave wall. “Wei Ying…” he hissed in warning.

Wei Wuxian watched him carefully for a moment. But the way his eyes passed slowly up and down Lan Wangji’s body made him feel as if he were suddenly undressed. He briefly tried to get to his feet but in his distress tried to put weight on his bad leg and crumpled back to the ground. 

“There’s no need for quite that much panic,” Wei Wuxian grumbled. “I only meant if you were willing. I told you I’m not into men, much less other alphas.”

“Your word is unreliable,” Wangji muttered, his breathing still heightened. 

“Well,” Wei Wuxian said, leaning back with a sigh. “There isn’t a lot we can do to improve the situation. The longer we wait, the hungrier we get. The hungrier we get, the less energy we’ll have to fight.”

Wangji huffed and turned away. He was even more ashamed by the fact that he could feel heat rising up to his ears. 

“…we could just try a little, and stop if you don’t like it.”

Wangji only let out another angry huff of air, feeling the heat creeping up his cheeks. Wei Wuxian was truly shameless. What did he mean by that? It sounded as if he were assuming he himself would like it. But he had said twice now that he wasn’t attracted to men. How could he flirt with people he wasn’t even interested in? Was he really that cruel?

When Wangji looked up, he took in a sudden breath of shock to see Wei Wuxian sitting much closer, close enough to touch him. 

“Wei Ying…what are you thinking?” Wangji asked, trying to inch away but already backed up against the cave wall.

Wei Wuxian sighed slightly, but there was a strange softness in his expression that made Wangji’s heart race. His eyes hungrily took in each feature of Wangji’s face, making him feel as if he were being caressed there. 

“I’m sure I’m not the person you’d like to be stuck here with. I’m not a cute girl like Mianmian,” he added with a rather sad laugh. “But for me it’s been really great to spend so much time with you. And if…we die here…I’m afraid I’d become a vengeful spirit if I never found out what it’s like to kiss you.”

Wangji could barely breathe. Even as Wei Wuxian drew closer, he desperately tried to take in short, uneven breaths. “You…” he panted, even as his gaze was drawn down to Wei Wuxian’s lips as they drew nearer to his own. “Wei Ying…don’t-!”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes were so near, he could see the flecks of light brown in them as they gazed longingly into his. His pupils were dilated. Wangji knew his were too, as they sought to take in more of the handsome and aggravating creature in front of him. He found his eyes instinctively closing as soft lips pressed against his own.

Wangji could feel his whole body shaking. Wei Wuxian kissed slowly at first, almost sinking against him. He could hear his ragged breath, feel it against his cheek. As electricity seemed to flow up his spine, extending down into all his limbs, the thought that this was immoral or wrong drained away. Wangji felt as if every nerve on the surface of his skin were alive, and when Wei Wuxian lightly squeezed down on his arm, he shuddered in unexpected pleasure. 

But just as he started to relax, Wei Wuxian’s kisses deepened. Like a starving man given a single taste of food, he seemed to lose all self-awareness as he grasped Wangji’s cheek and hungrily ravaged his lips. Wangji tried to hold it back, but soft noises were being evoked from him. Wei Wuxian only seemed to kiss him harder each time, until Wangji’s lips felt raw and tingling. 

When Wei Ying finally released him for a moment, both were breathing as if they had been running. Wei Wuxian’s fingers curled against Wangji’s neck, grasping his hair. 

“Did you…feel anything?” Wei Wuxian asked in a harsh whisper.

“…shameless!” Wangji barked back, raising a shaking hand to cover his mouth.

“Uh…no, I meant any increase in qi…”

Wangji’s cheeks felt on fire as he realized he had misunderstood. He reflexively shoved Wei Wuxian back, easily throwing him onto his back without even really trying. After an initial grunt of pain, Wei Wuxian was unusually silent for a moment.

“Lan Zhan…” he said in panic a moment later. “My legs…I can’t feel them…is my back broken?!”

Wangji’s chest flooded with fear. He didn’t think he’d shoved him that hard. Hurriedly, even forgetting the pain in his own leg, he crawled over to Wei Wuxian and placed two fingers on his wrist to feel his qi. But as soon as he got there, Wei Ying grinned up at him.

“Got you.”

He got up to his elbows and stole a quick kiss. While Wangji was still in shock at his cruel joke, the impetuous man wrapped both arms around Wangji’s neck and kissed him deeply. This time, despite his anger, only moments of this made Wangji’s mind go blank. He couldn’t help slowly lowering himself down against Wei Wuxian’s body on the ground. 

He of course had no idea what he was doing, but all outside concerns stopped mattering as Wei Wuxian’s touch only seemed to feel better and better. His skin felt warm everywhere they touched. His spine tingled whenever Wei Wuxian’s lips brushed against his own. Kissing was truly remarkable. 

Eventually he did manage to regain sense of propriety and drew away again in shame, again covering his mouth, as if it might betray him and admit how good it felt. But when he drew away this time, he noticed Wei Wuxian’s hands fumbling with his own clothing, and then with Wangji’s. He grasped his wrists to stop him.

“What are you doing?!” he demanded.

Wei Ying chuckled. “Well we can’t get much further with all these clothes in the way.”

“You will not-…ah!”

Wangji’s voice was stopped as he felt heat pressed against the most sensitive part of his body. It was Wei Wuxian’s. He was feeling just as good as Wangji was, throbbing against his own length. Wangji panted as he stared down at the unbelievable thing happening where their waists touched. Wei Wuxian’s long and slender fingers were wrapped around both their lengths, at first only lightly holding them together. 

“Lan Zhan,” he said sweetly, pulling him back down with his other hand. “Come here.”

As Wangji was still in shock, Wei Wuxian’s lips pressed to his cheek. Wangji’s eyes fluttered. He could not believe what was happening now. This was wrong and had to stop. But then…the pain in his leg reminded him that Wei Wuxian was the one who had touched his forehead ribbon. Wei Wuxian was the one. He helplessly let his own lips brush against Wei Wuxian’s as desire and a deep need surged inside him.

Wei Wuxian’s breath shivered inside his mouth. “Lan Zhan…you’re so sweet…don’t stop,” he begged softly.

Wangji gasped softly as these words made the place between his thighs feel even hotter than before. He didn’t realize as he bit down quite hard on Wei Wuxian’s lower lip. 

“Ow!” Wei Wuxian objected. “You really like biting don’t you? Gentle, Lan Zhan, gentle biting is okay. It feels good. Here…”

As he stroked their members together, Wei Wuxian kissed Wangji a little before lightly biting down on his lower lip. Wangji shuddered. It felt good, although he decided then that he preferred doing it himself. He pushed Wei Wuxian down by his shoulder and kissed him far harder than Wei Wuxian had kissed him.

Wei Wuxian did also make some lovely sounds which gave Wangji achingly pleasant sensations, but soon neither was able to concentrate on anything as Wei Wuxian’s fingers picked up their pace. Soon Wangji could not think at all as the pleasant feelings urged him to bite more, harder. He nudged Wei Wuxian’s head to one side with his own, directing his kisses toward the sweetest-smelling part of Wei Wuxian’s body: the back of his neck.

Wei Wuxian gasped and obligingly leaned his head away to give Wangji better access, his hand moving even faster now. “Lan Zhan…” he whispered, apparently unconsciously. Then a pleasant moan escaped him and with greater volume, “Lan Zhan!”

Wangji sank his teeth into Wei Ying’s delicious neck. Both men twitched from head to toe as waves and waves of pleasure ran down their bodies. Wangji only reluctantly released Wei Wuxian’s neck, long after the height of the sensations had passed. There were deep marks where his teeth had been. The sight of them sent yet more heat rising in the core of Wangji’s body. 

Wei Wuxian leaned back his head blissfully and let out a small chuckle. “Lan Zhan, you brute…if I were an omega, we’d be bonded now.”

Wangji took in a sharp breath. “Bonded…?” he whispered, his stomach suddenly feeling full of butterflies.

“Mm,” Wei Wuxian said with a nod. “Ah…here. Open your mouth. Yang energy.”

Hesitantly, his mind still repeating the word “bond,” Wangji slowly parted his lips. Wei Wuxian smiled with mischievous charm, causing his heartbeat to rise again, as he slipped his fingers inside Wangji’s mouth. The feel of his fingers was unexpectedly slimy and bitter. Wangji gasped as he realized what Wei Wuxian had meant by “yang energy.”

In a panic, he tried to draw away, but the sensuous touch of Wei Wuxian’s fingers inside his mouth stroked him into obedience again in moments. His eyes fluttered and, to his own disbelief, he found himself salivating as he gathered the taste of Wei Wuxian on his tongue. He even sucked lightly down on his fingers. 

“Good…now swallow,” Wei Wuxian whispered.

Wangji whimpered slightly in objection, but Wei Wuxian removed his fingers and closed his hand over his mouth, tilting his head back to encourage him to swallow. He reluctantly did so. 

“Well?” Wei Ying urged after a moment. “Did it work? Do you feel your qi rising?”

Wangji felt dizzy. His vision became fuzzy until all faded but Wei Wuxian’s face. He breathed in deeply and found himself sinking down toward the pleasant scent filling his lungs. He nuzzled his face into Wei Wuxian’s neck. Even though the scent was alpha, Wangji’s mind had already imprinted this as the scent of his bond. He bit lightly in several different places on Wei Wuxian’s neck, feeling only hungrier each time he did it.

“Uh-oh…L-Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying asked, chuckling nervously. “You okay, buddy? You’re kind of…oh dear. Did you maybe go…into heat?”

At hearing these words, Wangji rose up a little to look down at Wei Wuxian. Once again, he was struck by how adorable this man was. And in his admiration, his body sent a myriad of signals that assured him this was the one. He wanted to cum inside him. Now. 

He leaned down over him again and bit at Wei Wuxian’s lips. At first, Wei Wuxian willingly wrapped his arms around him and encouraged these attentions. But then Wangji curved his hands around his thighs and squeezed down hard. 

“Whoa!” Wei Wuxian objected, attempting to wiggle away from him. “Look, not that I’m not thrilled, but let’s to something else this time. I’ll help you. Here.”

Suddenly, Lan Wangji felt Wei Wuxian’s hand curve up between his legs and his finger sliding into a place which he was certain was only meant for things to come out, not go in. He let out a panicked breath, but within seconds, Wei Wuxian’s devilish finger struck a spot inside Wangji that made him gasp. And then a different kind of warmth washed over him. It felt just as good, if not better, than feeling Wei Wuxian’s hand wrapped around his cock. 

Even though there were different things he wanted to do, Wangji’s hips began bucking lightly in time with the movements of Wei Wuxian’s finger inside him. It was humiliating, but the more he felt of this, the harder it became to think of stopping. 

“Good…you’re doing good, Lan Zhan…so…” Wei Wuxian murmured, enthralled by the sight of Wangji panting and vaguely moving his hips above him. He swallowed hard. “I want to give you some more qi. All right?”

More qi, Wangji thought dimly. Yang energy. Bitter taste in his mouth. His mouth began to water against his will. He wanted more of Wei Wuxian’s taste. Even in this state, his pride wouldn’t quite let him agree, but desire made it very hard to object.

Wei Wuxian teased Wangji with his fingers for some time, but then he removed them and told Wangji to lower down his hips. Wangji mumbled vaguely, but he did as Wei Ying said. Something hot, hard and slightly dripping pressed against the place Wei Wuxian had been touching him. Wangji grunted slightly with equal discomfort and desire as it pushed inside him. He stopped moving at the twinges of pain in this odd place, thinking Wei Wuxian must be tricking him into doing something embarrassing again. 

But then Wei Wuxian’s hands squeezed down on his thighs in encouragement. “That’s it…can you take a little more, Lan Zhan? It feels so good inside you…”

Inside? Wangji thought dimly. Wei Wuxian…inside? He shuddered as his muscles relaxed slightly and Wei Wuxian’s cock slid deeper inside him. He let out a panicked gasp. That hot member was pressed against the spot inside him that felt so good. Wangji’s own cock twitched upward repeatedly and began to drip onto Wei Wuxian’s stomach. 

Wei Wuxian was dragging in desperate breaths, even lying on the ground as he was. He could not tear his eyes away from Wangji. His fingers repeatedly tightened and loosened over Wangji’s thighs as they both tried to get used to the sensation. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispered. 

“Wei Ying,” Wangji muttered with uncertainty. He twitched as Wei Ying’s cock jolted inside him. Soon he felt so good he could barely move.

“Ah…hah…Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian tried again, apparently having lost his train of thought before. “Does your leg hurt in this position?”

Wangji frowned irritably despite how good he was feeling, not liking the idea of Wei Wuxian thinking him weak. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

Wei Wuxian giggled, even though his breath was still coming with difficulty. “But it’s my one good quality. I was born with a mouth that loves to talk. And you’re so sexy right now that I have to talk, or I won’t be able to make you feel any better, because I’ll cum right away. Ha ha.”

Wangji’s eyelashes fluttered as he hesitantly glanced down at him. “Feel…good…?” he murmured.

Wei Wuxian let out a shuddering breath and nodded. “Heaven. There’s nobody in the world like you, Lan Zhan.”

“…shameless…” Wangji mumbled, but he could feel heat and pleasure rising up inside him just at the thought that his body was making Wei Wuxian feel good. 

At that moment, Wei Wuxian grasped Wangji’s hips to hold him still and thrust up inside him. Wangji threw his head back and bit back a cry. Even with only one thrust, he almost came. And from then on, his resistance drained away as Wei Wuxian’s cock slid in and out of him, sometimes massaging and sometimes slamming against that one sweet spot, until Wangji started to see stars. 

“Mn…no…” he objected halfheartedly, even as his hips met Wei Wuxian’s movements with his own. “I’m…not…I’m supposed to…”

“Hah…I know, Lan Zhan…next time, I promise,” Wei Wuxian gasped softly, increasing the pace of his hips as desperation rose in both of them. “I was a little nervous about being on the receiving end of your heat. You already tried to bite a chunk out of my neck, haha. Now be honest…doesn’t this feel good too?”

Wangji bit his lip and stifled a moan as Wei Wuxian’s cock struck him hard on that spot. He could not bring himself to agree, but Wei Wuxian’s name did rise up repeatedly on his lips. 

“Ngh…Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian moaned in response. “I’m going to give it to you, okay? It feels too good and I can’t hold back anymore…Lan Zhan…I really like you…if you only liked me a little, I’d be so happy…Lan Zhan…Lan Zhan…!”

Wangji was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Wei Wuxian...liked him? And he thought Wangji didn’t like him? But he was his bond…it felt good…heat, pouring inside him. Wangji’s back arched against his will and he let out repeated, soft grunts of agony as pleasure ravaged his mind. Wei Wuxian’s hands fortunately grasped him by his hips and kept him upright, because all the strength drained from his body as he felt his bond pumping him full of seed.

They both trembled as the feeling went on and on. Finally, Wei Wuxian pushed himself up, allowing Wangji to lay back on the ground. Wangji felt at the same time exhausted and brimming with energy, but his cock was still hard and twitching against his own stomach. 

Wei Wuxian swallowed hard while kneeling over him. “Can you give me some qi too, Lan Zhan?”

Wangji mumbled incoherently, not able to comprehend his meaning at this moment. But he soon found out as Wei Wuxian bent down over him and brought Wangji’s cock into his mouth.

“Ngh!” Wangji grunted in desperation, finally feeling the thrill of an alpha claiming his bond, even if it was only his mouth. 

He forced his tired gaze down to see Wei Wuxian’s sweet and mischievous face with his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face as he repeatedly swallowed Wangji’s cock as deeply as he could. The vulgar noises arising from his mouth bypassed Wangji’s shame and simply brought his pleasure even higher. He grasped Wei Wuxian’s shoulders in desperation. 

“Wei…Ying…” he panted. 

“Nnh…” Wei Wuxian made a noise as if the taste of Wangji’s cock were delicious, sending shivers down Wangji’s spine.

“Wei Ying…ngh…stop…I’m…”

“Ngh,” Wei Wuxian encouraged him, briefly flicking a smirking gaze up at him from around his cock.

Wangji’s mouth opened wide though no sound escaped. Finally he threw his head back as his pleasure vaulted so high he feared he might never recover. His seed poured down Wei Wuxian’s throat, making him cough slightly, though he did not release Wangji’s cock. He even ran his tongue up his length and sucked down several times through Wangji’s long orgasm, draining him dry.

After Wangji’s pleasure at last began to fade, Wei Wuxian momentarily sank his head against his thigh, holding his waist affectionately. Suddenly he let out a high laugh and proclaimed, “I think it worked! I feel like I could take on a hundred Xuanwus!”

Wangji sighed irritably. He reached down and easily pulled Wei Wuxian up into his arms and curled against his back on their sides, so he could inhale of his neck as he held him. “Be quiet a little,” he told him.

Wei Wuxian giggled and put silencing fingertips over his own lips. “Almost forgot. My sweetheart has tender ears.”

Though hearing these words before now would have provoked Wangji’s ire, as soon as he realized they were sincere, they filled his heart with affection and warmth. Wangji surprised Wei Wuxian by placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

“Mine has a tender heart,” he murmured. 

Wei Wuxian was actually stunned into silence for a few moments. He wove his fingers through Wangji’s, tightening Wangji’s hold on him and snuggling against him. “Careful, Lan Zhan…when someone like you says something so sweet, I’m just going to fall in love with you for real…”

“…Mm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	22. Butterfly and Luster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji are rival courtesans in Edo Period Japan, whose rivalry is so intense that they compete over everything, including whose seduction is superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edo - old name for Tokyo  
> Yoshiwara - the pleasure quarters  
> Oiran - a precursor to geisha, more individually famous, more strictly tied to their respective teahouses, more elaborately dressed and known for a higher degree of aestheticism  
> ryo - a unit of currency  
> shamisen - a three-stringed stringed instrument similar to a lute  
> linked verse - highly codified collaborative poetry composition, alternating poem halves of a haiku structure (5-7-5) and 7-7, with a constant alteration of the previous theme

In the Yoshiwara district of Edo, there were two rival teahouses located directly opposite one another. Their most popular oiran were in constant competition with one another: Lan Wangji, known as O-Tsuya of the Matsuya house, and Wei Wuxian, O-Chou of the Fujiya house. The two were known to lean out of their windows in an obvious way in order to show off their superior fashion sense or more extravagant clothing to the other. The owners of their respective houses took full advantage of this, though of course always advertising their own as the superior courtesan, until finally the rivalry flared into a fight.

One day, while being taken around by a client for a palanquin ride, Wei Wuxian spotted Lan Wangji composing poetry with a female client beneath a blooming cherry tree. Thinking that they made far too pretty a picture as they were, Wei Wuxian grinned. Ignoring the presence of his client, he instructed one of the carriers to purposefully kick up some mud onto the couple as they passed. 

The woman screamed, but Lan Wangji raised his sleeve to shield her, instantly ruining the expensive brocade he wore with the splatter of mud. As a mischievous drop trickled down the side of his face, Wangji glared at Wei Wuxian inside his palanquin, while the man himself laughed uproariously without a care.

His client laughed at first too, before he recognized Lan Wangji. “Stop!” he commanded the carriers, and opened the window to say with an apologetic smile, “Forgive us, O-Tsuya. We didn’t see you there.”

Though Wangji only glared in response, his client lamented the fabric. “It’s ruined!” she cried, piteously examining his sleeve. “It’s very cruel to destroy a courtesan’s property. I shudder to think how many ryo this will cost to replace…”

“Oh?” said Wei Wuxian, leaning out the window with his head propped on his hand. “My mistake. I assumed the great O-Tsuya had no shortage of wealthy clients. I had no idea you were so unwanted.”

Wangji’s glare intensified, and he flicked his sleeve, casting the mud back to the earth. 

“More, I’m sure, than you, O-Chou,” said Wangji’s client tartly.

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Wei Wuxian’s client shot back with a grin.

“Well there’s one way to find out,” Wangji’s client replied. 

Wei Wuxian gasped with excitement. “A duel!”

Both clients looked at him rather strangely, obviously having been picturing something else. But without even a pause, Lan Wangji nodded. 

Wei Wuxian giggled, tilting his head to show off his glittering kazari. “An oiran duel then. Don’t hold back, Lan Zhan.”

“…don’t give me reason to.”

…

The entire Nakanochou street was abuzz with talk of the duel between the two courtesans. Eventually it was decided that the victory would be declared by public enthusiasm, and so a stage was prepared in the street between the two tea houses, with seating for sale at truly terrifying prices, and standing room for the commoner audience. 

That night, the two exquisitely beautiful oiran tested the bounds of human ability with poetry, song and dance; Lan Wangji’s shamisen against Wei Wuxian’s flute. Lan Wangji’s “Clouds of Cherry Blossoms” to Wei Wuxian’s “The Moon of My Memory.” Wei Wuxian’s thrilling and vibrant Hanayanagi-style dance to Lan Wangji’s noble and almost heartbreakingly beautiful Onoe-style dance, and a linked verse competition which lasted over two-hundred rounds. The audience’s enthusiasm only grew into the small hours of the morning, as the two exhausted themselves but neither was willing to back down. 

What the crowd might not have seen, as each tried as hard as they could to best the other, was the way their gazes became more and more trapped in one another, until they hardly seemed to see the audience at all. 

Finally the owner of the Matsuya cried to the crowd, “Have you seen enough?”

Though the response to that was overwhelmingly a negative, the Fujiya’s owner joined in, “Have you all chosen a victor in your heart?”

Despite their smiles, the crowd booed, still begging for more. The Matsuya owner laughed however and said, “Well then let them hear how much you love them. Who, among this discerning crowd, has chosen the only star worthy of your adoration, Matsuya’s O-Tsuya?!”

A deafening rain of cheers, to which Wei Wuxian lightly grinned at Lan Wangji.

“And who,” countered the Fujiya’s owner. “has been struck, lovesick and longing, by the incomparable Fujiya’s painted butterfly, O-Chou?!”

A burst of excited cheering, undiscernibly loud from that for Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji’s eyes flicked demurely in the direction of Wei Wuxian but did not quite reach him. 

The Matsuya owner scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and the two teahouse owners looked at one another. “Is it really a draw?”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Wei Wuxian said with a grin, and without another word, snatched Lan Wangji’s wrist and dragged him away, through the crowd and out toward the quiet gardens at the edge of the moat surrounding the Yoshiwara.

When they reached a gazebo, Wei Wuxian collapsed on the padded bench inside, laughing. “I’m so tired! I really tried my hardest and couldn’t beat you! Truly, there’s no one like you, Lan Wangji.”

Wangji’s eyes remained cast down, but even in the moonlight his ears seemed to visibly gain a touch of red. “A draw then?” he asked softly.

“Oh no,” Wei Wuxian said, sitting up with a glint in his eye. “How could that be? We’ve only battled on half the ground so far. Is there any oiran who only entertains?”

Lan Wangji’s lips parted as he watched the beautiful but disheveled Wei Wuxian grinning up at him. “…explain.”

Wei Wuxian giggled, tilting his head sweetly. “We haven’t competed on the most important aspect of our job.”

Lan Wangji’s gaze quickly darted away in apparent disgust. “How could we possibly compete on that?” he asked, his ears growing noticeably redder. 

“Only one way,” Wei Wuxian said in a silky voice. “We each take turns. Whoever forces the other to admit they can’t handle their skills is the victor.”

Wangji’s eyes narrowed down at him. “I would never admit to that. Even if I believed it.”

“Nor would I,” Wei Wuxian replied devilishly.

There was palpable tension in the air between them as they remained locked in one another’s gaze, the built up passion from the whole evening condensing into this moment. Suddenly Wei Wuxian shot to his feet and slapped both his hands to the wall nearest Wangji’s back, shoving him back against it. He grinned at him from just inches away, inadvertently dazzling both Wangji and himself with beauty.

“Well? Is the divine O-Tsuya of the Mastuya house capable of bringing the great O-Chou to his knees?” he whispered seductively. 

Wangji sighed softly, briefly closing his eyes. He opened them again and nearly broke Wei Wuxian’s heart with erotic beauty with a single look. “You are not even a threat,” he said in his deliciously low voice.

Wei Wuxian shivered, but his grin only increased. “We shall see.”

He helped Lan Wangji lie down on his back on a padded bench, where he admired his elegant form draped over the cushions. Wangji’s skin was so naturally silvery that he barely needed makeup, showed to particular advantage in the moonlight. His sullen expression was somehow especially alluring. Wei Wuxian quickly discarded his own elaborate hair ornaments and most of his outer layers of kimono. Then he turned his attention to slowly and sensuously undressing the long and beautiful creature beneath him. 

“Hey, Lan Zhan,” he said at one point, hooking his finger in a strip of Wangji’s obi to begin pulling it loose. “I heard most of your clients are women. Is that true?”

Wangji barely reacted to this question or to Wei Wuxian undressing him. “What of it?” he demanded.

“Heh heh. So actually you don’t get much practice at this,” he said, sliding his hands up Wangji’s legs to expose the supple, alabaster skin.

Though Wangji’s face remained utterly inscrutable, as his lower body parts were exposed, it was clear that he was not immune to Wei Wuxian’s charm. Wei Wuxian smiled appreciatively at his partly hard cock, but quickly turned his attention lower. He retrieved a vial of lubricant from his sleeve, which he always kept there, and spread it between the cheeks of Lan Wangji’s tight posterior, leaning close over him as he began to massage his entrance.

“What do your female clients like?” Wei Wuxian asked, glancing down at Wangji’s lips.

After a moment of thought, the elegant man only shook his head. “All are different.”

“…for example?”

Wangji sighed. Reluctantly, though his touch was extremely gentle and affectionate, he brought up one hand to Wei Wuxian’s cheek and the other to his neck. “Some like being held this way as I kiss them.”

Wei Wuxian felt his own heartbeat rising even as he concentrated on loosening Wangji’s entrance with his fingers. “…how do you kiss them?”

Wangji’s gaze intensified, his breathing rising as well. His eyes flicked down to Wei Wuxian’s lips. Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop from leaning closer, as if pulled toward him on strings. Their lips touched. Wei Wuxian shivered, as all the time he had spent fantasizing about this man suddenly seemed to flow through him at once. He was about to deepen the kiss when he realized Wangji was in control of his head and neck. 

He was helpless as the taller man kissed him only softly and intermittently at first. He felt as if he were being treated like a virgin, and it sent oddly warm and comforting sensations through his chest, while at the same time feeling somewhat embarrassing. 

“Ah,” he said, forcefully retreating a little so he could gather himself. He chuckled a little to cover his lack of composure. “Okay. What else?”

Lan Wangji considered. “Some like to be carried.”

“Carried?” Wei Wuxian asked with a delighted grin. “You mean…during?”

Though his ears were a definite red, Wangji nodded. 

“Ha ha! You’re slim but strong, huh? What else?”

Wangji grew hesitant. Even though they were in the middle of doing something incredibly lascivious, he seemed reluctant to admit to what he was thinking. Eventually, he glanced at Wei Wuxian’s hopeful expression and seemed to give up. 

“Some like…”

He propped himself up on his elbow so his face was near Wei Wuxian’s. He gazed at him softly, yet intently, as if every moment equally satisfied and deepened his thirst to look. It was like a spell. Wei Wuxian’s heart raced wondering what was happening, and what Wangji might do. He leaned closer. But then, his lips pressed to Wei Wuxian’s forehead as one would kiss a child. Wei Wuxian’s eyes instinctively fluttered closed as he was awash with warm feelings. Wangji’s long and powerful arms encircled him completely, sending comfort deep into his bones.

“…this,” Wangji concluded in a whisper.

Wei Wuxian was almost torn in two by his pride and his desire never to leave this warm and comfortable place. He even closed his eyes again, savoring it, and the soft scent and heat radiating from Wangji’s hard chest, against which he rested his face. After a moment, he came to his senses and took in a sharp breath.

Offering an awkward laugh, he merely commented, “Well…interesting. Never would have thought of that. Maybe I’ll try it.”

“Good luck,” Wangji muttered, glancing away bitterly.

“O-ho! What’s that mean? You don’t think I can do it?”

The elegant man shrugged. “Doesn’t suit you.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, even though his pride took quite a hit from that. “Don’t get too cocky, Lan Wangji. Did you forget? Your technique might be fine for women, but you’re trying to please a man now.” He punctuated this statement by sliding in a third finger to the two he had already gotten inside Wangji’s tight hole. And much though he knew this O-Tsuya had a reputation for remaining stony-faced even in the most compromising circumstances, he was amazed how he barely showed any reaction even to this. “Are you confident you’ll be able to pull it off?”

“…it’s not ‘a man,’” Wangji murmured, though Wei Wuxian got the sense there was more to his words that Wei Wuxian couldn’t hear. “It’s just you.”

“Phah!” Wei Wuxian coughed out an irritated laugh. “I’ve got to tell you, questioning his gender is not the most direct path to a man’s heart.”

“…what is?”

“Hm?”

At that moment, Lan Wangji appeared somehow the most beautiful that Wei Wuxian had ever seen him. His wood-colored eyes were more pure, his expression more serene than any Wei Wuxian could remember seeing in his life. In a voice more gentle than usual, he asked, “What is the most direct path?”

It took Wei Wuxian a moment to recover from the powerful blow to his heart. Even when he did, he wasn’t sure he managed to appear unruffled. He cleared his throat. “Well, now, Lan Zhan. Don’t go cheating. Can’t just go telling you my tricks in the middle of a competition, can I? So…are you ready?”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes tiredly. “Get on with it.”

“Faker,” Wei Wuxian teased him with a grin, even as he lined up his cock outside Wangji’s dripping hole. 

Just as he imagined, Wangji was tight, but his insides warm and inviting. Wei Wuxian let out several heavy breaths as he slowly filled him all the way to the base. Besides his lovely long eyelashes fluttering a little, Wangji showed barely any reaction. Wei Wuxian’s smirk widened.

“Mm? What’s this?” Wei Wuxian teased him, changing the angle inside him slightly as if caressing him, but not sliding in or out yet. “Your technique can’t just be this, can it? I have to say, this isn’t much different from holding a porcelain doll, sweet thing.”

Wangji’s eyebrow twitched. “Keep going,” he said simply.

“Heh,” Wei Wuxian said, and slowly dragged himself out, only to push back in and grind deeply inside him. “Well I must admit, there is some pleasure in just seeing your proud face lying on your back like this.”

Rather than respond, Wangji closed his eyes as Wei Wuxian began thrusting inside him more seriously. He still showed hardly any reaction, and yet his beauty made it difficult to look away. The longer he looked, the more Wei Wuxian began to notice the barely detectable changes. His lower lip would sometimes tremble. Eyes flutter. Eyebrows tighten. Adam’s apple bob slightly. And the red color of his ears gradually spread up his neck. 

At one point, Wangji’s lips parted as if he would speak, but no sound emerged. He closed them again. His back tensed, and released. His chest was rising and falling higher than before, his labored breathing becoming noticeable. Eyebrows tensed together, appearing almost pitiful. His fingers tightened into the fabric over Wei Wuxian’s arms. A quick inhale. And then, like the most beautiful sound of a flute cutting through an entire orchestra, 

“…ah…”

Wei Wuxian was dumbstruck. The sight of Lan Wangji’s head tilted back, brows tight, in combination with the squeezing of his hole around Wei Wuxian’s cock, not to mention that achingly beautiful and reluctant, husky sound that leaked out of him and echoed down through Wei Wuxian’s bones, was too much for any mortal to bear. Wei Wuxian gasped and thrust harder than he intended to several times. 

Lan Wangji grasped him and held him in a passionate embrace as he emptied his seed inside him. He trembled and gasped in breaths, feeling as if he had been forced to cum. What was this magic?

He was in for a worse surprise as he looked up from his orgasm to see the usual stony-faced Lan Zhan staring down at him, with no signs at all of his earlier passion. He raised an eyebrow slightly, not even really needing to ask the question.’

Wei Wuxian laughed purposefully at him. “Don’t look smug! You’re good, all right? I’ll give you that. Better than me? No.”

“…we shall see.”

“Yes, we-whoa!”

The next thing Wei Wuxian knew, he was brought to his feet and bent over the bench with his hands splayed out. 

“Eh?” he commented blankly. 

And then, a cold, wet sensation between his legs. He hadn’t even noticed Wangji pushing up the bottom half of his kimono. He was finally able to chuckle a little again and bent down playfully to his elbows, displaying the finest angle of his apple-like butt for Wangji to see as he prepare him. 

“Would never have pegged you for the over-eager virgin type,” he teased. “Don’t worry! Wei-gege will take good care of you.”

If he were at all moved by this teasing and flirting, Wangji’s stoic face showed no sign of it. In fact he muttered, “Do you always talk this much?”

“Shut up, it’s part of my charm. Haven’t you heard of verbal seduction?”

“…is it meant to be irritating?”

“Ohh, you’re in for it. Be ready, Lan Wangji, I’m not going easy on you. I’m warmed up enough, go ahead.”

Wangji seemed hesitant, but the truth was that Wei Wuxian had made love with several men yesterday, and did not require much in the way of loosening. With another glance for confirmation, Wangji pressed his still hard cock to Wei Wuxian’s entrance.

Wei Wuxian let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of being filled completely. Wangji was big. He’d thought so before, but really this was more than he was used to. He truly was the ideal man, at least in body. But as he got used to the sensation of pressure inside him, Wei Wuxian’s devilish side emerged. He turned his face partly back and grinned, flashing a coquettish look over his shoulder. 

“You’re so big, gege,” he intoned softly, impatiently shifting his hips. “I can feel you so deep…it’s like you’re trying to find my womb.”

Wangji’s brows drew together sharply in apparent anger, although Wei Wuxian could see his ears reddening again. “…fool,” he muttered.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and closed his eyes, appreciating the warm and hardness inside him. In truth, Wangji’s cock was exactly the kind he liked, long and slim and slightly bent back, able to rub all his good places at once. 

“Mm…I really like it…” he admitted out loud. “Give me more, Lan-gege.”

Wangji breathed out harshly, evidently in irritation, but he obliged him. Settling both his large and formidable hands on Wei Wuxian’s narrow waist, he held him steady as he pushed slowly in and out. Wei Wuxian moaned appreciatively, clinging to the bench. But this kind of gentle fucking lasted only a moment. 

Wangji’s fingers tightened. Then suddenly Wei Wuxian saw stars as his cock slammed into him over and over, hitting the deepest point inside him each time. 

“Ah…ah!” he cried helplessly. Trying to think about seduction in this state was useless, as sentient thought emptied from his head every time that huge dick pounded against his deepest point. The slight discomfort only increased Wei Wuxian’s excitement as he wondered whether his insides would survive such powerful pounding.

He reached back with both arms and squeezed down on Wangji’s thighs, unconsciously encouraging him to go ever deeper. All the while, shameless moans dripped from his lips. He wanted to win, but there was no way he could keep from enjoying this. 

At length he heard increasingly heavy breaths from Lan Wangji. But he couldn’t think about that now. His entire thought process began and ended with the thrusting of Wangji’s cock. 

“W-…Wei…Ying…”

He blearily tried to glance back, as he thought in his sex-muddled brain that somehow Lan Wangji had just called him by his childhood name. But whether or not it was true, he decided that was a spine-tinglingly good thing.

“Lan Zhan…!” he cried in desperation. And then with increasing intensity, “Lan Zhan…Lan Zhan…ngh, Lan Zhan! Ohhh it’s good! Lan Zhan!”

Wangji gasped noticeably. Suddenly, he yanked his cock out from Wei Wuxian’s ass completely, leaving him aching. He moaned pitifully at the sudden empty sensation. But then he found himself turned around, gathered up and slammed against a wall. 

“Ahhh!” he cried as Wangji filled up again from an even tighter angle. 

He could hardly believe it, but Wangji’s arms were supporting his weight under his knees, his hands steadying his ass while he pressed him against the wall of the gazebo and fucked him so hard he could hear the wood of the structure groaning in pain. 

“Lan Zhan!” he practically screamed, completely overwhelmed by pleasant sensations. “Ah…ah…Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…” he begged softly as his pleasure mounted. “…kiss…”

His heart ached to see torment streak across Wangji’s face, and with a heavy breath, he claimed Wei Wuxian’s mouth like a starving man. Wei Wuxian screamed in pleasure against his lips as he came again, an extremely long and almost torturously pleasant orgasm. In the middle of his unconscious twitching around Wangji’s cock, Wangji parted from his lips and gasped, his whole, powerful body tensing for several long seconds. He twitched once. Then again. Then he collapsed his head against Wei Wuxan’s collarbone, panting in exhaustion. 

At some point, they both seemed to have forgotten about the contest. After slowly recovering from these powerful sensations, Wei Wuxian began making impatient noises again, shifting his hips. He snaked his head against Wangji’s neck and whispered near his ear.

“…more…?”

Lan Wangji let out a shuddering gasp. His fingers tightened around Wei Wuxian’s round ass, causing him to shiver and moan a little. From what little Wei Wuxian could see of his expression, he almost looked frustrated. But whatever he was thinking, the next thing Wei Wuxian knew, he was driven to near ecstasy in seconds as Wangji began thrusting inside him again.

As the dawn rose, the two courtesans somehow made their way back to the street that separated their teahouses, though anyone who saw would have wondered why they were holding hands as they did. 

“So…” Wei Wuxian muttered as he looked toward the Fujiya.

“…mn…” Wangji muttered, gazing at the entrance of the Matsuya.

But then Wei Wuxian grinned up at him. “Should you buy my debt, or should I buy yours?”

“…boring.”

“Ha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	23. If There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji has an erotic dream about his old love and his new one. Together.

There was one thing that Lan Wangji had never told Wei Wuxian, in all the years they had been together. Since the time he was roughly twenty years old, his nights had been plagued by erotic dreams of his beloved. And since his resurrection had appeared in his life, the frequency and sheer debauchery of these dreams had only increased. 

One night several weeks after starting their new life together, when Wei Wuxian had fallen asleep curled up on top of Lan Wangji, he had one of the most extreme erotic dreams yet. 

Crouched over him, his sweet and adorable husband, smiling with the small and cute face of Mo Xuanyu. Wangji automatically reached out to grasp his waist and pull him on top of him to join their bodies, but before he could, his lover’s smaller hands grasped Lan Wangji’s own legs and pushed them apart. Wei Wuxian settled himself between Lan Wangji’s legs, and with a grin, joined them in a way Lan Wangji was not prepared for.

“Ngh!” he grunted in shock at being invaded by the cock he normally pleased only with his hand or mouth. 

“Ah, Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji,” Wei Wuxian cooed softly as he leaned in close and teased Lan Wangji’s lips with his soft words against them. “You’ve been getting a little too full of yourself lately, don’t you think? You need a taste of your own medicine.”

Wei Wuxian retracted his hips only a little in order to pound them into Wangji’s again. Wangji tensed and choked out a cry in shock. It would be a lie to say that he had never imagined being on the receiving end, but he never imagined it would feel this good. Wei Wuxian’s cock was not large, nor were his hips very powerful, but his warmth stirred up numerous sensations inside Wangji, thrusting particularly hard against a spot behind his cock which thrummed with pleasure.

Hard thrusts at a slow pace at first. One pound after another, each one sending shockwaves of pleasure through a for some reason helpless Wangji. Normally he was sure he would have tried to resist, but in this dream he could barely move. Wei Wuxian took full advantage of his body, snaking his hands down his chest and even squeezing his ass with lascivious motions. 

“W-…Wei Ying…” Wangji grunted, trying not to cry out every time Wei Wuxian’s cock pounded inside him.

“Aw, look at that proud face crumbling…” Wei Wuxian teased him playfully, somehow reaching a deeper angle and thrusting even harder inside him. “I could watch you losing yourself to my cock all day. Go on…fall deeper…”

Lan Wangji couldn’t hold back a moan as Wei Wuxian’s hands closed around his waist and he pounded him at an increasing pace. He was starting to let go and give in to these pleasant but embarrassing sensations when suddenly he felt fingertips against his cheek. He gasped and looked up behind him.

A forbidding presence loomed over both himself and Wei Wuxian. But it was a familiar one, with whom he had shared these dreams for much longer. A dark but irresistibly handsome face that had haunted his thoughts for sixteen years. The Yiling Patriarch. 

“Wei Ying…” Wangji whispered breathlessly. 

Wei Wuxian, in his own body, bestowed a bitter and mirthless smirk on the pleasure-ravaged Wangji. Wangji had missed that impudent attitude very badly. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching one hand up to try to stroke the face that he had missed so much.

The Yiling Patriarch’s smirk widened minimally. But instead of allowing this small bit of affection, he cruelly grasped Wangji’s wrist tightly in his own. He joined it with the other, then whipped off Wangji’s forehead ribbon and used it to tie his wrists together. 

“W-…Wei Ying…?” he murmured in confusion.

Wei Wuxian’s smile faded slightly, and in that moment, Wangji was reminded of the torment that Wei Wuxian had experienced in the last months of his life. He again tried to reach up to touch him with his bound hands. But as in life, the Yiling Patriarch refused his touch. 

Instead, he reached inside his own robes and produced his own throbbing cock. He held Wangji’s hands down over his head with one hand, so that he could rest his hard cock over Wangji’s face. He ran the length down Wangji’s face several times. Though he could not say why, and though Wangji did feel the intended humiliation, there was also a blissful pleasure in being used this way. 

His lips parted and he could feel himself salivating long before Wei Wuxian’s cock came anywhere near his mouth. All the while, Mo Xuanyu’s hips thrusting against his ass robbed him of thoughts of resistance. Finally, though he would later recall this dream with intense shame, he turned his head and opened his mouth hungrily toward the Yiling Patriarch. 

Wei Wuxian scoffed lightly. Still without speaking a word, he tilted down the tip of his cock, and slowly forced it deep into Wangji’s mouth until it nearly filled his throat. Wangji made odd gurgling noises as he fought the urge to vomit. Thankfully Wei Wuxian soon drew it back out, but the next time he pushed even deeper. 

Wangji’s eyes teared up and he choked and moaned softly, but despite the slight fear of being unable to breathe, he nearly lost himself to pleasure. The Yiling Patriarch took up a slow but relentless rhythm, filling Wangji’s throat as if claiming and dominating every inch of him. Wangji tensed in shame from being taken so fully by two Wei Wuxians, but could not stop the bucking of his hips as pleasure assaulted his mind. 

The Yiling Patriach stroked his hair gently as he forced his cock down his throat again and again. “Deeper,” he finally spoke. 

Wangji shivered, feeling a slight thrill of fear. But his body had no strength to resist as the beautiful and dangerous Wei Wuxian held his head and forced more and more of his cock down his throat. 

“Ngh…ghah! Nangh…” Wangji cried desperately whenever his airway was free.

The Mo Xuanyu Wei Wuxian let out his characteristic sweet laugh. “Lan Zhan, you look so beautiful with my cock in your throat. I’m going to fill you down here, so let him fill you up there, ok?”

Wangji made a noise of desperation, finally seeming to come to his senses at the thought of Wei Wuxian cumming inside him. But the Yiling Patriarch grabbed his head in both hands and pounded the hardest yet into his throat, the motion itself dominating his senses with odd pleasure, and the length in his throat robbing him of the necessary oxygen to think.

Wei Wuxian’s two cocks inside him seemed to grow hotter as their pace increased. Soon all he could think about was the rhythmic pounding inside him, and the pleasure it sent shooting all the way down to his toes. He was already so close when Mo Xuanyu’s thrusting stopped and heat began pouring into him. 

He gurgled in desperation around the Yiling Patriarch’s cock, which moments later began to pour even more heat down his throat. The sensation of being filled from both above and below was overwhelming, equally pleasant and humiliating, but soon he began to panic as he couldn’t breathe. 

Wei Wuxian relented and pulled his cock free of Wangji’s throat. Wangji trembled and twitched, cum pouring from his mouth as he turned his head to choke and gasp in a breath. The Yiling Patriach’s hand covered his mouth cruelly. 

“Bad boy. Swallow,” he said in his dark, syrupy voice.

Wangji trembled and closed his eyes, but obediently swallowed most of what remained in his mouth. When he saw his throat bob, Wei Wuxian released his mouth and praised him softly while gently stroking his hair. 

The Mo Xuanyu Wei Ying sighed with pleasure from his own orgasm and slowly pulled out of Wangji, making him twitch again. He crawled up on top of him and tilted his chin over with his finger tip. “Did you swallow? Show me,” he said with a sweet smile.

Wangji hesitantly opened his mouth to show him. 

“Hm…I still see a little. Let me help you!” Wei Ying said with a grin.

He clasped Wangji’s face in both hands and kissed him gently, but quickly sent his tongue around every corner of his mouth, tasting every drop of cum leftover. Wangji shuddered blissfully, unsure what to do, as this felt far more intimate than simply sucking Wei Wuxian’s cock. 

But the next thing he knew, the Yiling Patriach had moved down and taken Mo Xuanyu’s place between Wangji’s legs. He gasped inside the smaller Wei Ying’s mouth as he realized what was about to happen. Before he could think to do anything about it, the past Wei Wuxian grasped his legs in both arms and forced his larger cock inside him. 

Wangji tensed and arched his back, letting out a grunt of desperation inside Wei Ying’s mouth. Wei Wuxian released his mouth and chuckled gleefully as the Yiling Patriarch immediately began fucking Wangji ruthlessly hard, causing the bed beneath them to creak. 

“That’s so hot, Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying whispered, still holding his face in both hands so that he could watch every moment of pleasure and shame streaked across it. “Taste me too.”

Without warning, he knelt over Wangji’s shoulders and filled his mouth again, sighing blissfully over him. Wangji’s eyes fluttered with reluctant pleasure. Though he was now being fucked hard into the bed with nowhere to run from either of Wei Wuxian’s hips, Mo Xuanyu’s cock was smaller and did not block his throat, and as he got used to the Yiling Patriarch’s size, the pleasure below only increased.

“Ah…ah…ah! Lan Zhan…you’re so good…” Wei Ying panted above him, while the Yiling Patriarch grasped him by his ankles and pounded harder than ever inside him. “Ah…I’m going to cum again so soon…drink it…drink it, Lan Zhan…ngh!”

Wangji choked again as yet more heat flooded his mouth. His nose stung as it went the wrong way and he couldn’t help coughing for breath, even as he felt a slim drop of cum dripping from his nose. 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian moaned as his orgasm went on and on. He finally relented and drew his cock out, but he immediately grasped Wangji’s face and forced his mouth open in order to see the inside, now stained white. Wangji shuddered, caught between bliss and humiliation.

Wei Wuxian let out a shuddering breath, watching him in fascination. “I knew it…you’re perfect, Lan Zhan. Perfect in every way. I’m going to give you a reward okay? Get ready.”

Wangji swallowed Wei Ying’s cum as he released his mouth and shifted back down his body. When Wangji looked down, he saw Wei Ying positioning his hips over Wangji’s, taking Wangji’s cock in his hand and guiding it toward his entrance. But the Yiling Patriarch had not stopped pounding Wangji’s insides. Wangji took in a breath of shock in order to object, but then Wei Ying slid his hips down and swallowed Wangji inside him. 

“Nnngh!” Wangji choked out a strangled noise..

Suddenly, every thrust of the Yiling Patriarch’s hips was a full assault of agonizing pleasure as Wangji’s cock was forced up inside the smaller Wei Wuxian. He quickly lost what little power of speech was left to him and panted in pure desperation as his body was ravaged in every way imaginable. 

Worse yet, Wei Wuxian was losing himself just as much to the pleasure of Wangji’s cock inside him, moaning and bucking his hips lasciviously on top of Wangji. “Ah! Oh fuck, Lan Zhan…you’re so hard…it’s like…you’re trying to make it come right out my belly button…look…look, you’re so deep…I can feel it with my hand…”

Wei Wuxian leaned back and to one side slightly, rubbing his hand over his lower belly. Wangji gasped in disbelief as he swore he could feel the movements of Wei Wuxian’s fingers. 

“Wei Ying…” he moaned, longing to fuck Wei Wuxian with every ounce of his strength. But he was so trapped by pleasure that he could barely move.

Instead, Wei Wuxian let out a small laugh before pleasure took him as well, and he bounced on top of Wangji’s hips as the Yiling Patriarch pounded into them both. Wei Wuxian moaned but somehow managed the presence of mind to untie Wangji’s hands. He wove his fingers through them and borrowed Wangji’s strength, holding both his hands as he threw his head back and cried out loudly over and over as their pleasure built all three at once this time. 

“Lan Zhan…!” cried the smaller Wei Ying.

“Lan Zhan,” said the Yiling Patriarch with a cruel smile, raising Wangji’s ankle to his lips and lightly biting it.

“Wei…Ying…”

Lan Wangji squeezed down on Wei Wuxian’s hands, his back arching and legs tensing around the Yiling Patriarch’s hips as he finally lost the last threads of his sanity to mind-altering pleasure. The Wei Wuxian on top of him gasped as Wangji’s cock twitched and finally filled his insides with cum. He let out a few desperate moans and the his head flopped over limply, his body only propped up by the Yiling Patriarch behind him. 

The old Wei Wuxian let out a low, soft sigh as he thrust hard once more inside Wangji and then flooded his insides with yet more heat and pleasure. As his orgasm lingered, he once again took soft, teasing bites of Wangji’s ankle and calf, all the while flicking a dangerous glance up at him. Wangji’s consciousness in the dream finally faded at this point. 

Wangji gasped awake, blinking through the brightness of morning in the Cloud Recesses. Wei Wuxian, still sleeping on top of him, made an adorable noise as he stirred awake as well. 

“Mm,” he said with a cute smile, looking up sleepily at Wangji. “Good morning, Lan Zhan.”

He shifted slightly and Wangji shuddered from head to toe as his pert and soft ass brushed against a very awake part of Wangji’s body. 

“Oh,” Wei Wuxian said in surprise, looking down. “And good morning, Lan Zhan,” he said with a laugh. 

Wangji made a soft noise of irritation. Without a word, he flipped Wei Wuxian onto his back and covered his body with his own, looking down at his beloved husband with eyes flooded with desire. 

“Whoa!” Wei Wuxian laughed, but wrapped his arms obediently around his neck. “What’s got you so excited so early in the morning?”

Wangji hesitated, filled with mortification at the thought of describing even one word of his dream to Wei Wuxian. Eventually he managed, “Every day is every day.”

“So you keep saying, but I don’t know how you expect me to keep up with you. Honestly, I almost wish there were two of me.” As Wei Wuxian chuckled to himself in idle pondering of the matter, he failed to notice Wangji’s body stiffen above him. “That might be hot, wouldn’t it? If you could be with the old me and the new me at the same time. Have you ever thought about that?”

Wangji frowned down hard at him, fighting against the heat rising up to his ears. “You talk too much,” he grunted, shifting Wei Wuxian’s garments out of the way as he sought out his entrance. 

“It’s to fill the million silences you leave! Hey…ah! You beast. All right, but kiss me a lot, okay? Show me you love me,” Wei Wuxian demanded sweetly, pulling him down on top of him as Wangji slid his length into Wei Wuxian’s familiar warmth.

Wangji obediently pressed a deep, warm kiss to Wei Wuxian’s lips. Before moving inside him, he said softly, “You’re everything.”

Wei Wuxian giggled happily, meeting Wangji’s eyes as he wrapped his legs around him. “You spoil me. But I love it.”

In the end, they did not leave their room until mid-afternoon that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	24. Xichen's Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Guangyao dominates (but very sweetly) Lan Xichen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Zala, for the suggestion!

Ever since Nie Mingjue’s death, Lan Xichen had become increasingly dependent on Jin Guangyao. Today too, even before Jin Guangyao had finished his daily duties as Chief Cultivator, he was halted in his path by a sweet voice from above and a soft touch on his wrist.

“A-Yao…”

Lan Xichen hovered over Guangyao with his large and beautiful frame looking handsome as always, but his expression and body language resembling that of a scolded puppy. In fact, Jin Guangyao had discovered something ever since they started being intimate without Nie Mingjue present. Lan Xichen had played along with dominating Jin Guangyao, but not because he wanted to. Rather, because at the time, Chifeng-zun had also been dominating him. In reality, he was a natural submissive, and indeed craved a firm hand.

Taking a quick glance left and right to make sure they were not observed, though he knew Xichen would never be so careless as to have approached him if they were, Guangyao turned a cold gaze up to him, just barely touching Xichen’s chin with his fingertips and causing the larger man to shiver.

“Not yet,” he said in an intimate undertone.

Xichen shivered with anticipation, his beautiful eyes moist and full of desire, but also let out a soft breath of disappointment. 

“Can you wait like a good boy for another hour?”

Xichen quickly nodded. He was clearly disappointed, but to look at him, he might have been craving some intimacy all day. When he got like this, he would obey Jin Guangyao in almost anything he told him in order to get it. 

“Good. Then go to my room and wait for me. And…” As he said this, he tilted up his chin so that Xichen could feel his breath against his cheek. “…make yourself ready.”

Lan Xichen’s breath halted and his eyes fluttered. Guangyao could see they were already dilated. He was already halfway into the trancelike state he sometimes took during their time together. He nodded and swallowed to restore some of his conscious thought so that no one could tell by looking at him that his mind was full of such desires. He moved off on his own toward Jin Guangyao’s room.

It was extremely difficult to avoid getting an erection after seeing that, Guangyao thought to himself, but the fact that he still had work to do was true. Moreover, Xichen’s reactions on being asked to wait were always extremely adorable. 

As a man of his word, Jin Guangyao arrived at his own bedroom an hour later. And at the sight that greeted him when he came inside, he nearly developed a nosebleed. 

A naked Lan Xichen was kneeling on his floor. He had put a blindfold on himself, and also seemed to have managed to tie his own hands behind his back. His stretched shoulders looked more narrow and fragile than usual. At the sound of Jin Guangyao entering, his large, muscular body trembled, and his cock even twitched slightly, though was not yet hard. 

“Er-ge,” Guangyao greeted him warmly.

Xichen’s breathing increased, his head tilting up slightly in anticipation. 

“My love,” Guangyao added as he came closer, making sure not to approach too quickly, gauging Xichen’s reactions as he did. “You are so very beautiful. Whether in your daily life, when you are my dependable elder brother, or here when you are my sweet lover. No one in the world is your equal.”

He knelt beside him, still holding back from his desire to touch him before he was sure Xichen wanted him to. “It makes me want to shower you with love,” he added in a soft, honeyed tone.

Xichen shuddered and let out a soft gasp. 

“May I?”

Haltingly, as he already seemed about to lose himself, Xichen managed a nod. 

“I’m so glad. I’m very happy to be able to take care of you, Er-ge,” Guangyao told him gently. Xichen leaned his head cautiously in Guangyao’s direction, clearly seeking his warmth. But Guangyao let out a soft sigh of regret. “But as tempting as you look like this, I think you need some more tender care today. Can I bring you to the bed and tie your hands in the front instead?”

Xichen quickly nodded, already in a highly obedient state. 

“Such a good boy,” Guangyao told him sweetly. He gently reached back and untied Xichen’s hands. Then he let Xichen’s much larger hands rest in both of his, and helped him to his feet. Guangyao glanced down with equal regret and admiration on the slight red marks on Xichen’s long, beautiful legs from kneeling. 

He carefully guided Xichen to the bed and helped him lay back against it, supporting the back of his neck to make sure he felt secure. Xichen willingly offered both hands to be tied without being asked. Guangyao shivered and wordlessly tied them, placing a kiss on Xichen’s wrists when finished. Xichen let out a soft moan just from this.

“Put your hands above your head. Let me admire you,” Guangyao said softly.

Though seeming somewhat embarrassed, Xichen raised both hands and let them rest on the bed over his head. His taught, muscular chest rose and fell rapidly with his heightened breath. His stomach muscles occasionally shifted as he fought against the embarrassment of being observed so closely. His legs were tight together, and though shifting somewhat in anticipation, hesitantly protecting the most sensitive part of his body.

“Are you shy?” Guangyao asked, caressing Xichen’s cheek in his hand. “Er-ge…there is no part of you that is not beautiful. May I see all of you?”

After only a moment of hesitation, and seeming grateful for the direction, Xichen carefully parted his knees to place one leg on the other side of where Guangyao was kneeling before him. Guangyao comfortingly caressed his knee in gratitude. 

“Thank you. Now I can see your most beautiful parts much better. Do you like being seen, Er-ge?”

Xichen hesitated, seeming to want to be obedient, but slowly shook his head. “Only A-Yao…” he whispered.

“Ah. Do you like to be seen by me?”

A slow, but firm, nod. Xichen’s breathing also heightened again. And now there was no room to hide the excitement that was building inside him. 

“I’m so glad. I love watching you, Er-ge. There’s no part of you that isn’t beautiful. And erotic,” Guangyao assured him, squeezing his knee gently. “Er-ge…are you willing to show me more?”

Xichen took in a quick breath, but Guangyao could tell it was one of excitement. “…more?” he repeated cautiously.

“Mm. You see, I’ve had an image in my mind for a long time that Er-ge simply doesn’t take care of his own needs when I’m not around. And I would very much like to make sure that you know how to make yourself feel good. Could you show me?”

Xichen let out a soft, cute whimper, curling in on himself slightly. But with barely any hesitation, almost as if his body were moving on its own, he slowly lowered his bound hands. They hovered for a moment over the part of his body that was already half hard even without being touched. 

“Go ahead,” Guangyao encouraged him. “If you do well, I’ll give you a reward.”

Xichen took in a sharp breath, his cock twitching in sympathy. He wrapped his own cock in his bound hands. 

“Good…you’re doing so well,” Guangyao told him, leaning over him to speak even more softly and to reassure him that he wasn’t alone.

Xichen gasped and trembled as he clumsily moved his hands over his cock. His mouth was open and he seemed to be begging for a kiss, but at least for now, Guangyao would not oblige him in that yet. It was clearly difficult for Xichen to stimulate himself with his hands bound, but the result was that he was teasing himself quite effectively to feel good, but not good enough to cum. 

He began twisting and bucking his hips in frustration as he helplessly worked himself. “A-…A-Yao…” he gasped. “…reward…please…!”

“Mm,” Guangyao agreed. “You deserve it. I love the way you shake your hips, Er-ge.” 

Saying this, Guangyao slowly leaned in close, with his hair brushing against Xichen’s bare skin and causing him to shiver, and placed a deep and lingering kiss against his cheek. Xichen let out a sweet sigh, which in turn made Guangyao’s heart ache with tenderness for him. 

“For your reward, I’ll kiss every part of your body, to make sure you know you are loved,” Guangyao murmured in a breathless whisper against his cheek. 

Xichen moaned quite loudly, even though currently he was not being touched at all. The first place Guangyao rewarded was Xichen’s long and beautiful fingers. He took Xichen’s bound wrists into both hands and spread the fingers of one hand. He placed a kiss on each fingertip, and another on the back of each knuckle. 

“Ah…A-Yao…” Xichen was already murmuring helplessly in his low, husky voice. “I love you…I love you…” he whispered over and over.

Guangyao sighed, even though he couldn’t help being deeply moved. “My precious one, now is the time to feel loved yourself. You’re giving your body over to me, aren’t you? Then feel love for each part of it, as I do.”

Xichen seemed very reluctant, but gradually he began to relax into Guangyao’s touch. Soon Guangyao could see from his reactions the nervous tension and heightened sensitivity slowly giving way to warm feelings. Guangyao indeed kissed every part that he could see, kissing his way reverently down each of Xichen’s arms, then his forehead, even the bridge of his nose over his blindfold, his cheeks, then his ear, neck, collarbone and lingering in the hollow of his breastbone. 

He caressed the parts he was not kissing, sliding both hands up Xichen’s ribs and squeezing down affectionately. Xichen’s moans echoed against his lips as he kissed his way down his chest. He spent a lot of time over each of Xichen’s nipples, adoring the panicked gasps and moans as Xichen’s now very hard cock bumped against his own stomach as he shifted his hips impatiently. 

After giving sufficient praise to his rippling stomach, Guangyao came very close to touching the most impatient part of Xichen’s body. At the last moment, even as he allowed a soft breath to run across its twitching length, he turned away and instead pressed a warm kiss to his inner thigh. 

“Ah…ah!” Xichen cried desperately. “A-Yao…I want to cum…can I…?”

“Very soon. Just wait a little longer, until I’ve praised each part of you properly.”

This time, Xichen didn’t even whimper in objection, he only waited and panted as he also seemed to want more kisses. Guangyao obliged him by kissing his way all the way down from the top of his hip to his ankles, first on one leg and then the other. He paused for a moment as he held Xichen’s long and graceful foot, admiring its shape. He very gently kissed the tips of each of his toes, and even warmly kissed the ball, underside and heel of his foot. After repeating his worship of the other foot, again he diverted from Xichen’s cock and instead crawled up his body, allowing his clothing and hair to brush all over him and his own body to warm him. 

“Er-ge,” he said sweetly. “I realized I forgot one very important place.”

Xichen nodded hurriedly as if he had been thinking the same thing. 

“Forgive me,” Guangyao murmured against his lips.

Xichen sucked in a sharp breath and then moaned against Guangyao’s mouth as he took his time reverently kissing him until Xichen was a puddle of sensation. When he could only breath in pants, Guangyao softly drew back.

“Er-ge, where to you want to cum? In my hand? My mouth? Or…somewhere else?” Guangyao whispered, caressing his cheek.

Xichen seemed to struggle to find his words for a few moments, but eventually managed, “M-…mouth…”

“I adore you so much,” Guangyao whispered, kissing his cheek once more. “You can cum whenever you like.”

As it turned out it was fortunate he said this, because only moments after he leaned down and took Xichen’s painfully hard cock into his mouth, bitter fluid surged straight to the back of his throat. Guangyao held back the urge to choke and lovingly swallowed, indeed drawing Xichen further toward the back of his throat to make sure to draw out every last drop. It took some time, as he adorably kept cumming sporadically for nearly a minute.

When he finally released him, Xichen was a trembling mess. Sensing he needed some more careful attention after cumming so hard, Guangyao crawled up beside him, stroked his hair and kissed his cheek more than once until his trembling ceased. 

“I’m glad you liked it so much,” Guangyao told him with a warm smile. “Can you continue?”

Xichen turned his face toward Guangyao beside him, tilted up his chin and opened his mouth, begging for a kiss. This time, Guangyao obliged him, softly caressing his lips in careful and devoted kisses. 

“What do you think? Do you want more?” Guangyao asked him gently.

“…want…” Xichen murmured.

Guangyao smiled adoringly. “All right,” he said. He pressed another kiss to Xichen’s cheek. Softly against his ear, he whispered, “Turn onto your stomach and raise your hips. Show me how much you want it.”

Xichen gasped and his eyebrows twitched together pitifully. But just as before, his body answered seemingly before he had even fully understood what was being asked. He turned onto his stomach and, though visibly trembling as he did so, arched his back and lifted his hips. This was not the first time he had done this. He knew exactly the right height for Jin Guangyao to penetrate him, and he waited patiently there with his breath heavy and his cock already beginning to harden again. 

Guangyao appreciatively gave him affectionate kisses down his shoulders and back. He ran his hands lovingly over every inch of Xichen’s narrow waist and soft ass, swallowing with excitement as he saw Xichen’s hole twitching before he had even touched it. He would normally very carefully open Xichen with lotion, but today he was so hungry for him he wanted to do something else first.

He kissed one cheek of Xichen’s ass, causing the larger man to shiver. “Er-ge,” he murmured against his sensitive skin. “You like my voice, don’t you?”

Xichen let out a shivering sigh, but nodded.

“And my mouth.”

Another nod.

Guangyao granted him another kiss, this time on the sensitive area just behind his balls. “Would you like to feel my tongue inside you?” he asked.

Xichen gasped in shock as if he were truly scandalized, but as he seemed to be preparing to answer negatively, his hips bucked and precum dripped from his cock. His upper body collapsed into the bed as he fought to restore his breath. Guangyao wrapped his arms around his hips lovingly to reassure him. 

“It’s all right if you don’t want to. You can say ‘no,’ and I’ll stop no matter what. But if you want it, you don’t have to say so. There’s nothing shameful about it, remember? You gave your body to me. There’s nothing embarrassing at all.”

Xichen’s trembling subsided and he turned back a little toward Guangyao. He held his own bound hands protectively close to his face. But then, as if intentionally attacking Guangyao’s heart with sweetness, he managed a small nod.

Guangyao gave him more kisses on the way back down, salivating already just at the thought of what he was about to do. Once he reached Xichen’s entrance again, he prepared him for the sensations with several deep kisses there. Each one sent a jolt through Xichen’s large, muscular body. From this angle, Guangyao could also clearly see the muscles near his taint tensing involuntarily with pleasure. He had his tongue out almost before he realized it himself, and licked him gently several times before pressing inside.

Xichen tensed, hiding his face in his arms as he whimpered. He was clearly mortified by this. And yet Guangyao could tell immediately from the way his muscles were twitching around him that he was feeling good. Likewise, just the thought that this entrance usually so willingly accepted his cock was making him hunger even more. He grasped tightly onto Xichen’s hips and pressed inside as deep as he could again and again. 

Xichen’s back arched again and moans began pouring out of him. After a few moments, he seemed unable to bear it. “A-Yao…A-Yao…again…I want to…please…!”

Guangyao was amazed. He thought he couldn’t adore this man any more than he already did. He closed his eyes and slowly pulled his tongue free, again licking his entrance several times before he spoke. “You already want to cum again, Xichen?”

“Want!” Xichen gasped.

“All right,” Guangyao gave in, pressing one more kiss to his ass. “Can I make you cum with my cock?”

“Yes!” Xichen cried, arching his back and bucking his hips. “A-Yao…please…”

Guangyao reached down to the bedside cabinet and produced vial of lube, from which he poured out enough to coat his cock, which had been hard almost since he entered the room. He lovingly caressed Xichen’s ass as he lined up behind him. 

“Er-ge…I love you,” he told him sweetly.

“A-Ya…ahhh!” 

In the middle of whispering Guangyao’s name, Xichen’s voice rose in a desperate moan as his lover’s cock spread his insides apart. His fingers spread wide, his mouth hanging open, the blindfold making him seem particularly erotic even from behind. Guangyao leaned over him as soon as he was fully inside and held him around his chest, breathing in deeply the scent of sandalwood which emanated from his body at all times. 

“Hang on for me just a little longer, Er-ge,” Guangyao whispered against his back.

“A-Yao…” Xichen whispered breathlessly. “I’m…hah…ah…A-Yao…A-Yao…”

Guangyao shuddered as he realized Xichen was sinking down deeply into a state of bliss and likely would not be able to speak anymore. He was determined to give him ecstatic pleasure until he lost himself completely. 

Slowly, he began a steady pace sinking in and pulling out of his beautiful, bound love. Xichen was already violently trembling with each thrust, and when Guangyao began to pump faster inside him, strange, guttural noises arose from him. His body oddly tensed and went limp at intervals. Pleasure and panic blended in his strangled voice, drool clearly dripping directly from his mouth into the bed. His tongue even lolled out as he fully lost the power of speech.

“Xichen…you’re so good,” Guangyao whispered, unable to bring any volume to his voice as pleasure vaulted through his body. He squeezed Xichen’s hips and began fucking him properly, their hips slapping together as the bed shook beneath them. “You’re going to cum with me, all right? I’ll count you down. I’m going to show you how much I love you. I’ll fill you. I’ll make you feel so warm. Ngh! Are you ready? Four…three…two…one…NGH!”

Fortunately with Xichen’s cultivation being higher, even Guangyao’s tight grip on his hips was not able to bruise his skin. But otherwise, one of the greatest cultivators alive was utterly helpless as he twitched violently through a dry orgasm from his lover cumming inside him.

Guangyao was helpless himself for several seconds as his vision went blurry from cumming too hard. Quickly, however, he realized he did not have much leeway to rest. Someone needed him. 

Xichen had not stopped twitching, even after Guangyao restored his breath. He carefully pulled out of him and helped Xichen to lie down on his side. Once there, he quickly and firmly wrapped him in his arms. He untied his hands and pulled off his blindfold, stroking his hair, kissing his cheek and whispering gentle words to him. Once he got like this, he was extremely vulnerable and needed constant contact until his trembling subsided. Even though seeing him in this state was sometimes worrying, Guangyao cherished how close he felt to him during it.

On this occasion, it took roughly half an hour for his trembling to settle. As he felt his body start to relax, Guangyao kissed him again and asked, “Can you drink a little water?”

Xichen vaguely nodded a little, though his eyes were still dilated and distant. 

Guangyao kept a small decanter and cup near his bed for just these occasions, so he only had to extricate one arm from his love to obtain it. He brought the full cup over. “Can you drink it on your own, or do you want help?”

Xichen’s brows furrowed tiredly. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he just wanted to sleep. Eventually he turned his head up toward Guangyao, without opening his eyes, and obediently opened his mouth. Guangyao’s heart ached at how adorable he was. He took a mouthful of water from the cup into his own mouth, leaned down and carefully fed Xichen the water from his mouth. As he saw Xichen swallow, he repeated the process once more. After the second sip, Xichen tiredly turned his head away again. 

Guangyao pulled the covers up over them and made sure Xichen had both a pillow and Guangyao’s arm under his head in a comfortable position. As Xichen was already on the boundary between waking and sleeping, Guangyao kissed him one last time and whispered against his cheek, “Er-ge. Whatever else happens, I will love you forever. That, if nothing else, I can promise you.”

“…love…A-Yao…” Xichen mumbled sleepily. 

Guangyao smiled softly, but felt his eyes start to sting. He didn’t feel much urge to sleep, but he was suffused in a feeling of deep contentment as he held Xichen for hours. He found himself wishing that, even if he and Xichen were separated in their next lives, that he could become a wandering spirit who could care for him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen  
> 25: Jiang Cheng finally realizes his yearning for Wei Wuxian


	25. Jiang Cheng's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng dreams about Wei Wuxian apologizing and seeking out his love, though he is certain the real one would never do any such thing. But when he meets him again as Mo Xuanyu, he is pleasantly surprised to discover his former foster brother is much more receptive than he anticipated.

After the battle in Nightless City, for a long time, Jiang Cheng had felt trapped inside a shell. He was able to perform his duties, but between him and even his own feelings, there was a wall, as if his mind was trying to protect him from experiencing the pain of his memories. It took so long for him to be able to smile again that his face always seemed unaccustomed to it afterward. 

The worst part was that, while he should be grieving for his sister and his orphaned nephew, so much of his heart was still torn apart by the contradictory existence known as Wei Wuxian. The brigand even dared to appear in his dreams.

“What is it you wanted from me, Jiang Cheng?” asked the Wei Wuxian inside his dream, and not for the first time. 

On this occasion, they were in a boat together, drifting lazily amid blooming lotus flowers; Jiang Cheng sitting stiffly at one end of the boat, Wei Wuxian stretched out languidly like a cat on the other. The scene was one he had seen so many times in the past that he wasn’t even sure it was a specific memory. But the Wei Wuxian of his dreams didn’t smile as much as the real one. 

Mischievous eyes flicked his way. “Did you want me to be weaker than you?”

“Wh-…what?” Jiang Cheng asked dully, finding it difficult to respond in the dream. He also wasn’t sure why the Wei Wuxian in his dreams often asked him questions like this.

Wei Wuxian sighed like a puppy and pushed himself up, but only enough to lean both arms out over the side of the boat and dangle his fingers in the water. “Did you want me to die?”

“No!” Jiang Cheng cried, appalled. 

The dream Wei Wuxian’s face took on a hint of melancholy that the real one would probably never let show. “You always made me feel so lonely. You made me think you hated me.”

“I…I didn’t…”

Wei Ying perked up a bit, looking up at him and sitting up to face him. “But I wasn’t what you wanted me to be either. What should I have been? A friend?”

“…not…exactly…” Jiang Cheng murmured. If he had been awake, he would never have admitted to this.

“Ah,” said Wei Wuxian thoughtfully, crossing his arms. “Of course. I was supposed to be your loyal brother wasn’t I? And I never quite managed it. What was missing? What did I do wrong?”

Jiang Cheng looked away bitterly. “Why do you want to know? You never cared what I wanted.”

“Oh now that’s not true at all, and you know it,” Wei Wuxian said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands. Unlike in reality, his playfulness was almost gone, leaving only his penetrating intelligence. The clarity in his eyes was equally unsettling as it was somehow thrilling. “That’s what bothers you. You felt abandoned by me. You knew I’d do anything for you, and you couldn’t figure out why I made you feel that way. So what was it? Why did I make you feel so abandoned?”

Even in his dream, Jiang Cheng’s eyes began to sting. He lowered them to avoid looking at the existence that plagued him. “I just…wanted you. I wanted you here. I wanted you to be happy…at Lotus Pier…with me.”

Wei Ying’s youthful face blossomed into a grin. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that.”

He leaned forward and Jiang Cheng instinctively leaned back, though perhaps not with as much anxiety as he would have in real life. Since it was a dream, the next thing he knew, he was laying back in soft pillows, Wei Wuxian crawling up to straddle his body with both legs. Jiang Cheng gasped in shock but managed none of the anger he normally would have.

In a seductive voice, Wei Wuxian purred, “This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it?”

“No…” Jiang Cheng murmured weakly, but he did nothing to stop Wei Wuxian’s wicked fingers from teasing his clothes slowly apart. 

“You were so jealous of Lan Wangji,” Wei Wuxian said softly, so close he could feel his breath against his cheek. “Admit it: you imagined us together. How these full hips would willingly take him in…” Wei Ying whispered, rolling his hips against Jiang Cheng’s and making the center of his body feel on fire with sensation. “How brutally that ox would pound me…and…how much nicer you’d be.”

Time instantly skipped ahead, and Jiang Cheng let out a loud moan as his dream-self gripped onto Wei Wuxian’s hips as his foster brother erotically rode him on top of the bed. Wei Wuxian was moaning too, his hair disheveled and his clothes only barely clinging to him. 

“Jiang Cheng…!” he panted with a voice thick with pleasure. “Ah…it was always you…I don’t need Hanguang-jun, just take me…ngh! Take me…Jiang Cheng!”

…

“Ah!” Jiang Cheng gasped awake, his heart pounding. Slowly, it dawned on him that not only was everything he’d just experienced a dream, but it was one he’d had roughly once every other month ever since Wei Wuxian’s death. It hardly ever changed, except to escalate.

He looked down to discover with even greater shame the effect the dream had had on his body as he slept. He growled in frustration and got up to clean his undergarments before his servants could see them. 

So many years had already passed. Thirteen now, if he remembered correctly. How could he still be having such lurid and illogical dreams about that scoundrel, Wei Wuxian? He would never admit, even to himself, that there was any truth to the feelings expressed in these dreams. It was just his imagination playing tricks on him. There was not a single sliver of hope in him that he would ever see that smiling face again.

So he told himself. Until, inexplicably, he did. 

“Ah…ha ha…Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian laughed pathetically, as Jiang Cheng finally confirmed his identity with his fear of dogs. Mo Xuanyu. Somehow the incarnation of the demonic bastard who threw the whole cultivation world into chaos, and was at least partly responsible for the deaths of Jiang Cheng’s entire family. Yet here he was again, in a new body, and apparently without a shred of remorse for his actions.

Jiang Cheng’s body radiated pain and frustration so violently that he was physically shaking for several moments as he looked down at his foster brother, now in a new body. So many thoughts flooded his mind that he couldn’t speak at first. Fortunately, he had had plenty of practice for the day Wei Wuxian might one day return. He gave his usual order.

“Tie him up. Bring him inside.”

Inside a room at the nearest inn and now wrapped tightly in the Zidian, Wei Wuxian alternated between looking pathetically down at the floor and pathetically up at Jiang Cheng, when he thought Jiang Cheng wasn’t looking. And perhaps most infuriating of all, after his miraculous return to the world of the living, Wei Wuxian didn’t seem the slightest bit pleased to be reunited with his brother.

As soon as they were alone, the raging emotions rose up in Jiang Cheng’s body once more. In addition to the usual rage that Jiang Cheng struggled with every day, there was something else. Something rising up, ready to overwhelm all his other emotions. But he could not accept it, and he fanned the flames of his own anger instead.

“Do you have nothing to say for yourself?” he demanded.

“…what should I say?” Wei Wuxian mumbled. 

“What should you say?!” Jiang Cheng roared in disbelief. He grabbed an incense burner from a nearby table and threw it into the floor, shattering the fragile porcelain only inches from where Wei Wuxian was sitting. “How about begging for my forgiveness?!”

Wei Wuxian was unusually silent for a moment, staring down at the floor. “…would it change anything?” he muttered under his breath.

Jiang Cheng finally lost his temper completely and grabbed him by the collar. “It’s for me to decide if it changes anything! You and your self-centered hero complex! You don’t give a damn about the ramifications of your actions, do you?! You don’t even care what it was like for those of us who had to clean up your mess! I had to bury my sister alone, can you understand how that felt?!”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes had grown steadily more red, but he didn’t even look up at Jiang Cheng as he was screaming at him from inches away. His expression barely changed except to flicker with pain. 

“You have no idea…what it’s been like being alone all these years,” Jiang Cheng muttered, his rage finally slipping away as the emotion he had been trying to suppress gradually surged inside him. His fingers tightened in Wei Wuxian’s collar, but then his grip loosened and he was just holding him by his shoulders. “You bastard…” he accused, softly. “…why did it take you so long to come back?”

Wei Wuxian took in a quick breath of surprise, looking up at Jiang Cheng with those damned innocent eyes. “…Jiang Cheng…?”

But then he couldn’t speak. Jiang Cheng had trapped his lips in a kiss. Wei Ying let out a soft, high-pitched noise, but he didn’t even try to break away as Jiang Cheng’s desires finally got the best of him, and he indulged ever more deeply in the soft lips of the one he had wanted for so long. 

Though he knew this body was different, all he could think about was how much he longed to hold this man. To have him by his side. How much he had missed him. He caressed his face and held him close as he practically kissed all the breath out of him. Wei Ying continued making soft noises of distress, but he was probably aware there was nothing he could do. Even so, it felt as if he were wordlessly submitting to Jiang Cheng’s touch.

“Nh…ah…J-…Jiang Cheng…” he managed as Jiang Cheng’s kisses slowly grew a little calmer. But then Jiang Cheng slipped his tongue inside Wei Wuxian’s mouth and caused him to squeak and melt a little in Jiang Cheng’s hands. “Mmh! Look…ngh…I’m not…ah! …going to run away, so…mmh…could you explain…?”

“Shut up,” Jiang Cheng barked, and pushed Wei Wuxian down to the floor as he deepened their kissing. 

His fingers brushed against the Zidian and retracted it to his wrist, freeing Wei Ying’s hands. Jiang Cheng’s heart ached when the first thing he did with them was to weakly grip onto the side of Jiang Cheng’s ribs, neither encouraging his touch nor pushing him away. 

“Ah…now that’s not…mh…fair, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian protested, despite Jiang Cheng’s now beginning to undress him. “You know my mouth is my one good quality…”

“It’s your most annoying quality!” Jiang Cheng shot back, pushing aside the clothes over Wei Wuxian’s chest and sliding his hands over his skin, while at the same time he drew in close to kiss and bite at his neck. 

“Ah!” Wei Wuxian yelped in pain. “Okay…okay I won’t fight, Jiang Cheng, so be nice…no biting…ngh…”

Despite the increased heat running through his blood at the thought that Wei Ying wouldn’t fight him, he paused briefly to look down at him. “You won’t fight?” he murmured, unable to hide the hope from his eyes.

Wei Wuxian smiled helplessly. “Well…I’m a little confused, but if it’s this or your Zidian, I definitely prefer this.”

Jiang Cheng looked away bitterly. “You’re just placating me. You still don’t care…how can you be so cavalier about everything?!”

His anger blew away on the wind as he felt a gentle touch on his cheek, and Wei Ying turning his face down to meet his eyes again with an endearing expression. “Not everything. I’ll have you know, this was only my second kiss in my…I guess, give or take, thirty years of existence.”

“…you didn’t have a body for almost half of them,” Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but quibble. But his cheeks grew warm at the thought that the seemingly lascivious Wei Wuxian really hadn’t gone any further than this with anyone else. Could it be that there was more that Jiang Cheng didn’t understand about him? Unable to quell his curiosity, he grumbled, “…who was the first?”

Wei Wuxian shrugged. “Dunno. I was blindfolded.”

Jiang Cheng practically choked in anger. “The night-hunt on Baifeng Mountain?!”

“You have a good memory!” Wei Wuxian said with a laugh. Much though he was still filled with complex emotions about this man, Jiang Cheng had missed that joyous sound very much. “I was just lazing around in a tree, playing my flute, when this really strong, shy girl stole my first kiss. Really strong,” he added, frowning slightly in confusion at his own words.

“You idiot! That was Lan Wangji!” Jiang Cheng barked at his incredibly dense brother. Admittedly he hadn’t known at the time either, it was something Xichen mentioned to him many years later, when citing Lan Wangji’s one and only kiss as evidence of his regrettable lack of life experience.

“Eh? No,” Wei Wuxian laughed dismissively. “He’s not a cut-sleeve. Plus he hates me. Although it seems, not as much as he used to…”

“You thought I hated you too, but look at me!” Jiang Cheng roared, gesturing at how he was still half tangled in Wei Wuxian’s limbs on the floor. “How can you be some demonic cultivation genius, but so stupid about the things right in front of your nose?!” 

Wei Wuxian smiled softly and stroked Jiang Cheng’s cheek again, instantly dispelling his anger like a magic charm. “Really,” he agreed in a gentle voice that Jiang Cheng had never heard from him before. “How could I have missed it?”

Jiang Cheng swallowed, looking away to hide the flush creeping over his face. “Stop flirting when you don’t mean it. Don’t pretend it would have changed anything if I told you.”

Wei Wuxian pushed himself up onto his elbows to close the distance between them. The next thing Jiang Cheng knew, he felt a soft kiss against his cheek. “Maybe I can blame it on this new cut-sleeve body of mine,” said Wei Wuxian warmly, against his cheek. “I don’t know if it would have changed anything before, but…I’d say it changes things now.”

Jiang Cheng stared down in wonder at the beautifully erotic man who had just kissed his cheek and was still holding him close. His heart felt so full he was afraid it would break. He helplessly caressed Wei Wuxian’s cheek in return, the ache he felt for him reaching a painful degree. 

“…you don’t mean it though, do you? You’ll forget all of this tomorrow. You’re so intolerable,” Jiang Cheng accused, but in a soft and tender voice.

Wei Wuxian chuckled, but his smile soon began to fade. “I hurt you a lot, didn’t I, Jiang Cheng?” he murmured in a barely audible voice. “More than anyone…despite my best efforts. Heh.”

Jiang Cheng was in disbelief that, for a moment, it seemed his imaginary Wei Wuxian had come to life. The one who didn’t tease or reject him, didn’t deflect from the real issues, but earnestly sought out his feelings and expressed his own. He couldn’t bear it any longer to deny how he felt. 

He placed a kiss on Wei Wuxian’s forehead as one would a child. “Enough. I got it,” he muttered.

“Eh? Why are you being nice to me?” Wei Wuxian chuckled softly, but there was still a hint of pain in his expression. “Careful, Jiang Cheng, you know how easily I get spoiled.”

“Okay,” Jiang Cheng replied, and began kissing his neck again. 

Wei Wuxian’s slender body began writhing cutely beneath him. “Uh…Jiang Cheng…listen, like I said, I really…don’t know anything about this stuff, so don’t get your-NGH! …hopes up…okay?” It became harder for him to keep talking as Jiang Cheng’s kisses traveled down his chest, and even sucked down on his nipple. 

For his part, Jiang Cheng was done talking. He wanted Wei Wuxian so badly that he couldn’t stop salivating over him. Thoughts like the fact that this was really a strange man’s body he was licking, or that this was technically probably some form of incest, or the possibility that he would obtain Wei Wuxian only to be immediately murdered by a jealous Lan Wangji, didn’t matter. In this moment, his head and heart were utterly filled with Wei Wuxian. His body couldn’t help but to respond.

He was so hungry for him that he didn’t hesitate to pull apart Wei Wuxian’s clothing enough to reveal the part of his body that was just beginning to react to Jiang Cheng’s touch. He drew it into his mouth. 

“Ohh!” Wei Wuxian howled, his hands gripping into Jiang Cheng’s hair at the back of his neck. His slender body tensed and jolted repeatedly as intermittent noises crept out of him. Jiang Cheng highly enjoyed the experience of making Wei Wuxian speechless. Though of course it didn’t last.

“Oh…that’s…good…Jiang Cheng…!” he whimpered, twisting in Jiang Cheng’s grasp. His hips alternately backed away shyly and bucked up instinctively, almost filling Jiang Cheng’s throat. Typical of Wei Wuxian, it was cute but quite annoying. 

But Jiang Cheng was far too happy to hold him in his arms, and couldn’t stay annoyed even if he tried. Though he had no experience to speak of either, he had purchased the odd yellow book in his time, and knew the mechanics well enough. Briefly withdrawing Wei Wuxian’s cock from his mouth, he thoroughly wet two fingers in his mouth. As he resumed his hungry attentions to his cock, and slid one arm possessively beneath his narrow waist, he slid his two fingers between the cheeks of his pert ass and massaged his entrance.

Wei Wuxian yelped at the unexpected attention there. “Eh…? Jiang Cheng…what are you doing?” he asked with a hint of panic in his voice that unfortunately only made Jiang Cheng feel more excited.

He didn’t answer except to flick an annoyed gaze up at him, wordlessly instructing him to figure it out for himself. With Wei Wuxian’s adorably twitching cock still deep inside his mouth, he worked one finger slowly inside him.

Wei Wuxian’s legs and stomach muscles tensed as he let out a strangled noise. “Okay…take it easy, Jiang Cheng…are you sure this is how it works? This seems weird…ah! Wait…AH!” 

When Jiang Cheng’s finger brushed against a slightly hard spot inside him, a powerful shudder ran down Wei Wuxian’s slender body. Even though Jiang Cheng stopped moving out of concern, Wei Wuxian still trembled and looked exhausted. 

“No…that’s…I don’t like that spot…” Wei Wuxian mumbled weakly, his fingers tightening in the clothes over Jiang Cheng’s back. “It’s feels…funny…like I already came, but the feeling won’t stop…”

Jiang Cheng growled softly in irritation as he almost came himself just from hearing these words. He drew Wei Ying’s cock out of his mouth to tell him again, “Shut up!”

“Ngh…” Wei Wuxian whimpered as Jiang Cheng’s attentions resumed. “Ahhh!” he cried suddenly as Jiang Cheng ignored his pleading and added another finger inside him to press that spot even harder. “Jiang Cheng, you devil…I always knew you were hiding NGH! …perversion under all that…ha ha…are you trying to make me crazy?”

“Will you ever shut up?!” Jiang Cheng demanded, using anger to hide his concern that any more erotic words from Wei Wuxian would cause him to lose control. 

Wei Wuxian laughed a little and had opened his mouth to reply when Jiang Cheng decided he had had enough. He flicked his wrist to activate his Zidian again. “MGH!” Wei Wuxian cried in panic as the crackling purple whip bound both his hands and his mouth. 

Jiang Cheng pushed up his newly bound hands and once more indulged in licking and biting at his chest while he increased the intensity of his fingers inside Wei Wuxian’s body. Wei Ying’s voice somehow became even more adorable once his mouth was bound, and to Jiang Cheng’s disbelief, he could swear Wei Ying’s cock grew harder and even began dripping precum onto his own stomach. Jiang Cheng closed his eyes and tasted deeply of his skin while ruthlessly attacking that spot of pleasure inside him.

Only a few moments into this treatment, Wei Wuxian’s hips bucked upward repeatedly as high-pitched moans poured from his muffled mouth. Jiang Cheng looked down just in time to see his cock twitching desperately as he came hard all over his own chest. The force of his cumming was so great that it even reached his own chin, dripping down devilishly from his pretty face and causing Jiang Cheng to swallow audibly. 

While Wei Wuxian was still trembling helplessly in the afterglow, Jiang Cheng slowly removed his fingers and undressed only as much as he needed to. He simply couldn’t wait any longer. He spat into his hand and rubbed it along his length, then aimed his tip at the twitching and dripping entrance. 

It was agony just to try to hold back from cumming from the moment he pushed inside. Not only the incredibly tight warmth of Wei Wuxian’s body gripping onto him, or even his almost violent reactions of equal pleasure and distress, but knowing that he had finally gained the intimacy he always desired from Wei Wuxian. His heart was in for more torment as he saw affection and desire in Wei Wuxian’s gaze beneath him. 

Even though the muffled moans pouring out of Wei Wuxian were only barely easier for Jiang Cheng to handle than his stream of erotic commentary, he slowly began to move inside him. Even as he cried out over and over, Wei Wuxian’s back arched and his fingers splayed out from where his bound hands still rested over his head. He looked so fragile like this, bound and half undressed on the floor, writhing from having Jiang Cheng’s cock inside him. Jiang Cheng held back a gasp of pleasure just at the sight and leaned down to indulge in tasting at his chest and neck again.

“Nnngh!” Wei Ying moaned sweetly, and to Jiang Cheng’s delight he even lowered his bound hands to encircle them around the back of Jiang Cheng’s neck. His fingers gripped tightly to the clothes over Jiang Cheng’s back. 

Jiang Cheng supported himself on his elbows on either side of Wei Wuxian’s narrow shoulders as he found he was able to move more and more smoothly inside him. It felt as if Wei Ying grew tightest when he was pulling out, as if his body were unconsciously urging him deeper. Jiang Cheng shuddered and thrust harder.

Wei Wuxian’s cries grew increasingly desperate, even through the bind over his mouth. From what Jiang Cheng could see, he hadn’t gone soft after cumming and seemed to be enduring an agonizing amount of pleasure. The thought made him burn with desire to go even deeper inside him. 

He grasped both of Wei Wuxian’s slim, pale legs and pushed them up practically over his head, leaving his hole fully exposed. Resting Wei Wuxian’s thighs on his own shoulders, Jiang Cheng plunged deeper than ever inside him and pounded his helpless body into the floor.

Wei Wuxian practically screamed with pleasure, only slightly muffled by the Zidian. He seemed to be only barely clinging to consciousness, further driving up Jiang Cheng’s excitement. He thrust so hard into him that the room was filled not only with Wei Ying’s desperate wails, but also the loud slapping of flesh. The pale skin of Wei Ying’s full, tight ass soon gained a rosy color from the repeated strikes from Jiang Cheng’s hips.

Just when he felt he was on the edge of cumming, Jiang Cheng picked up a softly sweet plea from his bound lover. “…iang…heng…” Wei Wuxian whimpered in desperation. He managed to extend his tongue hungrily from around the Zidian, almost as if he were symbolically licking a part of Jiang Cheng’s body. His eyes were full of need for him.

Jiang Cheng held back a gasp and instantly removed his Zidian from over his mouth, only to swallow Wei Wuxian’s cries instead with his own mouth. Wei Ying wailed against his lips and once again wrapped his bound hands around Jiang Cheng’s body, clinging to him as if afraid he would fly away. While wrapping his arms tightly around Wei Ying’s small, fragile body and shivering from the feeling of his cries against his lips, Jiang Cheng finally filled his insides with warmth.

Wei Wuxian’s whole body stiffened and for a moment his voice stopped entirely. Only soft, intermittent noises of desperation emerged from him. Jiang Cheng increased his distress by deepening their kiss, even as he pulled out and spurted a last few drops of cum on Wei Ying’s twitching stomach. Finally, Wei Ying’s body seemed to grow limp as his consciousness at last abandoned him. 

Much though Jiang Cheng was hit with a wave of remorse and uncertainty as he observed the scene of Wei Wuxian’s disheveled appearance, there were still definite traces of pleasure and satisfaction in his sleeping form. Wei Ying’s cock was still twitching softly, and his expression one of extreme satisfaction even in his sleep. Jiang Cheng swallowed as he felt his own desire rising again just from looking at him. But while binding his hands was one thing, having his way with a sleeping Wei Wuxian was undoubtedly a step too far. 

He conscientiously wiped down Wei Ying’s body before restoring his clothes and carrying him to the room’s bed. He was about to leave in order to issue orders to his myrmidons and Jin Ling when he suddenly realized they had been fucking loud enough to shake the foundations of this little inn. His fingers paused before touching the door as his face flushed bright red. 

He lowered his fingers again. Wordlessly, he turned back and got into bed beside Wei Wuxian, gently wrapping him in his arms. At the very least, he decided, there was no harm in waiting a little while before facing the humiliation of his passion for Wei Wuxian becoming publicly known. As he felt the relaxation of endorphins and the relief of finding Wei Ying again sink into him, he wondered idly if Lan Xichen would defend him if Lan Wangji challenged him to a duel.

Unbeknownst to him, as they slept, Wei Wuxian also dreamt about Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng fighting over him. But in his dream, they managed to find an amicable solution that was far more pleasant than fighting with swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wei Wuxian body-swaps with Lan Wangji, pounces  
> 2: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen dominate Jin Guangyao (threesome)  
> 3: Jiang Cheng comforts Lan Xichen after losing A-Yao  
> 4: Wei Wuxian (in Lan Xichen's body) again pounces on Lan Wangji  
> 5: Lan Xichen realizes Jiang Cheng's feelings  
> 6: Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji x Wei Ying (foursome)  
> 7: Lan Wangji loses his memory of Wei Wuxian  
> 8: Meng Yao saves Nie Huaisang from Nie Mingjue  
> 9: Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng in the Cold Pond (foursome),  
> 10: Wei Wuxian gets both Lan brothers drunk (foursome),  
> 11: Gender bender Wen Qing (m) and Jiang Cheng,  
> 12: Gender bender Jin Zixian x Jiang Yanli (m),  
> 13: Gender bender Wen Qing x Jiang Cheng (f),  
> 14: Alpha Lan Wangji (dragon) x Omega Wei Wuxian (bunny),  
> 15: Ch 14 Con't, happy ending, :)  
> 16: Lan Wangji in Kabukicho, meets a host named Wei Wuxian,  
> 17: Omegaverse foursome (Lan Xichen in heat).  
> 18: Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxuan (cheating, light bdsm foursome).  
> 19: Xichen loses his virginity to Meng Yao.  
> 20: Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Jiang Cheng x drugged Lan Wangji  
> 21: Alpha Wei Wuxian x alpha Lan Wangji  
> 22: Rival geisha Lan Wangji + Wei Wuxian (switching)  
> 23: Yiling Patriarch x Lan Wangji x Mo Xuanyu  
> 24: Soft dom Jin Guangyao tenderly serves his sweet sub, Lan Xichen


End file.
